Ipotesi per un ritratto a colori
by Aurelia major
Summary: Cosa succede quando una persona amabile e amichevole ne incontra una scontrosa e sarcastica ? Guai probabilmente , anche perché c'è chi vuole assolutamente fare amicizia e chi cerca d'impedirglielo a tutti i costi ...
1. Chapter 1

Ipotesi per un ritratto a colori

1

" Adesso basta , così non si può andare avanti !" Esclamò Michiru alzandosi di scatto e allontanandosi precipitosamente la sua camera . E tanta fu la sua foga che lasciò cadere il libro di solfeggio col quale si stava esercitando e i suoi lunghi capelli ondeggiarono quasi fossero la criniera di un leone . Normalmente la sua natura era alquanto mite e accomodante , tuttavia anche la sua pazienza aveva un limite e questa storia andava avanti già da troppo ormai .

Fin da quando si era trasferita in quest'istituto , due mesi addietro , aveva dovuto dire addio alla sua tranquillità e progressivamente aveva dovuto abbandonare tutte le sue radicate abitudini a causa di una fanatica del rock ascoltato a volume assolutamente alto ! Per l'ennesima volta si chiese irosamente perché mai in una scuola esclusiva come questa non facessero dei test attitudinali per comporre gli accoppiamenti nei dormitori . Perché mai le era dovuta toccare la malasorte di una compagna di camera rumorosa , sciatta e di bassa lega ? Magari su questi ultimi due particolari poteva persino essere accomodante , ma sul rumoroso proprio non riusciva a passarci sopra ! Inoltre era stufa di doversi esercitare con il violino nella sala da musica fino a tarda sera , senza contare che le era diventato impossibile dipingere in mezzo a quel caos , giacché a causa della sua convivente non le era affatto possibile farlo nella propria stanza . Quindi fu a passo deciso che , ignorando il frastuono dello stereo che veniva dalla stanza accanto alla sua , si diresse verso l'uscita della camerata con tutta l'intenzione di andare a protestare presso la direzione . Aveva provato più di una volta a chiarire quel punto con quella ragazza , ma visto che le sue rimostranze venivano bellamente ignorate , era ora di fare un passo risolutivo .

Il dirigente scolastico a cui si rivolse ascoltò molto comprensivamente il suo problema . Del resto Michiru veniva portata in palmo di mano da professori e responsabili vari e lo stesso preside aveva molta stima di lei . Capitava di rado infatti di poter vantare una studentessa altrettanto brillante , di così bella presenza e che oltretutto si avviasse a diventare una violinista di primissimo livello . I suoi insegnanti di musica ne erano entusiasti e quelli di belle arti in misura persino maggiore . In pratica il suo talento e buon gusto erano fuori discussione , quindi perché correre il pericolo di alienarsi una persona che fosse così rappresentativa per il buon nome dell'accademia ? Per cui l'uomo considerò sacrosanta la sua istanza e acconsentì alla sua richiesta di cambiare dimora .

Oltretutto non si trattava di una pretesa eccessiva , anzi sembrava addirittura illogico che fino a quel momento le istituzioni scolastiche non se ne fossero rese conto . Effettivamente miss Kaioh aveva realmente bisogno di un ambiente silenzioso , spazioso e solare dove poter coltivare i suoi innumerevoli talenti . Oltre naturalmente ad una compagnia adeguatamente qualificata che non fosse una qualsiasi ragazzetta che con i suoi bagordi poteva risultare una fastidiosa fonte di disattenzione . Quindi , quale posto migliore per lei se non gli appartamenti in cui erano alloggiate le studentesse esterne ? Nella scuola in effetti si trovavano alcune alunne che erano arrivate per uno scambio culturale con altri istituti o addirittura dall'estero . E in quanto tali queste godevano di un trattamento decisamente privilegiato , si trattava infatti di una specie d'elite cosmopolita cui volutamente veniva lasciata un largo spazio di privacy e comodità in virtù dei loro meriti superiori .

E così fu che successivamente , dopo averne discusso anche con gli altri membri della direzione scolastica , onde non fare altri errori in merito , Michiru venne convocata dal preside in persona il quale le comunicò la sua nuova sede .

La scelta era caduta su un'allieva proveniente dagli Stati Uniti , la quale , per via dei suoi numerosi impegni extra scolastici , era spesso via . Inoltre era particolare risaputo che Haruka Tenou fosse una persona estremamente riservata e che quindi per lei non poteva affatto essere causa di molestia .

Michiru graziosamente ringraziò e dopo pochi giorni si trasferì , anche se inizialmente si ritrovò alquanto disorientata . Non che avesse qualcosa da ridire sulla momentanea solitudine e quiete , anzi , ma l'aspetto della sua nuova casa la confondeva .

Se si escludevano infatti le due camere da letto e un angolo cottura , il resto era tutto un unico spazio aperto , geometrico , razionale , scevro da qualsiasi particolare che potesse raccontare qualcosa sulla persona che lì abitava . Forse gli unici tocchi individualisti che si potevano notare erano la muntain bike che stazionava nell'andito e il tecnigrafo che stava accanto ad una delle due scrivanie che si trovavano nella livingroom . Per il resto non c'erano oggetti che stazionavano , per cui ne dedusse che questa Tenou poteva essere un soggetto amante dell'ordine oppure che badasse a mantenere la sala comune pulita mentre nella sua stanza imperava il casino più completo . Resistette a questa curiosità per un paio d'ore , ma poi non riuscì a trattenersi e con fare circospetto ( il che non trovava spiegazione giacché era sola , anche se si sentiva un po' colpevole nel violare così la privacy di una persona che neppure conosceva ) s'introdusse nella camera accanto alla sua . Onestamente rimase un po' delusa , era così ordinaria ! Un letto , un armadio e una libreria dov'erano riposti i libri scolastici , neppure lì nessun indizio che le riportasse qualcosa della persona con la quale avrebbe diviso le sue giornate . Scontenta se ne ritornò di là accantonando momentaneamente il suo desiderio di sapere . Solo il lunedì finalmente , e in modo del tutto casuale , ebbe modo di capirci qualcosa di più .

Infatti , durante la pausa del pranzo , consumata con un paio di sue compagne di classe , Ayako intavolò il discorso .

" Sai non t'invidio proprio . " Esordì mentre Michiru restava con le bacchette a mezz'aria a fissarla interdetta . " Insomma , ti è toccata una bella grana . Tenou , intendo dire . "

Davanti a questa precisazione la violinista ostentò una falsa noncuranza , onde non sbilanciarsi troppo e palesare il suo interesse , e si limitò a risponderle con un'alzata di spalle .

" Non che sia indegna di ammirazione intendiamoci , anzi . I suoi successi sportivi sono sulla bocca di tutti , ma se solo penso a quella sua aria da altezza altezzosa , mi viene il nervoso . E credimi sulla parola quando ti dico che quella è socievole quanto può esserlo un pezzo di ghiaccio ! "

" Andiamo Aya , per te non c'è nessuno immune da critiche , magari ti stai sbagliando ." Replicò scettica beccandosi un'occhiataccia dalla sua interlocutrice che imperterrita continuò nella sua tirata .

" E' pazzesco Michi , ti sei ficcata in un ginepraio e non te ne rendi neppure conto . Lascia che ti illumini allora , Haruka Tenou è in assoluto la persona più scostante e presuntuosa di tutta la scuola . E a memoria collettiva , nessuno ricorda che abbia fatto mai un solo gesto amichevole verso il prossimo . Ah certo , non potresti mai accusarla d'inciviltà o maleducazione , ci mancherebbe . Ma guai ad attraversare il suo perimetro , se solo ci provi ti riserva un trattamento che ti gela fin nel midollo ! "

" Accidenti . " Fece pensierosa . Poteva essere ? Chissà , del resto Aya era nota per la sua vocazione all'iperbole , quindi non c'era da fare troppo affidamento sul suo giudizio . Però generalmente era abbastanza accurata con le notizie ed i pettegolezzi , per cui si arrischiò a chiedere . " E tu lo sai perché in questo momento non c'è ? "

" Sai , se tu passassi meno tempo tra i pennelli , i libri e le note non ci sarebbe bisogno di chiedere , in quanto la tizia è piuttosto conosciuta . Ad ogni modo ti spiegherò , si da il caso che sia il capitano della squadra di atletica e che quando ci siano le gare è sempre in giro . In questo caso comunque si tratta di una delle tante dispense speciali di cui usufruisce , poiché recentemente è stata ufficialmente cooptata nella Federazione Automobilistica Giapponese e presto correrà nel campionato juniores . Quindi si può assentare come le pare e piace ."

" Pressappoco le medesime licenze , se così le vogliamo definire , che vengono concesse a me per i festival musicali o le gare della squadra di nuoto , giusto Aya ? Dovrei dedurne che anche quando parli di me assumi quell'aria d'indignazione ? " Chiese con candore facendola arrossire d'imbarazzo .

" Andiamo Michi non prendertela . Nel tuo caso è diverso . Tu sei un esempio positivo , un idolo qui a scuola e non potrebbe essere altrimenti . Voglio dire , non ti ho mai visto far pesare i tuoi successi a qualcuno ostentandoli come un esempio di superiorità o negare una parola gentile se chi parlava con te non era al tuo stesso livello . La tua grandezza sta anche nella tua modestia e nella tua amabilità . Tenou invece è una che ci sguazza a stare in vetta , ma che soprattutto , ci tiene assolutamente che gli altri stiano di sotto e sappiano che sono inferiori a lei ! Questa è la differenza ."

Non sapendo come replicare alla violenta invettiva , giacché in fin dei conti non sapeva proprio che risponderle , Michiru lasciò cadere definitivamente il discorso . Nonostante ciò non poteva negare che il suo interesse , da latente che era , stava aumentando in modo considerevole . D'altronde quanto aveva sentito fino a quel momento era in netto contrasto con l'idea anonima che se ne era fatta giudicandola dall'arredamento .

Nonostante ciò nei giorni successivi fu così presa dalle lezioni scolastiche e quelle musicali che non ne riparlarono più , finché una sera , tornando nel suo alloggio , non notò che le luci erano accese .

Presa da un insolito nervosismo prima affrettò il passo e poi lo ridusse progressivamente fino a fermarsi esitante davanti all'uscio . Aveva quasi timore d'entrare ... ma timore di cosa ? Non sapeva spiegarselo neppure lei , quindi , dandosi dell'idiota , aprì la porta e con disinvoltura entrò .

Per prima cosa le saltò all'occhio un casco nero da motociclista posato sulla scansia all'ingresso e poi una valigia e un borsone sportivo buttati in un angolo . Oltre a questi , nessuna presenza umana in vista . Infine sentì chiaramente lo scroscio della doccia in funzione e , rassegnata a dover attendere ancora , andò a preparare un po' di tè per ingannare il tempo . E fu mentre se ne stava accoccolata a sorbire la bevanda accanto alla finestra che avvenne il sospirato incontro . Michiru non udì nessun rumore , ma percepì lo stesso una presenza e voltandosi lentamente si trovò di fronte la famigerata Haruka Tenou .

" Alta ... " Pensò subito e , immediatamente dopo , " imponente ."

Ad occhio e croce doveva sovrastarla almeno di una ventina di centimetri e , rispetto al suo fisico esile , quello dell'altra appariva decisamente statuario .

" Ciao . " Disse sorridendole cordialmente dopo una pausa di silenzio durante la quale Haruka si era limitata semplicemente a fissarla .

" Buonasera a te . " Fu la replica alquanto formale che ne ricevette .

" Ti va una tazza di tè ? " Chiese con un cenno cortese , non sapendo proprio come gestire la situazione e cominciando a sentirsi un poco inibita .

" No , grazie . "

Un gesto di diniego , le voltò le spalle , raccolse le sue borse e per qualche minuto ci fu un andirivieni durante il quale Michiru immaginò stesse riponendo la sua roba . Caparbiamente indugiò restando dov'era per avere perlomeno l'occasione di presentarsi come si deve quando avrebbe fatto nuovamente capolino . Ma mentre ormai la violinista già si stava chiedendo che diavolo stesse combinando , il clic metallico di una porta che si chiudeva risuonò distintamente .

" Mm , forse Aya non aveva tutti i torti !" Mormorò tra sé e sé stranamente risentita .


	2. Chapter 2

RINUNCIA : I personaggi non mi appartengono , li prendo semplicemente in prestito per un po' , inserendoli in un contesto alternativo .

2

Il mattino dopo al suo risveglio non ebbe modo di rivederla , poiché a quanto pareva era già uscita e Michiru ironicamente si chiese se per caso non lavorasse part - time in una panetteria . A questo pensiero non riuscì a reprimere un sorrisetto , immaginare Haruka coperta di farina ad infornare pagnotte era davvero comico . Magari poteva farne una bella caricatura e appenderla nella bacheca all'ingresso ad uso e consumo dell'ilarità generale! Se lo sarebbe davvero meritato .

Ad ogni modo una volta entrata nella sala mensa la notò seduta ad un tavolo un po' in disparte e da sola . Combattuta tra la stizza per quel che era avvenuto la sera prima e la volontà di darle un'altra chance , restò a mezza strada tra lei e il gruppo con il quale si sedeva abitualmente . Alla fine la strana e inspiegabile attrazione che provava ebbero la meglio e con una faccia tosta , che davvero non sospettava di possedere , a passi decisi si avvicinò al tavolo e senza tanti complimenti si sedette .

" Buongiorno ." Esordì col tono di voce di chi non è disposto a farsi ignorare di nuovo . Haruka levò gli occhi dall'agenda che stava consultando e per un attimo Michiru ebbe l'impressione che non l'avesse neppure riconosciuta , visto lo sguardo indifferente che le indirizzò . Poi vide un sopracciglio inarcarsi , come se il fatto che le stesse rivolgendo la parola fosse qualcosa di assai inopportuno , e infine si degnò di mugugnare un saluto di rimando .

" Mi chiamo Michiru Kaioh . E' un piacere conoscerti ." Insisté prima che quella potesse rimettere il naso tra le sue carte . " Visto che personalmente so chi sei , e che non si potrebbe dire altrettanto , mi è parso giusto presentami ." Aggiunse alquanto combattiva .

Haruka sospirò e , ostentando una pazienza che era ben lungi da provare , chiuse il taccuino che stava consultando , si appoggiò alla spalliera della sedia per guardarla ben bene e fece una smorfia annoiata .

" Sono estasiata . Ma , giusto per la cronaca , già avevo sentito parlare di te . E' praticamente impossibile ignorare chi sei , giacché qui dentro sei una specie di reginetta e non si può fare a meno di imbattersi ciclicamente in individui che tessano entusiasti le tue lodi . Quel che non sapevo è che tra le tue molteplici abilità vantassi pure una notevole bravura come seccatrice . Comunque , visto che sentivi di dovermelo dire , mi fa piacere che ti sei tolta questo peso ."

Detto questo Haruka riaprì l'agenda considerando definitivamente chiuso l'argomento . Non aveva calcolato che , sotto l'aspetto etereo e la bellezza rinascimentale , Michiru poteva vantare una testa dura peggio di quella d'un mulo .

" Senti , perché non dai una mezz'ora di vacanza la sarcasmo ?" Ribatté intenzionata a non farsi intimidire . " Inoltre esprimi giudizi abbastanza pesanti per una che in un istituto femminile indossa una tenuta che a tutta prima mi pare proprio da maschio !"

" Che acuto spirito di osservazione ! I miei complimenti Kaioh . Ma dovresti ringraziarmi non credi ? In effetti seduta di fronte a me ne risalti ancor di più , no ? Qualcosa come la bella e la bestia , più o meno ." Affermò gratificandola con uno sguardo d'aperta valutazione . " Inoltre non c'è scritto nulla nel regolamento che m'impedisca di farlo e ti confesserò una cosa che magari non hai notato nella tua immensa perspicacia : molte , tante di quelle che stanno facendo colazione in questo momento , proprio qui , accanto a te , si rifanno gli occhi guardandomi ."

" E la cosa dovrebbe riguardarmi ?" Chiese di rimando punta sul vivo . In effetti doveva ammettere che quella tenuta le donava parecchio , anzi le stava decisamente da dio , accidenti a lei !

" Tu che dici ? " Chiese inclinandosi verso di lei fino a che i loro volti rimasero a pochi centimetri di distanza .

" No ! " Fece scostandosi con un sobbalzo .

" Molto bene , quindi non ti dispiacerà se gentilmente ti prego di smetterla di rompermi le palle . " Concluse piantandola lì e dirigendosi verso la ciotola dei cereali .

Ormai prossima all'esasperazione Michiru restò inebetita . Ma come si permetteva quella stangona insolente ?! Chi accidenti si credeva di essere ?

Si alzò a sua volta e andò a sedersi tra le sue amiche , persone che normalmente non l'avrebbero mai liquidata in quel modo cafone .

Aya la gratificò con uno sguardo complice .

" Visto ? E non lamentarti che non te l'avevo detto ."

" Hai perfettamente ragione , quella è un monolite dalla lingua biforcuta ! E se solo ci riprovo ad essere cordiale con lei , ti autorizzo a prendere la mia testa e sbatterla in qualsiasi muro a tuo piacimento !" Replicò ficcando con livore la forchetta nel piatto che aveva davanti , suscitando in questo modo le risate di tutte le commensali .

Purtroppo quello era solo l'inizio di una giornata che si dimostrò poi essere fonte di molte frustrazioni per lei .

Fintanto che durò la lezione di storia infatti , benché continuasse a ribollire in un brodo di rabbia a causa del comportamento di Haruka , riuscì a starsene relativamente tranquilla . Ma quando subentrò l'ora di geometria , materia che detestava con anima e corpo , e se la vide entrare in classe , i suoi nervi incominciarono inesorabilmente a risalire . Fino a toccare il culmine quando , con sfiga dal tempismo perfetto , chiamata alla lavagna , s'inceppò su un problema senza riuscire a risolverlo . E si sentì morire quando infine il professore convocò ad assisterla proprio Haruka . La quale , con molta sufficienza , le tolse il gessetto dalle mani e in due mosse risolse la faccenda , concludendo il quesito con uno svolazzante " _Come Volevasi Dimostrare " _.

Così la bionda se ne tornò al suo posto , non prima però di averle rivolto uno sguardo d'ironica commiserazione , ottenendo in cambio una bomba carica d'odio dalle pupille di Michiru , la quale dovette pure sorbirsi una noiosa reprimenda da parte del docente che l'esortava ad impegnarsi un po' di più nelle materie che non erano di suo completo gusto .

Nell'intervallo inoltre oltre al danno si aggiunse la beffa , poiché mentre pranzava da sola , in quanto era troppo di malumore per sopportare le chiacchiere frivole delle ragazze , Haruka si prese la briga di sedersi ad un tavolo non troppo lontano da lei e ad un posto dove fosse ben visibile .

Michiru si chiese a che gioco stesse giocando e decise di ignorarla totalmente , ma non appena levò gli occhi includendola nel suo campo visivo , quella prontamente alzò un tomo di trigonometria e , agitandolo allegramente , le indirizzò un ghigno diabolico .

Michiru eroicamente resisté all'impulso di riempirla di parolacce , giacché il linguaggio da trivio non era tra le sue abitudini , e si dolse amaramente di aver attaccato bottone a colazione . Per sua fortuna in quel momento sopraggiunsero le ragazze della squadra di nuoto , venute a reclamare il loro capitano per gli allenamenti del pomeriggio e la trascinarono letteralmente via .

Haruka la seguì con lo sguardo finché non fu fuori vista e poi esplose in una grossa risata .

Nel mentre sopraggiunse una ragazza dai lunghi capelli e dalla carnagione scura , che scevra di qualsiasi remora nei confronti della pessima reputazione di Haruka , le si sedette di fronte restando a fissarla in modo interrogativo per qualche minuto .

" Non ti pare di stare esagerando ?" Chiese con voce pacata .

" Forse , ma mi sto divertendo troppo !"

" Quello che ancora mi stupisce è che di tanto in tanto hai pure il coraggio di lagnarti perché la gente ti trova odiosa . Hai una faccia tosta tu , che neppure le sgualdrine vecchie di mestiere posseggono !"

" Andiamo Setsuna , che male c'è ? Sto solo giocando , uno spasso innocente in una barbosa mattina d'autunno ."

Setsuna Meiou , diplomanda quell'anno , borsa di studio in fisica e conoscenza di vecchia data , si limitò a guardarla sorniona . Lasciò che un silenzio improvviso aleggiasse tra loro fino a farlo diventare carico di significati . Dopodiché lo interrupe con noncuranza , uscendosene con una conclusione del tutto inaspettata per Haruka .

" Stai facendo di tutto per mettertela contro vero ? "

" Figurati . La sto prendendo in giro e non vedo perché devi andarci a cercare uno scopo recondito ." Replicò Haruka indifferente dandosi un colpo al ciuffo che le era caduto davanti agli occhi . E innanzi all'espressione enigmatica che le si presentava cercò di darsi un tono . Dato che il classico modo di fare di Setsuna ancora una volta la stava mettendo alle strette . Era sempre la stessa storia con lei . Arrivava all'improvviso e con un occhiata si faceva il quadro della situazione , dopodiché serafica , come se niente fosse , se ne usciva con qualche commento che non mancava di metterla in difficoltà .

" Secondo me invece ti piace , anche se neppure te ne rendi conto . " Affermò dopo qualche minuto di ponderata riflessione . " E proprio perché , inconsciamente , temi che potreste fare il botto , preferisci troncare subito , prima che le cose si complichino ."

" Ah Suna , la tua visione romanticamente spassionata delle cose mi stupisce . La cosa è molto più pragmatica , ammetto che è abbastanza carina , ma da qui a farci tutti questi castelli in aria , ce ne passa . Piuttosto quel che mi da fastidio è tutta la confidenza che mi da . Punto , fine della storia ."

" Sarà . " Replicò ambigua , poi le sorrise con affetto e preferì cambiare argomento .

" Come va con la _bambina _? " Chiese alludendo alla monoposto da competizione che Haruka e il suo team stavano equipaggiando in vista dell'inizio del campionato di formula junior che avrebbe avuto inizio quella primavera .

Alla menzione della sua macchina Haruka s'illuminò tutta , presa da un genuino entusiasmo che nessuno mai , a parte qualche privilegiato intimo come Setsuna , aveva avuto modo di vedere .

" Ci stiamo lavorando , purtroppo posso dedicarmi a tempo pieno solo durante il weekend . Ma dovresti vederla , è uno schianto ! Rossa e bianca , un'aerodinamica avveniristica , un motore da urlo ... anche se devo ammettere che le gomme mi preoccupando un po' ." Ammise dubbiosa .

" E' un vero peccato però ." Fece saltando di palo in frasca la ragazza più grande . " Da quando hai deciso di riservarti a tempo pieno al mondo dei motori , stai abbandonando progressivamente quello dell'atletica . Continui tanto per continuare , ma non ci metti più l'impegno di prima . Pensare che col tuo talento saresti potuta tranquillamente essere inclusa nella rosa dei primatisti convocati per le prossime olimpiadi . "

" Beh , mica si può fare tutto . Bisognava scegliere e l'ho fatto . Non sono così idiota da tentare di seguire le due cose contemporaneamente , rischiando di fallire entrambe . Come sai tengo ad esprimermi al massimo livello in quel che faccio e disperdermi su due fronti sarebbe controproducente ."

" Già ... in fondo di Michiru Kaioh ce n'è una sola . Lei sì che ne è capace . Violinista , pittrice , nuotatrice , tutto in una volta e allo zenit . Rasenta la perfezione oserei dire . E sì perché l'ho sentita suonare , ho visto le sue opere ed è certezza che lei alle olimpiadi ci andrà .

Forse hai ragione vecchia mia , se la tratti uno schifo non è perché ti piace , piuttosto perché riesce dove tu non puoi , o vuoi , arrivare ." Concluse con un tono di sfida che non mancò il segno . Haruka in effetti fece un grosso sforzo per dominarsi . Setsuna l'aveva proprio messa in trappola , non aveva vie d'uscita , qualsiasi cosa avesse detto si sarebbe trovata al punto di partenza .

O ammetteva di essere inferiore a quella ragazzina , cosa del tutto intollerabile , o , peggio ancora , palesava una fascinazione che non credeva di provare . E il suo orgoglio le impediva di fare marcia indietro .

" Figurati , se ammettono quella bamboccia , potrebbero benissimo ammettere me . Anzi , mi accoglierebbero a braccia aperte , persino se corro a mezzo servizio !"

Affermò determinata , con quella grinta che , quando veniva canalizzata nel modo giusto , poteva portarla dove voleva , oltre ogni limite .

Setsuna aveva l'espressione del gatto che s'è appena mangiato il topo .

" Vedo che sei molto sicura di te , per caso stai cambiando idea ?"

" Neanche per sogno , intendo continuare per la mia strada . Non devo dimostrare niente a nessuno , tantomeno a quella principiante ."

" Che parole grosse Haruka ! Non è che davvero inizia a roderti ? " Insinuò ridacchiando davanti all'espressione sempre più ostile inalberata dalla bionda .

"E' un'insinuazione priva di fondamento questa . Evidentemente non mi conosci abbastanza , se pensi che una sviolinata , una nuotatina e una spennellata siano sufficienti a buttarmi giù dal piedistallo !"

Concluse criptica e con un che di minaccioso che non faceva presagire nulla di buono per la povera Michiru …

Note dell'autore :

Se qualcuno sta leggendo ed è intenzionato a lasciare un commento , il che mi farebbe davvero piacere , abbia comprensione , giacché questa è la mia prima fanfiction !


	3. Chapter 3

3

Nel frattempo Michiru era impegnata con le esercitazioni di nuoto della sua squadra . E , in quanto capitano , doveva necessariamente starsene a bordo piscina a controllare i movimenti delle sue compagne . Suo ardente desiderio era quello di tuffarsi immediatamente e godere di quella pace che solo nell'acqua sapeva di poter trovare . Invece , per il momento , dovette accontentarsi di dare disposizioni strategiche e suggerimenti vari alle ragazze , badando bene a non sfogare il suo malumore su di loro . Sarebbe stato meschino infatti scaricare la collera scatenata da quella maledetta su quelle povere innocenti . E quando infine poté fare il suo allenamento , la rabbia le iniettò tanta di quell'adrenalina in corpo che fece dei tempi strepitosi . Raramente la si era vista mulinare gambe e braccia con tanta foga . Di solito il suo stile era più elegante che energico ...

Il coach guardandola si fregò tutto soddisfatto le mani , se Kaioh manteneva questi livelli , alle prossime gare avrebbero stacciato tutti gli avversari ! Quindi tutto contento l'aiutò ad uscire dalla sua corsia e davanti a tutta la squadra le fece i suoi complimenti , spronando le altre a prendere esempio da lei .

Certo ce n'era di che andarne fiera , nonostante ciò Michiru continuava a sentire come un retrogusto amaro dentro di sé . Quello era il suo ambiente e niente la faceva più felice che nuotare , se poi si ci aggiungeva pure un bel plauso generale , era inspiegabile . Eppure l'essere stata respinta da Haruka in quel modo le bruciava ancora e molto . Per la prima volta in vita sua si sentiva rifiutata e non riusciva a darsene ragione . Continuava a rifletterci sopra e non trovava nessuna definizione plausibile .

Seguitava solo a rivedere insistentemente quel glaciale e beffardo sguardo verde con il quale si erano scontrati i suoi approcci amichevoli.

Considerò l'idea d'immergersi nuovamente nell'acqua , affinché potesse trovare quella quiete che sembrava sfuggirle , ma ebbe seri dubbi che stavolta si sarebbe concretizzato il consueto effetto . Era troppo turbata per lasciarsi avvolgere da quel mondo che pure sentiva atavicamente suo . L'istinto glielo diceva , lo stesso istinto che le faceva avvertire i cambiamenti dell'oceano , anche quelli impercettibili . Era un segreto , una consapevolezza che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno , ma di cui era certa . Sentiva che il mare la influenzava , percepiva il suo umore variare con le maree e viceversa , per questo era restia ad abbandonarsi all'abbraccio dell'acqua della piscina . Era uno spazio troppo circoscritto e la sua acqua troppo immota per esserle d'aiuto , solo impetuosità dell'oceano avrebbe potuto pacificare il tumulto che sentiva dentro .

Ormai si era fatta sera ed era inutile stare ancora lì ad indugiare , sebbene il calore del luogo avesse un qualcosa di confortante e che la rendeva riluttante ad abbandonarlo . A rilento si fece la doccia e prendendo la strada verso casa si domandò come sarebbe finita quella storia . Avrebbe mollato subito , accettando supinamente quell'ostilità , o avrebbe lottato fino a quando ci sarebbe stato un epilogo ? Inoltre non aveva nessuna certezza che alla fine la situazione si sarebbe capovolta secondo i suoi desideri , anzi era più probabile che arrivassero ai ferri corti prima o che , peggio ancora , Tenou non chiedesse a sua volta di cambiare stanza .

Triste e sospirosa entrò nell'appartamento buio , evidentemente Haruka aveva preferito evitare la sua presenza , andandosene preventivamente . Eppure in qualche modo , ora che era ritornata stabilmente , la sua presenza pareva in qualche modo permeare l'aria . Magari era solo una sua impressione , causata dalla fresca brezza autunnale che penetrava dalla finestra . Ma quel posto rispetto alla settimana prima era vivo , adesso sembrava quasi pulsare , anche se l'unica traccia visibile della bionda era la pila di libri posata sul piano dello scrittoio .

Malinconicamente Michiru si preparò la cena e seduta al tavolo con come unica compagnia la tv , alla quale aveva tolto l'audio , cercò di pensare ad altro . Riandò con la mente al passato , ai suoi genitori , ai primi concerti , alla gioia che aveva provato quando per la prima volta aveva materializzato qualcosa di compiuto su una tela . Ricordò le estati felici di quand'era bambina e si chiese perché a quello stadio della sua vita non le riusciva più di provare la medesima gaiezza . Non che fosse infelice , anzi le piaceva pensare di essere una persona serena ed equilibrata , ma ora come non mai si rendeva conto che c'era qualcosa che sicuramente le mancava . Benché avesse tante certezze delle quali erano prive le sue coetanee . Nonostante avesse la fortuna di vedere la sua strada con chiarezza e d'aver iniziato a percorrerla senza indecisioni . Maledizione , c'era di che esserne appagata ! Stava facendo esattamente quello che sognava , quindi che diavolo aveva da affliggersi ?

Scosse la testa esasperata , possibile che fosse così volubile ? Chiunque altro avrebbe pagato oro per essere al suo posto ! Iniziò a chiedersi se per caso non fosse una di quelle persone dalla psiche fragile che si creano delle difficoltà senza ragione apparente , tranne quella di aiutarsi a passare il tempo . Ma non riuscì a darsi risposta giacché nel mentre la porta si spalancò ed un Haruka in tenuta da jogging e grondante di sudore le si presentò davanti .

" Ho visitato cimiteri molto più allegri di questo posto ." Affermò dopo aver dato un'occhiata in giro e aver acceso le luci .

" Oh scusami tanto ! Ora che lo so , la prossima volta farò in modo di farti trovare il carnevale di Rio de Janeiro !" Replicò sprezzante .

Haruka ghignò divertita , giacché la battuta effettivamente meritava , e con noncuranza iniziò a fare stretcing .

" Ah a proposito , mentre venivo qui ho incontrato una tua amica che , guardandomi malissimo , mi ha chiesto perché non sei andata a cenare in mensa ."

" Per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza del resto del mondo ." Rispose secca senza neppure voltarsi . Aveva testé deciso infatti di trattarla con il medesimo distacco con cui veniva trattata .

" Come ti pare ." Fu tutto quello che ottenne , dopodiché Haruka stese a terra un tappetino da palestra e iniziò ad eseguire una serie di addominali . Michiru non le badava , ma poteva lo stesso sentire il suo fiato farsi pesante a causa dello sforzo fisico . E innanzi a quell'esempio di volontà le sembrò quasi imbarazzante starsene inattiva a far finta guardare quel film insulso . Per cui risoluta tirò fuori un libro di solfeggio e , sempre voltandole ostinatamente le spalle , prese a cantare lo spartito in tono sommesso. La cosa buffa fu che il pezzo andante che aveva scelto si adattava perfettamente al ritmo del respiro di Haruka e che lei stessa vi si era spontaneamente adeguata . Non poté far a meno di abbozzare un sorriso , chissà che avrebbe detto se l'avesse saputo !

E quando notò che aveva cambiato tipo di pratica , in quanto era passata alle flessioni , scelse un altro brano , moderato stavolta , che le consentisse di ripetere quella comunione melodico – ginnica . Anzi cambiò addirittura la chiave musicale , poiché ritenne che quella di violino fosse troppo alta per accompagnarsi alla bionda . Già , le si addiceva di più la chiave di contralto . E infatti , mutando registro , la sincronizzazione divenne pressoché perfetta .

Completamente ignara di quanto si stava svolgendo accanto a lei , Haruka terminò il suo allenamento e ,alzandosi dal pavimento con troppo slancio , per non cadere , compì un mezzo salto che fece fare un bel po' di rumore . Il che provocò un visibile sobbalzò alla musicista .

" Ops , scusami . Ti ho fatto paura ? " Le chiese senza l'abituale ostilità . Chissà , forse era per il fatto che era stanca morta o perché accaldata e ancora preda all'esaltazione del movimento fisico non appariva glaciale come al solito .

" Ero soprappensiero ." Fu la risposta risentita di Michiru , non si sarebbe fatta illudere da quel blando interesse !

" Beh volevo solo rassicurarti che , se stamattina l'ho fatto apposta a farti fare la figura della tonta , ora non era affatto mia intenzione disturbarti !" Proclamò incapace di resistere all'impulso di punzecchiarla . Gliel'aveva mai detto nessuno che quando prendeva quell'espressione risentita e snob era adorabile ? " _Porca vacca !_ " Esclamò Haruka tra sé e sé . " _Ma che accidenti vado a pensare !?_ "

"Ah già , stamattina ." Michiru fece un elegante gesto della mano , come a sottolineare la trascurabilità dell'evento . " Che la geometria non fosse il mio forte era di dominio pubblico. E' una materia talmente banale e fine a sé stessa ! Non c'è soddisfazione per me a recitare a memoria una serie di assiomi con tanto di dimostrazione . E se proprio devo risolvere un quesito , preferisco un cruciverba , il quale consente di sfoggiare una cultura molto più ampia . Buon per te se ti ci riempi la vita , ma io non sono così miserabile da invidiartelo !" " _Toh , beccati questo giraffa presuntuosa ! _"

" Non c'è che dire Kaioh , la racconti bene , ma secondo me , _qualcuno _ qui è ancora incavolato per questa risibile faccenda . " Butto lì divertita , effettivamente quella ragazzina aveva la risposta pronta .

" Punti di vista , ma a proposito di disturbo , adesso dovrei esercitarmi con il violino . Naturalmente andrò in camera mia , però si sentirà lo stesso . Volevo avvertirti , non sia mai che ti rompessi di nuovo le palle ! " Il riferimento al discorso avuto quella mattina era inequivocabile .

" Per quanto mi riguarda puoi farli tranquillamente anche qui i tuoi esercizi ." Fu la risposta sorprendente che ne ebbe . " La musica non mi disturberebbe mai come potrebbero le chiacchiere inutili prima di colazione . Inoltre ne ho abbastanza di fitness per oggi ."

" Quindi le mie sarebbero chiacchiere inutili ?" Chiese aspra fissandola in malo modo , mentre Haruka per niente turbata andava in cucina e ne ritornava con una bottiglia d'acqua che vuotò in tre sorsi . " Potrebbe darsi , naturalmente chiunque altro avrebbe avuto il buongusto di tenersi per sé certe opinioni . Invece tu non puoi far a meno di dirmelo , vero ? Ci siamo incontrate ieri per la prima volta , ma credimi , più ti conosco e più sono incline a pensare che quello che si dice su di te non sia ispirato unicamente da gelosia o cattiveria ."

" Figurati , me l'immagino quello che ti avranno raccontato sul mio conto ." Replicò Haruka tranquilla , come se la piega assunta dalla conversazione non la riguardasse , anzi ci stava addirittura prendendo gusto . " Il problema principale qui è che la maggioranza delle persone è ordinaria . E quando ad un individuo ordinario gli si presenta un comportamento lontano dal suo abituale cliché , novanta volte su cento , va fuori di testa ."

" Belle parole , invece di girarci intorno perché non vieni al dunque ?"

"Okay , allora riassumendo , ne risulta che : non sono il tipo che in classe " fa gruppo " , non mi aggrego a cricche ed evito persino di praticare sport di squadra . Quindi è chiaro che preferisco la solitudine . Ed è vero . Però converrai con me che è una cosa insolita e che in molti , magari tu per prima , non se ne spieghino la ragione . Succede allora che , messi davanti a questa anomalia , i più si diano come spiegazione quella più semplice o plausibile . Ovvero che sono un'asociale presuntuosa e detestabile .

Ora , considerando l'ipotesi che il mio carattere potrebbe anche essere sgradevole , mi chiedo : è così difficile accettare una natura diversa dalla propria ? La risposta è sì Kaioh .

L'ho capito da tempo e sono abbastanza onesta da ammetterlo e subirne le conseguenze. Non m'interessa di uniformarmi ai comportamenti altrui , anche se questo probabilmente mi renderebbe più simpatica . "

Stupita da tanta loquacità , e dall'innegabile logica di quel discorso , Michiru cercò di raccogliere le idee prima di parlare . Voleva dire la cosa giusta , era un'opportunità unica questa e non voleva fallirla .

" Detto così sembra coerente e quasi , quasi potresti addirittura convincermi . Ma sei sicura che non ti pesi stare sempre da sola ? Voglio dire , a volte la linea di demarcazione tra un ostinato orgoglio e la disperazione , è sottilissima . "

" L'orgoglio non c'entra , solo , non cambierei per gli altri , né pretendo che questi cambino per me . Inoltre quando sono sola ho la miglior compagnia di questo mondo ... io ! " Affermò scoppiando a ridere e Michiru non poté far a meno di unirsi alla sua ilarità , nonostante tutto divertita da quella altisonante sicurezza in sé stessa .

" Comunque bisogna che guardi in faccia alla realtà Haruka Tenou , tra queste quattro mura volente o nolente avrai la mia compagnia , quindi è meglio che ti ci abitui fin d'ora ."

Dichiarò risoluta . Ormai l'aveva capito , non aveva scampo , non ci avrebbe rinunciato . Giacché in quel piccolo lasso di tempo , durante il quale le aveva parlato da pari a pari , senza inibizioni , aveva iniziato a comprendere quanto questa ragazza imponente potesse contare per lei .

" Lo stesso vale per te ." Replicò Haruka criptica e , rendendosi conto di aver parlato troppo per i suoi standard , preferì troncare lì la conversazione , andando a farsi una lunga doccia ristoratrice.

Michiru invece indugiò dov'era , sentiva il bisogno di esprimere quello che stava maturando dentro di lei . Non poteva farlo a parole , in quanto le parole sarebbero state riduttive . C'era solo un modo , prese il violino dal suo nido di velluto e iniziò a suonare . La melodia sgorgava ora rapida , ora lenta e sinuosa man a mano che le note esprimevano le emozioni provate quella sera . La malinconia , la rabbia , la speranza , quel germoglio di allegria provati qualche istante prima ... e finalmente comprese cosa effettivamente sentisse scarseggiare nella sua vita .

" Sono sempre stata sola . " Sussurrò nel buio della stanza . " E non voglio esserlo oltre ."

Voltò il capo nella direzione in cui era scomparsa Haruka e lasciò che le dita e le corde fremessero fino allo spasimo nel suono di una nota prolungata .


	4. Chapter 4

4

Passarono alcune settimane da quella sera e in qualche modo sembrò stabilirsi una certa routine . E , anche se il loro rapporto non sembrò progredire più di tanto , perlomeno Haruka ebbe l'apparenza d'iniziare ad abituarsi alla presenza di Michiru . Naturalmente non cambiò di una virgola le sue abitudini , però doveva confessare che le piaceva starla ad ascoltare quando suonava . In quei momenti si sentiva stranamente rilassata , trovava una pace inconsueta , abituata com'era alla vita frenetica di sempre .

Inoltre questa ragazza iniziava ad intrigarla , giacché era diversa da tutte le altre . Era palese che provasse un interesse marcato nei suoi confronti , del resto le accadeva sovente , ma Michiru non le sembrava affatto una di quelle mezze sceme che normalmente si squagliavano in rossori e batticuori in sua presenza . Né una a caccia di avventure particolari , quanto a questo . Già , era davvero singolare .

Quindi in virtù di ciò non assumeva più quell'aria seccata quando se la ritrovava dinnanzi e , finché Michiru le lasciava i suoi spazi , la convivenza filava in modo abbastanza liscio .

Dal canto suo Michiru tentava di adeguarsi e procedeva a tentoni come se si ritrovasse per casa una belva strana ed imprevedibile . Non voleva provocare la naturale intolleranza di Haruka , per cui frenava la sua spontanea espansività e la voglia sempre maggiore che aveva di instaurare un contatto con lei .

Il che in pratica voleva dire che evitava di parlarle a prima mattina , dal momento che aveva scoperto che appena sveglia era più irritabile del solito . Avrebbe fatto colazione con lei solo se espressamente invitata , evento che ancora doveva concretizzarsi e che sospettava si sarebbe fatto attendere ancora . E quand'erano insieme le poneva poche domande , avendo cura di non scendere mai nel privato , limitandosi a quello che condividevano giorno per giorno .

Ma questa situazione la stava logorando , anche perché , sebbene quando fossero da sole Haruka avesse la compiacenza di essere abbastanza cortese , per il resto , in classe , a mensa e soprattutto davanti agli altri , nella maggioranza dei casi l'ignorava . Per quanti sforzi facesse , Haruka la trattava esattamente come tutti gli altri . Non le riconosceva uno status privilegiato , in quanto sua compagna di stanza e , soprattutto , non le concedeva la benché minima apertura .

Poteva capitare ad esempio che se la sera prima , chiacchierando del più e del meno , si erano ritrovate d'accordo su un argomento , la cosa portava Michiru a credere di aver fatto un passo avanti . Invece poi , se avevano qualche lezione in comune , la bionda entrava in classe , a stento le faceva un cenno distratto , si sedeva dall'altro capo dell'aula e il più delle volte non le rivolgeva neppure la parola . Insomma uno stillicidio e il bello era che per Haruka era del tutto normale , non si accorgeva affatto di quanto questa situazione la facesse stare male . Del resto che poteva aspettarsi da una che in un istituto grande come quello , tra centinaia di studentesse , pareva avere una sola conoscente intima ? Già perché spesso l'aveva vista insieme a Setsuna Meiou a scambiare quattro chiacchiere e a ridere tra loro . E si era detta che era sintomatico il fatto che si trovassero bene tra loro quelle due , In effetti Setsuna era un'altra dal comportamento atipico , anche lei sempre in disparte e con l'apparenza di chi non sente il bisogno della compagnia altrui . Due anime affini praticamente , ma il riconoscerlo non significava accettarlo supinamente o non esserne gelosa . Sì perché , ogniqualvolta le adocchiava congiunte , si sentiva prendere dalla stizza , come se la ragazza dalle lunghe chiome la stesse defraudando di qualcosa . Non era un bel sentimento e se ne vergognava anche , nondimeno era incapace a reprimerlo e l'invidia la consumava . Dato che Setsuna riusciva ad avere con naturalezza un pezzetto di Haruka , cosa che per quanto la riguardava e nonostante la fatica immane , sfuggiva .

Haruka pareva non notarlo e Michiru non sapeva se la causa risiedeva nel fatto che non le importasse , oppure perché era talmente presa da non averne la cognizione .

In effetti teneva un ritmo assai stancante , lo studio , la scuola , gli allenamenti di atletica oltre al fatto che ogni venerdì sera tornava in città e si dedicava esclusivamente allo sviluppo della sua monoposto . Non che ne avesse parlato con lei , sarebbe stato troppo bello , ma i rumors e le indiscrezioni dal mondo delle corse correvano periodicamente sul filo di internet e Michiru non poteva far a meno di leggerli .

L'ennesima settimana scolastica terminò e di nuovo si separarono , ognuna diretta alla propria casa , senza che nulla di significativo fosse accaduto .

Michiru tornò dai suoi , vide il suo insegnate privato di musica , al quale durante un diverbio su una particolare esecuzione poco mancò che sfasciasse il suo prezioso violino sulla faccia , tentò di dipingere , buttando insoddisfatta tutti i suoi infruttuosi tentativi nell'immondizia e infine telefonò ad una sua vecchia conoscenza dandole appuntamento per la domenica pomeriggio . Aveva davvero bisogno di sfogarsi un poco e chi meglio di Elsa poteva capirla ? Erano amiche da tempo immemore e avevano fatto tutto il corso di studi insieme fino al liceo , poi le loro strade si erano divise , ma si erano sempre mantenute in contatto . Quindi fu con genuino piacere che l'abbracciò davanti al caffè dove si erano date convegno .

Elsa era una ragazza filiforme , dalla carnagione scura , non molto alta , dal sorriso contagioso e dalle maniere franche e aperte . Insomma tutto il contrario della persona della quale le disse Michiru per tutto il tempo . Infatti , dopo le domande di prammatica , senza indugiare oltre , aprì il discorso e un'ora dopo ne stava ancora parlando animatamente . Quando infine si fermò , Elsa le rivolse un sorriso colmo di simpatia e all'improvviso scoppiò a ridere.

" Non prendertela Michi ." Riuscì a dire poi , dominandosi innanzi all'espressione stranita della violinista . " Forse non ci hai fatto caso , ma per tutto il tempo che hai parlato di questa tipa , stranamente non ne hai fatto il nome ."

" Non ci ho fatto caso , ma anche se fosse , cosa c'è di così comico ?"

" Che ho capito lo stesso di chi stiamo parlando !" Replicò Elsa con una smorfia compiaciuta . " Del resto non era troppo difficile visto che frequentate lo stesso istituto , che il ritratto che ne fai è accurato e che per giunta corrisponde alla perfezione . Piuttosto mi dovrei offendere ! Pare che ti sia completamente dimenticata che anch'io sono un astro nascente tra le stelle della corsa !"

Michiru arrossì imbarazzata , rendendosi conto della gaffe . Doveva riconoscere di non averci pensato affatto , benché il collegamento fosse facile , se non addirittura immediato. Elsa infatti era una podista di altissimo livello e , quando erano a scuola insieme , l'aveva vista competere di frequente . Ma oggi era così presa dai suoi problemi che non aveva affatto messo in relazione le cose tra loro , facendoci una figura pessima con la sua più vecchia amica .

" Perdonami , ultimamente non ne faccio una giusta ." Ammise stringendole la mano a mo' di scusa .

" Ma dai , non è necessario , succede . Io il mese scorso ho dimenticato il compleanno del mio ragazzo ! Inoltre , se penso a tutte le volte che ti ho rintronato con le mie chiacchiere interminabili proprio su di lui ! Non pensarci cara . E ora dimmi , sto morendo dalla curiosità , è di Haruka Tenou che stiamo parlando vero ?"

" Precisamente ." Confermò annuendo e , nonostante tutto , con gli occhi che le brillavano.

" Ci avrei giurato ! Non poteva essere che lei del resto . E' un peccato che non si riesca a vedersi più spesso tra noi , altrimenti sapresti senz'altro di quanti rospi mi ha fatto ingoiare negli ultimi tre anni quella maledetta !"

Michiru fissò la ragazza senza parole , mentre un dubbio le balenava in testa .

Stai a vedere che magari lei ed Haruka si erano persino incrociate qualche volta quando era andata a sostenere Elsa prima di una gara ! Poteva essere , ma se l'avesse vista allora , anche senza conoscerla , se ne sarebbe ricordata ?

Stimolata più che mai Michiru spronò la conversazione in modo che l'amica vuotasse il sacco .

" Insomma Michi , finché quella non ha messo piede in Giappone , ero la numero uno nella nostra categoria di velocità . Non c'era adolescente che mi potesse stare al pari . Poi dall'America è arrivata lei e mi sono ritrovata relegata al posto di seconda . Ma non è questo il problema , giacché mi rendo conto che siamo su livelli differenti e che è innegabile . Quel che non riesco a superare è il fatto che laddove io mi impegno come una dannata , lei sembra vincere senza sforzo , come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo .

In tutte le gare che abbiamo disputato l'una contro l'altra non mi è riuscito di prevalere , in nessuna occasione . Tu l'hai mai vista all'opera ?" Chiese d'un tratto e ricevuto un cenno di diniego continuò .

"Peccato , altrimenti ti sarebbe più facile capire . Ma ti assicuro che non esagero quando dico che è impossibile cercare di starle alla pari . Non so come spiegarmi meglio , ma è velocità allo stato puro , una scarica d'elettricità , praticamente una spanna più su di chiunque altro . Riuscirei ad accettarlo con più filosofia se non fosse la bastarda strafottente che è . Non che manchi di lealtà , ma non ha nessuna considerazione per i limiti altrui , dentro e fuori la pista . Fa venir voglia di metterle le mani in faccia !"

" In effetti so bene di che parli . E' una persona scostante , anche se non credo che lo faccia seguendo uno scopo . Insomma , intendo dire , non è intenzionale , è fatta in questo modo e non c'è niente da fare ."

" Uh , è la prima volta che ti sento fare l'avvocato del diavolo per qualcuno Michi … mi sa che ci sei finita dentro ad occhi chiusi e piedi uniti !" Esclamò sorpresa .

" Non esagerare , penso solo che si dovrebbe concederle il beneficio del dubbio , come a chiunque . " Si giustificò con fare neutrale , anche se le guance le divennero di un bel color porpora .

" Certo , certo ." Replicò Elsa conciliante , con un ghigno che le andava da un orecchio all'altro . " Sono d'accordo , ma lascia che ti racconti un episodio esplicativo .

Un paio d'anni fa all'incirca , disputammo una serie di gare all'interno di un meeting d'atletica . Nelle prime prove , sui 400 e i 1200 metri già ci eravamo affrontate e mi aveva regolarmente sconfitta . Restavano solo i 100 metri , la categoria regina , la mia preferita e anche la sua . Ricordo che eravamo fianco a fianco , lo starter ci diede il via e lei s'involò , da subito passò in testa . Uno scatto folgorante Michi , ma ad un certo punto stramazzò in malo modo . Si scoprì poi che nella sua corsia , sotto lo strato di gomma che ricopriva la pista , c'era un irregolarità , si era creata una crepa e lei ci era finita dentro col piede bloccandosi . A causa dello slancio la caduta fu rovinosa , si ruppe il legamento del ginocchio e nell'attimo in cui le passai accanto vidi chiaramente che stringeva i denti in una smorfia di dolore . Ma non una lacrima , non un urlo . Finita la gara arrivò l'unità di soccorso e la raccolsero e neppure in quel momento disse una parola .

Vinsi quella corsa e , presa da un sentimento di lealtà , ma anche di dispiacere , giacché la mia più grande rivale si trovava in un momento drammatico , andai immediatamente in infermeria per vedere come stava ed eventualmente darle una parola di conforto . E sai tutta questa mia premura come fu ripagata ?"

" E' molto probabile che ti abbia detto di non romperle le palle ." Rispose Michiru sospirando . Era proprio nel suo stile .

" Esatto . Chiunque al posto suo sarebbe crollato , ma lei niente , fredda come una statua , uno stramaledetto tronco di pino !"

" Chissà perché , ma la sua reazione non mi stupisce affatto ." Fece Michiru sorridendo , ma anche abbastanza triste . " Ma ciò non fa altro che confermare quando abbiamo detto fin ora , quindi cosa c'è d'illuminante ? "

" Tutto o niente . Devi considerare che la mia è una conoscenza superficiale e davvero non so che consiglio darti . Allo stesso tempo però conosco te , per questo mi chiedo se ne valga la pena . E se mi chiedessero su due piedi di nominare immediatamente una coppia di persone che non hanno nulla in comune sulla faccia della terra , citerei entrambe ! "

" Non posso darti torto , ma come spiegarti ?" Chiese tentando di farle capire . C'erano parole adatte per descrivere quello che sentiva ?

" Non c'è bisogno Michi ." Replicò Elsa con uno sguardo d'intesa . " Nonostante tutto riconosco che Tenou ha qualcosa di speciale e che il tarlo può attrarre . In fin dei conti , se ci penso , è normale . Anche tu sei una ragazza piena di capacità ed è ovvio che , incontrando una tua pari , senta una spinta verso di lei . Può darsi persino che sotto la scorza sia migliore di quanto appaia . Ma per te sarà una bella faticaccia penetrare le difese della Vichinga !"

" Vichinga ?! "

" Oh sì , non te l'ho detto ? E' così che è soprannominata nel giro . Effettivamente se ci pensi : è alta , è bionda , è scorbutica . Non starebbe affatto male con in testa un elmo con le corna !"

Elsa scoppiò a ridere e Michiru per un attimo ebbe la ridicola visione di Haruka , con un paio di corna spropositate sulla testa , vestita di pelliccia , con i gambali a pelo lungo e armata di ascia , correre sulla tundra all'inseguimento di un grosso tricheco ...

Era troppo , la ridarella la prese e non riusciva a smettere . Gli altri avventori si girarono incuriositi a guardare quelle due ragazze , una più carina dell'altra , che irrefrenabilmente ridevano tenendosi i fianchi .

E , quando quella sera Michiru rientrò a scuola , comprese appieno quanto le avesse fatto bene quell'incontro . Non solo aveva rivisto con piacere una persona cara , ma aveva anche parlato dei propri problemi e ci aveva riso su .

Anche Haruka era rincasata , la trovò distesa , davanti alla tv sul divano della sala .

" Ciao , hai passato un buon fine - settimana ?"

" Estenuante ." Rispose stiracchiandosi con voluttà . Si sedette , come per farle posto , e dopo averla adocchiata chiese : " E tu ? Hai l'aria allegra ."

" Mm le solite cose , però oggi mi sono vista con una cara amica . Tra l'altro vi conoscete , ti ricorderai di Elsa ."

" Ma certo , Elsa Grey , altresì nota con l'appellativo di Pigmea Statica !" Rispose Haruka dopo averci riflettuto un attimo .

" Hai una parola buona per tutti eh ? " Chiese Michiru accomodandosi accanto a lei .

" Beh , visto che da lei mi sono beccata della Vichinga , non vedo perché non dovrei renderle il favore . Tantopiù , visto che te l'avrà detto di sicuro . Come se la passa ?"

Stupita dall'interessamento Michiru si voltò a fissarla interrogativa e Haruka si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio .

" E' tanto strano che lo chieda ? "

" Se devo essere sincera , sì ." La provocò . " Questo trattamento benevolo non è da te e mi chiedo se ne sarò mai parte ."

" Vedremo , se i risultati di fine anno saranno soddisfacenti ." Motteggiò bonariamente .

"Comunque sta bene , abbiamo parlato un po' di te e mi ha raccontato del tuo infortunio ."

Continuò , preferendo cambiare argomento , infatti si stava inspiegabilmente innervosendo . Probabile che la sua pazienza stesse per raggiungere il suo limite invalicabile .

" Già " , l'unica competizione che abbia vinto contro di me ." Buttò lì senza sapere quello che il suo commento casuale avrebbe scatenato . Infatti Michiru vide rosso .

" Certo che sei impossibile !" Sbottò d'un tratto . "Lo sanno tutti che sei grande , un vero e proprio fenomeno ! Ma potresti fare a meno di sbattermelo in faccia ogni cinque minuti !?"

" Ehi , ma che accidenti ti piglia ?!" Ribatté Haruka esterrefatta da quello scoppio di rabbia estemporaneo quanto violento .

" Sono stufa ! Sono stanca di te e del tuo ego colossale ! E' della mia amica che stai parlando , non potresti essere meno caustica ? "

" Non vedo cosa ci sia d'offensivo , è la verità ." Replicò infastidita , poi prese un aria consapevole e con un ghigno malizioso aggiunse : " Sindrome pre mestruale Michiru ? Perché se è così , ti consiglio un infuso con mezzo chilo di valeriana dentro !"

" Ma vaffanculo Haruka Tenou !"

Fu la replica furente che ne ebbe , dopodiché la violinista se ne andò in camera sua sbattendo pesantemente la porta .

" Accidenti . " Mormorò la bionda . Ma che diavolo le prendeva ? Certo che non si sarebbe mai aspettata di sentirsi mandare a quel paese , e in quel modo , da quella ragazzina raffinata e composta .

A dispetto di sé stessa ridacchiò , in un certo senso l'ammirava , pochi avrebbero avuto il coraggio di farlo .

" Bene , bene . A quanto pare non è solo una violinista con un bel paio di tette ! "

Ne concluse mentre sentiva che l'apprezzamento fisico , unico sentimento che fino a quel momento aveva provato nei suoi riguardi , iniziava a velarsi di rispetto .


	5. Chapter 5

5

La notte non portò consiglio e l'indomani Michiru si svegliò ancora notevolmente alterata .

Del resto aveva continuato a rimuginare a lungo su quel che era accaduto , ricoprendo altresì d'improperi la bionda e di conseguenza si era addormentata molto tardi , non prima però di essersi chiarita alcuni concetti .

Innanzitutto non aveva nessuna intenzione di scusarsi .

Era ora di piantarla con quell'atteggiamento remissivo ! La sviliva e non portava a niente di buono . Al diavolo , di norma erano gli altri che le correvano dietro e non il contrario ! Fino a che i loro passi non si erano incrociati era lei la personalità . Anzi La Personalità , con la maiuscola !

La pittrice talentuosa , la musicista eccezionale , l'incantevole nuotatrice . Erano questi gli epiteti che le venivano tributati sovente . E una che riusciva a raggruppare su di sé quella sequela di aggettivi lusinghieri , non poteva perdersi appresso ad una troglodita tronfia di presunzione !

Inoltre , che aveva poi di tanto attraente ? Una bella faccia ? _L'estetica non era mica fondamentale !_ Un bel corpo ? _Chiunque avrebbe potuto averlo facendo palestra alla stessa stregua !_ Una naturale predisposizione per lo sport ? _Mica era la sola , quella scuola era colma di giovani che eccellevano nello sport !_ Una comprensione repentina per tutto quello che riguardasse la matematica ? _Era sufficiente una calcolatrice , un libro di testo ben scritto e uno studio costante ! _Una natura enigmatica ed intrigante ? _Beh a fare i silenziosi si poteva pure passare per intellettuali profondi , ma poteva darsi che se ne stesse zitta perché non aveva un accidenti di interessante da dire !_

Tutte balle , fino a quel momento aveva inseguito qualcosa che non esisteva ! Semplicemente i suoi occhi di artista avevano rivestito Haruka di abiti non suoi . Nella sua immaginazione l'aveva nobilitata , finché , stufa delle sue pose insolenti , non aveva compreso appieno quanto fosse poca cosa . Forse per questo era tanto adirata , sì non poteva essere altro che la delusione .

Questo ne aveva concluso e ora non aveva nessuna intenzione di vederla o di averci un dialogo .

Haruka era di tutt'altro avviso . Innanzitutto era decisamente più rilassata , giacché aveva dormito saporitamente per sette ore di fila , e poi a lei l'accaduto aveva lasciato una piacevole sensazione di sorpresa . Insomma , scoprire che la sua interlocutrice aveva coraggio , oltre che un bel corpo , e un cervello di prim'ordine quanto a questo , gliel'aveva fatta rivalutare . In un certo senso il vederla meno remissiva , anzi decisamente combattiva , aveva messo pepe al loro rapporto , poiché fino ad allora le era sembrato una noiosissima partita di scacchi . Il confronto invece l'affascinava e , adesso che la violinista l'aveva sfidata sul suo campo , si sentiva disposta a prenderla in considerazione come individuo .

Di questi complicati processi mentali Michiru non aveva assolutamente sentore e , quando Haruka entrò in classe e si prese la briga di salutarla per la prima volta con un cordiale buongiorno , accompagnato da una smorfia quanto mai affabile , la sua irritazione aumentò vieppiù .

Lo stava facendo apposta ?

Non c'erano dubbi in proposito , una come lei , che operava sempre nel modo meno opportuno considerate le circostanze , poteva agire in quel modo solo ed esclusivamente per dileggiarla ! Se una cosa del genere l'avesse fatta non più tardi di qualche giorno prima , a Michiru sarebbe scoppiato il cuore di felicità , ma farlo adesso significava solo usare l'ennesima leva per oltraggiarla !

" Perché non la fa finita una buona volta ?! " Pensò sempre di più indispettita .

Se ne stava a pochi banchi da lei , dominandola con la sua sola presenza e , quando i loro sguardi s'incrociavano , anche perché Michiru nonostante si fosse impegnata ad ignorarla , proprio non riusciva ad evitare di lanciarle di tanto in tanto un'occhiata , si vedeva rivolgere un sogghigno ... complice ? No , non era proprio possibile , era solo la sua immaginazione ! Pure , pareva proprio che Haruka le stesse dedicando una quantità d'attenzione del tutto inconsueta , avendo persino l'aria di chi se la sta spassando un mondo .

Confusa la violinista alla prima occasione se la squagliò . Non era facile restare indifferenti sotto l'esame attento di quelle pupille verdi , né resistere troppo a lungo all'incanto che sapeva creare con quel suo ghigno storto . Come faceva con una semplice moina a farti sentire al centro dell'universo ?

Per sfuggire alla sua malia dovette allontanarsi e riordinare i suoi pensieri . Fortunatamente sopraggiunse l'intervallo e Michiru andò a trascorrerlo nella corte , che congiungeva due delle quattro ali dell'edificio , per starsene un po' in pace . In genere quel posto era esclusivamente un luogo di transito e a quell'ora era deserto .

" Potere di una parolaccia !" Si disse Michiru . Poiché il cambio nei loro atteggiamenti era sopravvenuto proprio dopo quella , o così pareva .

Ma ripensandoci non poteva limitarsi solo a quello . L'arroganza di Haruka era troppo intrinseca per riuscire a dominarla con una frase offensiva , ci doveva essere qualcos'altro sotto . Poteva darsi che l'assaggiare la sua stessa medicina l'avesse aiutata a comprendere quanto il suo comportamento fosse deleterio ?

Escluso anche questo , era passato troppo poco tempo . Questa conseguenza sarebbe stata ragionevole , per una persona ostinata come lei , soltanto dopo sei mesi di quella terapia d'urto . E allora ?

Ancora una volta le sfuggiva il nesso e , nonostante quello che si era ripromessa durante le ore notturne , ovvero di evitarla e comportarsi come se non esistesse , ecco che si stava di nuovo ossessionando ! E dire che la sua forza di volontà era citata come proverbiale !

D'un tratto Michiru sentì un fischiettio , accompagnato dal suono ritmico di passi , che si avvicinava . Risuonava distintamente sotto le volte del peristilio che girava attorno al cortile interno della scuola e il rumore aveva origine dall'entrata che si apriva sull'altro lato , quello direttamente di fronte a lei .

Michiru voltò il capo in quella direzione sperando , e al contempo temendo , che fosse chi lei avrebbe voluto che fosse .

E in risposta ai suoi desideri inconsci ecco che sull'uscio apparve Haruka . La quale , con le mani in tasca e l'aria impertinente di chi sa di essere nel torto , ma è consapevole di potersela cavare lo stesso , le fece l'occhiolino . Dopodiché per un attimo sembrò incerta se proseguire verso la musicista o no . Alla fine optò per la parte opposta e , girando attorno al quadrato lentamente , spariva e si riappariva nel vano delle aperture lasciate dall'alternarsi delle colonne . Ad un certo punto si fermò all'angolo , l'ultimo prima di raggiungerla , e il suono del suo fischio cessò .

Michiru , che aveva seguito tutta la scena rapita , trattenne il fiato quando non la vide sbucare e il silenzio si rifece completo . Poi , a dispetto di sé stessa , non riuscì a reprimere l'impulso e si affacciò trepidante verso il cono d'ombra dov'era scomparsa .

A quel punto , con tempismo perfetto , Haruka svoltò l'angolo , allargò le braccia e con aria teatrale iniziò ad avvicinarsi lentamente canticchiando : " _Fammi quello che vuoi ... indifferentemente ! Tanto lo so che per te ... io per te non son più niente ! E dammi questo veleno , non aspettar domani ... perché , indifferentemente , se tu mi uccidi , io non ti dico niente ! "_

E su quest'ultima strofa le si parò davanti , le fece una inchino caricaturale e , con un'incomparabile faccia di bronzo , incrociò le braccia in attesa uscendosene con : " Che facciamo ? Hai intenzione di tenermi il broncio ancora a lungo ? "

Michiru la valutò da capo a piedi con un cipiglio truce , doveva farlo , altrimenti non sarebbe più riuscita a dominare la voglia di scoppiare a ridere che le stava crescendo dentro . Inoltre non poteva fargliela passare liscia con tanta facilità ! Se avesse capitolato adesso Haruka si sarebbe persuasa definitivamente che poteva trattarla secondo il suo capriccio , mettendole i piedi in testa quando le pareva . E non era questo che voleva Michiru . Voleva il suo rispetto , oltre che la sua ammirazione . E poi valeva il gioco dell'alternanza , giacché Michiru riteneva che fosse giusto che Haruka rispettasse il turno . Ora toccava a lei patire correndole dietro ! E nel caso in cui non fosse stata disposta a farlo , allora poteva finalmente allontanarsi da lei e considerarla una parentesi illusoria .

Quindi si contenne in modo ammirevole , sollevò il volto in modo regale , giusto quel tanto che sottolineasse adeguatamente la differenza che passa tra la nobiltà e la plebe , e per tutta risposta prese ad allontanarsi senza degnarla di una parola .

La bionda , incredula e indecisa sul da farsi , la seguì con lo sguardo finché non fu sotto l'arco della porta , dopodiché parve scuotersi .

" Ehi Kaioh " , le gridò dietro a mo' d'avvertimento , " se te ne vai adesso , è escluso che mi torni tra i piedi di nuovo , chiaro ?"

Michiru , senza neppure voltarsi , le fece un gesto con la mano al di sopra della spalla , una mossa che voleva chiaramente star a significare quanto poco le importasse . E tutta soddisfatta di sé tornò in classe sentendosi meglio , molto meglio . Le ritornò persino l'allegria e per il resto del giorno fu di un tale brio che contagiò tutti . Poiché , soprattutto quand'era di quell'umore , era meraviglioso starle accanto .

Haruka invece , terminate le sue lezioni , preferì evitare ulteriore compagnia . In un certo senso questa poteva persino essere interpretata come una forma d'altruismo verso l'umanità , visto che il suo umore era assassino e che avrebbe reagito in modo estremamente violento alla minima piccolezza . Per cui , onde evitare spargimenti di sangue , fece l'unica cosa che avesse il potere d'impegnarla al punto da non dover pensare affatto . Andò a cambiarsi , prese la mountain bike e iniziò a muoversi velocemente pedalando come una forsennata . In un baleno uscì dalle mura dell'edificio e si diresse verso le colline che circondavano la cittadina . Come un treno s'impegnò nell'impresa di arrivare in cima alla più alta e scalò molte ripide salite prima di fermarsi a riposare sulla sommità della vetta .

E solo una volta lì , da sola , senza occhi indiscreti che la contemplassero , diede sfogo a quel che sentiva . In effetti dentro di sé stava ribollendo .

Quanto era volubile quella ragazzina , accidenti a lei ! L'aveva tampinata per settimane ! Proponendosi , offrendosi come amica , illudendola con le sue premure e abituandola alla sua presenza ! E ora che faceva ? Quando infine le aveva dato una possibilità , una chiara offerta d'armistizio , la respingeva in quel modo ?! Senza neanche la soddisfazione di una litigata poi , con eleganza , compostamente . Avrebbe preferito che le avesse urlato dietro , che l'avesse ingiuriata pesantemente , nel qual caso infatti avrebbe potuto risponderle . Ma così no ! Era una perfidia bella e buona privarla della possibilità di avere l'ultima parola !

Haruka diede un calcio stizzoso alla terra , sollevando una discreta quantità di terriccio umido , e con malagrazia strappò la bottiglia d'acqua da suo vano sulla canna della bici . Bevve avidamente placando la sete e , una volta finito , si guardò attorno immergendosi nei colori del crepuscolo autunnale . La pacatezza della scena parve darle una parvenza di calma e iniziando la discesa finalmente venne ad una risoluzione .

" Questa è una partita che possiamo giocare in due bellezza ." Pensò scalando le marce con movimenti scattanti . " Per il momento avrai pure segnato un punto , ma se voglio posso farti ballare , al ritmo che dico io , fino a quando non m'implorerai di smetterla ! " Minacciò dischiudendo le labbra in un ghigno diabolico ...


	6. Chapter 6

6

Dopo quell'episodio , pur prevedendo tuoni e fulmini , stranamente le cose tra loro non sembrarono complicarsi . Il che diede a Michiru molto da pensare , si era aspettata infatti che Haruka potesse farle qualche ritorsione o che addirittura adottasse misure drastiche . Invece , con sua grande sorpresa , la bionda non solo già il giorno dopo parve avesse dimenticato l'episodio , ma addirittura appariva serafica . Come se gli avvenimenti , e il non trascurabile fatto che il suo famoso orgoglio fosse stato calpestato e vilipeso , non la toccassero affatto .

Naturalmente , con sommo dispiacere di Michiru , l'impercettibile accenno di cordialità e attenzione che le aveva mostrato precedentemente tornarono nell'oblio , ma tolto questo , regnava una pace inconsueta . Pareva una tregua , ma in effetti non lo era , piuttosto la si poteva definire stasi , un raccogliere le energie prima della ripresa delle ostilità .

Michiru ne aveva la precisa percezione , la chiara sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non quadrava . Poiché , per quanto poco potesse conoscere Haruka , le suonava comunque strana la sua mancanza d'iniziativa . Non era affatto da lei subire un chiaro insulto alla sua personalità e restarsene inerte . Come le aveva detto Aya ?

Che era capace di sfoderare un comportamento tale da gelare fin nel midollo . Quindi chi o cosa l'aveva fermata in questo frangente ?

Michiru nutriva seri dubbi che fosse per un riguardo verso di lei o per un agente esterno , tipo l'intervento moderatore della sua _diletta_ Setsuna . Innanzitutto immaginava non ne sapesse nulla , inoltre sarebbe stata in grado di fermarla ? Sospettava infatti che una volta lanciata la bionda poteva essere inesorabile come una catastrofe naturale .

E allora , cosa impediva ad Haruka di trattarla come si meritava ? Perché non agiva con ripicca ? Sarebbe stato lecito , oppure riusciva ad essere tanto superiore da metterla da parte senza avere neppure la tentazione di fargliela pagare ?

" _Perché non mi fa assaggiare la sua stramaledetta vendetta ?!" _ Si chiese per l'ennesima volta , tanto era snervata dal quella faida muta .

Qualora l'avesse fatto avrebbe potuto chiarire la situazione con lei e le avrebbe dato la possibilità di ricominciare da dove si erano fermate . Invece eccole lì , con Haruka che si trastullava a fare l'irreprensibile che dimentica, ma non perdona , e lei che non poteva ripiegare dall'atteggiamento assunto , pena perdere quel briciolo di dignità che ancora le restava ai suoi stessi occhi e a quelli di quella dannata testarda !

Insomma adesso tutto dipendeva da quel che Haruka avrebbe fatto , giacché , se pure si fosse cosparsa il capo di cenere e avesse retrocesso dai suoi passi , mendicando quanto precedentemente le era stato offerto , era certa che la bionda avrebbe respinto le sue profferte con il più strafottente dei comportamenti . Già se la figurava , un ghigno di sufficienza , uno sguardo beffardo e sarcastiche parole come premio alla sua richiesta d'indulgenza !

" Eccola là " , pensò Michiru , dopo alcuni giorni di quell'andazzo , indirizzandole uno sguardo carico di risentimento , " vorrei proprio sapere da dove le viene quell'aria tutta soddisfatta !"

In effetti Haruka aveva decisamente l'espressione placida ed indolente del leone che ha appena finito di papparsi , con molto gusto , una gazzella saporita . Doveva ammettere tra sé e sé che una volta tanto il placare la sua naturale irruenza era stata una scelta positiva.

Liquidare quella ragazzina subito e con clamore sarebbe stato un balsamo per la sua rabbia , ma senz'altro una soddisfazione effimera , del tutto momentanea . Invece , tessendo la sua tela con pazienza e precisione stava creando un'atmosfera che andava caricandosi sempre di più . Era chiaro che Michiru era sul chi vive e che si aspettava da lei una rivalsa , di qualsiasi natura essa fosse . E il prolungare allo spasmo la sua attesa , l'ansia che le torceva le viscere , vederla in stati d'animo contrastanti , era molto più stimolante !

" Una batosta è sempre dura da sopportare ." Ponderò con filosofia mentre la osservava con la coda dell'occhio tormentarsi con le dita una ciocca setosa nel suo banco in prima fila . " Ma se riesci a creare un'aspettativa , se dai origine ad _un clima_ , allora puoi far anche impazzire una persona ..."

Si adagiò comodamente sulla sedia allungando le gambe in avanti e continuò a fissarla con interesse . Era palese solo ai suoi occhi o anche gli altri si stavano accorgendo di quanto fosse distratta ed eccitabile in questi giorni la celeste Michiru ? Aveva perso l'appetito , sbagliava persino le scale più semplici delle sue ripetizioni musicali e in piscina stava rendendo pochissimo , con grande costernazione degli educatori che la seguivano . Oltre a ciò il suo comportamento era assolutamente lunatico , triste un momento , forzatamente briosa nel successivo e aggressiva in quello immediatamente dopo . Insomma si vedeva che era confusa . Sere prima quando se n'era andata dalla stanza comune con ostentazione , mentre Michiru stava accingendosi a fare i suoi esercizi serali , gli stessi che fino al _casus belli _ , lei Haruka , aveva ascoltato con evidente piacere , per poco non era scoppiata a piangere . Aveva chiaramente notato che si era morsa il labbro abbassando gli occhi addolorata e lì un po' di rimorso l'aveva presa , ma poi aveva rivissuto mentalmente il momento in cui le aveva buttato il suo rifiuto in faccia e , ostinata più che mai , aveva proseguito imperterrita per la sua strada .

Ma era il caso di applicarsi tanto su una quisquilia come quella ? In effetti , pensandoci a mente fredda , le aveva complicato la vita abbastanza e poteva ritenere il suo orgoglio soddisfatto . Eppure sembrava che un diavoletto dispettoso ballasse ai margini del suo buonsenso , ricordandole in continuazione che non gradiva affatto come quella ragazzina la facesse sentire e ancor meno quanto poco le erano piaciute le parole che Setsuna aveva avuto riguardo a loro due . Non desiderava coinvolgimenti , ma non voleva neppure sentirsi surclassata .

La talentuosa violinista ! L'incomparabile pittrice ! La campionessa di nuoto !

Quante volte aveva sentito tessere le lodi di quella principessina ricca e viziata ? D'accordo poteva concederglielo , a conoscerla si comprendeva che non era una snob e che s'impegnava con metodo ed umiltà per avverare i suoi sogni . Ma che la sua più cara amica , colei che sapeva esattamente da quale ambiente provenisse , l'unica a cui avesse mai confessato la rabbia che la consumava per lo stato frustrante della sua nascita , la esaltasse era inconcepibile . Quindi , considerata pure la sua imprevidente debacle , gliel'aveva giurata . Si sentiva morire dalla vergogna , e dalla rabbia , per la sua evidente stupidità ogniqualvolta ci ritornava sopra . Come aveva solo potuto pensare di accattivarsela ? Haruka Tenou che briga per conquistare una marmocchia ?

Inconcepibile !

Anzi , riflettendoci , non gliel'aveva fatta ancora pagare abbastanza !

Forse quello era il giorno sfortunato di Michiru , oppure il caso ha più ironia di quanto s'immagini , fatto sta che , mentre quest'ultima spasimava e Haruka si avvelenava nei suoi umori astiosi , fece il suo ingresso il professore di matematica annunciando una bella verifica a sorpresa , per la costernazione delle studentesse tutte .

D'abitudine i test erano divisi da persona a persona , in modo tale da impedire che gli alunni seduti vicini potessero aiutarsi a vicenda , e la sorte volle che ad Ayako capitasse lo stesso quesito che aveva Haruka .

La bionda risolse il suo in tempi brevi , inutile aggiungere che lo trovava persino noioso per quanto fosse facile da risolvere , umore questo assolutamente non condiviso dalle sue compagne di classe . Ad ogni modo , mentre aspettava che le altre finissero , ammazzando il tempo pigramente , atterrò sul suo banco una pallottolina di carta che ovviamente non era destinata a lei . Levò lo sguardo e vide chiaramente Ayako mettersi le mani in faccia per il disappunto e indirizzare ampi cenni di malumore verso l'autrice del maldestro lancio . E qui , all'intuizione di quanto ancora poteva fare per turbare la pace della povera Michiru , un ghigno astuto stirò le labbra di Haruka .

Quindi con estrema disinvoltura aprì l'involto e , dandogli un'occhiata ,rapidamente lo corresse , dopodiché lo arrotolò di nuovo . Poi si voltò verso la persona a cui originariamente era destinata e con un lancio dalla parabola precisa glielo tirò , facendole persino l'occhiolino quando Ayako la fissò stupefatta .

In effetti questa , alla vista del suo prezioso suggerimento che finiva tra le grinfie di quell'infame di Tenou , si era aspettata nella migliore delle ipotesi che lo stracciasse e nella peggiore che la svergognasse davanti a tutte denunciandola al professore . E invece quell'essere imprevedibile non solo non aveva fatto nulla di tutto ciò , ma l'aveva altresì soccorsa . Una vera manna , poiché era cosa nota che Tenou fosse un vero genio in tutte le materie scientifiche , con particolare predilezione per l'aritmetica e la geometria .

A Michiru questo amabile siparietto sfuggì , ma finita la verifica , rimase con mezzo metro di bocca spalancata per la meraviglia , quando udì e vide quel che stava accadendo a pochi metri da lei .

Si era ormai all'intervallo per il pranzo e Haruka si era alzata per andarsene , ma mentre stava transitando volutamente accanto ad Aya , che sedeva immediatamente dietro alla violinista , venne fermata proprio da questa .

" Mm Tenou , volevo dirti semplicemente grazie ." Balbettò diventando rossa . Michiru si girò con un sobbalzo sulla sedia a fissarla interdetta , giusto in tempo per veder balenare un sorriso a trentadue denti da parte di Haruka .

" Ma ti pare Kobayashi ?" Replicò sfoderando tutto il suo charme , cosa che , non mancò di notare Michiru indispettita , fece arrossire ancora di più Aya . " In fondo quel foglio non era diretto a me ."

" Non mi riferivo solo a quello ." Fece la ragazza in un mormorio imbarazzato . " Non solo hai tenuto per te la cosa , ma hai persino corretto tutti gli errori che c'erano ! Ti ringrazio dal profondo del cuore Tenou ." Concluse veemente , facendo un mezzo inchino , ma ancora senza osare di levare il capo .

" Andiamo , andiamo , tira su quella testa Ayako ." L'esortò Haruka chiamandola confidenzialmente per nome , cosa che non aveva mai fatto , intanto che l'attenzione degli astanti iniziava a farsi desta . Quindi , accorgendosene , abbassò la voce , ma non tanto da impedire che Michiru l'udisse , e continuò : " Un aiuto completamente sbagliato non lo è affatto . Inoltre temo che chi te l'ha mandato avrà un voto pessimo . Per cui , visto che stavi correndo un rischio , ho fatto in modo che almeno fosse per un motivo valido ! " Aggiunse , badando bene di non apparire troppo condiscendente o superba , infine , prima di prendere commiato , si accinse a dare la pennellata finale , il cosiddetto tocco da maestro.

" Comunque , onde evitare rischi , ti consiglio di dedicarti alla materia un pochino di più . E se hai bisogno di una mano , qualche volta possiamo persino studiare insieme , se ti va _ovviamente_ . Buona giornata a voi gentildonne . "

Concluse buttandosi negligentemente la borsa dei libri sulla spalla e , prima di andarsene lanciò una divertita occhiata circolare a tutte , ivi compresa Michiru , che per inciso fino a quel momento era stata volutamente esclusa dal suo campo visivo .

Uscita Haruka , le presenti iniziarono a mormorare contemporaneamente tra loro sul quell'avvenimento insolito . Da due anni che era lì Tenou non si era mai fermata a parlare con qualcuna di loro e il fatto diventava ancora più memorabile se si pensava che era apparsa così rilassata , completamente aliena dalla sua nota scontrosità . In secondo luogo era ancora più strano perché le sue attenzioni si erano rivolte ad una ragazza insignificante come Kobayashi mentre l'eclettica Kaiou , che pure era la sua compagna di stanza , era stata totalmente ignorata !

Sorda a quei commenti Aya restò imbambolata ancora per un momento , ma non per molto . Infatti Michiru , che invece aveva sentito benissimo dove stavano andando a parare le chiacchiere di quelle arpie , la tirò fino al corridoio , affinché avessero un minimo di riservatezza , e le si piazzò di fronte con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi , in un atteggiamento che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono .

" Da quanto in qua tu e Altezza Altezzosa siete così in confidenza ?" Chiese seccata . Ma non era arrabbiata con Aya , affatto , gli strali della sua collera andavano tutti in un'unica direzione , poiché aveva inteso benissimo a che gioco stava giocando Haruka e non voleva che una sua amica venisse coinvolta in quel gioco al massacro .

" Sono stupita quanto te ." Ammise Aya infine scuotendosi , ma senza potersi impedire di continuare a sorridere raggiante . Cosa che fece vedere a Michiru ancora più rosso .

" Non avrei mai immaginato che potesse esser così ... così ..."

" Subdola ?" Consigliò Michiru fissandola con cipiglio severo . " Sveglia Aya , l'hai detto tu stessa e non più tardi di qualche settimana fa , che Haruka Tenou è un tipo da prendere con le molle ! Oppure credi che all'improvviso abbia scoperto la tua innata simpatia e ne sia rimasta folgorata ?"

" Però resta il fatto che mi ha dato una mano ! Francamente Michi , i miei voti in matematica fanno schifo , un'altra insufficienza e me la sarei vista brutta . Invece guarda un po' che succede ? Forse non è fetente come immaginavo , comincio a pensare d'averla giudicata in modo troppo frettoloso ..."

" Eh sì , adesso mi diventa un angelo caduto dal cielo !" Sbottò la violinista esasperata e ancora una volta tentò di essere ragionevole per il bene di entrambe . Ci teneva alla loro amicizia e non intendeva comprometterla .

" Aya rifletti , in condizioni analoghe credi che sarebbe successo ? Al massimo ti avrebbe ributtato quel foglio , ma di certo non si sarebbe presa la briga di fare quel gesto magnanimo , seguita da quella pagliacciata subito dopo ! Ha uno scopo , lo sta perseguendo e tu non c'entri nulla ."

" Quindi non devo montarmi la testa , vero Michi ?" Replicò rabbuiandosi , reagendo proprio come Michiru non voleva , ma esattamente come aveva calcolato Haruka .

" Sarebbe normale se fosse successo con te , giusto ? Tu sì che hai le carte in regola , mentre se capita a me è il frutto di chissà quale contorta strategia ! "

Davanti a questo atteggiamento Michiru perse le staffe . La reazione di Aya la faceva sentire tradita , era mai possibile che tutto il loro feeling , il cameratismo che fino a quel momento avevano condiviso potesse essere spazzato via dalle momentanee affettazioni di quella maledetta ? A tal punto era potente il suo fascino sulle persone ?!

" Aya cerchiamo di essere pratiche . Non voglio ferire i tuoi sentimenti , ma prima che le cose si complichino ancor di più , devi capire . Se io oggi non fossi stata in classe , non sarebbe successo niente . E' a me che vuole arrivare , ha fatto la brillante con te solo ed esclusivamente per fare un dispetto a me ." Tentò di spiegarle , dominando a stento il risentimento . Purtroppo sbagliò i tempi e i modi e , soprattutto , ormai il carisma di Haruka aveva fatto inesorabilmente breccia .

" Invece sai che penso ?" Le chiese la ragazza con altrettanta animosità . " Che è solo egocentrismo bello e buono ."

" Sai cosa Aya , magari hai ragione . In ogni caso è meglio che per il momento me ne vada , altrimenti direi cose delle quali poi ci potremmo pentire entrambe . "

Affermò perentoria , dolente che l'altra non dicesse nulla per fermarla o riconciliarsi . Quindi risoluta girò sui tacchi e prese a marciare rapidamente alla ricerca dell'oggetto della loro discussione . Per la prima volta in vita sua sentiva forte l'impulso di menare le mani .

" Giuro su dio che appena la trovo la prendo a calci in culo !"


	7. Chapter 7

7

Forte di questa risoluzione Michiru si diede a rastrellare da cima a fondo l'istituto in cerca della bionda , ma per quanto si fosse data da fare per trovarla , per il resto del giorno Haruka risultò irreperibile . Non che stesse sottraendosi di proposito , lungi da lei evitare uno scontro , ma siccome le classi erano ben lontane dall'essere terminate , oltre al fatto che entrambe avevano i loro impegni , venne sera e ancora la violinista era in attesa di dirle il fatto suo .

E quando finalmente la scovò , in modo del tutto fortuito , era un qualcosa di molto simile ad una bomba in procinto di scoppiare .

Gli avvenimenti quel giorno infatti non avevano fatto altro che precipitare sempre di più , non solo c'era stata quell'irritante faccenda con Ayako , che da sola sarebbe stata più che sufficiente . Ma Michiru venne anche convocata da un drappello nutrito d'insegnanti , i quali le espressero accoratamente la loro viva preoccupazione per il suo calo di rendimento . E per lei , che normalmente veniva additata come esempio da seguire e che veniva considerata dagli stessi la punta di diamante della scuola , il doversi giustificare imbastendo una scusa plausibile , era stato quanto mai mortificante . Senza contare che avevano ventilato finanche l'ipotesi d'avvertire i suoi genitori , nel caso in cui la sua resa scolastica non fosse tornata rapidamente al top .

Prospettiva tutt'altro che piacevole , Michiru già poteva immaginarsi la reazione burbera , ma almeno conciliante , di suo padre e quella sicuramente isterica , punteggiata di lamenti recriminanti , di sua madre . Da lei pretendevano la perfezione e neppure la minima mancanza era tollerata !

Purtroppo la sgradevole faccenda non terminò lì , giacché la stessa solfa si ripeté a bordo - piscina con l'istruttore di nuoto . Cosa che , se pur possibile , le fece ancora più male . Per Michiru infatti il rapporto speciale che aveva con l'acqua era un punto cardine , qualcosa che andava al di là della ragionevolezza , sfociando nel metafisico . E , il constatare che la comunione quasi mistica che aveva con il suo elemento vitale poteva star progressivamente scemando , la fece sentire smarrita e abbandonata .

Dopodiché , come se non fosse abbastanza , venne la finale ciliegina sulla torta .

Infatti ebbe un acceso diverbio con le sue compagne di squadra , le quali , fattesi audaci e postala innanzi alla forma francamente poco smagliante avuta dell'ultimo periodo , non intendevano sopportare oltre le aspre reprimende cui Michiru riservava loro qualora facessero qualche errore .

Insomma una giornataccia . Pareva che nessuno credesse più in lei e nei campi dove fino a poco prima aveva fulgidamente brillato , adesso stava decadendo . Persino la sua migliore amica sospettava che la sua sollecitudine non fosse altro che uno specchietto per le allodole atto a nascondere uno scopo recondito . Senza dimenticare che tra tante sciagure doveva annoverarci anche un Haruka fermamente piantata sul piede di una logorante guerra psicologica !

Facile intuire quindi l'alto tasso d'infiammabilità potenziale dello stato d'animo di Michiru quando , uscendo dall'aerea che dalla piscina s'immetteva in quella della palestra di ginnastica , incontrò per i corridoi Haruka . La quale procedeva tutta azzimata e a passo elastico verso la sala da spinning .

Aveva indosso una tenuta da ciclista e la sua struttura fisica risaltava splendidamente in quell'abbigliamento attillato , il che , unito al ghigno di superiorità che le rivolse , fu per Michiru la classica goccia che fa traboccare il vaso .

" Che aria da cane bastonato Kaiou ! " La salutò mordace con evidente intento di provocazione e , avendo notato che nel frattempo stavano sopraggiungendo le altre nuotatrici , aggiunse : " Non mi dire , spogliandoti per metterti quel costume ridicolo , hai scoperto di avere dei cuscinetti di cellulite ?"

" Nel qual caso sarebbe stato meglio ." Ribatté Michiru fregandosene altamente di chi poteva udire e fissandola freddamente , in un modo tale che Haruka involontariamente rabbrividì . Di norma quella era la sua specialità , ma a quanto pareva la marmocchia aveva ben appreso il metodo .

" La scoperta del giorno Tenou è che , se ancora avevo qualche dubbio sull'evidenza , adesso ho realizzato appieno quanto tu sia inequivocabilmente una bastarda senza cuore che approfitta delle debolezze altrui al meschino scopo di sentirsi onnipotente ."

" Cha parole grosse Kaiou , strane se escono di bocca ad una che ha fatto dell'eleganza dei modi un marchio di fabbrica ." Replicò con fare indolente a benefico di quante stavano ferme ad osservarle , ma uno scintillio nello sguardo avrebbe dovuto mettere sul chi vive Michiru , in quanto tra tutti gl'insulti che avrebbe potuto usare , aveva adoperato l'unico che davvero era in grado di mandare in bestia l'imperturbabile Haruka .

La violinista non poteva saperlo naturalmente , giacché sul fatto gl'interessati mantenevano la più totale delle omertà , ma essendo Haruka per l'appunto un'illegittima , il darle della bastarda , era più o meno come mettersi a saltellare inconsapevolmente su di un campo minato .

E Haruka , che sentiva chiaramente la reazione violenta montare dentro di lei , ma che per un codice d'onore personale mai avrebbe sollevato le mani su qualcuno che fisicamente non era alla sua altezza , tentò di svincolare prima del punto di non ritorno .

" Comunque ti sarei grata se ti togliessi da piedi ." Continuò di malagrazia . " Come vedi ho un allenamento da fare , un addestramento serio , non quelle stupidaggini da Ester Williams con il quale vi dilettate voialtri !" Aggiunse sprezzante provocando i mormorii indignati delle astanti . Michiru non batté ciglio davanti all'ennesima ingiuria , non avrebbe fatto il suo gioco lasciandola andare così facilmente . Era giunto il momento di mettere i puntini sulle i !

" Perché non facciamo una scommessa Tenou ?" L'invitò mentre le transitava accanto .

" Visto che ritieni il nuoto una disciplina risibile , avrei veramente piacere nel dimostrarti che i miei muscoli sono ben esercitati quanto i tuoi ."

" Tutto questo in una piscina , giusto ?" Replicò saccente voltandosi a guardarla con un sopracciglio inarcato ad angolo acuto .

" Oh no , sarebbe vile da parte mia . In quel caso non avresti nessuna possibilità !" Ribatté convinta con atteggiamento di aperta sfida . " E' sul tuo stesso campo che voglio umiliarti pubblicamente . Se mi dai cinque minuti di tempo per cambiarmi , andiamo insieme a fare il tuo _difficoltossissimo _allenamento e la prima che abbandona ha perso . Che ne dici ?"

" Che dovresti pensarci molto bene prima di fare delle proposte azzardate ." Replicò scettica fissandola da sotto in su con fare valutativo . " Il training che mi accingo a compiere è duro , dannatamente tosto , persino per me che ci sono abituata . E quantunque sarebbe uno spettacolo spassoso vederti stramazzare , mi sento in dovere di avvertirti che non rischi solo una brutta figura , potresti farti male . Molto male ."

" Sì o no Tenou ? Oppure devo presumere che hai paura ? Certo sarebbe uno smacco assai difficile da sopportare , in fondo tolta la tua abilità nello sport , cosa sei ? Praticamente niente !"

" Dico , vai pure a cambiarti Kaiou ." Assentì dominando a stento la collera , le offese che le aveva rivolto erano andate tutte dolorosamente a segno . E se Michiru voleva la guerra , guerra avrebbe avuto . Le avrebbe dato una lezione che sarebbe stata praticamente impossibile da dimenticare .

" Voi " , aggiunse puntando il dito su quelle che rapite e gongolanti stavano ascoltando ,

" che nessuno si azzardi a muoversi di qui ! Siete tutte testimoni e perdio resterete per confermare quanto sta per accadere ! Di modo che nessuno oserà insinuare che abbia giocato sporco o che abbia approfittato della situazione ."

Davanti a quella veemenza le ragazze cessarono i lazzi che avevano esternato fino a quel momento e rimasero ammutolite . E , benché fossero ancora tutte piacevolmente appagate per il comportamento di Michiru durante quell'alterco , poiché era evento inimmaginabile che il loro capitano , una ragazza dolce e femminile nei modi e nell'aspetto , potesse strigliare a dovere quel maschiaccio presuntuoso di Tenou , innanzi alla fredda furia di quest'ultima capirono subito quanto fosse prudente obbedire senza fiatare .

" Ora " , annunciò Haruka quando Michiru fu di ritorno in calzoncini , t-shirt e scarpette da ginnastica ed entrarono nella sala che ospitava le bici , " una di voi si posizionerà accanto alla mia bike e una vicina a Kaiou . Ci controllerete , in modo che né io né lei avremmo possibilità d'imbrogliare ."

Si avvicinò alla bici di Michiru e rapidamente la regolò prendendo come punto di riferimento l'altezza dell'anca della violinista , poi la fece sedere , serrò i lacci dei pedali sui suoi piedi e infine andò a compire la medesime operazioni sulla propria , una bike professionale , portata lì appositamente dal suo personal trainer per i suoi allenamenti specifici .

Montò e fissò di fronte a lei la ragazza dai capelli acquamarina , quindi agganciò gli attacchi posti sotto alle sue scarpe ai pedali , e si accinse ad informare la sua avversaria e il pubblico presente di quanto stavano andando a fare .

" Questa sarà una lezione di spinning esattamente così come avevo intenzione di realizzarla sapendo di doverla fare da sola . Kaiou crede di potercela fare , personalmente penso di no . Ma visto che insiste non tenterò ancora una volta di farle cambiare idea ."

Guardò interrogativa Michiru per conferma , augurandosi che intendesse ragione e si tirasse indietro all'ultimo momento , ma visto che questa si limitò a fissarla di rimando senza profferire parola , continuò :

" Annuncerò ad alta voce le variazioni del livello di sforzo e la vostra amica dovrà fare esattamente quel che faccio io . Man a mano che andremo avanti la quota della resistenza della bike aumenterà considerevolmente , proprio come se stessimo affrontando un percorso che dalla pianura s'inerpica su di una montagna . C'è qualche obiezione ?" Chiese tornando a guardare Michiru e questa si limitò a scuotere il capo . Haruka lanciò uno sguardo alle altre che stazionavano appoggiate al muro sul fondo della stanza e ricevutone i taciti segni d'assenso , regolò l'orologio per una durata complessiva di un'ora e impugnò il telecomando dell'impianto hi-fi che doveva diffondere l'accompagnamento musicale alla sessione . Prima di dare il via si sentì in dovere di dare qualche istruzione supplementare a beneficio di Michiru , la quale già avrebbe avuto difficoltà in condizioni normali , ma da novellina in quello sport e senza alcuna cognizione di causa su quanto stava per intraprendere , sarebbe durata ancor meno .

" Bene Kaiou ci siamo . Ho fatto quanto potevo per metterti in condizione di poter gareggiare al meglio , avrai notato prima che armeggiavo sulla tua bike , non ho fatto altro che tararla sulla tua altezza . Per cui , quanto a questo non avrai problemi , la corsa della pedalata , la posizione della sella e del manubrio , sono precisamente corrispondenti alle tue leve .

E ora apri bene le orecchie : il primo tratto sarà un percorso di riscaldamento in posizione Uno . Sarebbe a dire che terrai le mani al centro dello sterzo , le braccia piegate ed i gomiti alti . Così ."

Le mostrò come doveva fare e Michiru eseguì prontamente . Haruka annuì per conferma .

" In questa durata la resistenza sulle ruote è comandata al minimo , giusto quel tanto che serve a sciogliere i muscoli . Dopodiché , aumentando il carico dell'attrito , si affronterà una salita leggera , passando in posizione Due . Ovvero porti le mani ai lati del manubrio , le braccia sono tese , ma senza caricarvi sopra il peso del corpo . Esatto ."

Approvò notando che Michiru aveva subito assunto la posizione corretta . E non poté fare a meno di sorriderle , la ragazzina era pronta d'ingegno ! Forse in un altro contesto sarebbe stato piacevole pedalare con lei , istruirla... ma perché accidenti erano finite in quel modo ?

Michiru le sorrise di rimando , questa storia andava a farsi sempre più singolare .

Doveva ammettere che , mentre Haruka procedeva con la sua dissertazione , davvero si stava appassionando a questa pratica sconosciuta . E lungi da lei il sapersene spiegare il motivo . Forse perché aveva a che fare con un qualcosa di strettamente connesso a quella bionda che le stava sconvolgendo la vita ? Possibile , ma anche il vagheggiare l'improbabile idea che , una volta deposte le armi , potessero pedalare insieme , aveva il suo peso .

" In questa fase del percorso" , riprese Haruka riguadagnandosi la sua attenzione ,

" opereremo una serie di jump che accelereranno considerevolmente il ritmo cardiaco . Con il termine_ jump_ intendo dire che si ci solleva dalla sella e si pedala in piedi per un lasso di tempo variabile . Bada bene Kaiou , ci si alza e abbassa a scansioni frequenti , il corpo è molto sollecitato , per cui ti ripeto : sono le gambe e gli addominali che ti devono sostenere , spalle e braccia devono essere sciolte , altrimenti ti farà ancora più male dopo !"

Michiru si alzò sui pedali , ma stavolta sbagliò completamente la postura . E , vedendo che da sola non riusciva e volendo evitare di perdere altro tempo , Haruka scese dalla sua bike e andò a correggerla . Le si portò al lato e , senza pensare più di tanto a quel che stava facendo , le mise una mano sul fianco e una sulla spalla . Con una leggera pressione le spinse indietro il busto sistemandola nel modo giusto . Poi , rendendosi conto che stavano praticamente faccia a faccia , tanto che i respiri si confondevano , e altresì , comprendendo infine la morbidezza di quanto stava tastando incauta , levò immediatamente le mani . Tentò di moderare la bruschezza dell'atto , fingendo di dare un ulteriore controllo e , girandole intorno , non trovò nulla di meglio da dire che : " Più indietro il culo ."

Michiru ridacchiò sommessa , aveva chiaramente notato infatti che Haruka era arrossita . Ed effettivamente anche lei si era sentiva avvampare quando l'aveva afferrata in quel modo repentino . Doveva ammettere però che non era una situazione del tutto spiacevole , anzi . E la faccenda cominciava a farsi comica , visto che Haruka per sottrarsi ad una situazione spinosa , si era infilata in una che Michiru poteva rendere persino peggio ! Doveva farlo ? Ma sì , effettivamente se lo meritava !

" Così va bene ? " Chiese spingendo con ostentazione le terga verso il sellino e nella direzione della sua faccia .

" Sì , può andare ." Replicò Haruka allontanandosi velocemente dopo un occhiata brevissima .

"_Calma Haruka calma" _si esortò mentalmente deglutendo più volte mentre tornava verso il suo posto , " _la pressione del sangue si deve alzare durante l'allenamento , non prima , porca vacca !" _E poi , senza poterselo impedire , anche perché se pure avesse voluto , non ne sarebbe stata capace per niente , pensò : _"_ _Accidenti che culo ! Tutto al punto giusto , non le manca proprio niente !" _

Digrignando i denti , ormai amaramente delusa dai suoi stessi pensieri , che la tradivano senza pietà , si issò nuovamente in sella e tentò di riprendere le fila del discorso da dove si era interrotta .

" Dov'ero rimasta ? "

" Ai jump ." Le ricordò Michiru sogghignando compiaciuta .

" Già ... bene , da quelli in poi alternerò salite leggere e pesanti , in Uno e Due . In quelle più ripide la manopola della resistenza è ad un tocco dal suo massimo , fateci attenzione ."

Si raccomandò con quelle che avevano l'incarico di controllare .

" Dopo di che sarà la volta dell'arrampicata finale e si passa in posizione Tre . Sarebbe a dire che le mani impugnano le corna del manubrio , il busto si sposta leggermente in avanti e tutti i tessuti muscolari del corpo sono impegnati ."

Annunciò eseguendo lei stessa la posa , non fidandosi di quel che sarebbe potuto succedere se si fosse ritrovata nuovamente nel pericoloso gorgo di pochi minuti prima .

" A questo punto tutto il circuito andrà decrescendo fino a ritornare in posizione base , terminando con gli esercizi di stretching ."

" Okay , tutto chiaro ." Assentì Michiru visto che Haruka non aggiungeva altro , ma aspettava ancora a dare il via .

" Siamo pronti allora , occhio ai comandi che annuncerò ." Concluse Haruka seccamente allo scopo di celare la sua perplessità .

Ma davvero non si rendeva conto quella ragazzina ? Si era ficcata in una storia che rischiava di finire con una brutta contrattura muscolare . Era idiota oppure era stata lei stessa a spingerla a quegli estremi ? Effettivamente c'era da rifletterci su come fossero arrivate a questo punto . E per quanto fosse avventata la sua audacia era dcomunque da ammirare , altri al posto suo ci avrebbero pensato due volte prima di sfidarla . Cosa sarebbe stata capace di fare? Ormai non aveva più alcun dubbio sull'intraprendenza di Michiru Kaiou ! Ma il campanello d'allarme che suonava dentro di lei le stava intimando di cessare immediatamente quella farsa prima che succedesse l'inevitabile . Da atleta qual'era sapeva perfettamente che a quello stadio e con quel percorso , non ce l'avrebbe mai potuta fare . E pure Michiru doveva saperlo , anche lei era una sportiva professionista .

" _E' matematico , crollerà ."_

Perché tanto accanimento ? Voleva dimostrarle qualcosa ? Probabile . E d'altro canto se l'avesse esortata a ritirarsi , se si fosse tirata indietro lei stessa , quelle cretine avrebbero potuto davvero pensare che si stesse rimangiando la parola data e che avesse paura ! Perché era stata così idiota da volerle tutte lì ? Se fossero state da sole avrebbe potuto farla ragionare , o quantomeno avrebbe potuto sottrarsi senza perderci troppo la faccia . Ma arrivate a quel punto era praticamente impossibile .

Certo che non era affatto da lei preoccuparsi tanto per il benessere di un'altra persona , la stessa che nel giro di pochi istanti l'aveva oltraggiata con parole decisamente indigeste . La medesima che l'aveva respinta quell'unica l'unica volta che si era azzardata a fare un passo d'avvicinamento verso un altro essere umano senza averne un secondo fine . Haruka scosse la testa dispiaciuta , e , arrendendosi davanti all'inevitabile , s'accinse a dare inizio a quella contesa assurda .

" A proposito " , fece prima di dare l'avvio , legandosi una bandana tra i capelli , " qual'è la posta Kaiou ?"

" Per quanto mi riguarda , se vinco , dovrai impegnarti ad accettare qualsiasi cosa ti chieda e mantenerla per una durata complessiva di un mese ." Annunciò Michiru sorridendole scaltra . " Nel qual caso Tenou dovrai fare quanto ti dirò senza fiatare , né ribellarti . E per quanto ti riguarda ?"

" Molto divertente ." Ammise Haruka , sempre più persuasa che le possibilità della violinista fossero rasenti lo zero . " Mm ... " Mugugnò grattandosi pensosamente il mento , che davvero non sapeva cosa dire . Il proporle di andarsene fuori dalle scatole dalla propria abitazione era la prima cosa che le veniva in mente , ma sicuramente lei se l'aspettava , inoltre , a dispetto di sé stessa , non era davvero certa di volerlo . Quindi ? Cosa avrebbe potuto davvero infastidire quella piccola principessa delicata ? Tirò fuori la prima cosa che le venne in mente .

" Che per la stessa durata t'impegni ad essere una sguattera e la mia ancella personale Kaiou . Il che significa , cucinare , stirare , lavare e accudirmi in tutti i miei bisogni . Anche durante il weekend . Per cui , se mi viene voglia di un'insalata greca la domenica a pranzo , toccherà a te procurarmela e venirmela a portare , ovunque io sia !"

Michiru si limitò a sorriderle enigmatica . " Siamo intese , dai pure il via Tenou ."


	8. Chapter 8

8

" _Incrociamo le dita ." _ Pensò Haruka facendo partire la musica e iniziando a pedalare .

" _Che situazione di cacca … E se le viene un infarto ? Sai le risate , va a finire che mi chiudono in gattabuia per omicidio colposo ! E che potrei dire in mia difesa ? La vittima era consenziente ? Ha fatto di tutto per farsi schiattare le vene ? Aveva la testa più dura del vostro scranno di legno massello Vostro Onore ?! "_

" Segui il ritmo Kaiou ! Sei scoordinata !"

La sgridò spazientita come si accorse che lasciava andare i piedi a casaccio . Volentieri l'avrebbe strozzata , si trovava ad essere l'involontario demiurgo di quella situazione balorda e la cosa non le piaceva per niente . Per cui non fu parca di rimproveri sarcastici .

" Guarda me , non è difficile , porca zozza ! Sei una musicista no ? Segui il tempo , dovresti sapere come si fa ... ecco , brava , lo vedi che poi non sei così deficiente ?!"

" Attenta a come parli … cafona ! "

Replicò Michiru risentita _. " Giuro su dio che si pentirà amaramente di tutto quanto , maledetta giraffa arrogante ! "_ Si ripromise stringendo i denti .

Michiru guardò attentamente la cadenza impressa sui pedali dalle gambe di Haruka e tentò d'imitarne i movimenti . A poco a poco le movenze , da meccaniche che erano all'inizio , iniziarono a venirle naturali mentre si lasciava andare alla partizione della melodia .

" Un piede tira e l'altro spinge , ricordatelo !" Ribatté incurante delle sue lamentele e incitandola quando una volta per tutte la violinista afferrò la scansione del passo e vi si adeguò .

Dopo alcuni minuti di quella corsa blanda Haruka , che le aveva concesso un po' di tempo in più , in modo che potesse afferrare il senso del movimento , ordinò la prima stretta alla resistenza . Lasciò che si abituasse a quell'opposizione per un altro brano musicale , ma terminato questo modificò completamente l'accompagnamento . La musica iniziò a diventare più ritmata e Michiru , avvertendo la variazione d'attrito , mise ulteriore forza nelle gambe allo scopo di non perdere il passo .

" Fluida , più sciolta , non sprecare tutte le tue energie fin da adesso Kaiou ! Risparmia il fiato per dopo . " L'ammonì con un cipiglio truce .

Michiru annuì e tentò di fare come le aveva detto , concentrata al massimo per dosare la forza , coordinare il moto al suono e stare al passo della bionda .

" Bene , il riscaldamento è terminato ." Affermò Haruka cambiando di nuovo musica e introducendo un nuovo brano , sincopato stavolta . Il pezzo iniziava con uno sviluppo andante e ogni due battute passava ai quattro quarti .

" Adesso Kaiou ci solleviamo , inizia la salita . Porta le mani in Due e preparati , ascolta la musica ... alterna , talloni verso il basso , una gamba spinge e una tira ... voglio il tempo ... un ... due .. un ... due ... sì , esatto ! Continua così !"

La incitò ancora una volta e Michiru diligentemente seguì le sue istruzioni accompagnando il piede che pigiava con un cenno della testa , allo scopo di aiutarsi con l'intonazione di quella specie di rumba . E , quando il ritmo della musica stava per accelerare per l'ennesima volta , Haruka stimò che fosse pronta .

" Vengo su !" Ordinò staccandosi dalla sella ed elevandosi a mezz'aria . Mantenne la postura disponendo il peso sul busto e sugli arti inferiori . Michiru invece stava nuovamente caricando troppo sulle braccia , le fece un fischio con le dita e , quando quella la guardò interrogativa , tolse le mani dal manubrio , continuando a pedalare in piedi e agitandole dimostrativa .

" Il peso è retto dagli addominali e dalle gambe , comprendi o te lo devo ripetere in un'altra lingua a tua scelta ?!"

Con un moto di protesta la violinista fece come le era stato detto , provocando con il suo cipiglio una smorfia divertita da parte della bionda .

Haruka lasciò passare un minuto ancora in quella posizione , per il momento i movimenti di Michiru erano perfettamente sincroni ai suoi , benché furtiva avesse dato alla sua resistenza una stretta supplementare . Quel che per lei era insufficiente per la violinista sarebbe stato troppo , quindi incrementò il suo carico , ma lo fece in modo da non fargliene accorgere .

Controllò l'orologio , confrontando il tempo con la condizione del proprio battito cardiaco , e dando l'ennesimo controllo alle apparenti condizioni di Michiru .

" _Novanta pulsazioni ." _Stimò soddisfatta di sé , dopo di che tentò di valutare approssimativamente la frequenza del battito dell'altra . Per il momento pareva reggere lo sforzo agevolmente . _" 110 palpiti direi . Mm , è brava la sirenetta , chi l 'avrebbe mai detto ! " _

" Okay , vengo giù Kaiou , siediti . Ma mantieni costante la corsa perché ora faremo quattro jump da otto , quattro e due secondi cadauno . Ci serviranno a preparare le gambe per la salita successiva ."

Annunciò verificando ancora una volta se Michiru la stesse seguendo , quindi lasciò passare gli otto secondi annunciati e allo scadere s'alzò nuovamente . A beneficio di della musicista scandì il passare dei secondi ad alta voce . Un secondo , un giro di pedali , un altro secondo , altro giro di pedali e così via .

A dire il vero quell'enumerazione non sarebbe stata necessaria , giacché per una concertista come Michiru , che era cresciuta a latte e metronomo e che ormai era padrona di quella comunanza ginnico – melodica , era assolutamente superflua .

Eppure nonostante tutto la violinista le fu grata , la voce chiara e potente di Haruka stava fungendole da sprone . Iniziava infatti ad avvertire la stanchezza , quell'attività fisica era troppo diversa da quanto a cui era avvezza . La sollecitazione cui stava sottoponendo i muscoli dell'addome e la mancanza del movimento sciolto che realizzava in acqua iniziavano a sfiancarla . Le gambe le si stavano facendo pesanti e andava avanti per mera forza di volontà . E il pungolo della voce di Haruka la stava aiutando enormemente .

Comunque i suoi sforzi non passarono inosservati .

Sincerante ammirata , Haruka la fissava intensamente mentre manteneva la concentrazione e si sforzava di andare avanti nonostante l'evidente spossatezza.

Indubbiamente aveva una gran forza di volontà , ma il troppo era troppo e l'occhio esperto della bionda individuò tutti i sintomi di un crollo imminente .

Michiru stava sudando copiosamente e aveva il fiato rotto , per cui , al primo accenno di scoordinamento , le ordinò perentoriamente di abbassarsi di nuovo sul sellino .

" Vengo giù ."

A questo comando Michiru con sollievo si lasciò andare in posizione seduta , ma commise l'errore di allentare sia la postura che il moto delle gambe .

" Mantieni la corsa della pedalata Kaiou , non mollare ! "La strapazzò subito . " Il battito del cuore deve scendere lentamente , il movimento deve essere costante . Se non ce la fai , allenta la resistenza ." L'ammonì infine celando la preoccupazione . Ormai del tutto indifferente alla loro scommessa , anzi , se ne era completamente scordata .

Ma Michiru non se n'era affatto dimenticata e , nel suo furore agonistico , non era assolutamente intenzionata a prendere in considerazione quell'eventualità .

" Scordatelo ! " Urlò caparbia e con occhi di fuoco si voltò verso la ragazza che doveva controllare la calibratura dell'attrito . " Tu ! Allinea immediatamente la mia resistenza con quella di Tenou !"

L'interpellata sobbalzò impaurita dal tono di voce autoritario , ma , sebbene Michiru avesse un'espressione feroce , pensò bene di lanciare prima una rapida occhiata verso Haruka per verificare se era d'accordo . Tempo perso , Michiru intercettò subito quello scambio di sguardi .

" Che aspetti idiota ? E tu fatti gli affari tuoi Tenou !" Intimò intenzionata a tener duro nonostante tutto .

" _Che faccio ?" _Pensò Haruka in quella cruciale manciata di secondi . _" Se la fermo adesso potrebbe essere peggio . Ora come ora posso solo mantenerla sulla linea , sperando che regga fino a quando possa fermarla senza rischi ."_

" Non scaldarti troppo Kaiou , di norma è così che si procede , non ti sto facendo nessuna concessione ! Adesso liberiamo la bike allentando per un quarto la resistenza e raddoppiamo la pedalata . Respiriamo e riprendiamo fiato . " Esclamò correndo ai ripari e nel frattempo pensando frenetica a come poteva cambiare tutta la struttura della lezione in modo da farla terminare senza danni .

Lasciò che pedalasse liberamente qualche minuto più del normale allo scopo di farla recuperare per il rush successivo , dopo di che avrebbe messo la parola fine su quella ridicola faccenda .

" Ci siamo quasi , l'ultima ascesa e si ritorna in pianura . Vengo su in posizione Due , do una stretta ."

Michiru fece come le era stato detto , anche se si sentiva morire . Appena aveva diminuito la resistenza le avvisaglie dei primi crampi ai polpacci avevano iniziato a farsi sentire , ma caparbiamente li aveva ignorati . Era assetata , poiché , presa dalla sua vanagloria , quando aveva baldanzosamente gettato il guanto della sfida ad Haruka , si era completamente dimenticata di portarsi appresso dell'acqua e , sudando abbondantemente , le pareva quasi di sentire i livelli di zucchero nel sangue calarle in modo vertiginoso .

" _Resisti , resisti accidenti a te !_ " Pregò Haruka vedendola al limite del tracollo fisico .

Non poteva deporre le armi adesso , ancora uno sforzo e poi sarebbe rientrata nei livelli di sicurezza cardiovascolare .

" Avanti smidollata , si va in tre !" Urlò sperando di scuoterla con quell'insulto e sfidandola con voce beffarda . Desiderosa che , con la sola forza dello sguardo , fosse capace di trasmetterle l'impeto necessario ad arrivare in fondo .

Michiru ignorò del tutto l'epiteto offensivo ma sembrò attingere avidamente a quello sguardo . Strinse i denti e tentò di scovare le residue energie che ancora si augurava albergassero in lei , ovunque queste fossero .

Haruka agitata controllò ancora una volta il frequenzimetro e , quando questo finalmente arrivò alla cifra che ansiosamente attendeva , le urlò di tornare in sella . Ma senza ordinarle di modificare la resistenza . Michiru le lanciò un 'occhiata che era un misto di odio e disperazione .

" Mantengo , mantengo Kaiou ! Continua , non azzardarti a mollare adesso ! Solo trenta secondi !" La supplicò stringendo convulsa le mani sul manubrio , tanto che le si sbiancarono le nocche .

Michiru serrò l palpebre mentre miriadi di punti incandescenti le comparivano davanti agli occhi e aprì la bocca lasciando uscire un lamento di pena che diede i brividi a tutte .

Haruka , nella concitazione del momento , divelse letteralmente il frequenzimetro dal suo supporto portandoselo davanti agli occhi e , quando finalmente quegli interminabili 30 secondi cessarono , gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola : _" Libera quella fottutissima resistenza !"_

Michiru non l'udì neppure , ma non appena le gambe avvertirono l'assenza della cavezza che le aveva frenate , subito i muscoli le si contrassero in modo spasmodico , facendola urlare di dolore .

Con un balzo Haruka smontò rapida dalla bike e le si precipitò accanto . Repentina slegò l'imbracatura che le immobilizzava i piedi e senza tanti complimenti la stese sul pavimento alzandole le gambe e flettendole alternativamente .

"Sta buona Kaiou , al resto ci penso io ." La rassicurò con voce ferma quando Michiru si divincolò a causa della sofferenza fisica .

" Nella mia borsa c'è una bottiglia , fatela bere !" Sbraitò senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare e subito un paio di loro si affrettarono a prendere quanto aveva chiesto . Nel frattempo la fece alzare in piedi e accovacciandosi prese a massaggiarle energicamente i polpacci e le cosce .

Michiru bevve avidamente , grata per il liquido che le scendeva nella gola riarsa e noncurante del sapore aspro che aveva . Vuotò la bottiglia e solo allora sembrò rendersi conto dell'effetto benefico che stavano avendo le mani di Haruka . Le gambe le dolevano ancora naturalmente , ma gli spasmi erano cessati .

" Ce n'è un'altra , meglio se mandi giù anche quella ." Consigliò Haruka porgendole il recipiente colmo di quella mistura indefinibile .

" D'accordo , ma almeno potrei sapere cos'è ?" Chiese quando la bionda tornò in piedi , persuasa che ormai non ci fosse bisogno di ulteriori frizioni .

" Acqua , sali minerali sciolti , un cucchiaino di zucchero e aminoacidi . Continua a fare stretching ." L'esortò sentendo prepotente la voglia di andarsene , ma non osando lasciarla , per timore che si sentisse di nuovo male .

" Che schifo ! Ehi Tenou , ma è legale ? Voglio dire , non è che devo avvertire quelli dell'antidoping ? " Esclamò Michiru nel tentativo di fare dello spirito . Haruka aveva una faccia che denotava manifesta preoccupazione , ma si scorgeva pure una rabbia latente in cerca di un appiglio qualsiasi su cui sfogarsi . Michiru era certa che il peggio stesse per concretizzarsi .

Invece la bionda rimase in un silenzio di tomba e stette lì finché non la vide terminare i suoi esercizi distensivi . Dopo di che prese imperturbabile a raccattare le sue cose , e quando ebbe finito , le lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile .

" Fossi in te andrei in infermeria a farmi dare un'occhiata , non ce ne sarebbe bisogno , ma non si può mai sapere . Puoi farti accompagnare da una di quelle ." Aggiunse porgendole un asciugamano che aveva avuto cura di togliere dalla sua sacca e indicando il gruppo di ragazze che ancora stavano là in attesa .

" Negativo Haruka ." Fece Michiru asciugandosi dal volto il sudore gelato .

" Fai un po' come ti pare ." Replicò cupa avviandosi verso l'uscita . _Non era una sua responsabilità , aveva fatto tutto lei , fregandosene bellamente dei suoi avvertimenti ! Ma allora perché sentiva quell'assurdo senso di colpa ?! _

" Forse non ci siamo capite ." La bloccò la violinista ammiccando . " Sei tu che mi devi accompagnare ."

" Ah , _ti devo_ accompagnare ." Ripeté Haruka voltandosi e calcando pesantemente il tono sull'imperativo . " E da dove mi verrebbe quest'obbligo ?" Chiese minacciosa .

" Ti tocca pagare la scommessa Tenou , hai promesso , non puoi tirarti indietro ." Le spiegò soave con un riso malizioso .

" Ma di che diavolo stai parlando ?!" Ribatté lasciando finalmente sgorgare la rabbia che fino a quel momento aveva represso .

" Beh si da il caso che i termini erano chiari , chi gettava la spugna aveva perso . E fino a prova contraria , chi è scesa dalla bike per prima sei stata tu ." Le spiegò in tono pacato senza tentare neppure di nascondere il compiacimento che sentiva .

" Ma questa è una frode !" Esclamò tentando di sfuggire alla trappola che si stava inesorabilmente chiudendo su di lei .

" Vogliamo vedere cosa ne pensano a riguardo i testimoni che hai appositamente voluto qui ?" Le chiese conciliante indicando il gruppo alle sue spalle .

Haruka diede un'occhiata alle ragazze riunite e i ghigni e le espressioni d'intesa che queste si stavano scambiando le fecero comprendere all'istante l'antifona . Non avrebbe avuto manforte da quelle baldracche ! Avrebbero fatto fronte comune per il loro capitano , non fosse altro perché , prima in corridoio , senza contare gli anni precedenti , gliene aveva dette e fatte di tutti i colori . Non aveva mai lesinato insulti o prese in giro per quelle tizie e , ora che avevano l'occasione di vederla mordere la polvere , non se la sarebbero di certo lasciata sfuggire .

Sospirò amareggiata , Michiru gliel'aveva proprio fatta ed ora era alla sua mercé … per un intero mese !

Represse malamente la grande voglia che aveva di mettersi a sbraitare tutte le parolacce del suo infinito vocabolario e tentò di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco .

" Cammina !" Le ordinò tra i denti con tutta la malagrazia possibile , precedendola sulla porta .

" _Oui mon amì ! _" Replicò la violinista di buon umore mentre la raggiungeva e la prendeva sottobraccio .


	9. Chapter 9

9

" E dai Haruka , fammi un bel sorriso !"

La canzonò Michiru mentre si dirigevano in infermeria e l'altra non poté reprimere una smorfia piuttosto scocciata che rese il suo viso quanto mai comico . In ogni caso non si prese la briga di risponderle né di abbassare gli occhi , benché la gaia ilarità della violinista riecheggiasse tra le volte dell'andito .

" Avanti ... ti prego ... dai ! " Continuò Michiru di evidente buonumore tirandole con insistenza l'arto a cui ancora era aggrappata . Ma , visto che non aveva ancora sortito effetto , spostò un braccio fino a circondare con un poco di difficoltà il collo della bionda e ridacchiò più forte . " Accidenti se sei alta , messa così sembro una scimmia appesa ad un banano !"

" Se non la pianti ti darò un motivo in più per ricorrere al medico ." Replicò Haruka fingendosi seccata e sempre ostinatamente senza degnarla di uno sguardo , anche se dovette fare un grosso sforzo per non scoppiare a ridere a sua volta. _" Lei la scimmia e io il banano ?? Ma come le pensa !?" _ Comunque riuscì a restare impassibile perché , d'accordo doversi adattare a quella circostanza , ma essere anche presa per il sedere , era troppo !

Giunte finalmente davanti all'infermeria Haruka si divincolò dalla morsa che la teneva e , ignara che il peggio stesse profilandosi , bussò . Stava solo pensando a qualcosa da dire al medico , una qualsiasi balla che rendesse plausibile la loro presenza lì e a quell'ora . Forse la ragazza al suo fianco non ci aveva neppure pensato , presa com'era dalla sua allegria , ma a gestirla male , quella faccenda , per quanto risibile potesse essere , poteva creare problemi ad entrambe . Per cui la precedette nell'ambulatorio , augurandosi che la sua intraprendenza riuscisse a cavarla d'impaccio .

" Buonasera dottore . Kaiou ha avuto delle contratture durante un allenamento , l'ho portata qui per precauzione ." Esordì piazzandosi risoluta davanti a Michiru e impedendole col proprio corpo di farsi avanti .

Sfortuna volle che in quel momento si trovasse a colloquio col medico niente di meno che la vicepreside , la quale proprio quella sera si era presa la briga di passare per concordare alcuni dettagli pratici . E che , a sentire che l'allieva numero uno della scuola poteva essersi fatta male , mettendosi in pericolo a danno del buon nome dell'istituto , letteralmente balzò dalla sedia sulla quale era seduta .

" _Bingo !"_ Pensò Haruka tra sé e sé mettendosi una mano in faccia . Si poteva essere più scalognate di così ? Lei e quella donna fin dal primo anno avevano avuto abbondanti contrasti e doveva ringraziare solo il suo tutore , oltre alla pingue retta che versava mensilmente alla scuola , se ancora non l'avevano buttata fuori a calci nel sedere . Sebbene lo desiderasse con tutto il cuore e spesso si fosse adoperata a quel fine .

" Presto dottore la visiti !" Ordinò perentoria prendendo Michiru premurosamente per una mano , dopo aver scostato la bionda con molto meno cura .

" Le duole ?" Chiese l'uomo dopo averla fatta stendere sul lettino , averle tastato i polpacci e flesso più volte le gambe.

" Non molto ." Mormorò mentre la vicepreside li tallonava entrambi con sollecitudine . In effetti pareva molto agitata e Michiru , che solo adesso cominciava a scorgere le implicazioni che potevano venirne , tentò di pensare velocemente a come tirare fuori da quel pasticcio sé stessa e Haruka .

" Com'è successo ?" Chiese il medico sedendosi dietro la scrivania .

" Credo di essermi sforzata troppo e sono stata assalita dai crampi , fortunatamente c'era Tenou che mi ha soccorsa all'istante ." Rispose Michiru sgranando gli occhi con fare innocente , tipo Bambi o Cappuccetto Rosso davanti al cacciatore , e preparandosi a dire qualcos'altro che avrebbe fatto fare una brillante figura alla bionda , in modo da poterla salvare dal capestro .

" Direi che ha fatto un ottimo lavoro ." Assentì il dottore provocandone il sollievo , anche se si trattò di un fatto del tutto temporaneo . Giacché a questo punto s'intromise la direttrice , che fino a quel momento ancora non aveva espresso la propria opinione in merito , ma che rapidamente si stava facendo un quadro della faccenda .

Del resto non era la prima volta che sorgevano dei problemi laddove era coinvolta quella maledetta Haruka Tenou ! Se solo ci pensava sentiva salirle il nervoso e i capelli cominciavano a diventarle bianchi ! Ah certo , Tenou veniva considerata una persona riservata e dalle spiccate potenzialità dalle alte sfere , ma se le stesse avessero saputo solo la metà di quel che combinava tra quelle mura , come minimo avrebbero proposto per lei la camera di tortura ! Il problema era che quella disgraziata era molto accorta in quel che faceva , i suoi exploit difficilmente le erano imputabili , poiché al momento del disastro riusciva sempre ad avere un alibi di ferro . Con raccapriccio la vicepreside ricordò le esplosioni a catena nel laboratorio di chimica che mandarono in fiamme il parrucchino del professore ... poi fu la volta della colla sul water nel bagno dell'amministrazione ... dopodiché _qualcuno _si prese la briga di manomettere la macchinetta del caffè automatica con una potentissima purga dall'effetto ritardato di due ore ...senza contare la porta del suo ufficio decorata con caricature sadomaso aventi come soggetto lei stessa e il portinaio ... oppure i dvd di storia moderna sostituiti con dei porno in sala proiezioni ... l'elenco era lungo e variegato . E tutti quei danneggiamenti erano iniziati da quando la ragazza allampanata aveva preso a frequentare , con visibile ed estrema riluttanza , la loro accademia !

Senza contare lo scompiglio che provocava tra le studentesse con quel suo aspetto androgino e l'abbigliamento volutamente ambiguo che ostentava . Il che era un chiaro segnale di benvenuto per quelle che potevano essere tentate ad accomodarsi ! Del resto , che ci si poteva aspettare da una ragazza , _una ragazza !_ che faceva il pilota di auto da corsa ? E così come per le bravate , allo stesso modo la vicepreside sospettava , senza averne prove certe purtroppo , che Tenou se la spassasse con più di una ragazza all'interno della scuola . Chiaramente la cosa non era mai venuta fuori e per fortuna ! Giacché era chiaro che tutte le interessate badassero a mantenere ben celato il segreto , ciononostante quando notava una liceale fiacca , irritabile e visibilmente disperata , coglieva in tutto ciò inequivocabilmente quella che soleva chiamare : _" Sindrome da abbandono Tenou " _!

Per cui non poté che allarmarsi quando la vide entrare nell'infermeria con la diletta Kaiou , la studentessa che più la riempiva di compiacimento . Si era opposta dal primo momento a quella convivenza ed ecco che inesorabilmente l'influenza nefasta di Haruka Tenou dava i suoi primi deleteri frutti !

Quindi fu con voce ostentatamente calma che affrontò , per prima , la più assennata tra le due .

" Ciò non toglie che questo non è un incidente accorso in piscina , vero miss Kaiou ?" Chiese austera facendo leva sui noti principi di lealtà e sincerità della violinista . "Altrimenti non si spiega la presenza di Tenou in un ambiente che non le compete . Oltre al fatto che è oltremodo incongruo che il capitano della squadra collassi come una novellina . Quindi la pregherei di rispondermi onestamente ."

" Ecco ... come spiegarle ?" Incominciò Michiru tentando di prendere tempo .

" Non è da lei comportarsi in modo sconsiderato miss Kaiou e le confesso di essere molto delusa ! Ma come , proprio lei si mette in condizione da farsi biasimare ? Mi meraviglio , non è degno della sua persona , né del buon nome della sua famiglia . Cosa direbbero i suoi genitori se fossero qui ? Si rende conto che in questo modo mette in difficoltà anche chi lavora per la sua educazione ? Attualmente miss Kaiou le ricordo che è sotto la tutela dell'istituzione scolastica e che , mettendosi in situazioni imprudenti , non danneggia solo sé stessa , ma anche me e i miei superiori . Mi duole dirlo , ma pare proprio che negli ultimi tempi abbia imboccato una strada che non le si confà affatto . Una china discendente direi , visto che mi è stato riferito di cali di rendimento , comportamenti fuori dalla norma e ora tenta persino di raggirarmi ! E' vergognoso se penso che tutto ciò viene da una ragazza come lei !"

Michiru si morse il labbro afflitta davanti a quell'aperto rimprovero , era la prima volta che veniva trattata in quel modo da un rappresentante scolastico , giacché mai in vita sua coloro che detenevano l'autorità avevano avuto parole che non fossero d'elogio e ammirazione . Si sarebbe nascosta sotto un tavolo per la vergogna e tutto i discorso che intendeva fare si era completamente volatilizzato dalla sua testa .

D'altro canto Haruka , che invece era abituata al biasimo e alla contrarietà altrui e che ormai ne aveva piene le tasche , perse definitivamente la pazienza .

In fin dei conti come si permetteva quella vecchia befana d'inalberare quel tono ? Manco fosse morto qualcuno ! Per una fesseria stava facendo un casino del diavolo e per di più stava pesantemente umiliando Michiru . Il motivo era più che evidente , era chiaro che la direzione , vista la fama crescente della ragazza , avesse l'assurda pretesa che questa fosse sempre la più splendida e splendente , in modo che la scuola facesse bella figura e aumentasse la quota degli iscritti . E ancora più ovvio era il fatto che le reprimende non prendessero avvio dalle motivazioni citate dalla donna , quanto piuttosto dal fastidio evidente che provava nel vederle insieme . Del resto lei lì dentro era sempre stata mal tollerata . D'accordo che da parte sua ce l'aveva messa tutta per ottenere quel risultato , ma in questo caso era differente . Una volta tanto era _davvero_ priva di colpa , oltre al fatto che il troppo era troppo ! Voleva punirla ? E allora che si rivolgesse direttamente a lei senza mettere in mezzo Michiru !

" _In questo posto di merda c'è solo una persona che ha il diritto sacrosanto di trattare male Kaiou ... e sono io ! Gli altri devono continuare a baciarle i piedi !" _

Pensò presa da un livore intenso , dopodiché spostò risolutamente Michiru e si piazzò davanti alla vicepreside . Le due si fissarono a braccia conserte per un buon minuto , tipo Mezzogiorno di Fuoco , mentre sia il medico che la violinista non sapevano che pesci pigliare . La direttrice sotto la calma apparente aveva la pressione a mille , effettivamente sulla fronte le si stava gonfiando una vena dalle dimensioni spropositate . E più Haruka la fissava con quello sguardo strafottente , capace di far infuriare professori ed alunne da un capo all'altro dell'istituto , più questa sembrava in procinto d'esplodere .

" Infatti non è successo in acqua ." Si degnò di chiarire una buona volta col fare insofferente di chi è consapevole delle conseguenze a cui va incontro , ma delle quali se ne frega grandemente . In omaggio delle forme apparenti mantenne un tono di voce rispettoso , ma comunque tutto il suo atteggiamento era in netto contrasto con quella che solitamente era la deferenza accordata agli adulti in generale e agli istitutori in particolare .

" Inoltre voglio precisare che non si trattava affatto di un'esercitazione inerente la scuola . Era un allenamento privato , _personale_ . Nonostante ciò ho invitato Kaiou a prendervi parte . Non c'è niente di male in questo anche se , sfortunatamente , non ho tenuto debito conto degli eventuali effetti . Quindi le ripeto e lo tenga ben a mente , è stata una mia iniziativa e quanto è successo è solo ed esclusivamente una mia responsabilità ."

Stupefatta , e con mezzo metro di bocca aperta , Michiru si voltò a guardarla . Tutto si sarebbe aspettata a quel punto tranne che Haruka prendesse le sue difese e si addossasse interamente una colpa che non era propria . Ad essere equa era stata lei a coinvolgerla in quel confronto che la bionda non aveva voluto né cercato e non poteva permetterle di mettersi nei guai per scagionarla . Non era affatto giusto accidenti a lei !

" Veramente sono io che ho insistito madam , Tenou non c'entra !" Affermò perentoria dando una spinta alla bionda e riguadagnando la sua posizione originaria innanzi alla direttrice . Cosa che le procurò uno sguardo indignato sia da quest'ultima che da Haruka .

Ma quell'interruzione fortuita era proprio quello che la vicepreside attendeva , infatti , una volta azzittita Tenou e con Kaiou che non aveva le medesime doti d'opposizione , poteva tranquillamente fare il suo gioco .

" E' molto toccante che lei dica questo per giustificare la sua compagna di stanza ." Assentì la donna meditabonda fingendo di concederle il beneficio del dubbio . " E proprio per questo motivo eviterò di prendere provvedimenti nei suoi riguardi ." Affermò benevola rivolgendole un sorriso luminoso , ma poi , con tutt'altro tono e con un'espressione trionfante aggiunse : " Ma Tenou Haruka mi è nota per le sue frequenti intemperanze e ripetuti colpi di testa . Magari è vero che abbia acconsentito sotto le sue insistenze , ma ciò non toglie che avrebbe dovuto impedirle lo stesso di mettersi in una situazione imprudente . Senza contare il comportamento spudorato ed ingiustificabile che sta avendo nei miei confronti ... frutto della pessima educazione americana a cui era avvezza , oserei dire ."

" Frequento la sua scuola da due anni _madam _ , si vede che il vostro metodo non serve ad un cazzo !" L'interruppe Haruka inarcando il sopracciglio e indirizzandole uno dei suoi più riusciti ghigni . Tanto ormai la frittata era fatta , quindi perché non prendersi una rivalsa ? E infatti fu la classica goccia , la donna perse completamente la testa .

" Basta così maledetta bestia arrogante !" Urlò inviperita con gli occhi iniettati di sangue e la vena sulla fronte che ormai aveva le dimensioni di una sanguisuga . " Sei in detenzione Tenou , hai capito ? DETENZIONE ! E non ho finito ancora , assisterai a tutte le lezioni , farai tutti i turni di pulizia della tua classe , non mangerai in mensa e fino a natale puoi scordarti di lasciare la scuola per il fine settimana ! E ringrazia il cielo che mi fermo qui !"

" Ha intenzione di espellermi _madam_ ?" Chiese palesando un interesse minimo tanto quanto rasentava lo zero lo sconcerto che nelle intenzioni della donna avrebbe dovuto provare . " Perché se è così , me lo dica subito e la facciamo finita immediatamente . "

" Ti piacerebbe vero ? " Replicò ancora più incollerita e buttando metaforicamente fumo dal naso e dalle orecchie . " Invece nonostante i tuoi ripetuti tentativi passerai qui ancora quest'anno e il prossimo ! Darò un grande party quando finalmente ti sarai diplomata , ma nel frattempo dovrai sopportarmi ancora per parecchio e farò di tutto per renderti la vita un vero inferno ! Ah , ah ! " Concluse andandosene e sbattendo pesantemente la porta dietro di lei.

Costernato il medico fissò ancora per qualche momento l'uscio da cui quella furia era scomparsa e tutto sottosopra , ritenendo di non poter fare altro , le congedò .

Avviandosi lentamente verso il dormitorio e inoltrandosi nel parco restarono ambedue in silenzio , ognuna agitata da sentimenti contrastanti , anche se di natura differente .

Haruka era al contempo appagata e indispettita . Soddisfatta perché ancora una volta aveva tenuto testa a quella carampana e tutto ciò che rappresentava , ma dolente per quanto questo le fosse costato .

Quella punizione era spropositata , quella strega maledetta aveva calcato la mano di proposito , giacché quando si trattava di lei l'ordinario non le pareva mai abbastanza ! Anche se doveva ammettere che si ci era messa d'impegno per provocarla . Ad ogni modo , finanche se ne sbattesse delle implicazioni , quel domicilio coatto non ci voleva proprio . Come avrebbe fatto a lavorare con il suo team se doveva restarsene richiusa ? Tutti i weekend ... stava sviluppando la sua monoposto porca vacca ! Come poteva sperare di competere in modo decente se le mettevano i bastoni tra le ruote in quel modo? Inoltre , se tanto ce l'avevano sul gozzo , perché non l'espellevano una volta per tutte ?

Evidentemente per lei valeva lo stesso discorso fatto per Michiru , era in ascesa , era popolare , una potenziale calamita per miriadi rampolle dell'alta società che si sarebbero precipitate ad iscriversi nella stessa scuola che frequentava Haruka Tenou !

Infine , saltando di palo in frasca , ma proprio doveva chiederselo : che diavolo aveva da prendersela tanto a cuore se avevano strapazzato un pochino la principessa Kaiou ? Le importava ? Pareva di sì in effetti . Ma perché , forse non avevano una guerra in corso ? Non aveva fatto di tutto all'inizio per evitarla e successivamente per darle il tormento ? Ma che cavolo le prendeva ? Si era infastidita , anzi era andata proprio fuori di testa , quando avevano osato alzare la voce con lei . Forse perché le sembrava così fragile , inerme , pronta riempirsi di lividi al minimo tocco . Troppo delicata insomma per usarle un trattamento che non fosse altro che gentile .

" _Sì , così tenera che si taglia con un grissino , come il tonno Star ! Hei Haruka non starai facendo sul serio ?! Non puoi prenderti una scuffia per quella ! Fino ad ora ti ha solo procurato un mare di grattacapi !" _

Michiru camminava lentamente qualche passo indietro la bionda . E fu guardando quella schiena rigida , quel suo modo di camminare impettita , che carpì il nocciolo della questione . Qualunque cosa avesse detto o tentato di fare sarebbe finita lo stesso in quel modo . Benché Haruka se la fosse davvero cercata .

In fondo , ripensando al discorso che avevano avuto in precedenza , la bionda aveva ragione : la gente davanti ad un comportamento inusuale non discerne . E quindi , in virtù di uno stereotipo , lei Michiru Kaiou , che era la ragazza modello , sebbene fosse la causa originaria di quel disastro , ne era uscita incolume e ad Haruka , universalmente considerata quella strana , nonostante fosse innocente , toccavano tutte le conseguenze del suo gesto .

Dire che si sentiva in colpa era riduttivo e non se la sentiva neppure di stigmatizzare il comportamento sedizioso della bionda . Piuttosto provava una profonda vergogna , per sé stessa e per l'istituzione scolastica e una rabbia impotente per quell'ingiustizia palese . Forse adesso davvero iniziava a comprenderla , se quello era il modo ordinario col quale la gente si comportava con lei , era logico che fosse diventata ombrosa ed intollerante . Chissà quante ne sopportava ! E per quale motivo poi ? Cosa aveva di così anormale ? A lei non sembrava che lo fosse affatto , anzi ne era più che affascinata e ora non aveva fatto altro che complicare ancor di più le cose . Aveva rovinato tutto , non c'era scampo .

" Haruka , perché l'hai fatto ?" Le chiese sommessa e Haruka , sentendo quel tono accorato si voltò a guardarla bloccandosi a metà strada .

" Vuoi la verità ? Mi ha fatto girare le palle quando ha iniziato ad insultarti . Quello compete solo a me ! Inoltre non ho fatto altro che accelerare i tempi , sarebbe finita in questo modo in ogni caso ." Affermò con l'aria di chi la sa lunga e a Michiru non parve neppure troppo dispiaciuta . Ad ogni modo quella rivelazione era stata sorprendente , _si era arrabbiata per lei ?!_

" Non avresti dovuto . Sono felice che abbia cercato di soccorrermi , ma era colpa mia e non è giusto !" Proruppe iniziando la frase con fermezza ma finendo con lo scoppiare in lacrime . Affranta si portò le mani al volto e prese a singhiozzare sconsolata .

" Mio dio che tragedia greca !" Sbottò Haruka avvicinandosi e afferrandola per le spalle tremanti . " Avanti non essere così drammatica , non è la prima volta che mi succede e temo che non sarà neppure l'ultima ."

" Volevo esserti amica , desideravo solo avvicinarmi a te ! Invece l'unica cosa che sono stata capace di fare è stato solo di metterti nei guai ! E ora mi detesti più di prima !"

" Ma sei una mia amica e non è vero che ti detesto ." Ribatté avvolgendola in un abbraccio che sperava essere tranquillizzante , consapevole di quel che le era scappato di bocca . Alla fine Michiru aveva vinto , del resto non poteva essere poi così terribile avere un rapporto con lei , o no ?

" Sentimi bene fontana ambulante , è tutto a posto ok ? Anche se in questo momento sarei tentata di legarti con una fune dietro alla moto e di portarti a fare un giro in autostrada , non ti odio mica !" La canzonò sperando che si ricomponesse .

" Ecco brava , prendimi pure in giro ! " Si lamentò tirando su col naso e ficcando la testa nel suo petto . E lì rimase mentre Haruka la lasciava frignare tranquillamente aspettando che si calmasse . Anzi , prese addirittura a carezzarle dolcemente la sommità del capo , ammettendo infine che il loro contrastarsi fino a quel momento non era stato altro che una schermaglia puerile .

" Aahhhhhahhhhhhh !!!!" Urlò improvvisamente Michiru facendola sobbalzare allarmata .

" Che diamine succede adesso ?!" Proruppe guardandola stupefatta .

Senza parole la violinista si limitò a indicare con un dito il punto in cui fino a poco prima era stato appoggiato il suo volto . Al centro della t-shirt ciclistica di Haruka , la su preferita , quella in speciale fibra antisudore , tecnicamente studiata per lasciare traspirare la pelle e che le era costata un occhio della testa , spiccava una macchia informe e nerastra .

" Te l'ho sporcata tutta col mascara ..." Riuscì infine ad articolare Michiru sgomenta .

" No , non dirmelo ... ma si può essere più deficienti di così ?! Ma come , vai ad allenarti in piscina col make-up in faccia ?" Replicò incredula e con l'espressione di una al quale stanno per cadere le braccia . Michiru si limitò ad annuire facendole gli occhi dolci e sperando di cavarsela a buon mercato .

" Basterà lavarla e tornerà come prima , vero ?" Chiese la bionda minacciosa .

" ... è un rimmel resistente all'acqua quello ... "

" Comincia a scappare ." Le consigliò Haruka pacata .

" Come ? No eh , non farai mica sul serio , vero Haruka ?" Chiese indietreggiando e iniziando a correre mentre rideva argentina .

" Ma io t'ammazzo !" Fu l'ultimo commento della bionda prima di lanciarsi all'inseguimento.

Naturalmente avrebbe potuto agguantarla in un attimo , ma nonostante tutto doveva ammettere che quel gioco divertiva lei per prima , per cui continuò a correrle dietro ghignando allegramente .


	10. Chapter 10

Rinuncia : I personaggi non mi appartengono , è solo un prestito temporaneo .

" Pietà ti prego ! Mi arrendo !"

Urlò Michiru ansante per le risate e levando le mani in segno di resa , fermandosi davanti al vialetto d'ingresso che portava al loro alloggio .

Haruka , che a bella posta non l'aveva raggiunta , prolungando fin lì quell'allegro inseguimento , incombeva su di lei ed era ad un passo dal ghermirla .

Quando all'improvviso , sembrò rendersi conto solo allora di quanto stava per fare e si tirò indietro intimidita , mutando completamente espressione . Da divertita che era si accigliò visibilmente , prese una posa eretta e incrociando le braccia , come se volesse legarle in modo da evitare di compire gesti involontari e imbarazzanti , fece qualche passo indietro .

" Ma che finale degno di una soap opera !" Esclamò sarcastica innanzi allo sguardo incerto che le indirizzò Michiru .

Effettivamente doveva ammettere di essere stupita del suo atteggiamento , ma quando mai aveva avuto tutta quella familiarità con qualcuno ? Okay , la girandola degli eventi accaduti quella sera era stata vertiginosa , ma da qui a stravolgere il suo modo di fare , ce ne passava . Magari poteva consentire che tra lei e la violinista s'instaurasse una certa confidenza , ma superficiale , solo ed esclusivamente a livello verbale !

Ed era per questo che si era intenzionalmente fermata non appena si era accorta che stava per compire quello che , a tutta prima , pareva proprio un gesto d'affettuoso cameratismo .

Sapeva che di non poterselo permettere e per svariati motivi , non ultimo quello che non poteva prevedere come avrebbe reagito la ragazza . Razionalmente ci potevano essere due risposte immediate : poteva apprezzare , quanto ritrarsi disturbata . Il suo istinto maliziosamente le suggeriva che ne sarebbe stata lieta . E proprio per questo le suonava nella testa un rumoroso campanello d'allarme .

Michiru era una persona cristallina , troppo limpida se paragonata a sé stessa , e lasciarsi andare con lei equivaleva a mettersi in una serie di situazioni piene di variabili incognite . Era disposta ad assumersene l'onere ? Inoltre , a dirla tutta , poteva pure sbagliarsi su tutta la linea e allora cosa sarebbe successo ? Non avrebbe sopportato di vedere equivocate le sue intenzioni una volta tanto che non ci stava assolutamente provando !

No , la risposta era decisamente no . Meglio mantenere sempre una notevole di distanza tra loro . Anzi era suo preciso dovere mettere dei paletti e fare in modo che reggessero nonostante tutto .

" Roma non si è fatta in un giorno , giusto ?" Affermò Michiru interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri .

Era delusa , per un attimo le era parso che finalmente Haruka stesse sciogliendosi con lei , ci mancava tanto poco ! Prese fiato , dominando lo scontento , e tentò di prenderla con filosofia . Del resto non poteva aspettarsi alcunché di diverso da un carattere impenetrabile come quello di quell'enigmatica stangona . Piuttosto , considerato che fino a qualche ora prima stavano vivendo un clima da guerra fredda , doveva essere più che soddisfatta di come stavano procedendo nel frattempo . Certo sarebbe stato magnifico se le avesse regalato quel breve , ma indicativo , contatto fisico . Nella forma poteva sembrare un atto insignificante , ma per lei avrebbe contato molto giacché , per quanto la riguardava , era fondamentale esprimere le proprie emozioni anche attraverso i gesti .

Fosse dipeso da lei avrebbe annullato da subito quella distanza e le barriere che Haruka pareva volesse stabilire tra loro . In fin dei conti che c'era di sbagliato nell'esprimere dell'affetto ? E se l'altra non ne era capace , era più che disposta a prendersi l'incombenza di fare in modo che ciò avvenisse .

Sospettava però e a giusta ragione , che qualora avesse tentato , agli occhi della bionda quella sarebbe parsa come un'evidente impudenza . Presumibilmente detestava quel tipo di effusioni , considerandole alla stregua di smielate e risibili manifestazioni . Per cui evitò di prendere qualsiasi iniziativa in quel senso e si limitò a farle strada sull'uscio .

" Allora ,a chi tocca per prima la doccia ?" Chiese entrando e accendendo le luci . " Se la usiamo contemporaneamente l'acqua sarà tiepida ."

" Non devi preoccupartene " , rispose laconica avviandosi verso la propria toilette , " mi lavo sempre con l'acqua fredda dopo un allenamento . Mantiene i muscoli più tonici ."

" E io che pensavo che lo facessi perché in te c'era un'autentica vena di stoicismo ! " La canzonò affacciandosi dalla sua porta . " Ma non prendertela , per me ci sarà sempre qualcosa di catoniano nella tua natura !"

A quella battuta Haruka , nella solitudine della sua stanza , ghignò involontariamente . Chissà se era un caso o se la violinista si stava effettivamente riferendo a quella censura che aveva imposto ai suoi atti prima in giardino . Poteva darsi che avesse capito ? Magari , sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice se l'avesse compreso e accettato . Ad ogni modo pareva che non le importasse molto , considerato come la stava prendendo . Però , allo stesso tempo , si chiese se non fosse tutta una finzione messa in atto allo scopo di non farle troppa pressione .

" Oppure sono io che mi faccio fin troppe seghe mentali ." Pensò buttandosi sotto al getto gelido della doccia . " E' naturale che tra amici ci si comporti con spontaneità e normalmente non avrei nessun problema a farlo . Con Setsuna certe idee non mi sono maii saltate in testa . Ma il punto è che con Michiru è diverso e che nei suoi riguardi non posso ignorare la valenza che certe situazioni hanno per me . E se pure ignorassi che effettivamente mi piace , _cosa che devo assolutamente fare_ , e agissi in un modo irreprensibile , _cosa che devo assolutamente fare_ ! Resta il fatto che le mie azioni potrebbero sempre essere giudicate sotto un ottica ambigua . Insomma ma non si rende conto ?! Pensavo che fosse palese ..."

Dubbiosa , e anche un po' arrabbiata , cominciò ad asciugarsi vagliando le varie possibilità che aveva per uscire da quell'impasse , mentre dalla stanza accanto si udiva il suono di un asciugacapelli in funzione . Lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco in quella direzione ... _Sapeva e non le importava ? Sapeva e per questo s'aspettava qualcosa da lei o come una mammoletta non aveva capito un accidenti ?!_

A quest'ultima ipotesi Haruka prese in considerazione addirittura l'idea di parlarle fuori dai denti e di spiegarle quanto la propria natura fosse differente dalla sua . Ma dopo averci pensato sopra la scartò sdegnata . Non aveva nulla da giustificarsi né da sottoporre al giudizio altrui , se Michiru alla fine avrebbe capito da sola e vi si sarebbe addirittura adeguata , bene . Altrimenti restava un suo problema e lei Haruka non voleva averci nulla a che fare , che non aveva nessuna intenzione di mettersi in trappola da sola ! Solo doveva badare ad essere accorta e tenere a bada i suoi bassi istinti , che ci voleva ?

Meditabonda si rivestì e andò nel cucinino in cerca di qualcosa da sgranocchiare , giacché era passata da un pezzo l'ora di cena e non aveva nessuna voglia di recarsi in refettorio a mendicare cibo .

Michiru la trovò così , acciambellata sul divano in pantaloncini e canottiera mentre dava distratte occhiate ad un libro di letteratura e masticava vigorosamente .

" Vuoi favorire ?" L'apostrofò senza neppure alzare gli occhi tendendole una confezione di biscotti al cacao .

" Adesso capisco perché sei una fanatica dello sport , se mangi quei cosi devi smaltirli , altrimenti diventerai un otre ." Motteggiò bonaria decisa a non farsi mettere in soggezione dal suo atteggiamento mutevole . Che strano tipo ! Sembrava di ballare un perenne minuetto con lei , un minuto prima era gentile e quello successivo scostante . Prima l'aveva addirittura rincuorata e adesso invece le teneva il muso per chissà quale ragione assurda . Ombrosa ecco cos'era e , da cavallerizza esperta , Michiru sapeva esattamente cosa fare con un cavallo ricalcitrante !

" Se fossi in te li mangerei . Sono buoni oltre al fatto che con il calo di zuccheri che hai avuto durante l'allenamento ti farebbe bene reintegrarli ." Consigliò Haruka liquidandola con un'alzata di spalle , ma poi notò che tra le mani Michiru teneva la sua t-shirt , la stessa che le aveva macchiato quella sera , e prese un'aria interrogativa . A quello sguardo la violinista fece un sorriso di scusa .

" Pensavo di provare a lavarla , magari torna come prima . Mi dispiace moltissimo di averla rovinata ."

" Lascia stare , ne comprerò un'altra . Questa ormai è da buttare ." Replicò burbera , e Michiru per tutta risposta la guardò storto senza mollare l'indumento . Per cui Haruka si vide costretta a darle un chiarimento , altrimenti avrebbero ricominciato con le incomprensioni e non aveva nessuna voglia di affrontarne le conseguenze . Incredibile ma vero , quella ragazzina la stava logorando !

" Ora non ricominciare con la sindrome della piccola fiammiferaia ! Non la sto gettando via a causa tua , è un dato di fatto , la macchia non verrà via , quindi è più semplice prenderne una nuova ."

" D'accordo Haruka , ma sappi che sarò io a comprartela ." Replicò tranquilla sedendosi di fronte a lei , con la schiena addossata al supporto del divano e le gambe raccolte sotto la camicia da notte , prendendole dalle mani il tubo dei biscotti .

" E perché dovresti regalarmela ?" Fece Haruka piccata . Ci mancava solo questa , che s'intromettesse dove meno tollerava che lo facesse . I suoi completi sportivi li sceglieva in base ad un preciso criterio pratico oltre al fatto che per lei erano fonte di una passione creativa che nell'abbigliamento di tutti i giorni era ben lungi da provare . Il tessuto , la foggia , il colore , tutto era scelto secondo un gusto molto personale e proprio non le garbava l'idea che qualcuno ci mettesse becco !

" _E' molto carina con i capelli legati a quel modo e in tenuta notturna , ma , considerazioni estetiche a parte , non devo farmi fregare dalle sue lusinghe . Non voglio mica correre il rischio che mi regali una maglia fiorata e che per di più mi rompa le palle perché non me la metto !" _

" E chi l'ha detto che te lo regalo ?" Rispose Michiru , con l'aria di chi la sa lunga , interrompendo il suo monologo interiore . " Diciamo che sarà un equo scambio , perché questa me la tengo io ."

" E che te ne fai ?" Chiese meravigliata , dopodiché non poté resistere alla tentazione di una frase pungente . "Voglio dire , ammettiamo pure che stasera ti sia nata un'insana passione per lo spinning e che abbia intenzione di dedicartici , con palese piacere masochista usando la mia maglia ... ma è troppo grande per te . Al massimo puoi comprarci una cintura abbinata e usarla come un vestitino !"

Michiru si limitò a scuotere il capo con un mezzo sorriso davanti a quell'evidente impossibilità che Haruka aveva di capire certe sottigliezze e si spiegò .

" Diciamo che mi piacerebbe tenerla come ricordo , a futura memoria , in modo che anche tra molti anni , ogniqualvolta la vedrò , mi tornerà in mente il giorno in cui è nata la nostra amicizia e sei accorsa in mio aiuto . "

" Ho capito , sei la classica persona che tiene stipati negli armadi gli oggetti più inverosimili mentre la roba sua se ne va in malora !" Commentò indifferente sperando che il rossore che le stava salendo alle guance non fosse visibile . Ma quella ragazzina aveva idea dell'effetto che faceva mentre faceva certe affermazioni , guardandola in quel modo e con quel maledettissimo sorriso pieno di grazia ?!

" Tu non credi alla sorte , vero ?" Le chiese continuando a guardarla con dolcezza .

" Esatto , penso che tutto dipenda più che altro dal caso ." Rispose indolente eludendo il suo sguardo e ruotando la sua posizione in modo da stendersi sul fianco opposto del divano con le mani incrociate dietro la testa .

" Invece io credo che noi due fossimo destinate ad incontrarci . Sì , assumi pure quell'aria scettica se vuoi , ma la penso proprio così . Altrimenti come ti spieghi il fatto che pure venendo da due paesi diversi , avendo due stili di vita inconciliabili tra loro e un'indole del tutto antitetica , mi trovo talmente bene con te ? Persino adesso trovo che sia piacevole star qui senza far niente a chiacchierare sull'assoluto ." Affermò seria protendendosi in avanti e riducendo la distanza che c'era tra loro , cosicché le ginocchia rannicchiate di Haruka vennero a trovarsi sotto al suo naso . Haruka non si azzardò a cambiare nuovamente la sua posizione , pena svelare il suo ormai essere sulle spine , ma dove voleva arrivare con quel discorso ? Meglio tentare di essere conciliante .

" Adesso non farmi domande assurde , dovrei stare nella tua testa per saperlo . Mah , forse quello che ti sta fuorviando è la novità , bene o male quando si conosce qualcuno di nuovo c'è sempre un minimo d'interesse . Oppure è proprio il fatto che non abbiamo nulla che spartire che t'incuriosisce e ti fa parlare in termini fatalità . Ma lascia che ti dica una cosa , la gente esce ed entra in continuazione dalle vite altrui e niente è scritto su pietra . Non sto mettendo in dubbio la tua costanza negli affetti , per quanto ne so potresti perfino essere come Penelope , che pur di aspettare Ulisse , tesse e disfa la tela per anni ! Ma ritengo che sei abbastanza intelligente da sapere che nulla dura in eterno . "

" Sì dovrei saperlo e forse hai ragione ."

Ammise docile restandosene in silenzio a riflettere su quanto le era stato appena detto , tanto che Haruka sollevata pensò che ormai avesse lasciato cadere l'argomento . Invece all'improvviso sentì un lieve tocco sulla cicatrice che aveva sul ginocchio e senza parole fissò Michiru che lentamente la stava percorrendo con l'indice .

" Eppure presumo che ogni volta che guardi questo sfregio ripensi al momento il cui sei caduta , al dolore che hai provato , a tutte le relazioni che sono connesse a questa ferita , e che sarà così sempre . Non credo che lo scorrere del tempo cancellerà queste sensazioni in te . E allora perché col resto dovrebbe essere diverso ?"

A quest'interrogativo Haruka sospirò meditabonda e infine abbandonò la posa noncurante che aveva tenuto durate tutto quel discorso . Effettivamente Michiru si meritava una risposta seria .

" Bella domanda e se sapessi controbattere adeguatamente forse non avrei mandato a puttane molte cose ... Sei un tipo molto celebrale Michiru , fin troppo per me che normalmente liquido certe considerazioni con un'alzata di spalle , preferendo fregarmene . Cosa vuoi che ti dica ? Per esperienza so che si cambia nel corso degli anni , gli eventi si susseguono , nuovi elementi entrano nella nostra sfera e l'equilibrio inevitabilmente si altera . E' tutto così precario ! Pensaci un attimo , tra un anno ci diplomeremo e allora che accadrà ?"

Concluse alzandosi e portandosi allo stesso livello della sua interlocutrice , in modo che le fosse facile guardarla negli occhi e rendersi conto che le stava parlando da pari a pari .

" Un giorno alla volta Haruka , non ti chiedo altro . Lascia che ti stia vicino un giorno alla volta ." Affermò Michiru con gentilezza e prendendole la mano con tanta naturalezza che la bionda non poté , né volle , evitare quel contatto .

Benché non poté far a meno di chiedere burbera : " Accettandomi così come sono ? Senza mugugnare , senza tentare di cambiarmi come vorresti che fossi ?"

" Sì , accettando le reciproche differenze e brontolando quando è il caso , non sei una persona facile , lo sai no ?" Replicò scoppiando in una risata argentina .

" Mi pare di non aver mai detto il contrario , del resto è così che il popolo mi vuole e non posso certo deluderlo !"

" Presuntuosa ! Allora che ne dici , sabato prossimo andiamo a fare shopping ? Tanto lo so che se ti comprassi una t-shirt a mio gusto non la metteresti mai ."

" Richiama i cani Kaiou ! Pare che ti sei dimenticata che sarò in punizione fino a Natale ."

" Andiamo , non mi freghi mica sai ? Tanto lo so che da qui a sette giorni avrai già escogitato qualcosa per tirartene fuori . Puoi essere diabolica quando vuoi e sono convinta che a questo proposito già ti sta frullando qualcosa per la testa ."

"Per il momento ancora niente di preciso , ci devo pensare ... Comunque voglio fidarmi di te . Sei disposta a prenderti un paio d'ore di freddo per darmi una mano ? Ti assicuro che lo spettacolo che ne deriverà , varrà la pena ."

Propose di punto in bianco balzando in piedi come se si fosse risolta ad agire in quel preciso momento .

" Va bene , ma di che si tratta ?"

"Tu vestiti di nero , una cosa comoda mi raccomando e legati i capelli , dopo ti spiego ."

Qualche minuto dopo si ritrovarono davanti alla porta d'ingresso di scuro abbigliate e Haruka le porse uno zuccotto di lana , nero anch'esso , identico al proprio per coprirsi i capelli .

" Meno diamo nell'occhio e meglio è , senza di questo , al buio , la mia zazzera è una specie di faro nella notte ."

" E ora che sembriamo Diabolik ed Eva Kant potresti dirmi che diavolo stiamo andando a combinare ?"

Haruka per tutta risposta si infilò un paio di guanti di lattice e le mostrò una borsa dove , tra altri attrezzi , infilò una chiave inglese che teneva nella tasca posteriore . Infine , tirando fuori per ultimo un piccolo grimaldello , la cercò con uno sguardo complice ghignando .

" Stiamo andando a fare una visitina all'auto della vicepreside !"

" Carogna !" Replicò Michiru ridacchiando e seguendola a passi felpati .

Così fu che il mattino dopo , l'inizio del primo weekend di clausura per Haruka , lei e Michiru se ne stavano in paziente attesa , sul terrazzo sovrastante la scuola , tenendo d'occhio il parcheggio . Quando finalmente la vicepreside si accomodò in auto , Haruka diede il gomito alla sua vicina .

" Adesso capirai perché ci ho messo tanto e perché ho dovuto far sporcare le tue manine delicate di grasso ."

Come la donna girò la chiave nel quadro d'accensione nell'ordine accadde che : il cofano si spalancò come un giocattolo a molla , mentre contemporaneamente si veniva creare un corto circuito elettrico che fece esplodere rumorosamente delle scintille che culminarono in una potente fiammata che si levò verso l'alto .

" Ora ho capito perché hai perso tutto quel tempo ad invertire i cavi della batteria ." Esclamò Michiru fissando la scena con occhio clinico .

La sua asserzione fu immediatamente sovrastata dal rumore del radiatore , che esplodendo , mandò acqua bollente e sbuffi di fumo bianco in ogni direzione .

" Dì Haruka , ma siamo sicure che resterà incolume ?"

" Non preoccuparti , ho fatto in modo che i dispositivi di sicurezza intervenissero tempestivamente ! " Replicò Haruka facendole l'occhietto .

Infatti in quel momento le urla isteriche della donna cessarono del tutto a causa di entrambi gli aribag che le esplosero addosso contemporaneamente e l'azzittirono all'istante . E l'urto dei palloni scoppiati , come gran finale , fece ribaltare il sedile di guida , al quale nottetempo erano state allentate tutte le viti .

Fu uno spettacolo grandioso e Haruka e Michiru stavano ancora ridendo appoggiate al parapetto quando gli inservienti ormai avevano tirato fuori dall'abitacolo la vicepreside , la quale appariva decisamente terrorizzata , ma , nonostante ciò , stava dando fuori di matto urlando improperi all'indirizzo di una certa Tenou .

" Bene , adesso sì che puoi andare a casa Michi ." Annunciò Haruka inforcando gli occhiali da sole e avviandosi verso le scale .

Michiru sorrise raggiante , le corse dietro e afferrandola per un braccio espresse allegramente la sua opinione : " E perdermi tutto il divertimento ? Scordatelo , io resto qui a farti compagnia !"


	11. Chapter 11

Rinuncia : i personaggi non mi appartengono , è un prestito e di mio c'è solo la trama .

11

" Guarda che non è necessario " , affermò Haruka divincolandosi con disinvoltura dalla sua stretta e iniziando a scendere le scale , " non credo che mi annoierò . Anzi , tutto sommato una volta tanto non mi dispiacerebbe abbandonarmi all'accidia ."

" Ecco appunto ." Fu la replica della violinista mentre tentava di tenerle dietro affrettandosi , giacché ogni passo dell'altra equivaleva a due dei suoi . Senza contare che Haruka procedeva ad un'andatura piuttosto spedita . " Non nego che mi piacerebbe conoscerti un po' meglio durante questi giorni senza lezioni , ma devo ammettere che era soprattutto l'idea di prendermi un meritato riposo che mi allettava ." Aggiunse mentre il suono dei suoi tacchi sull'impiantito s'intensificava .

" Beh non sarò certo io ad impedirtelo , fai pure il tuo comodo e lasciami fare altrettanto ." Precisò la bionda da un punto indefinito del pianerottolo sottostante , apparentemente all'oscuro del fatto che dietro di lei non ci fosse nessuno .

" Cos'è questo ? Un modo più amabile di notificare il tuo solito _non rompermi le palle_ ?" Chiese Michiru fermandosi accanto alla balaustra e occhieggiando il corrimano di legno brunito . Era abbastanza largo , continuo e bello lucido . Aveva tutta l'apparenza che l'avessero strofinato con della cera di recente . Perché no ? Era solo un piano e poi pareva che quell'insensibile non avesse nessuna intenzione di aspettarla , quindi raccolse le pieghe della gonna su di un lato , si accomodò e dandosi una spinta cominciò a scivolare verso il basso . Affrontò di slancio la curva della ringhiera e acquistando velocità ci prese persino gusto . Anche se , in dirittura d'arrivo , temette si stare per rompersi tutti i denti , poiché l'atterraggio risultò alquanto difficile . Infatti le scarpe che indossava , tra le loro molteplici qualità , come l'eleganza sobria e la morbidezza del cuoio , non prevedevano attinenza con certe acrobazie . Fortunatamente riuscì a mantenersi in piedi , con un notevole senso dell'equilibrio e ebbe pure la faccia tosta , a pericolo scampato , di fare un mezzo inchino ad Haruka , la quale a quel casino si era voltata a fissarla con espressione decisamente allarmata .

" Dicevi scusami ?" Chiese alzando il mento , dandosi un colpo ai capelli e gratificandola con un sorrisetto di superiorità .

" Che probabilmente devi cambiare pusher , poiché la roba che vende ti fa uno strano effetto !"

" Sai qual'è il tuo problema Haruka ? Nonostante la tua apparenza anticonformista , sei una rigidona ! " La sfotté incamminandosi senza una meta ben precisa , tanto aveva testé deciso che una volta tanto non avrebbe fatto programmi . Generalmente le sue giornate erano vincolate da un rigido protocollo , ma per quel weekend la studentessa diligente , la pittrice solitaria e la violinista dal grande avvenire potevano concedersi una meritata vacanza . E felice cominciò ad assaporare quella sconosciuta sensazione di libertà .

" Potrebbe darsi , ma ridimmelo quando me ne starò sbracata in mutande a scaccolarmi il naso mentre tu aspetti l'ispirazione per il tuo capolavoro immortale ! " L'invitò sorniona , ghignando provocatoria all'idea di quel quadretto domestico . " Tanto da come si sta mettendo il tempo , non credo proprio che potrò fare altro ." Concluse inaspettatamente togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e ponendoseli sulla testa in modo che , una volta tanto , il ciuffo non le ricadesse sugli occhi .

" Dici che piove ? " Chiese Michiru gettando uno sguardo dubbioso al cielo terso . Eppure , concentrandosi , isolandosi per un attimo da tutto quel che le stava intorno e ascoltando attentamente verso sud , in direzione della baia a valle , pareva proprio che la marea si stesse ingrossando . Si stava facendo suggestionare ? Per esserne certa guardò verso l'oceano in lontananza , notando infine le onde lunghe e i gabbiani che volavano bassi , segno inequivocabile di un temporale incombente .

" Fidati , ho un barometro infallibile nel ginocchio , quando il tempo sta per cambiare inizia a farmi un male cane . E poi il vento sta cambiando ." Specificò cogitabonda , come se con quell'ermetica affermazione avesse reso tutto più chiaro . Chiunque avrebbe considerato un'affermazione simile quantomeno bizzarra , la reazione di Michiru invece fu quella di voltarsi di scatto a contemplarla sconcertata .

Era mai possibile , si chiese confusa , che qualcun altro , come lei , potesse avere simili affinità con un elemento primigenio ? E non era fin troppo fortuito che questo qualcun'altro fosse proprio la persona che l'attirava irresistibilmente e che sentiva così vicina ?

Doveva essere una coincidenza , non c'era altra spiegazione plausibile . Era solo una affermazione casuale capitata in un frangente topico ...

Disorientata si portò una mano al capo , come per schiarirsi le idee e fissò di nuovo e con maggiore attenzione il profilo dell'altra . Haruka non le badava e se ne stava immobile , appoggiata ad un tronco d'albero , come in attesa che lei venisse ad una risoluzione .

Michiru cercò di andarci cauta , anche se una ridda di considerazioni le si affollavano in testa ad un ritmo vertiginoso .

Era un caso anche che il cognome Tenou , sillabandolo , potesse significare re del cielo , così come Kaiou , letto allo stesso modo , divenisse re del mare ? E , guardandola ancora una volta , non c'era qualcosa di decisamente aereo nella sua figura ?

Rispondendo affermativamente a questa considerazione ogni tassello sembrava andare al suo posto con sorprendente naturalezza .

In effetti l'altezza , il pallore eburneo dell'incarnato , il dinamismo affusolato degli arti , il sole nei capelli , l'agilità nelle movenze , tutto lo suggeriva . Addirittura l'indole corrispondeva , poteva essere al contempo sfuggente , impetuosa e sferzante , esattamente come il vento nelle sue molteplici forme .

" Ehi Kaiou , sveglia ."

La voce di Haruka la scosse dai suo pensieri e , ancora confusa e persa nelle sue stesse fantasie , faticò abbastanza a prestare attenzione a quanto le stava dicendo .

" Ti ho chiesto se ti andava un caffè ." Ripeté indicando con un gesto vago la direzione in cui si trovava la caffetteria all'interno della scuola .

" Volentieri ." Rispose lasciando che la precedesse e seguendola silenziosamente , continuò con le sue elucubrazioni .

Anche se inverosimile fino all'assurdo , più ci pensava e più si convinceva delle sue tesi . Chissà se , pragmatica com'era , si era mai soffermata ad interrogarsi su quella sua peculiare assonanza trascendentale ?

Forse , per il momento almeno , era più saggio non fargliene parola . Avrebbe atteso , conoscendola meglio magari poteva chiarire se la stava rivestendo di panni non suoi , oppure se era un dato di fatto , per quanto incredibile potesse essere .

" Ehi , ma si può sapere che ti è preso ?" Le chiese infine Haruka accomodandosi di fronte a lei ad un tavolo all'angolo del locale . " Sono dieci minuti buoni che mi fissi come se avessi i piedi al posto delle orecchie !"

" Nulla , stavo solo pensando a cosa inventarmi per giustificare la mia assenza ." Fece inalberando un'espressione perplessa . Già le pareva di sentire gli strepiti del suo maestro di musica !

" Giusta osservazione , a questo proposito mi sa che devo fare qualche telefonata . Scusami un attimo ." Replicò tirando fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca un cellulare .

" Già che ci sei ti spiace ordinare anche per me ? Caffè , nero , lungo e senza zucchero . "

Così mentre Michiru se la sbrigava con la cameriera , Haruka si attaccò al ricevitore e senza prendersi la briga di allontanarsi , tanto non si trattava di conversazioni _personali ._ Lasciò per ultima quella più difficoltosa e , anche se non se ne stava lì ad orecchio teso per origliare , la violinista ebbe lo stesso modo di ascoltare interessanti brani di conversazione . In un certo senso le svelava un altro lato della sua personalità che non conosceva .

" _Ciao Hitomi ... senti non cominciare ad urlare ... te l'ho già spiegato , purtroppo non posso farci niente ... sì , certo che avevo intenzione di recuperare il tempo perduto , cosa credi ? Venerdì prossimo cercherò di venire via prima possibile e farò una tre giorni di test intensivi ... eccome se mi ricordo ! Figurati se me la perdo ... e tu che gli hai detto ? ... Ottimo sei una contaballe nata ... ma quale credibilità , ti pago anche per questo ! Okay , okay non preoccuparti per lo sponsor ... quello che non sanno non può farli incazzare ... beh se ci lasciano col culo a terra , visto che la macchina è rossa , possiamo sempre rivolgerci alla catena di pizzerie Bella Napoli ! ...scherzavo ... tu metti tutto in stand-by per qualche giorno ... ok , d'accordo , anche a te ." _

"Che palle !" Sbottò quando in conclusione poté interrompere quella conversazione . Michiru non riuscì a reprimere una risatina , giacché sospettava fortemente che l'onere di fare da PR ad Haruka doveva essere un impegno parecchio gravoso !

" Problemi ? " Chiese dopo un po' dato che l'altra non aveva aggiunto altro e si era solo limitata a sorseggiare il suo caffè sbuffando di tanto in tanto .

" Direi di sì ... a quest'ora sarei dovuta essere in pista a provare . C'è una faccenda che non va con l'aerodinamica e l'ingegnere di macchina contava sui test di queste settimane per cercare di risolverlo . Magari per questo weekend faranno girare il collaudatore per farsi un ulteriore idea , ma è un'eccezione che non può ripetersi . Insomma , non serve ad un granché . Per meglio dire , oltre al fatto che il pilota ufficiale sono io e tocca a me , da un certo punto in poi la macchina diventa come un vestito su misura e in virtù di ciò l'ultima parola può essere solo mia . Fortunatamente non siamo stretti con i tempi , il campionato inizia a marzo , ma nel frattempo ci sono anche altri particolari intrallazzi a cui volente o nolente devo badare . "

" Onestamente Haruka ti confesso di saperne molto poco in merito all'automobilismo . Anzi diciamo pure che sono completamente ignorante in materia , ti spiacerebbe illuminarmi ? Che intendi precisamente con intrallazzi ? "

" Sporco denaro ." Affermò sibillina e Michiru involontariamente si lasciò sfuggire un'espressione piuttosto contrariata . Non era nel suo stile assurgere al ruolo di giudice , però si dava il caso che ritenesse la leva del danaro un movente tra i più gretti . E nell'udire Haruka che ne parlava in modo così spassionato , l'ammirazione che nutriva per lei subì un colpo repentino .

" Da qui all'inizio delle gare dovrò partecipare a tutta una serie di eventi , promozioni , party e chissà cos'altro al solo scopo di pubblicizzarmi quanto più è possibile . Accidenti , non mi ci vedo proprio a sorridere a denti stretti come un pesce lesso a tutti quei coglioni che mi finanziano , ma che ci posso fare ? E' così che va ."

Aggiunse come per rafforzare l'impressione che no , non si era sbagliata . Michiru non voleva credere alle proprie orecchie , anche se le asserzioni di Haruka erano state chiarissime . E allora crebbe in lei l'indignazione e si sentì delusa , profondamente delusa. Mio dio , poteva aver preso un abbaglio simile ? Haruka era il tipo che avrebbe fatto di tutto per soldi ? Nel qual caso , quel che aveva creduto di aver compreso e apprezzato sul suo conto , doveva essere riesaminato sotto quest' ottica deturpante . E fuorviata da quelle considerazioni si lasciò scappare un commento che non avrebbe dovuto .

" In pratica , ti stai svendendo ?" Chiese con alterigia .

Va detto in sua difesa che Michiru non era una bacchettona , solo , poteva permettersi grazie alla famiglia abbiente dalla quale proveniva e alle frequentazioni altrettanto benestanti che aveva , di non misurare le sue passioni sull'altare del profitto . Dipingeva e si esibiva con il violino per realizzazione personale , per la gioia di farlo , in definitiva per tutta una serie di motivazioni le quali con il guadagnarsi da vivere non avevano nulla a che fare . E nella sua ingenuità un po' snobistica credeva che ricavare danaro dal suo talento sarebbe equivalso a disonorare le proprie aspirazioni . Ergo lo stesso discorso doveva valere per Haruka .

Peccato che la violinista non considerasse che quel che valeva per lei , non poteva essere universalmente condiviso . Vero che Haruka studiava nella sua stessa scuola , ma era ben lungi dal provenire da un retaggio facoltoso , tantomeno nobile , come il suo . Infatti in quel prestigioso istituto c'era entrata grazie ad una borsa di studio e la sua famiglia , se di famiglia si poteva parlare , era ben lontana dall'essere una di quelle conformi alla tradizione .

Per cui la rabbia profonda che investì Haruka , e la prepotente voglia di ricacciarle in gola quelle affermazioni spocchiose , non erano del tutto ingiustificate.

" Beh che credi principessina ?" Chiese tremendamente gelida inarcando un sopracciglio con quel suo modo caratteristico . " Per essere competitivi nel circuito delle corse ci vuole un mucchio di grana . Magari nel raffinato universo delle avanguardie artistiche in cui svolazzi sono solo la predisposizione e l'ideale che contano , ma nel mio mondo non basta , ci vuole il sostegno degli sponsor e la vacca va munta finché ce n'è bisogno ! E se farmi fotografare a scopo pubblicitario con un cesso in braccio servirà a portare altri introiti alla mia squadra , sta certa che non mi tirerò indietro ! Sono decisa a realizzare il mio sogno e ora che finalmente sono ad un passo dal farlo non mi farò fermare da considerazioni sofistiche sulla liceità delle mie azioni !"

" Accidenti ! Hai addirittura il coraggio di ammetterlo ? Ma non ti rendi conto che questa strada porta solo in basso ? E per cosa poi ? Per un quarto d'ora di notorietà ? E allora sappilo , personalmente preferirei essere un anonimo zero per tutta la vita , piuttosto che svilirmi in questo modo vergognoso !"

" Sai cos'è veramente vergognoso ? La falsa modestia di cui t'ammanti . E come definiresti quell'ipocrita amicizia che mi hai promesso non più tardi di ieri ? Chi accidenti credevi d'avere innanzi Kaiou ?! Il principe Kaoru Idaishio ? Beh sorpresa , a quanto pare non sono una tua pari . Niente debutto in società per me , sono una figlia della plebe !

Ma ti stupirà sapere che me ne sbatto altamente del piccolo mondo antico dal quale provieni , che personalmente non avrò la possibilità di andare da papà e chiedergli in regalo un ferrarino tutto rosso , ma porca puttana , posseggo quel privilegio infinito che è la soddisfazione di sapere che tutto ciò che ho me lo sono guadagnato ! E tanto mi basta per sentirmi migliore di te e di quelli come te ! "

Basita innanzi a tutta quella veemenza Michiru capì di aver esagerato e altresì di aver toccato un nervo molto sensibile . Presa dal panico tentò di raccogliere le idee per dirle qualcosa , una cosa qualsiasi che arrestasse il flusso di quelle parole ingiuriose e che le consentisse di fare marcia indietro e mostrarle la contrizione che provava . Ma Haruka non gliene diede il tempo . S'alzò in piedi e dopo aver frugato nel portafogli gettò alcune banconote sul tavolo con evidente disprezzo e senza neppure badare al taglio .

" Pagatici il caffè con questi bambolina e guardami bene mentre esco da quella porta , perché sarà l'ultima volta che mi vedi da una distanza ravvicinata ."

" Haruka , per favore ascolta un attimo ..." Cominciò con voce esitante , ma quella neppure ci pensò a prestarle attenzione .

" Taci ! E non m'interessa come farai , ma vedi di andartene fuori dai coglioni entro lunedì , altrimenti giuro che ti butterò personalmente fuori a calci in culo . Poi possono pure crocifiggermi nell'auditorium se gli pare ! "

Michiru non riuscì a dire nulla , solo le tese le mani a palmi in avanti come a chiedere comprensione per il suo grossolano errore , sperando in cuor suo che quel gesto valesse mille parole e riuscisse nell'impossibile .

Vana illusione , Haruka ormai non vedeva , né sentiva nient'altro all'infuori del rombo del sangue che le pulsava a causa della rabbia . Infatti girò i tacchi e uscì sbattendo pesantemente la porta , facendo sobbalzare buona parte degli astanti . Dopodiché si diresse senza indugio nella sua camera e da lì , dopo aver tolto l'uniforme e prelevati casco e chiavi , nel parcheggio sotterraneo .

Risoluta montò sulla moto e dando gas più volte per far riscaldare il motore , una volta per tutte uscì a forte velocità dall'istituto . Oh , era consapevole che questo suo ennesimo gesto di ribellione avrebbe avuto delle pesanti conseguenze , ma arrivata a questo punto preferì ignorarle . La sua unica priorità adesso era di andare al circuito , salire sulla sua monoposto e correre . Correre fino a quando tutto intorno a lei non sarebbe stato altro che una serie di macchie indistinte di colore , fino a quando la forza centrifuga che la schiacciava non avrebbe vinto la sua resistenza , fino a quando non si sarebbe sentita tutt'uno con la spinta del vento ... fino a quando non avrebbe avuto più davanti agli occhi quell'espressione che inequivocabilmente aveva manifestato quanto fosse poca cosa ai suoi occhi .

" Maledetta stronza !" Mormorò ancora una volta immettendosi nella corsia di sorpasso e spingendo l'acceleratore fino a lanciare la moto ad una velocità oltre i 200 km/h .


	12. Chapter 12

12

Il temporale , preavvertito qualche ora prima , si era scatenato appieno mentre era in autostrada e , quando Haruka fece il suo ingresso nel motorhome , era bagnata fino al midollo e per niente placata . All'opposto , il suo umore non era andato che peggiorando .

I numerosi presenti rimasero di stucco alla sua vista e , non si sa fino a che punto , se per la sua presenza inaspettata o per come appariva .

In effetti il suo arrivo , di gran carriera , arrestando la moto di grossa cilindrata con un rumoroso stridore di freni , e l'avanzare a passi decisi , quasi minacciosi , verso il garage , non promettevano niente di buono . Inoltre , come a scenografare la sua latente aggressività , era vestita di nero da capo a piedi . E fu , con un'espressione terribile sul volto e senza degnare di una parola alcuno , che entrò , levandosi il casco dal capo e strappandosi il chiodo che le si era incollato addosso .

" Dove diavolo sono gli altri ?" Berciò all'indirizzo dei meccanici addetti al cambio gomme che stavano controllando i treni dei pneumatici .

" Al muretto ..." Balbettò uno di questi impaurito . Aveva sentito parlare spesso del caratteraccio del pilota ufficiale e , non avendo mai avuto modo di averci a che fare in prima persona , credeva che fosse più che altro un'esagerazione . Ma si stava ricredendo rapidamente . Pareva , furente com'era , e da com'era sbucato all'improvviso in mezzo a quella tempesta di pioggia e fulmini , il dio del temporale in persona !

" Bene , così eviteremo di perdere altro tempo prezioso ." Reagì afferrando dal suo supporto sul muro una delle ricetrasmittenti che comunicavano via radio con i vari membri del gruppo . E senza ulteriori indugi pigiò un pulsante che la mise subito in contatto col responsabile di squadra .

" Sono ai box . Vado a cambiarmi , nel frattempo fatemi la cortesia di far scendere quell'allocco dalla mia macchina !"

Detto questo , senza dar neppure il tempo di replicare al suo interlocutore , riappese e andò nello spogliatoio . La vestizione fu rapida , ma accurata . Controllò una ad una che tutte le imbottiture fossero al posto giusto e che le chiusure di velcro della tuta e delle scarpe chiudessero per bene . Non avrebbe consentito che il nervoso che le era preso a causa di quella bamboccia influisse sul benché minimo particolare o la mettesse in condizione di non esprimersi al suo meglio . Il suo rendimento era proverbiale , gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere , a tutti quanti !

Intanto , nel tempo in cui terminò d'indossare l'equipaggiamento completo e tornò indietro , nella rimessa si era riunita l'intera squadra . I componenti dello staff tecnico parevano parecchio alterati , non al suo stesso livello , ma quasi . Senza contare Hitomi , la quale , benché furibonda , in sua assenza aveva tentato di calmare gli animi , anche se era tutt'altro che tranquilla . Se avesse potuto l'avrebbe strozzata !

" A che gioco stiamo giocando Tenou ?" L'apostrofò l'ingegnere capo palesando tutta la sua irritazione . " Prima il tuo manager giura e spergiura che l'influenza t'ha steso , tanto da non poterti muovere dal letto per venire qua a far quello per cui si sborsano soldi a palate ! E poi , come per magia , eccoti e scoppi di salute ! Questo non è un modo di lavorare serio ."

" Abbiamo dovuto cambiare tutto il piano di lavoro del fine settimana per adeguarci alla tua assenza , tutti i preparativi precedenti sono finiti nella merda all'improvviso , che razza di faccia di bronzo presentarsi qui !" Rincarò la dose il capomeccanico , concludendo la frase con uno scaracchio ad effetto , che andò a spiaccicarsi a pochi centimetri dai suoi piedi .

" Ma porco mondo , m'avete preso per lo scemo della situazione ? Sali dalla macchina , scendi dalla macchina che sua altezza è arrivata ! Ma che cazzo !" Esordì entrando in scena il collaudatore , mentre chi era troppo in basso nella scala gerarchica per parlare apertamente , si limitava a bisbigliare sullo sfondo , ed erano mormorii tutt'altro che amichevoli . Insomma , una scena molto teatrale . Ci mancava solo il _deus ex machina _, che puntuale arrivò .

" Hanno pienamente ragione Haruka ." Si unì alle filippiche Hitomi . "Come diavolo credi che si possa andare avanti se ti comporti in questo mod ..."

" Non una parola di più !" Eruppe Haruka livida con un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche e tutti , dal primo all'ultimo , benché fossero degli adulti , nonché dei tecnici navigati del settore e gente abituata ad aver a che fare con gl'individui più disparati , s'azzittirono di colpo come scolaretti davanti al maestro .

" Lei signor Hayato " , continuò rivolgendosi per primo all'ingegnere , " ha le sue motivazioni per essere scontento . E lei signor Shinobu" , proseguì puntando il dito verso l'altro tecnico , "il suo lavoro è prezioso e , malgrado sembri il contrario alla luce di quanto ho fatto , sa bene quanto la stimi . Nonostante la sua mira con gli sputi non valga un

granché ." Precisò strafottente , poi fece una pausa e si portò al centro , in modo che potesse guardarli ad uno ad uno e al contempo gli altri potessero fare altrettanto .

" In definitiva tutti qui , a partire da Hitomi , alla quale ho fatto fare una pessima figura , ivi compreso l'ultimo dei _svita-bulloni_ , hanno le loro sacrosante ragioni per mandarmi al diavolo e criticare il mio comportamento . Ho fatto un bordello , ho creato difficoltà e fastidi a tutti voi e di questo me ne scuso ." Aggiunse un po' più calma , ma senza riuscire ad ammorbidirsi , anzi si erse il tutta la sua altezza e li squadrò con un'occhiata che di penitente aveva ben poco .

" E proprio perché sono un pilota professionista che ora sono qui con la ferma intenzione di svolgere il mio compito , esattamente com'era nei piani stabiliti . Questo , non solo perché ho firmato un contratto e perché mi pagano profumatamente per questo , ma soprattutto per la considerazione che ho per il lavoro che state svolgendo ."

Finito di parlare si portò le mani ai fianchi e con aria di sfida attese una replica qualunque .

" Ok Tenou , abbiamo capito , ora muovi il culo però , hai dell'arretrato da fare . E ricordati , se ti va male con le macchine puoi sempre darti alla politica !"

Quest'esclamazione venne all'improvviso da Hayato , che ghignando passò paternamente un braccio sulle spalle di Haruka e la condusse all'esterno . La battutaccia servì a rompere la tensione che aleggiava nell'aria e i presenti ripresero le loro mansioni con sollievo , sentendosi molto più distesi . Se quel giorno le cose si fossero messe al peggio , l'impegno di mesi sarebbe andato in fumo e molti di loro avrebbero dovuto attendere l'anno successivo per entrare in un'altra squadra .

Naturalmente Haruka non se lo fece ripetere due volte , per un attimo aveva accarezzato l'idea di rendergli una replica tagliente , ma poi saggiamente aveva preferito passarci sopra e aveva accettato il suo gesto di pace .

Già , ponderò con distacco , mica poteva essere sempre arrogante , né poteva pretendere di avere l'ultima parola , soprattutto quando aveva torto marcio .

Ed ecco finalmente la macchina , la sua monoposto . Impaziente entrò nello spazio angusto , che era stato dilatato al massimo per adattarsi alla sua statura , si sistemò le cuffie , indossò i guanti , s'infilò il casco e concluse agganciando il volante al suo sostegno sopra il piano dei comandi .

Una miriade di spie e luci lampeggiati presero vita non appena azionò il contatto e quand'anche il motore cominciò a farsi sentire , alzò i pollici in su , segno che tutti i dispositivi si erano attivati e pronti all'uso .

Uscì a velocità sostenuta dalla corsia dei box e finalmente iniziò a girare in pista . Da quel momento in poi parve diventare un tutt'uno col congegno meccanico su cui era . I suoi gesti erano precisi e venivano effettuati sempre un attimo prima che si presentasse l'esigenza .

Di quella struttura di ferro e carbonio era la mente e il demiurgo e , una volta assisa su quel mezzo che la faceva sentire onnipotente , per lei non esisteva altro . Svanite le angustie , volatilizzata la rabbia , dimenticate le offese . Il volto nauseato di Michiru , che fino a quel momento era stato onnipresente ai margini del suo inconscio , sbiadì fino a cancellarsi . Il suo unico scopo adesso era di sfrecciare di giro in giro sempre più veloce , determinata a carpire alla potente monoposto ogni sua probabile mancanza , spremendole al contempo tutte le risorse possibili per potenziarne le prestazioni . Tutto ciò mentre dialogava via radio con i tecnici che al muretto , ascoltando le sue indicazioni , prendevano appunti frenetici sulle variabili che segnalava loro .

Continuava a piovere a rovesci , ma la cosa non sembrava influire sulla sua guida , anzi , Haruka era uno di quei rari piloti che sul bagnato riuscivano addirittura ad esaltarsi . E l'addetto alla telemetria scosse il capo sbalordito quando , cronometro alla mano , prese atto dell'ennesimo giro veloce , il quinto consecutivo , completato in quell'istante .

" Stai filando che è una bellezza Tenou ! Come risponde la macchina ?" Anche attraverso le cuffie Haruka avvertì il tono compiaciuto del vecchio Shinobu .

" Il motore non risente ancora , senta come canta !" Esclamò accelerando sul rettilineo .

" Ma i freni tendono a sbloccarsi troppo lentamente e il cambio ne risente . "

" Alla chicane come reagisce il musetto ?" Sopravanzò la voce di Hayato che aveva notato dei pesanti ondeggiamenti .

" Sbanda , è il caso di ribassarlo e , di conseguenza , rivedere pure l'assetto dell'alettone posteriore ."

Haruka continuò a provare fino a quando ci fu abbastanza luce per farlo , fosse stato per lei avrebbe continuato volentieri anche al chiarore dei riflettori , ma capì che almeno per quel giorno era il caso di smettere . Tanto l'indomani l'attendeva un'altra giornata campale e preferì non abusare troppo delle sue forze , anche perché da quando aveva fatto colazione quel mattino , non aveva più mangiato e ormai avvertiva i crampi della fame .

Tornò ai box molto su di giri e , considerando le pacche sulle spalle e i sorrisi soddisfatti da cui fu gratificata , considerò che l'incidente diplomatico accorso in precedenza fortunatamente era stato superato senza danni .

E sollevata si diresse verso l'alloggio situato a ridosso dello spazio comune . Molto più comodo del solito camper , aveva fatto i salti di gioia quando la dirigenza gliel'aveva assegnato . In quanto . benché minuscolo , era ottimale per soddisfare le sue esigenze primarie , tipo l'appetito . Difatti , mentre aspettava l'arrivo di Hitomi , mangiò quasi tutte quelle che scherzosamente definiva _le razioni del panico _.

Era stanca morta , tuttavia appagata , e , dopo una doccia corroborante , si affidò alle cure di quest'ultima . Fatto singolare , poiché ella era sì la sua manager , ma anche qualcosa di più . Haruka l'aveva come collaboratrice sin dagli inizi , da quando giovanissima , aveva affrontato le prime gare di formula-kart che l'avevano vista vincente protagonista negli Stati Uniti . All'epoca Hitomi era la sua fisioterapista , con il passare del tempo il suo ruolo era mutato , ma continuava a conservare questa mansione nonostante ciò , anche perché Haruka si era sempre rifiutata di sostituirla .

" Guarda che dobbiamo farci due chiacchiere te e io ." Esordì la donna iniziando a massaggiarle il collo anchilosato .

" Mm , non basta che ti abbia fatto le mie scuse davanti a tutti ?" Fu la risposta di Haruka seguita da un lungo sospiro di beatitudine . A volte si ritrovava a chiedersi , non senza una certa malizia , se la sua passione per quello sport non fosse nata dal piacere che trovava in quelle lunghe e rilassanti sedute di manipolazioni .

" Sei fuori strada , non è di questo che voglio parlarti . Anche se so benissimo che quel _mi spiace _ringhiato a denti stretti è il massimo a cui puoi arrivare ." Affermò con un certo sarcasmo facendole segno di stendersi sul lettino .

Haruka ridacchiò , in effetti Hitomi la conosceva bene ormai , non foss'altro perché era una delle poche persone che , esigenza lavorativa , la vedeva spesso nuda . Ma naturalmente non si trattava solo di questo , giacché per nuda , non intendeva solo quel che questa poteva vedere con gli occhi . A differenza che con gli altri , anche persone che sentiva vicine come Setsuna , con lei si comportava senza nessuna remora . Era autentica al cento per cento , poiché la considerava , oltre ad un elemento insostituibile nelle pubbliche relazioni , una sincera alleata e una confidente preziosa in un contesto dove doveva districarsi da più di un problema , usando molte cautele .

" E' ora . Anzi , per la precisione , avresti già dovuto darti una mossa ." Continuò la donna , riprendendo le fila del discorso e iniziando a frizionarle vigorosamente i muscoli delle spalle . " Per il momento , fortunatamente , sei sconosciuta ai più , ma quando comincerai con le prime vittorie sarà difficilissimo mantenere il segreto . "

" Hai perfettamente ragione ." Assentì la bionda dopo qualche minuto di silenzio assoluto rotto solo da i suoi sospiri , che non erano più di beatitudine , quanto di un sentimento mal represso d'ingiustizia . " Stenterai a crederci , ma negli ultimi tempi non ci ho affatto pensato , come se la cosa non fosse un problema mio ."

" Forse perché eri troppo concentrata su quell'eterea bellezza dagli occhi blu !" La punzecchiò Hitomi la quale , con il progressivo passare delle settimane , aveva sentito nominare sempre più spesso una certa violinista , che tanta confusione stava causando alla sua protetta . Con occhio clinico aveva individuato tutti i potenziali segni di una rapida infatuazione , della quale forse neppure Haruka si rendeva conto . Generalmente , quando qualcuna colpiva la sua immaginazione , si trattava di solito di concupiscenza e nulla più .

In questo caso invece , al di là del mero apprezzamento estetico , questa ragazzetta le aveva provocato qualche sconquasso di troppo per non destare una certa apprensione . Haruka appariva lunatica , scontrosa più del solito , e il suo abituale non è che non fosse abbastanza ! E soprattutto si era lanciata in interminabili sproloqui sulla natura quantomai assillante e molesta , ma dalla bellezza incomparabile , di questa fantomatica donzella . Cosa mai accaduta in precedenza . E il peggio era che un momento ne parlava entusiasta , mentre quello successivo pareva fosse ad un passo dall'ammazzarla .

" A proposito , come vanno le cose tra voi ?" Chiese punta dalla curiosità .

" Tranquilla , l'ho piantata di rintronarti , siamo arrivate al capolinea . Anzi , ti sarei grata se non ne parlassimo più ." Rispose alzandosi di scatto dal lettino , prendendo a rivestirsi .

" Mi spiace . " Il rammarico di Hitomi era genuino , davvero aveva sperato che Haruka potesse avere qualche parentesi che infrangesse il suo abituale romitaggio . Poi si disse che , nel qual caso , sarebbe stato un bel problema e che tutto sommato , per quanto penoso potesse essere , era stato decisamente meglio che fosse accaduto . E dando voce a questa considerazione , proseguì : "Però se ci pensi , ora sarà tutto molto più semplice . Pensandoci , presumo che , se hai tanto indugiato prima di fare il grande salto , forse è perché avresti voluto ..."

" Cazzate ! " L'interruppe immediatamente passando nella stanza accanto , tanto che l'altra non poté far a meno di seguirla . " Non so che film ti sei fatta nel frattempo , ma posso assicurarti che _quella_ in tutta questa faccenda non c'entra nulla !"

"Allora meglio . " Rispose fingendo di crederle , ad ogni modo il tempo sarebbe stato un balsamo , doveva solo aspettare . Accettò la bottiglia che Haruka le stava porgendo e si sedette nella poltroncina di fonte a quella dove l'altra si era appena accomodata a sorseggiare la sua birra . " Allora come si mette ?"

" Col casino che ho piantato in questi giorni stavolta l'espulsione è sicura . Non potranno farne a meno , ero in detenzione e me la sono svignata , non la scampo stavolta . Grazieaddio ! Finalmente andrò in una scuola pubblica e ambosessi . " Affermò perentoria con un gesto eloquente della mano . " Quel maledetto posto ha esaurito la sua funzione fin da quando mi assegnarono la borsa di studio che mi consentì di tornare in Giappone . Ma che vuoi , finché non ho avuto la certezza nero su bianco dell'ingaggio , ci sono dovuta restare , anche se controvoglia . Come ben sai ."

" Già , ma passiamo ai dettagli pratici , vuoi ? Fortunatamente all'epoca avemmo la brillante idea di iscriverti con il tuo secondo nome , quindi , almeno sotto quest'aspetto , problemi non dovremmo averne ."

Poi la guardò in un modo abbastanza esplicito e , con apparente severità , aggiunse . " Ma devo chiederti a quante hai dato la benché minima certezza che sei una donna ."

" In che senso ?" Reagì inarcando il sopracciglio .

" Non fare la santarellina con me Haruka Tenou ! Sai benissimo cosa intendo !"

Tutto quello che ottenne fu una risata elusiva , ma visto che il cipiglio truce con cui veniva gratificata non scemava , tornò seria .

" Okay , se la metti in questo modo , cercherò di fugare tutti i tuoi dubbi . Ho sempre badato ad essere completamente sola quando mi denudavo e , udite , udite , al di là di qualche lingua non sono mai andata . Quindi nessuna potrebbe affermare , _dati alla mano_ , di cosa si celi sotto questi abiti maschili ."

" Erano in molte a chiamarti con il tuo nome di battesimo ?" Chiese , preferendo ignorare , l'ironia caustica dell'altra .

" Solo in due ." Rispose laconica distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo ." E sai che di Sentsuna ci si può fidare ... quanto all'altra ... beh , se fossi in lei ci penserei due volte prima di attraversarmi di nuovo la strada !"

" Ma non ne hai la certezza ." Puntualizzò con un punta di rammarico . " E , mi duole dirtelo , pure se non metterai più piede in quel posto , resta lo stesso molto più di una possibilità che qualcuno ti riconosca e parli . Un professore a caccia di soldi facili , una compagna di classe risentita o addirittura quella direttrice che hai sfidato senza la minima prudenza , accidenti a te !"

" Credi ?" Chiese poco persuasa . " E allora senti come la penso . Per quanto riguarda quelle con le quali mi sono parzialmente trastullata , non credo che metterebbero in pericolo la propria reputazione esponendosi . Hanno da trovare un buon partito e se venissero fuori certe cose , la faccenda si farebbe complicata . Quindi queste sono fuori dai giochi . Quanto alle restanti ragazzine viziate , come sai , mi sono mantenuta costantemente ai margini . Non ho dato confidenza ad alcuna e l'unico elemento in cui ho spiccato , tanto che potrebbe essere pericoloso , è la mia eccellenza nell'atletica . Ma di fatto è da un bel pezzo che non compaio sulla scena , inoltre , come si riconduce una stella centometrista ad un pilota d'auto ? X non è uguale ad Y ! E poi , da podista sono stata un fuscello , guarda il mio corpo adesso , dove sta l'esilità ? "

Hitomi accennò lievemente col capo . In effetti c'era una logica in tutto ciò . Nel corso dei mesi passati Haruka aveva lavorato con diligenza in palestra e a tutt'oggi aveva sviluppato una muscolatura scultorea . Adatta a resistere a tutte le sollecitazioni cui la sottoponeva lo sforzo di guidare un auto da corsa , ma decisamente troppo sviluppata per una sprinter . Per cui l'attaccò su un altro fronte .

" Eppure si sapeva lo stesso che ti stavano cooptando nella lega juniores di formula 3 ."

" Voci . Chi mi ha mai visto ? E vuoi che i giornali sportivi non parlassero dell'unica femmina presente nel circuito ? Un fatto così eclatante fatto passare sotto silenzio ? Ma andiamo !"

" E scommetto che su internet ci scrivano solo fandonie giusto ?" A questa domanda retorica Haruka non si prese neppure la briga di rispondere . " Ok , ammettiamo pure che tu abbia ragione , ma il resto ?"

" Fossi in te non mi preoccuperei troppo dell'istituzione scolastica ." Affermò pratica , poi la guardò con intenzione , finché non le fiorì tra le labbra un ghigno molto cattivo . " Insomma un posto prestigioso come quello che viene corrotto da una studentessa che alla fin fine non è chiaro se sia un maschio o una femmina ?! Pensa allo scandalo Hitomi , un sedicente ragazzo che gira impunemente negli spogliatoi e nelle camerate delle ragazze a dispetto del regolamento delle figlie di Maria ! Chi iscriverebbe più la sua ricca rampolla in un tale eremo d'ambiguità ? Senti me , pure se avessero fondatissimi sospetti , quelli terranno la bocca chiusa . Gli conviene ! "

" D'accordo " , annuì levando le mani come segno della sua totale intesa , " nondimeno , più in là sarebbe saggio fare una bella donazione alla scuola . Ovviamente quando il tuo ingaggio aumenterà . Con discrezione , mi pare chiaro ."

" Naturalmente , ma tutto a suo tempo ." Assentì meditabonda . Stava per bruciarsi numerosi ponti alle spalle . Non che avesse dubbi o covasse prematuri pentimenti , però ... era giusto così ? Ancora una volta fu la voce di Hitomi che la riportò alla realtà .

" Speriamo bene Haruka . E' fondamentale per la tua nascente carriera che non ci sia alcun dubbio sul fatto che tu sia un ragazzo . C'è troppa discriminazione perché tu possa tentare ."

" Cominciamo dai capelli ." Annunciò tirando fuori un paio di forbici e iniziando a tagliare le ciocche che le arrivavano sulle spalle .

n.d.a.

Un grazie speciale a coloro i quali mi hanno inviato le proprie recensioni e complimenti !


	13. Chapter 13

13

Michiru restò seduta a lungo in quel caffè , non sapeva cosa fare per riparare al suo errore , né come farlo , quindi rimase immobile . Come se , in tal modo , fosse possibile lasciare che le scivolasse addosso .

Si limitava ad osservare con sguardo mesto gli scrosci di pioggia , sospesa in un limbo senza soluzioni continuità . Ma la sua apparente compostezza celava un lavorio instancabile dei pensieri , poiché le violente invettive che Haruka le aveva rivolto continuavano a risuonarle nella testa e ognuna di esse era simile ad un colpo di sferza .

Facevano male , ma ritenne di meritarsele , ad una ad una .

Quale maledetta superbia l'aveva spronata a parlare in simili termini ? Che diavolo ne poteva sapere lei delle motivazioni che potevano spingere una persona a fare determinate scelte ? Non la conosceva affatto , eppure aveva avuta la presunzione di darle lezioni di vita . Che comportamento idiota .

Fino a quel momento aveva usato mille cautele , trattenendo la sua impazienza e avvicinandola a poco a poco , sperando di riuscire ad inserirsi in quella sua impenetrabile scontrosità . E quando c'era quasi , per un capriccio d'arroganza , per l'incapacità d'accettare che questa non era propriamente come lei se l'era figurata , aveva mandato tutto a monte ! E peggio ancora l'aveva fatto nel peggiore dei modi , ferendola e trattandola dall'alto in basso . Come se ne fosse stata realmente capace .

Non era stato affatto nelle sue intenzioni , non poteva neppure immaginarselo uno scenario simile , lei che umiliava Haruka ? Eppure l'aveva fatto , il destino stava giocando con lei ? E che poteva fare adesso per rimediare ?

Cospargersi il capo di cenere e scusarsi sarebbe stato il minimo , ma non abbastanza purtroppo . Haruka già una volta era tornata sui suoi passi per lei e sospettava , sapendo che era del tutto inutile illudersi , che non sarebbe stata disposta a farlo di nuovo .

Anche perché le querelle avute tra loro fino a quel momento erano poca cosa in confronto alla recentissima diatriba . Quelle non erano altre che puerili contese , mentre in questo caso si trattava di qualcosa di molto più serio .

" Ho fatto proprio un capolavoro !" Pensò con amarezza senza risparmiarsi quanto a sarcasmo .

" Sia come sia , devo fare qualcosa . Star qui a rimuginarci non risolve nulla . Devo tentare di farmi intendere , giocandomi il tutto per tutto ... perché , nella malaugurata ipotesi che il nostro legame termini oggi , almeno non avrò il rimorso di aver lasciato qualcosa d'intentato ."

Quindi animata da una determinazione ferrea si diede una mossa e si mise sulle sue tracce . Provò in tutti i posti dove riteneva potesse essere , cercò in palestra , nelle aule , nello spazio ricreativo , chiese di lei a chiunque le capitasse a tiro , ma invano , sembrava che la terra l'avesse inghiottita . Addirittura arrivò ad appostarsi sotto le finestre dell'alloggio di Setsuna , incurante del fatto che si stava bagnando tutta , sperando che per una serie di coincidenze fortuite la ragazza stesse passando il fine settimana a scuola e che la bionda avesse riparato da lei . Attese per circa un'ora , ma il luogo era e restò deserto . Infine , nutrendo pochissime speranze , tornò nella loro camera . Ovviamente l'accolse solo l'eco dei propri passi . Cercò di non farsi prendere dallo sconforto e tentò di pensare con raziocinio . Si guardò intorno attentamente e notò che sul ripiano accanto alla porta mancavano il casco e le chiavi . Andò nella sua stanza per averne ulteriore conferma ed eccola lì , buttata a terra senza il minimo riguardo , l'uniforme che ancora indossava quel mattino . A questo punto era lampante che se n'era andata . Che poteva fare adesso ? Chissà dov'era e rintracciarla sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile . Non aveva nessun recapito , né il minimo indizio di dove potesse trovarsi casa sua . In un giorno feriale avrebbe potuto chiedere quelle informazioni in segreteria , sempre che avessero ritenuto opportuno fornirle quei dati , ma oggi era chiusa . Praticamente aveva le mani legate e questa sensazione d'impotenza aumento vieppiù la sua agitazione . Certo avrebbe potuto aspettarla , nel caso in cui , sbollita la rabbia , avesse fatto ritorno . Ma aveva fondati motivi per dubitare che lo facesse , oltre al fatto che era evidente quanto fosse indifferente della detenzione cui era sottoposta . Probabilmente l'avrebbe rivista direttamente lunedì successivo .

Quindi l'interrogativo si riduceva a : restare in attesa a scuola , senza nessuna certezza di un epilogo immediato , tantomeno felice , e nel frattempo macerarsi nell'incertezza e nel biasimo ? Oppure andarsene a sua volta sperando che , una volta a casa sua , avesse potuto svagarsi e al contempo trovare una soluzione ?

Optò per la seconda e con il morale sotto i tacchi si preparò per andare a prendere il bus alla fermata . Senza prendersi la briga di cambiarsi e neppure di chiamare l'autista che normalmente sbrigava quest'incombenza . In un certo senso preferì evitare entrambe le cose come per infliggersi una punizione per quanto aveva combinato , anche se la riteneva una pena risibile .

Fatto sta che la combinazione degli elementi , la pioggia che le era caduta addosso , la successiva infreddatura che si era presa aspettando l'autobus e , non ultimi , i sensi di colpa che covavano in lei , sfociarono in un tracollo fisico . Come arrivò a casa infatti si sentì venire meno , in effetti era pallida e non troppo in forze . Messa in allarme dallo strepito che causò , la madre accorse immediatamente e constatando il suo stato provato , sentenziò che si mettesse subito a letto . In effetti aveva la febbre e la temperatura continuò a salire fino a sera . Convocato , il medico di famiglia le diagnosticò una banale influenza di stagione e le prescrisse , tra l'altro , di stare a letto per almeno sette giorni .

A questa notizia Michiru tentò debolmente di protestare , se avesse lasciato passare un'intera settimana prima di chiarirsi con quella testarda , le sue già scarse possibilità si sarebbero annullate del tutto ! Ma come spiegarlo a quell'uomo o , peggio ancora , a sua madre ? Non avrebbero capito . Anzi , come a confermare l'incomunicabilità tra le parti , non appena madre e figlia rimasero da sole , Michiru dovette pure subire una severa reprimenda , giacché non aveva sufficientemente badato alla sua salute .

Davanti a simili argomentazioni la ragazza preferì abbandonare del tutto l'idea di fare persino un tentativo di conciliazione . Sua madre normalmente era già di per sé molto rigida , ma oggi , per soprammercato , appariva altresì molto nervosa .

" Guai in vista ." Pensò tirandosi le coperte fino al mento , per un attimo dimentica dei suoi problemi . Non era più un segreto infatti che i rapporti tra i suoi genitori non fossero idilliaci , non lo era ormai da un bel pezzo , sebbene fingesse sempre di ignorarlo . Dacché poteva ricordare infatti , avevano sempre discusso , in toni civili certo , ma comunque d'incomprensioni si trattava . Era stata una scoperta implicita , quantunque fosse troppo piccola per capire e penetrare il nocciolo della questione . Poi , da alcuni anni a quella parte , la situazione era andata via , via precipitando e anche le apparenze formali che i due si erano sforzati di mantenere , erano progressivamente cadute .

Infatti , finché suo padre si era accontentato di avere delle amanti occasionali , era regnata una calma apparente . Ma quando la situazione fortuita e il plurale erano venuti a mancare , in quanto le amanti si erano ridotte ad una e i rapporti con questa erano diventati stabili , la bomba era scoppiata . Le recriminazioni a lungo represse di sua madre erano sfociate in una serie di dispute brutali e alla fin fine suo padre aveva colto la palla al balzo per andarsene . In pratica lo vedeva pochissimo , nella grande casa faceva ritorno solo di tanto in tanto e mai per periodi lunghi . In un certo senso era preferibile , perché quando c'era , la tensione si poteva tagliare con il coltello . Spesso si chiedeva perché si ostinassero a mantenere quell'esteriorità e non la facessero finita una volta per tutte divorziando . Non pensava che l'impedimento potesse essere di natura sentimentale , probabilmente doveva essere qualcosa di più prosaico . Suo padre era a capo di una holding di società immobiliari che gli fruttavano utili da capogiro , probabilmente a spaventarlo e farlo esitare , era la prospettiva dei pingui alimenti che nel caso avrebbe dovuto versare a sua moglie .

D'altro canto sua madre proveniva da un'antica casata , che poteva vantare persino uno shogun tra i suoi antenati , e aveva un patrimonio personale più che ragguardevole . Per cui non aveva affatto bisogno di essere mantenuta dal coniuge . Inoltre il suo senso di dignità era tale che Michiru non pensava si sarebbe abbassata a combattere in tribunale una volgare guerra sui dettagli di un eventuale sostentamento . Quindi , dov'era la chiave di volta ?

Ebbe modo di capirlo il giorno successivo quando sua madre , congedando la domestica che l'assisteva , si sedette accanto al suo letto e succintamente l'informò di quanto stava accadendo e dei suoi propositi per il futuro .

Senza il minimo stupore Michiru apprese che le pratiche per la separazione erano avviate da tempo e che si era in dirittura d'arrivo , le parti si erano accordate sia sulla divisione dei beni che sul suo affidamento . La sua meraviglia fu destata piuttosto da quanto si proponeva sua madre per il dopo .

Aveva intenzione di riprendere la sua carriera difatti , esattamente da dove l'aveva lasciata quando si era sposata .

Sachiko Kaiou , discendente della nobile dinastia degli Hanamura , in gioventù era stata una musicista di fama internazionale , esattamente come sua figlia si stava avviando a diventare , ma con una differenza . Essendo un'arpista le sue possibilità di rientrare nel giro erano molto più ampie che per altri orchestrali , in quanto erano ben pochi quelli che potevano dirsi maestri di questo strumento e potevano vantare altrettanta padronanza nell'esecuzione . Sachiko era stata in passato una virtuosa e ancora oggi veniva citata come musicista dalle doti incomparabili .

E per tutti quegli anni che era stata , prima una sposa – bambina , in quanto la differenza d'età fra i due coniugi era pesante , e poi madre , Sachiko aveva continuato in segreto a mantenersi in esercizio e a seguire la scena musicale nell'intima speranza che un giorno prima o poi avesse potuto riprendere il posto che le spettava . Suo marito non ne voleva neppure sentir parlare , perciò , con svariati pretesti , sovente si recava nella residenza della sua famiglia , dove poteva suonare senza essere biasimata per questo . Successivamente , quando Michiru cominciò le scuole primarie e acquistò una certa autonomia , questa poté intensificare i suoi sforzi fino a tornare ai livelli di una grande concertista . I dubbi e le possibili remore che l'avevano tormentata in precedenza erano svaniti , poiché , nonostante avesse sacrificato le proprie ambizioni alle pretese del marito , aveva infine realizzato che in cambio ne stava ricevendo solo scorni e mortificazioni .

Per cui quando , in contemporanea all'ingresso di sua figlia alle scuole superiori ,

( avrebbe infatti frequentato una collegio d'elite , degno del suo brillante e precocissimo diploma al conservatorio di Kyoto , che tanto clamore aveva causato negli ambienti musicali ) il suo matrimonio era definitivamente naufragato e suo marito aveva preso casa con quella mantenuta , si era decisa . A quel punto era inevitabile , anche se non poteva negare di sentirsi sollevata , benché questo volesse dire restare sola con come unica compagnia quella dei domestici . Non importava del resto , il suo unico scopo era quello di rifarsi di quanto aveva perduto e in conseguenza di ciò era ripartita daccapo , con l'umiltà di una novizia .

Senza più scuse o tentennamenti aveva intensificato lo studio e nell'immensa e solitaria tenuta avevano preso a risuonare le melodie di quell'arpa che per tanti anni era stata muta e ridotta allo stato di semplice pezzo d'arredamento .

Ora , finalmente conscia della sua rigenerata abilità , era pronta a buttarsi tutto alle spalle . Tra l'altro , nel frattempo , aveva riannodato i fili spezzati delle sue frequentazioni accademiche , le stesse che aveva dovuto troncare nell'imminenza del matrimonio . E da ciò ne era derivato che un suo precedente maestro , che tante volte l'aveva diretta nelle varie orchestre alla cui guida era stato , l'avesse chiamata per un posto stabile nella filarmonica che stava approntando . Era l'occasione della vita e non intendeva lasciarsela sfuggire .

" Ed è per questo che te ne parlo solo adesso , volevo esserne certa prima . Sfortunatamente il tempo stringe e sono costretta a metterti fretta per la tua decisione ." Disse a conclusione del lungo discorso che le fece . " Pensaci bene Michi , Vienna ! E non è detto che resteremmo sempre in Austria , all'opposto , è solo il punto di partenza . Intanto potresti continuare i tuoi studi nel cuore dell'Europa e al contempo ti si aprirebbero porte che ora non puoi neppure immaginare . Avresti la possibilità di cominciare a farti un nome e una reputazione al centro della scena musicale più prestigiosa . Pensa per un attimo , solo per un attimo , alla sensazione che potrebbe darti un concerto solista eseguito alla Fenice di Venezia o all'Operà di Parigi !" Esclamò infervorata con gli occhi che le luccicavano e Michiru si chiese , con un certo cinismo , se tanto entusiasmo fosse provocato da quanto prospettava a lei o dalla visione di sé stessa sui medesimi palcoscenici .

" Sarebbe senz'altro educativo ." Rispose con distacco , tanto , che pure i trasporti di Sachiko si raffreddarono , sostituendosi ad un certa collera .

" Guardiamo in faccia alla realtà Michiru " propose sbrigativa abbandonando il fare suadente avuto fino ad allora , " se decidi di non partire , accetti la potestà di tuo padre ? E sai benissimo quanto negli ultimi tempi abbia avuto a cuore il tuo benessere ! Oppure intendi formare un bel quadretto familiare con lui e quella sgualdrina che si tiene nel talamo ?"

" Dall'altra parte invece mi si prospetta un'esistenza di tutt'altra levatura vero ?" Replicò duramente guardando sua madre dritto negli occhi . " Non vedo l'ora in effetti ! Solo l'idea di sei mesi qui , due mesi da un'altra parte e i successivi chissà dove , mi riempiono di euforia !" Affermò sorridendo ironica , un sorriso che non aveva nulla d'allegro. "Sempre che ritenga opportuno tenermi con te , ma se poi la mia presenza potesse esserti d'intralcio , allora che si fa mamma ? Resto a Vienna ? O preferisci Parigi ? Pensa , io me ne sto quieta in una meravigliosa capitale europea della quale non conosco la lingua , dove non ho affetti , né uno straccio d'amico , mentre tu sei in giro a prenderti i tuoi meritati allori . Sì , proprio la soluzione ideale ." Continuò annuendo con enfasi . "Però , allo stesso tempo , anch'io dovrò farmi un nome e allora dovrei dare concerti , cercare l'approvazione del pubblico colto e dei critici bohemièn , avendo cura di trovare un pigmalione che m'introduca nell'ambiente giusto . Non c'è che dire , è proprio la vita che ho sempre sognato !" Concluse a metà strada tra la rabbia per la palese stupidità della madre e la sofferenza per l'essere trattata ancora una volta come una bambola senz'anima . Da tempo ormai non le sembrava di essere altro che lo specchio della frustrata ambizione materna .

" Eppure hai sempre dichiarato di adorare la musica !" Obbiettò l'altra tentando di farle intendere le sue ragioni .

" E' vero , ma non per partito preso o perché tu stessa l'adoravi . Non te ne sei mai resa conto , ma ho patito , e continuo tutt'oggi a soffrire , perché per te non sono altro che un veicolo di continuità ! Sono stata costretta ad essere una bambina prodigio e una fenomenale interprete per sublimare il tuo autocompiacimento . Non voglio fartene una colpa mamma , sono abbastanza adulta da provare a comprendere le tue ragioni e non intendo discuterle , tanto non cambieresti idea . Ma ammetti almeno una volta che nella guerra tra te e papà lo scotto maggiore l'ho pagato io .

Ho fatto di tutto per compiacervi entrambi , nella mia innocenza speravo che questo sarebbe stato abbastanza per mantenervi uniti . E quanto ho sofferto quando vi vedevo così superficiali , così distanti tra voi e da me ! La mia infanzia è stata piena di solitudine e quando non lo era , si trasformava in qualcosa d'infinitamente peggio . Mi sentivo tanto un animale da circo , ma a voi era indifferente . Mi volevate diva e diva sono stata , per voi ! Tutti quei concerti , le serate di beneficenza , le esibizioni in casa dei vostri amici , le adulazioni dei maestri , l'invidia da cui ero circondata e la consapevolezza di non avere una vita come gli altri , mi hanno tormentato per anni . E ora che sono cresciuta , che mi sono definitivamente rassegnata all'idea che tra i miei genitori non possa esserci pace e che , soprattutto , ho trovato un'isola felice dove almeno fino al diploma potrò vivere tranquilla , vuoi che l'abbandoni ? " Domandò al culmine di quella lunga confessione che le era come stata strappata dal cuore . Afferrò le spalle di sua madre come per sollecitare una risposta , ma visto che questa restava in silenzio e che abbassò lo sguardo , evitando persino di guardarla , aggiunse dell'altro . Tanto valeva essere chiara , in modo da evitare qualsiasi fraintendimento .

" La mia risposta è no , resterò dove sono . Il che non vuol dire che intendo vivere con mio padre . E non prenderla come una cosa personale , ma sono decisa a completare in patria i miei studi , anche quelli universitari . E , se sarò capace , è sempre qui che continuerò il mio percorso come violinista ."

E non c'era più niente da dire , Sachiko evitò ulteriori discussioni e accettò la decisone di sua figlia . Pensava di essere capace di poter badare a sé stessa ? Ebbene l'avrebbe lasciata fare . E qualora le cose fossero volte al peggio , che se la sbrigasse suo padre una volta tanto ! Ora doveva cominciare a vivere la seconda parte della sua vita , augurandosi che fosse senz'altro più soddisfacente della prima . E forte di questa risoluzione cominciò a prepararsi per la partenza . Restavano da decidere molti dettagli pratici sia per sé stessa che riguardo alla vita che Michiru avrebbe affrontato una volta sola . Anche perché , nonostante le assicurazioni che si dava , Sachiko pareva aver trascurato il particolare che la completa tutela legale era affidata a lei , benché il mantenimento fosse congiunto .

Michiru affrontò tutto ciò con un distacco ammirevole e nonostante tutto poteva dirsi ugalmente legata ai suoi genitori , in sostanza non era cambiato granché , tanto quest'allontanamento era nell'aria da sempre . In pratica era cresciuta paventandolo e l'aveva assimilato come un evento che prima o poi si sarebbe concretizzato . Inoltre , era sinceramente felice per sua madre , nonostante tutto finalmente la rivedeva viva . Sembrava sprizzare energia ed eccitazione da tutti i pori , ora che aveva preso a percorrere quella strada che per tanti anni aveva sognato . E se Sachiko stava peccando d'egoismo era irrilevante , l'aveva già perdonata .

In tutto ciò tuttavia aveva continuato a pensare ad Haruka , anzi addirittura usandola come distrazione dalla realtà circostante . Anche perché , confinata com'era in quel letto , aveva iniziato ad abbozzare un suo ritratto a carboncino . Per il momento aveva collezionato solo tentativi infruttuosi e la pila di fogli appallottolati sulle coperte era cresciuta a ritmo sorprendente . Riteneva questi fallimenti , nonostante la sua conclamata abilità , frutto dal fatto che malgrado riuscisse a riprodurre le sue forme apparenti , non era capace di giungere a coglierne l'essenza .

In definitiva , rifletté malinconica , esattamente come aveva fatto con il loro rapporto . Non l'aveva compresa e il risultato era stata quella sgradevole , e con tutto il cuore sperò temporanea , discordia . Chissà cosa aveva pensato quando , tornata a scuola , non l'aveva ritrovata in camera . Che avesse obbedito al suo imperativo facendo armi e bagagli?

Forse , ma quando non l'aveva vista durante le loro lezioni comuni , si era chiesta dove fosse ? Oppure davvero non le importava ? Nel qual caso sarebbe stato un bel paradosso!

Tutto da ridere per chi non fosse coinvolto , giacché per quanto la riguardava , nonostante il divorzio dei suoi in corso e più di un cambiamento epocale nella sua esistenza , rieccola di nuovo ad ossessionarsi !

Cosa stava facendo ? Com'era il suo umore ? Si era calmata ? Sarebbe stata disponibile perlomeno a sentire quel che aveva da dirle ?

Forse era il caso d'informarsi , magari Aya l'aveva vista o addirittura aveva avuto modo di parlarle . Immediatamente le telefonò e quel che seppe la riempì d'un incertezza sottile che la mise sul chi vive . Haruka infatti non solo aveva saltato tutte le lezioni fino a quel momento , ma cosa ancora più allarmante , nessuna l'aveva vista in giro fin dal precedente sabato , praticamente da quando erano insieme .

Inutilmente Michiru tentò di tranquillizzarsi dicendosi che ci potevano essere almeno una dozzina di motivi plausibili per la sua assenza che Aya non poteva sapere . Inoltre non era necessariamente detto che tra questi dovesse esserci per forza qualcosa di preoccupante . Magari era ad uno stage di atletica , forse si poteva trattare addirittura un malanno inaspettato , proprio come per lei , perché no ?

L'amica non poteva sapere con certezza , la direzione della scuola invece doveva esserne al corrente , loro avrebbero potuto risponderle . Ciò nondimeno , come avrebbe motivato il suo interesse ? Non era una parente , non poteva fingersi tale , perché proprio non avrebbe saputo come qualificarsi , ma solo e semplicemente la sua compagna di stanza !

Trascorse gli ultimi giorni della convalescenza in preda all'ansia e alla frustrazione , tentando di accelerare al massimo i tempi di guarigione ed affermando a più riprese di sentirsi perfettamente in forma , per quanto fosse ancora piuttosto debole . E quando il giovedì pomeriggio , previo il riluttante consenso del medico , poté finalmente tornare a scuola , si precipitò letteralmente nella loro abitazione .

Al suo ingresso fu accolta solo dal silenzio , le stanze sembravano prive di vita , come se la presenza dell'altra non fosse mai esistita . Freneticamente Michiru tirò le tende e alla luce morente del giorno la livingroom le apparve vuota , benché l'ordinaria mobilia fosse tutta al suo solito posto . Presa da una crescente impazienza vagò con lo sguardo in cerca di un particolare qualsiasi che confermasse il passaggio di Haruka , ma invano . E con il cuore che le batteva forte si diresse verso la camera da letto della bionda , determinata a sapere , ma con la paura che le attanagliava le viscere . E una volta lì vide confermati tutti i timori che l'avevano assillata nei giorni precedenti .

I libri che riempivano lo scaffale erano spariti , il letto era spoglio e un velo di polvere consistente copriva tutte le superfici . Ancora incredula spalancò le ante dell'armadio e davanti ai ripiani nudi ancora non volle accettarlo . Era inutile , non ci riusciva .

" Non può essere , no ... " Mormorò con un filo di voce genuflettendosi . Poi , inaspettatamente , una rabbia terribile prese corpo dentro di lei . Non poteva averle fatto questo ! Era troppo , persino per quel che le aveva detto !

E fu con la furia di un erinni che si alzò e si diresse risoluta nell'unico posto dove avrebbe potuto avere una risposta . Macinò la distanza che la separava da quel luogo a grandi passi , senza progettare alcunché , ma con una determinazione palpabile , febbrile. E quando bussò alla porta di Setsuna e se la ritrovò davanti che la fissava neanche troppo sorpresa , tutto quel che covava dentro di lei scoppiò .

" Dimmi dov'è ! Tu lo sai maledetta ! Dimmi dov'è !"


	14. Chapter 14

Rinuncia : i personaggi non mi appartengono , di mio c'è solo la storia .

14

" Bizzarro ."

Fece Setsuna senza troppo scomporsi davanti all'evidente stato d'agitazione della sua interlocutrice . Michiru stava quasi aprendo bocca per aggiungere dell'altro , ma questa la prevenne , e alzando una mano le ingiunse il silenzio .

" E' la stessa domanda che pensavo di farti quando ti ho vista sulla porta . " Spiegò con calma distaccata facendo aumentare vieppiù il turbamento di Michiru , la quale a quel pacato chiarimento era rimasta inerte , come se l'animosità che l'aveva sorretta fin lì fosse evaporata all'improvviso.

Per un momento sembrò davvero non sapere che pesci pigliare , tanto l'atteggiamento dell'altra le sembrava tranquillo , quasi soprannaturale . Ma poi l'ira parve riscattarsi dalla clandestinità a cui si era momentaneamente data e riprese il sopravvento .

" _Bizzarro ? La stessa domanda ? _Mi stai prendendo in giro Meiou ?! " Sbottò infine esternando tutto il suo sbigottimento .

" Lungi da me ." Replicò l'altra con un sorriso di simpatia genuino , dovuto innanzitutto dalla trasparenza col quale le emozioni si specchiavano sul viso dell'altra , ma soprattutto perché trovava quella ragazza gradevole e le spiaceva vederla in quello stato . Quindi si portò al lato dell'ingresso e le fece un garbato cenno col capo . " Comunque entra , non mi sembra affatto il caso di stare qui in piedi a parlare . Inoltre , non offenderti Kaioh , ma temo che le tue urla potrebbero causare qualche problema . In questo padiglione la maggioranza pare abbia fatto il voto di silenzio ."

Era una battuta ? Doveva prenderla come tale oppure no ? Dal volto non traspariva nessun elemento indicativo , ma allo stesso tempo suonava come una celia , anche se non era chiaro . Ebbe quasi l'impressione che Setsuna le stesse lasciando una sorta di libero arbitrio , come se dovesse decidere da sé , indipendentemente da quella che era stata la sua intenzione in origine . In ogni caso quel contegno composto stava rapidamente smontandola , in un certo senso rimase soggiogata da quei modi da sfinge . Per cui fu senza parlare che la seguì all'interno , mentre s'interrogava sulla natura enigmatica di Setsuna e sulla piega imprevista che stavano prendendo gli eventi .

La violinista aveva dipinta sul viso un'espressione di vaga incertezza , giacché non aveva affatto cognizione di dove l'avrebbe portata la conversazione che stavano per avere .

" Accomodati pure ." L'invitò Setsuna indicandole il divano . " Ho appena fatto il tè , si potrebbe addirittura dire che il tuo arrivo tempestivo sia un'ottima opportunità per berlo insieme e fare conoscenza ."

" Non la metterei proprio in questo modo ." Fece dubbiosa celando un certo imbarazzo e cominciando a sentirsi un po' impacciata . Dov'erano finite le sue buone maniere ? Era si era catapultata in quel luogo con la stessa grazia di uno scaricatore di porto e con la certezza assoluta che l'altra le stesse sicuramente nascondendo qualcosa . Ecco cosa succedeva quando ci si lasciava accecare dalle emozioni violente ! Eppure Setsuna era riuscita a placarla con una facilità incredibile .

" Prima o poi doveva presentarsi l'occasione e per carattere non indulgo più di tanto a chiedermi il perché delle cose ." Rispose dirigendosi verso l'angolo cottura e tornando con due tazze in mano . Gliene mise una davanti , si sedette e senza nessun indugio affrontò il punto .

" Allora Michiru , posso chiamarti per nome vero ? Non ti nascondo che quando ho notato la tua assenza , congiunta a quella di Haruka , sono addirittura saltata alla conclusione che potevate essere insieme ."

" Eri in errore , come puoi constatare ." Commentò badando ad usare un tono che non risultasse ostile . Setsuna fino a quel momento si era comportata nel migliore dei modi , mostrandosi l'adulta della situazione , al contrario di lei che era arrivata strepitando .

" Beh , questo lo so adesso . Comunque , se così fosse stato , la cosa non mi avrebbe stupito . Nient'affatto ." Per un attimo , e fu un istante infinitesimale , il suo viso ebbe un guizzo ironico , quasi compiaciuto , come se il constatare che l'amica ancora una volta aveva dato prova di sé , fosse qualcosa che l'appagasse . Ma come si è detto durò un niente , tanto che Michiru pensò d'esserselo immaginato . Sorseggiò il suo tè e attese il resto .

" Ti posso assicurare che nel corso degli anni ho visto persone , del tutto differenti l'une dalle altre , fare le cose più pazze per lei . Ha un carisma a cui è difficile sottrarsi e generalmente quelli che vorrebbero attirare il suo interesse tendono ad acconsentire a qualsiasi suo ghiribizzo . E , ignorando se questo caso era l'ennesimo oppure no , mi sono data la spiegazione più ovvia , sbagliando ."

" Mi stai dicendo , tra le righe , che sono un individuo facilmente influenzabile ?" Chiese interessata , constatando sorpresa di non essere offesa da quel discorso . Setsuna aveva davvero un modo particolare di piazzare il colpo in punta di fioretto . Che fosse o no una provocazione , restava il fatto che c'era da riflettere sulle sue parole . Giacché , forse Haruka in un certo senso era davvero una sorta di affabulatrice , ma lei d'altro canto non ne usciva meglio , tutt'altro . Non era che un'altra voce alla sua lista , l'ennesima vittima della malia che operava !

Strinse i pugni risentita . Questa constatazione privava quella che aveva creduto una relazione privilegiata , speciale , di tutta la sua bellezza . La fece sentire ordinaria e , peggio ancora , risibile . Nient'altro che una sciocca ragazzina con la quale giocare a proprio piacimento .

Setsuna si accorse del suo percettibile , ed ennesimo , cambiamento d'umore . Non era affatto nelle sue intenzioni metterla contro Haruka , eppure questo stava accadendo . Segno che tra quelle due c'erano svariate correnti sotterranee che probabilmente neppure loro avevano ancora iniziato a sondare . Quindi fu con spirito di pacificazione che tentò di correre immediatamente ai ripari .

" Non ho detto questo , non avrei potuto sai ? Ti conosco solo per sentito dire e non mi azzarderei a fare un'affermazione simile a cuor leggero . Volevo solo dire che ho frainteso basandomi su dati empirici . Pensa , sono sempre stata convinta che se fosse stata Haruka il protagonista di Grease , ci avrebbe messo molto meno a far diventare Sandy una donnina allegra . "

Setsuna fece questo commento mantenendo fino all'ultimo la stessa espressione neutra , ma poi si lasciò andare all'ilarità e Michiru , a dispetto di sé stessa e della situazione , fu a sua volta presa da una latente ridarella che progressivamente diventò una risata irrefrenabile . Mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe finita in questo modo allorché aveva deciso di affrontare la sua nemesi .

Stavano ancora cercando di ricomporsi entrambe quando la ragazza più grande riprese il filo . " Ad ogni modo è evidente che qualcosa bolle in pentola , ma non credo che ci sia da preoccuparsi . Haru è una testa calda , ma sa badare a sé stessa . Inoltre immagino che presto o tardi sapremo , perlomeno quando lo riterrà appropriato . "

" _Haru eh ?_" Pensò piccata avvertendo nuovamente la morsa dell'invidia che sovente l'aveva avvinta ogniqualvolta aveva constatato da un gesto o una parola la reale intimità che le due avevano ."_E di che mi meraviglio ? Dovevo aspettarrnelo qualcosa di simile ._"

" Non sei d'accordo ?" La pungolò Setsuna dato che l'altra sembrava essersi persa in chissà quali considerazioni .

" Nel tuo caso suppongo di sì , per quanto mi riguarda invece , temo l'esatto opposto ." Michiru sospirò sconfortata , nonostante le riflessioni che non più tardi di pochi minuti prima aveva avuto su Haruka . Confusa si chiese fino a che punto poteva comprendersi davvero una persona . Poco a quanto pareva . Per quasi due lustri era stata convinta di potersi fidare ciecamente della propria indole , invece adesso stava scoprendo quanto potesse essere illusoria una convinzione di questo tipo al cospetto dell'imprevisto . E col morale a terra ammise che sì , forse non aveva abbastanza considerazione di sé e altro non era che la tacca più recente sul calcio della personalità dominante della bionda . Ma , pure posta innanzi all'amara verità di tutto questo , come avrebbe potuto sol provare a smentire quel che sentiva dentro ? Era innegabile e le valutazioni sull'autostima potevano andare anche a farsi benedire . Voleva stare con lei , il resto non lo voleva sapere , né le importava .

" Senti , è più che evidente che non vi siate salutate nel migliore dei modi l'ultima volta ."

Azzardò Setsuna , che ancora una volta aveva dovuto assistere allo spettacolo di quelle emozioni esposte e altalenanti , tentando di aiutarla a trovare il bandolo della matassa. Non le piaceva veder soffrire in quel modo una persona , in particolare questa che aveva innanzi . Indovinava un temperamento amabile in lei , un animo fin troppo soggetto alle sollecitazioni esterne . E non poteva restare indifferente ad osservarla come se le sue reazioni fossero un esperimento su una cavia da laboratorio .

" E se tu fossi meno coinvolta da tutto questo ti direi le solite frasi trite , assicurandoti che tutto andrà bene . Ma si da il caso che , a me per prima darebbe fastidio affermare simili banalità . Inoltre per quanto ti concerne sei dotata di bastevole perspicacia e conoscenza della persona per sapere da te quello che potrebbe succedere . Detto ciò , posso solo aggiungere che Haruka sul momento fa fuoco e fiamme , ma che una volta tornata in carreggiata , e magari riconosciuto il suo sbaglio , è capace di ravvedersi e addirittura di chiedere indulgenza ."

" Evento frequente come la neve nel Sahara , giusto ?" Fu la volta di Michiru di fare dello spirito , anche se il sorriso che ne seguì , era talmente triste da vanificarne all'istante l'effetto .

" Sotto questo cielo tutto può succedere Michiru ." Offrendole quella vaga consolazione Setsuna si sentì , per la prima volta da anni a questa parte , poco idonea alla situazione . Che poteva fare ? Usare un minimo di buonsenso , era l'unica .

" In ogni caso sappi che , qualora volessi parlare , sfogare quanto ti porti dentro , sono qui , ti ascolto . Non prenderla come un'invadenza nella tua sfera privata , oddio potrei sembrare un'intrigante ed è comprensibile che questo mio invito ti metta in difficoltà . Sarebbe normale , praticamente siamo due sconosciute . Nonostante ciò , credimi , in questo momento nessuno potrebbe capirti più di me . Parlare di te e Haru a qualcun altro che non fossi io , servirebbe solo a buttare ennesima benzina sul fuoco della sua pessima fama e , peggio ancora , a farti fraintendere . Per cui se vuoi , se pensi che possa esserti d'aiuto , abbandona qualsiasi remora e fallo ."

Così fu che Michiru le raccontò tutto , dall'inizio , dalla prima volta che si erano incontrate fino all'aspra discussione avuta in ultimo . Non tralasciò nessun particolare , dando rilievo allo stesso modo a quelli poco lusinghieri , sia per lei che per l'altra , che a quelli che davvero le avevano donato stralci di fiducia per il futuro del loro legame . Le parlò dell'ansia , dei tentennamenti , della testardaggine , dei rossori e dei giornalieri malumori .

Senza alcun freno inibitore le disse persino della tormentosa della gelosia che aveva nutrito e che provava tutt'ora , nei suoi riguardi . Raccontò gli stati d'animo più nascosti , tratteggiando senza nessun imbarazzo l'avvicendarsi delle sue sensazioni . Espresse tutti i dubbi che nutriva in merito ad Haruka , tutte le domande che fiorivano intorno alla sua figura , quesiti che nel frattempo si erano mutati in sbigottiti perché che non trovavano senso .

Fece il punto della situazione più e più volte , guardandola dal suo punto di vista e da quello che poteva essere l'eventuale di Haruka . Chiedendosi dove e perché aveva mancato . Chiedendo a Setsuna se , cosa della quale non si sarebbe mai , mai persuasa , era la natura della bionda ad essere irrimediabilmente amorale , intrinseca nella sua indifferenza , imbevuta da quell'impassibile durezza che la rendeva così lontana. Perché , di questo ne era sicura , quest'ultima sapeva quanto fosse importante ai suoi occhi , allora perché non perdeva occasione di passarle sopra ? Per quale ragione si mostrava di continuo superficiale e priva di qualsiasi affezione ? Era vero , sacrosanto , aveva sbagliato nei suoi riguardi , le aveva detto cose irripetibili , ma da ultimo . Prima aveva fatto di tutto per capirla , per starle vicino senza acuire le enormi differenze che avevano , cercando inutilmente di colmare quel baratro che l'altra pareva voler porre tra loro . Mentre Haruka aveva resistito , aveva opposto una strenua resistenza , ma solo fino ad un certo punto . Già , tutto ad un tratto , inspiegabilmente , le aveva dato una possibilità . Eppure alla luce di come s'era tirata indietro alla prima difficoltà , sembrava l'avesse fatto solo per esibirle quel che poteva essere . Mostrarglielo semplicemente per il gusto , lo sfizio spietato , di toglierglielo non appena aveva incominciato ad assaporare cosa voleva dire essere sua amica .

Setsuna la lasciò parlare , facendo sì che spaziasse a piacimento e senza interromperla mai . L'ascoltò attenta mentre dipanava quel viluppo aggrovigliato , senza sollecitarla quando le parole le venivano meno e s'interrompeva , o quando l'emozione di quanto stava dicendo la sopraffaceva . Non le mise fretta , si limitava ad annuire partecipe , evitando di dire alcunché potesse arrestare il flusso delle frasi , anche quando queste si accavallavano l'una con l'altra , rendendo quasi incomprensibile il senso . Le lasciò l'agio di vuotare il sacco e , quand'ebbe finito , non prese a controbattere immediatamente come un pubblico ministero volto a smontare tutto l'impianto dell'avvocato della difesa .

Ponderò seriamente su quanto aveva udito . Una confessione avrebbe meritato rispetto a prescindere , questa in particolare poi , molto di più . Non era da tutti mettere a nudo la propria anima e restare così , inermi e senza difese , esposti al giudizio altrui . Soprattutto se si trattava di un astante col quale non si aveva la minima confidenza e nei confronti del quale si provavano tutt'ora sentimenti di antagonismo . Questa ragazza aveva coraggio , oltre ad un gran cuore , e per questo motivo Setsuna sovvenne che era il caso di contravvenire ad una delle sue basilari regole di comportamento . Che la lealtà che aveva verso Haruka era indiscutibile , ma sentiva di doverne anche a Michiru , che incosciente , o con fiducia , aveva spogliato l'intero nucleo del suo essere innanzi a lei . "Purtroppo Michiru io non posso , neppure se volessi credimi , dare risposta ai tuoi interrogativi . Conosco Haruka da un pezzo , ma riguardo a certi suoi atteggiamenti spesso non sono riuscita a capirci più di tanto . E infatti l'ho sempre accettata così per com'è , altrimenti avrei dato fuori di matto . Mi rendo conto che questo non può valere per chiunque e , in particolare , per te . D'altro canto , sapendo quanto c'è dietro , non mi sento neppure di condannarla . L'indole è propria , ma indiscutibilmente viene forgiata in una certa misura anche dagli avvenimenti . E credimi quando ti dico che la vita non è stata facile per lei . Il che non le da licenza di fare quel che le pare . Tengo a specificare inoltre che non sto menzionandolo quale attenuante ai suoi sbagli . Semplicemente è un monito , tienine conto per quel che è .

Non te ne avrei parlato in circostanze normali , sono cose personali , avvenimenti ai quali raramente fa cenno . Penso che il suo unico desiderio a riguardo sia buttarseli alle spalle .

E sappi per di più , questo allo scopo di emendare l'idea fallace che ti sei ficcata in testa , che la conoscenza di queste circostanze non mi è data dall'essere una confidente favorita , quanto dal fatto che ero presente nel momento stesso in cui queste avvenivano . Il che fa di me una testimone , non l'amica della vita , punto .

Tornando ad Haruka , premetto che non scenderò nei particolari , anche se tenterò di farti comprendere quanto più mi sarà possibile . E' una questione di correttezza , sarebbe un tradimento , anche se perpetrato alla luce dei propositi migliori. Inoltre mi piacerebbe , per te , che fosse lei stessa a dirtene . "

Dopo questo lungo preambolo Setsuna fece una pausa voluta , atta a dare il tempo materiale ad entrambe per riflettere su quanto stavano per affrontare . Da parte sua Michiru voleva sapere , conoscere voleva dire capire e lei non chiedeva altro . Ma allo stesso tempo si domandava se sarebbe stata poi in grado di prendere nel modo giusto le conseguenze che potevano derivare dallo scoperchiare quel vaso di Pandora . Quanto e come sarebbe cambiata per lei Haruka alla luce delle rivelazioni che stava per scoprire ? Prese fiato come un subacqueo che si prepari ad una lunga immersione in apnea e le fece cenno di continuare .

Setsuna centellinò il suo tè , ormai freddo , soprappensiero . Il problema non era cosa rendere manifesto o celare , la sua oratoria era sufficiente quanto a questo . Né nella presunta doppiezza che stava per compiere risiedeva la questione , avrebbe potuto citarla come esempio parlandone in terza persona , senza nominarla mai e Michiru non avrebbe certo capito che stava riferendosi ad Haruka . No , il punto piuttosto era che , ora come allora , si chiedeva ancora una volta se la natura di quest'ultima fosse effettivamente il frutto degli eventi o l'esatto contrario . Normalmente sociologi , psicologi e tutti coloro i quali tentavano di darsi spiegazioni su un comportamento poco incline al comune , tiravano in ballo traumi , paure ancestrali e ambienti familiari disagiati . Nel caso di Haruka forse solo uno valeva su tre , ma Setsuna la trovava una spiegazione approssimativa e non voleva affatto che anche Michiru vedesse tutto il contesto sotto quest'ottica . D'altro canto , che poteva esserci di più illuminate dei fatti nudi e crudi ? Per cui , non appena la violinista le fece intendere di essere pronta , cominciò il suo racconto , avendo cura di renderlo scevro da ogni paternalismo .

" Avevo all'incirca tredici anni quando ci trasferimmo negli Stati Uniti , all'epoca mio padre lavorava come matematico quantistico e stava tenendo una serie di conferenze attraverso gli atenei statunitensi , però vivevamo stabilmente a New York . Ignoravo che i miei si fossero resi disponibili presso i servizi sociali , lo scoprii solo quando , un giorno improvvisamente , me la ritrovai davanti . Haruka già era stata data in affido precedentemente , non so davvero quante famiglie abbia girato , ma quando arrivò da noi inizialmente pensammo che non fosse del tutto in sé . Parlava solo se interpellata e anche in quel caso rispondeva a monosillabi , la sua presenza era solo fisica . Mia madre , pensando che il contatto quotidiano con una sua coetanea le avrebbe fatto bene , dispose che passassimo molto tempo insieme .

E Non fu facile Michiru , te l'assicuro . Era una ragazzina magra , magra , allampanata , con una gran massa disordinata di capelli e dal carattere piombato . Reagiva raramente agli stimoli esterni e la sua natura era sfuggente , lo è tutt'ora , ma a quei tempi in modo assai più esasperato . Non starò qui a dirti come e quando iniziò ad interagire con noialtri , ma sappi che ci volle del tempo e che comunque non si aprì mai del tutto . Ad ogni modo , col passare dei mesi , scoprimmo che non era affatto d'intelletto limitato come avevamo immaginato all'inizio . Anzi , mi padre scoprì in lei una predisposizione alla matematica e alle scienze che aveva un qualcosa di portentoso e la spronò in quel senso . In tempi strettissimi Haruka recuperò tutto il percorso scolastico che si era persa nel frattempo e intanto noi , attraverso le periodiche visite dell'assistente sociale , ne sapemmo abbastanza su di lei . Immaginavo che i suoi genitori fossero morti o , peggio ancora , in galera , ma non era così . Per quanto riguarda la madre , Ame Tenou , si trattava di una nostra compatriota volata oltremanica una quindicina d'anni prima sull'onda dell'ultimo entusiasmo hippie fuori tempo massimo . Era una fotografa sperimentale che , con mezzi di fortuna , visto che del suo lavoro non riusciva a vivere , girava il mondo e _faceva esperienze _. Quanto al procreatore biologico , uno svedese sciroccato perennemente fatto d'erba e anfetamine , non ne aveva riconosciuta la paternità e aveva continuato la sua vita disinteressandosene completamente . In definitiva Ame stessa aveva deciso di dare in affidamento sua figlia giacché non era in grado di provvedere a lei , benché inizialmente avesse provato . In ogni caso non intendeva continuare . Ma se dovessi dirti che Haruka abbia mai pronunciato una parola di biasimo su entrambi , o sulla madre in particolare , visto che comunque fino alla metà dell'infanzia avevano vissuto insieme , mentirei . Tanto è vero che in un modo o nell'altro si mantenevano in precario contatto . Ogni tanto arrivava una cartolina , qualche lettera , brandelli d'appartenenza che Haruka accoglieva con piacere , ma senza eccessivi entusiasmi . Allora non me lo spiegavo , ma ora immagino che lei , a differenza di noialtri , ivi compresa l'istituzione che aveva a carico il suo benessere , prendesse sua madre esattamente per com'era , forse perché ormai sapeva che altro non poteva chiedere o aspettarsi . E non credo che neppure il sentirsi estranea presso di noi le pesasse , già l'unica cosa che detestava era sentirsi inferiore . Le sue rivalse probabilmente nascono tutte da qui , ma il condizionale è d'obbligo , non ne ho alcuna certezza . E comunque resta straordinario il fatto che , nonostante tutto quanto ti ho raccontato , sia una persona dall'equilibrio invidiabile . Ha le sue tare , come tutti , ma con delle premesse simili ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare decisamente di peggio .

Quando l'incarico di mio padre terminò , e decidemmo di far ritorno in Giappone , volevamo che venisse con noi . In quei due anni ci eravamo affezionati tantissimo a lei , ma come puoi immaginare rifiutò . Non so quanto l'impressione che il nostro potesse essere un gesto di carità abbia influito . Oppure , allo stesso modo , quanto le pastoie burocratiche abbiano contato , poiché non sarebbe stata una passeggiata passare tutto l'iter che avrebbe consentito l'espatrio . Di certo c'era che Haruka in quegli anni aveva iniziato a correre con i go-kart , prima come semplice amatore e successivamente a livello competitivo . Era entrata in una squadra , aveva cominciato ad accumulare vittorie e non aveva nessuna intenzione di abbandonare questo nuovo mondo che le si schiudeva davanti carico di promesse . Quindi , con la morte nel cuore , partimmo facendole promettere che si sarebbe tenuta in contatto , ma con poche speranze che lo facesse . Invece ancora una volta ci stupì , ci scriveva regolarmente e dalle sue lettere apprendemmo che a furia di successi si stava facendo un nome nell'ambito delle corse minori . Tutto ciò contemporaneamente a risultati notevoli nell'ambito scolastico e atletico. Haruka era nata per correre e lo stava facendo alla grande . Successivamente ci comunicò che , contemporaneamente all'assegnazione di una borsa di studio di entità ragguardevole , aveva ricevuto da una scuderia automobilistica giapponese una proposta d'ingaggio da definire . Era determinata ad accettare , ma non sapeva come avrebbe potuto lasciare l'America per tornare alla sua terra d'origine . Praticamente aveva in mano le armi del suo riscatto , ma non sapeva bene come usarle . I miei genitori intervennero allora , scovarono Ame nell'eremo in cui viveva e ottennero la tutela legale di Haruka . In questo modo ebbe la possibilità di venire a Tokyo , iscriversi alla nostra scuola e cominciare la sua carriera .

Qui inizia anche la tua storia , gli altri particolari li lascio al tuo acume e a quanto Haruka vorrà dirti qualora ne abbia l'intenzione .

In definitiva tutto quello che ti ho raccontato altro non è che un abbozzo . Narrandoti parte di queste vicende ti ho fornito alcune indeterminate linee su uno sfondo in bianco e nero . Spero che ti siano d'aiuto , davvero desidero con tutto il cuore che possano riavvicinarti a lei . Ma ora tocca a te Michiru , sei tu l'artista che da questi tratti imprecisi e disordinati deve ricavare la forma e il contenuto . "

" Potrei essere l'ultima persona a cui chiederlo ." Affermò Michiru solenne con un'intensità tale nello sguardo che Setsuna rabbrividì . E si chiese apprensiva quanto e come ciò che le aveva testé narrato potesse alterare l'equilibrio tra loro . Difficile a dirsi per il momento , solo sperò che la violinista la prendesse nel modo giusto .

Preoccupazione superflua , Michiru non aveva nessuna intenzione di abbandonare la partita , anzi , quanto aveva appreso non aveva fatto altro che rafforzare la sua risoluzione. E quanto disse infine non fece che ribadirlo .

" Non ho che delle ipotesi per farne un ritratto a colori ... malgrado ciò tenterò . Proverò fino a quando i miei tentativi non la riporteranno a me ."


	15. Chapter 15

15

Da quel momento in poi Michiru trovò in Setsuna un'amica e un'alleata . Iniziò a trascorrere gran parte del suo tempo libero con lei e scoprì , dietro all'apparente riservatezza , una persona deliziosa . Setsuna era la quintessenza dell'equilibrio , oltre che un animo schietto . Sempre più spesso si trovava a paragonarla alle acque di un torrente di montagna che nascesse da un ghiacciaio , tanto le sembrava cristallina e nitida . Nondimeno in sua compagnia si rideva tantissimo . Sapeva essere pungente e brillante , ma in modo sottile , lieve , tanto che all'inizio Michiru non coglieva mai del tutto dove volesse andare a parare . Allo stesso tempo era mite e riflessiva , poteva starsene ferma ore intere appiccicata ad un libro o persa nei propri pensieri , senza lasciarsi turbare da quanto la circondava . Aveva per chiunque un sorriso disponibile e la logica stringente che permeava tutte le sue azioni quotidiane aveva su Michiru un effetto benefico , moderatore. Alla violinista pareva , in un modo che aveva dello straordinario , che questa avesse la capacità di lasciar sgorgare le sue emozioni , mitigandole , ma contemporaneamente senza interferire né mutare la loro essenza .

Sovente Michiru si chiedeva se Setsuna facesse il medesimo effetto anche ad Haruka .

Le aveva credute affini , praticamente in simbiosi tra loro , poiché pensava che la bionda potesse coesistere solo con chi , grosso modo , sentisse vicino alla propria indole . Invece più frequentava Setsuna più si persuadeva che questo poteva essere un ragionamento valido per chiunque altro , ma che per la ragazza dalle lunghe e scure chiome non reggesse . Setsuna riusciva ad essere una persona sé stante , senza essere inflessibile . Conservava la sua autonomia pur avendo la capacità di adattarsi agli altri , sapeva essere socievole malgrado la sua individualità spiccata . Praticamente era l'antitesi di Haruka , ché fossero tali caratteristiche a darle modo d'avere un rapporto paritario con lei ?

Poteva darsi , ma allo stesso tempo la medesima contrapposizione di carattere valeva per lei , quindi dove stava il particolare mancante che tra loro creava alchimia ?

Non riusciva a coglierlo ma , anche in virtù della frequentazione che stava instaurando con Setsuna , ebbe l'agio di cominciare ad intendere particolari essenziali . Specifiche celate che non aveva saputo intuire sul momento , distratta com'era dalla presenza accentratrice della bionda .

E una volta assimilatele infine capì perché tra lei ed Haruka non si era potuto trovare un equilibrio . La loro ferree volontà del tutto dissimili negli intenti , ma egualmente forti e determinate , non avevano fatto altro che scontrarsi . Certo c'erano state alcune tregue , ma non erano servite all'intesa , piuttosto a corazzarsi ancora di più l'una contro l'altra .

In un certo senso la bionda era la fortezza inespugnabile e lei il barbaro invasore . E dove ci sarebbe voluta un'ambasceria diplomatica , lei aveva dato colpi d'ariete cercando di forzare il blocco .

In pratica se si fosse accostata ad Haruka ammorbidendo le differenze senza escluderle , lasciando un margine alla sua natura dominate, ma senza sottomettersi a lei e soprattutto evitando di dare senza prendere mai , non avrebbero avuto i frequenti contrasti che avevano contraddistinto il loro rapporto fin dal principio . Il suo errore fondamentale non era stato tanto combatterla , benché la sua strenua resistenza le avesse fatto l'effetto della benzina sul fuoco , no , l'errore stava nell'aver voluto strafare . Nella fretta di giungere a lei si era annullata come persona e quando aveva provato a riaffermarsi come tale , rialzando la testa , esprimendo un opinione , per quanto offensiva potesse essere , l'altra se n'era adontata .

" _Il dittatore non permette alla plebe di esprimersi_ ." Si disse , a conclusione di questa argomentazione , mentre schizzava Haruka nelle vesti di Lucio Cornelio Silla . E continuando a disegnare i drappeggi della toga su quell'efebico corpo giunse alla conclusione che tra loro non si trattava di una fondamentale impossibilità di convivenza , quanto di un fraintendimento strutturale . Levò gli occhi dal foglio e guardò in direzione della costa . Dalle sue finestre poteva vedere il mare al tramonto . Era immoto e piatto , nessun alito di vento ne increspava la superficie .

Questo era il punto , anche lei era stata tale , calma e distesa , poi gli alisei di Haruka avevano cominciato a soffiare e si era trasformata progressivamente in un mare in tempesta , così come l'altra rapidamente si era mutata in una bufera di vento . Era naturale quindi che combinandosi e scontrandosi non dessero luogo ad altro che un uragano. Viceversa Setsuna , proprio come il corso d'acqua pacifico a cui la comparava , prima con Haruka e ora con lei , aveva la capacità di temperare gli aspetti impulsivi di entrambe , lasciando che defluissero senza fare opposizione . Altro che alchimia , il suo era semplice buonsenso innanzi a due ragazzine pestifere !

Michiru cominciò ad affezionarsi a lei e per Setsuna era lo stesso , trovavano conforto nella reciproca compagnia . Iniziarono a frequentarsi con regolarità e si vedevano spesso di sera , nella stanza dell'una o dell'altra . Passavano il tempo parlando di tutto , confrontandosi su svariati argomenti oppure si limitavano a godere della mutua presenza in silenzio , mentre ciascuna svolgeva le proprie attività . In questo modo ebbero agio di conoscersi a poco a poco , avendo l'opportunità di appianare progressivamente le diversità senza ostilità di sorta e , allo stesso tempo , riuscendo a consolidare e incrementare tutto quanto le accomunasse .

Perché , accidenti alla sua smania , aveva avuto tanta fretta con Haruka ?

Già poiché , sebbene Setsuna le fosse diventata ormai familiare e la sua vicinanza costante le fosse di estremo appoggio , non era esattamente la stessa cosa . Né voleva che questa dovesse fungere da sostituta . Ma la situazione cominciava a farsi snervante , così a volte tentava d'evadere dalla morsa oppressiva dei suoi stessi pensieri . E finché teneva la mente impegnata su altre cose riusciva persino ad allontanare dalla testa l'immagine della bionda . Ma non appena incappava in un momento di pausa , come si prendeva una tregua dalle sue occupazioni quotidiane , questa ricompariva prepotente in tutti i suoi dettagli .

In classe le sembrava sempre che stesse lì , lì per fare il suo ingresso . Camminando per gli affollati meandri della scuola spesso , in modo del tutto involontario , si scopriva a vagare con lo sguardo in cerca di lei , come se si fosse allontanata solo momentaneamente . E che dire quando imboccava il corridoio che dalla piscina passava per la palestra ? Non riusciva a fare a meno di dare un'occhiata alla sala delle bike , nell'assurda speranza che fosse tornata . Ma il momento peggiore era quando si ritrovava sola nel loro alloggio . Se socchiudeva le palpebre riusciva ad evocarne la presenza , stesa sul divano a riposarsi dopo un allenamento estenuante . Seduta al suo tecnigrafo a tracciare linee , mentre si tormentava la capigliatura indisciplinata e borbottava calcoli astrusi . Oppure quando con espressione decisamente seccata era costretta a studiare i pesanti tomi di giapponese moderno . Il sopracciglio che s'inarcava , i segni che le comparivano sulle guance quando ghignava , il tic di far ondeggiare la gamba mentre era seduta ... Poi era costretta a riaprire gli occhi e l'illusione covata scompariva , lasciandole dentro un'amarezza insostenibile . E allora non le restava altro da fare che stringere i denti e ingiungersi a perseverare , scovando tutta quella pazienza che non era riuscita ad avere quando lei ancora c'era . Prima o poi sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa , nel frattempo le labili tracce che Haruka si era lasciata dietro le davano un qualche conforto . Giacché , sebbene il suo dileguarsi fosse stato repentino , non era riuscita ad annullarsi del completamente . Innanzitutto le era rimasta la sua t-shirt , con la quale ormai dormiva tutte le notti e nella quale , quando la nostalgia diventava intollerabile , affondava il volto per respirarne il profumo . Con quel gesto momentaneamente la ritrovava e , respirando quel flebile effluvio , un misto di sudore e di qualcosa di strettamente connesso a lei , per un breve istante la sentiva nuovamente vicina . In modo tangibile , fisico , che non fosse solo un illusorio ricordo. Oltre a questo aveva rinvenuto una matita mordicchiata su un'estremità , finita casualmente sotto ad una sedia . Piccolezze che non potevano bastarle , ma che serbava come se fossero tesori .

In seguito scoprì qualcosa che in un certo senso la fece sentire peggio , un oggetto che era parte integrante di Haruka . Costei nella sua fretta si era dimenticata un blocchetto d'appunti in un cassetto della scrivania e , incastrato tra le spire che tenevano insieme i fogli rivestiti dalla sua fitta scrittura angolosa , Michiru aveva scoperto un lungo capello biondo . Con riverenza ed estrema attenzione l'aveva rimosso , tenendolo nel palmo della mano come prova che non si era immaginata tutto .

Ultimamente infatti sembrava che gli eventi cospirassero per farglielo credere . Giacché , se durante i primi giorni dell'assenza di Haruka la cosa era passata pressoché inosservata , poiché non era certo la prima volta che accadeva , mano a mano che passavano i giorni attorno alla sua eclisse fiorirono le ipotesi più disparate . Alcune protendevano per un sicuro tracollo fisico , Tenou aveva tirato troppo la corda e ora ne pagava le conseguenze . Le fautrici di questa congettura erano i membri del club di ikebana , le quali trovavano inopportuna e alquanto malsana la mole di attività sportiva che Haruka sosteneva .

Sull'altro fronte c'erano quelle del partito dei forcaioli , composto per la maggiore da tutte coloro che la bionda aveva sistematicamente ridicolizzato , dopo aver liquidato sprezzantemente le loro offerte di amicizia , e che provavano ben più di un risentimento nei suoi riguardi . Queste si dicevano certe di una sua cattura da parte delle forze dell'ordine . Tenou era troppo un cattivo soggetto per non finire dritta nelle patrie galere !

Le possibiliste si limitavano ad immaginare che se ne fosse semplicemente tornata negli Stati Uniti , mentre quelle che non ci avevano avuti diretti contatti , ma che comunque venivano stuzzicate dall'interesse generale , azzardavano che fosse fuggita alle Hawaii per diventare una tri-atleta . Senza contare le testimoni oculari dell'esplosione dell'auto della vicepreside , le quali erano certe della sua colpevolezza e supponevano che fosse stata scoperta , ergo che la sua non fosse altro che un'espulsione fatta passare sotto silenzio.

Poi il trascorrere del tempo e le inevitabili novità accadute nel frattempo , via , via lasciarono cadere la sua vicenda nell'oblio . E quand'ormai le foglie avevano cessato di cadere e il freddo si era fatto intenso , di tutto il gran parlare che si era fatto non restava che il vuoto. E sorprendentemente Michiru constatò di come la stessero accantonando con facilità , se non addirittura con piacere .

Era una sorta di rimozione collettiva alla quale , escluse le chiacchiere della prima ora , nessuno sembrava dare importanza . Le compagne di classe che l'avevano alternativamente detestata e ammirata , i membri della squadra di atletica dei quali era il capitano e non ultimi gli stessi insegnanti , ai quali aveva sempre dato filo da torcere , tutti passivamente avevano preso atto del suo allontanamento e in fretta avevano voltato pagina . Come se non ci fosse mai stata .

Persino Aya , con la quale per Haruka aveva aspramente litigato , dopo l'inevitabile curiosità iniziale , non ne aveva più fatto cenno con lei .

E dire che Michiru , quando il fatto era ancora recente , aveva dovuto difendersi da orde di ragazzine convinte che lei sicuramente sapesse . Era convinzione comune in effetti che lei , in quanto sua compagna di stanza e quindi la persona che fino ad allora le era stata più prossima , dovesse per forza aver captato un dettaglio , un barlume di consapevolezza qualsiasi che portasse a qualche indizio .

Michiru non si era mai espressa in tal senso , aveva sempre taciuto trincerandosi dietro un silenzio neutro e celando con una facciata cortese quanto le si agitava dentro . Finché gl'interrogativi si erano affievoliti fino a spegnersi del tutto .

Allo stadio attuale nessuna aveva ancora interesse a porre domande , Haruka era come stata cancellata da un tratto di penna e persino quelle che la seguivano adoranti in ogni suo microscopico gesto , alla fin fine si erano limitate a scrollare le spalle.

Atteggiamento da _"è morto il re , evviva il re ?"_ Si chiese la violinista , ma riflettendoci attentamente capì , si trattava di ben altro . Ed era infinitamente peggio .

La menefreghista , l'asociale , la superba , la sarcastica Haruka era più comodo eliminarla.

Si trattava di una persona troppo dura per riservarle un trattamento migliore . Annullando la memoria dei suoi record su pista le altre atlete riprendevano coraggio nelle proprie possibilità. Rimuovendo il ricordo della sua solitudine orgogliosa quelle che , nonostante si disprezzassero tra loro , si tenevano compagnia per paura del silenzio e dell'isolamento , potevano continuare a sguazzare nella loro miseria spirituale senza vergognarsi . E quante si piegavano a compromessi per il proprio tornaconto personale , non avendo più il suo incrollabile esempio davanti , dormivano più quiete la notte . In definitiva la forza con la quale Haruka aveva permeato ogni suo gesto aveva schiacciato troppi amor propri per dedicarle più di un fugace pensiero transitorio . E quindi la totalità di quanti l'avevano conosciuta supinamente l'aveva abolita dalla collettiva reminiscenza con sollievo e a nessuno pareva doveroso chiedersi altro .

Michiru , se avesse palesato i suoi sentimenti , avrebbe fatto la figura dell'anacronistica nella sua insistenza . Ché la maggioranza voleva che restasse abbandonata nelle nebbie della vaghezza , come se Haruka non fosse stata altro che un parto della sua fantasia , come se si fosse creata per osmosi un'amichetta immaginaria ! E se non fosse stato per Setsuna , l'unica con la quale potesse parlarne, e per quei marginali oggetti che la bionda aveva scordato, avrebbe potuto pensarlo anche lei .

Inoltre , laddove su internet c'erano miriadi di siti che la magnificavano come un'atleta in ascesa , non vi si faceva più cenno . Era stata depennata persino dall'albo delle presenze che riportava le manifestazioni e le gare nazionali a cui aveva partecipato . Per la federazione sportiva , in pratica , non era mai esistita .

Michiru cercava di non scoraggiarsi e per quanto le era possibile cercava di restare calma innanzi a quella epurazione a tappeto .

Che facessero pure , per quanto la riguardava non aveva nessuna intenzione di dimenticare , anzi faceva di tutto per intensificarne il ricordo ... oddio , riecco che si riferiva a lei come se fosse deceduta ! Maledizione e ancora maledizione ! Non doveva neppure pensare ad un'eventualità del genere ! Pure , quando il vento di tramontana soffiava e constatava che l'inverno era iniziato , sentiva le sue certezze vacillare . Quante settimane erano passate ? Natale era alle porte ormai e ancora era in attesa , in un'assurda , vigile e credula attesa che si palesasse , che finalmente rendesse chiaro che fine avesse fatto ! Anche Setsuna a questo punto aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi , finché i giorni erano rimasti tali non si era scomposta , persuadendosi che ci fosse un motivo valido . Ma quando , all'insaputa di Michiru , tentò ripetutamente di rintracciarla sul suo numero di cellulare e questo risultò prima spento e infine inesistente , decise di recarsi a casa sua . Un'amara sorpresa l'attendeva , l'amministratore del residence dove Haruka aveva un monolocale in affitto , le comunicò che il contratto era stato annullato e che già da un pezzo la ragazza aveva fatto armi e bagagli.

A questo punto si risolse a chiedere l'intervento di suo padre , era la sua ultima carta e decise di giocarsela . Ma fece male i suoi conti perché la risposta dell'uomo fu ermetica e irremovibile . Sì , sapeva quanto era accaduto e l'aveva appreso dalla stessa Haruka , la quale stava bene , ma essendo impegnata in faccende personali , aveva categoricamente imposto di non essere importunata . Aveva aggiunto inoltre che , quando avesse potuto , sarebbe stata lei stessa a contattare Setsuna e chiarirle la faccenda . Così come aveva fatto con lui . Per il momento non se ne parlava , punto , fine della storia .

Davanti a questo monumentale menefreghismo Setsuna perse la pazienza che sempre aveva avuto nei suoi confronti . E per la prima volta capì perché mai Haruka non covava malanimo verso la madre , erano uguali ! Fottutamente identiche nella determinazione a fare quel che cavolo volevano , nel momento stesso in cui lo volevano e senza curarsi di quanto potevano far soffrire chi avevano accanto !

Avrebbe potuto continuare le ricerche , infatti conosceva la sede centrale della sua scuderia e persino l'indirizzo dell'ufficio di pubbliche relazioni cui Hitomi si appoggiava , ma preferì evitare . Se Haruka la voleva fuori , l'avrebbe accontentata ! Che se la sbrigasse da sola per l'ennesima volta . Per quanto la riguardava l'avrebbe attesa al varco e lì si sarebbe pentita amaramente di tutte le ansie che stava seminando !

Passò un'altra settimana e quella successiva . E , a pochi giorni dalle vacanze , Natale sembrava non voler recare ancora nessuna novità . Nel frattempo la rabbia di Setsuna si era sufficientemente placata , ma non la sua inquietudine . In ogni caso la sera prima delle feste , l'ultima passata a scuola dell'anno che stava per terminare , lei e Michiru decisero di trascorrerla insieme . Intendevano festeggiare con una cenetta a base di delizie e spumante sia natale che capodanno , giacché nelle date preposte sarebbero state ognuna presso i propri cari . Così fu che , grazie ad una dispensa speciale , quel pomeriggio si recarono in centro per far la spesa . Tornarono cariche di sporte e giusto in tempo , il nevischio difatti aveva preso a cadere copioso e Setsuna , voltandosi per esternare una facezia alla violinista , alla sua vista rimase muta . Michiru aveva il soprabito parzialmente imbiancato , le guance arrossate dal freddo e i capelli che fuoriuscivano dal cappello le incorniciavano il viso d'angelo come un alone . Era una visone luminosa e davanti a questa rara bellezza ancora una volta Setsuna si domandò risentita perché Haruka si stesse ostinando a farle del male . Voleva punirla ? Oppure ne era spaventata ?

Domande , sempre domande e mai una risposta che potesse soddisfarle !

" Guarda , c'è qualcosa nella tua cassetta delle lettere ." Le fece notare Michiru sfregandosi le mani infreddolita . Soprappensiero Setsuna non colse , davvero non si sarebbe aspettata nulla di simile , per questo la prese senza badarci più di tanto .

Non ci pensò per tutta la sera , ore piacevoli che trascorsero a cucinare e piluccare più pietanze mentre discorrevano piacevolmente . Poi quando Michiru fu andata , se ne ricordò e andò a vedere chi le scrivesse .

Era una cartolina , il timbro recava la dicitura _Jerez de la Frontera _e la data di appena qualche giorno prima . Appena riconobbe la grafia Setsuna sussultò come se una scarica elettrica l'avesse attraversata . Si affrettò a leggere , Haruka scriveva dalla Spagna :

_Non ti dico Buon Natale perché presto sarò di ritorno ._

_E' stato un viaggio contraddistinto dalle F questo :_

_Formula 3_

_Feste_

_Belle figure ... & Fighe !!_

_Haruka_


	16. Chapter 16

16

_Ultima chiamata , i passeggeri per il volo Madrid – Tokyo sono pregati di recarsi all'uscita numero 9. Ripeto, i passeggeri del volo AJ-2806 da Madrid a Tokyo sono pregati di recarsi al gate d'imbarco numero 9._

La convocazione, prima in spagnolo e poi in inglese, risuonò nei meandri dell'aeroporto superando il brusio che si levava dalla folla di viaggiatori che gremiva i corridoi dello spazio internazionale. Haruka, che aveva accuratamente evitato di finire nel trappolone teso dai gestori di duty-free agli incauti turisti a base di svariati oggetti inutili e terrificanti souvenir, quali bambole di matador e nacchere variopinte, era già da tempo in attesa ai cancelli d'imbarco. Già di indole preferiva evitare la ressa, ma in questo caso, per di più, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa. Non che quella trasferta da tempo programmata non fosse stata di suo gradimento, anzi, proprio la summa di quanto aveva sperimentato a Jerez l'aveva riempita d'impazienza. Erano quasi pronti, mancava un passo alla perfezione e per questo motivo era ansiosa di rimettersi al lavoro per completare gli aggiustamenti al telaio della macchina. Se avessero completato l'allestimento del veicolo prima del previsto infatti, avrebbe avuto tempo ulteriore per familiarizzarsi col prototipo completo e questo le avrebbe dato alcuni vantaggi supplementari che potevano rivelarsi inestimabili.

Oddio, a voler essere sincera fino in fondo, doveva riconoscere pure che era decisamente stufa dell'andazzo al quale aveva dovuto sottostare nelle ultime due settimane.

E non si lamentava del fatto che l'avessero messa alla sferza e fatta lavorare come un mulo, all'opposto, non chiedeva di meglio. Quello che le rodeva era tutto quanto girava intorno alla sua figura professionale. O, per meglio dire, quanto concerneva il marketing, tipo le estenuanti sessioni fotografiche destinate alla pubblicità della marca di olio automobilistico che la sponsorizzava. Durante una di queste era stata ad un passo dal perdere le staffe e mandare a quel paese il fotografo, che continuava a blaterare sulla sua scarsa predisposizione all'obiettivo, e al contempo informare i vari assistenti, che ogni due minuti si precipitavano a ritoccarle il make-up, con parole succinte sulla sede ultima e piuttosto specifica del loro corpo cui destinare quel pennello da trucco.

Questo avveniva durate il giorno, dopo le prove poi, al calar delle tenebre, ogni maledetta sera le toccava sorbirsi una delle tante feste date nella villa privata di qualche riccone andaluso. Party dove non poteva assolutamente mancare, pena trascurare le basilari regole delle pubbliche relazioni. Così, invece di restarsene nel riposo più assoluto a sorseggiare sangria e a imparare il flamenco come avrebbe preferito, le toccava mettersi in tiro, predisporsi a fare la brillante e andare a rapportarsi con della gente alla quale normalmente non avrebbe dedicato neppure cinque minuti di tempo. Suoi mentori in questi circoli che per lei equivalevano ad un girone dantesco erano Hitomi, che non la perdeva di vista un attimo, preoccupata com'era che da un momento all'altro la sua pupilla potesse sbottare e palesare la noia che la pervadeva, e il capo-team che fortemente l'aveva voluta come pilota. Senza contare il suo principale finanziatore, un grassone azzimato e alquanto cafone, che per la maggior parte del tempo la conduceva presso i suoi ospiti tutto soddisfatto, come se stesse esibendo un raro esemplare di animale. Insomma non aveva un attimo di privacy, le stavano appiccicati tutto il tempo, e mentre giravano per i vari gruppi, presentandola ai tizi importanti, e signora, che erano intervenuti a quest'ennesimo party, le suggerivano con chi era utile fermarsi a scambiare due chiacchiere e chi no. Al che era praticamente obbligata ad abbandonare coloro che magari aveva trovato interessanti e con cui si stava intrattenendo piacevolmente, il più delle volte si trattava di belle e giovani signorine, per precipitarsi a fare un'ingessata conversazione con quelli che contavano sul serio. Magari tenendoli a bada con qualche facezia curiosa e autoreferenziale che li facesse ridere, tanto sottolineare quanto fosse cordiale e da rendere il fare la sua conoscenza un vero piacere.

In conclusione, per dare un'adeguata spinta d'avvio alla sua carriera, stava facendo tutte quelle cose che detestava e che rifuggiva come la peste. Non le faceva bene all'umore e la rendeva più irritabile di sempre, ma sapeva quanto fosse necessario, si ripeteva che se l'era voluta e andava imperterrita fino in fondo.

Oltre a ciò c'era un'altra questione che andava risolta quanto prima, poiché occorrevano delle urgenti migliorie da doversi obbligatoriamente apportare prima che il campionato prendesse il via. E non riguardavano solo la sua monoposto o il suo senso frustrato dell'affabilità sociale.

Anche il suo _telaio_ in effetti aveva bisogno di qualche modifica. Probabilmente più d'una, giacché se n'era resa conto durante quei dieci giorni passati continuamente assediata da un parterre variegato di persone, non ultime alcune donzelle che l'avevano tallonata stretta. E lì , quando la marcatura si era fatta _ad uomo_, per un pelo, ad essere precisa per alcuni centimetri, la sua messinscena non era saltata e aveva inteso che aveva bisogno di parecchie rettifiche.

Beh, era innegabile che aveva tutte le apparenze di un ragazzo e passava agevolmente per tale. Ma doveva stare molto attenta al suo agire col gentil sesso, che a quanto pareva le spagnole non ci mettevano molto ad andare al sodo, e a come parlava, particolarmente quando si riferiva a sé stessa. Ma più di ogni altra cosa aveva bisogno di adeguato abbigliamento.

Tralasciando la questione del volume anatomico, che aveva risolto parzialmente indossando sempre pantaloni dalla vita e cavallo basso, problema che non sussisteva però con la tuta da pilota, visto che le imbottiture simulavano il simulabile adeguatamente, restavano altre abitudini che doveva sradicare.

Giusto per non andare per il sottile, una mattina in hotel poco c'era mancato che tutto andasse a puttane a causa di un paio di mutande che si era dimenticata in giro! Ovviamente non si trattava in assoluto di un capo guarnito di pizzi o di allettanti trasparenze, era un paio di slip normalissimo, ma era più che evidente che erano da donna. Con orrore li aveva notati con la coda dell'occhio e aveva fatto appena in tempo ad agguantarli rapida prima che la cameriera entrasse con la sua colazione.

"E fosse solo quello." Si disse sfiduciata mentre saliva sull'aereo e cercava il suo posto. Tutto si poteva dire del suo seno tranne che fosse prosperoso, affatto, nel suo caso era obbligatorio definirlo quale uno sterno leggermente, proprio appena, appena sporgente. Eppure aveva dovuto rinunciare ai reggiseno sportivi che fino a quel momento avevano adeguatamente supplito alla bisogna. Adesso le toccava bendarsi come la mummia di Tutankamen o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, applicarsi una fascia elastica di tessuto impalpabile che si era fatta appositamente confezionare. Al sarto alla quale l'aveva commissionata aveva spiegato che si trattava di una panciera per curare un fastidioso mal di schiena provocatole dall'abitacolo della macchina. Fortuna che l'uomo era un tipo discreto e che i suoi addominali avevano grosso modo la stessa massa del suo torace e che il tessuto era deformabile, sennò come avrebbe fatto?

Quest'episodio le aveva chiarito definitivamente le difficoltà alle quali stava andando incontro, ma siccome non aveva nessuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro, aveva immediatamente spedito Hitomi a caccia. Sarebbe stato compito suo trovarle altri orpelli simili ed eventualmente farseli modificare per adattarli alla sua figura, tanto era brava ad inventarsi frottole.

Restava comunque un altro ostacolo che non era affatto da poco: come si sarebbe comportata quando quell'altra faccenda sgradevole, che per il momento fortunatamente non si era presentata, ma che presto sarebbe giunta, avrebbe fatto capolino? Perché la sua natura, non è che si sarebbe arrestata innanzi alla situazione creatasi nel frattempo, eh no, quanto prima avrebbe preteso dazio. E dire che già normalmente a lei quel simpatico problemino che ogni ventotto giorni a stento tollerava dava immenso fastidio, figuriamoci adesso!

Urgevano contromisure, analgesici a pacchi e mutande ( ancora mutande ? maledizione !) a tenuta stagna come lo scafandro di un palombaro!

Haruka sospirò, non sarebbe stata una passeggiata e lo sapeva fin dall'inizio. Si contorse sull'angusto sedile e cercò di sistemare in un modo più confortevole le lunghe gambe.

Se avesse accettato l'offerta del partner spagnolo del suo promotore a quest'ora sarebbe stata in prima classe, comodamente seduta ad ascoltare musica e sorseggiare acqua tonica. Invece eccola lì, per questioni di prudenza, poiché lei e Hitomi , alla luce di quanto sopra, avevano concluso che per i primi tempi era meglio adottare un basso profilo. Per cui doveva arrangiarsi a lottare con lo spazio ridotto e il tedio del lungo viaggio. Tanto sulla compagnia di quest'ultima non si poteva contare, cadeva in catalessi subito dopo il decollo. Quanto a lei, benché ne avesse bisogno, proprio non le riusciva di assopirsi in quelle posizioni impossibili.

"E pensare che quando vivevo in quel centro d'accoglienza ero costretta a dormire su una branda con un materasso di crine e senza riscaldamento!" Pensò con un ghigno amaro riandando con la mente a quel periodo breve, ma infame, che aveva trascorso in quell'ostello saturo di adolescenti disadattati. Beh, in un certo senso quei mesi l'avevano temprata e addirittura, oggi, riteneva che finanche i frequenti scontri che aveva avuti con gli altri ospiti del luogo erano stati profittevoli. Altrimenti avrebbe corso il rischio di finire in uno stato d'inedia mentale e fisica pericolosa. E forse era anche grazie alle lotte che aveva affrontato se adesso era qui.

Forse era il caso di approfittare delle lunghe ore di silenzio e immobilità date dal volo per sviscerare alcuni elementi ai quali non aveva dato giusto rilievo durante la frenesia degli ultimi tempi.

Innanzitutto quest'impazienza di tornare a Tokyo. Per lei era davvero una novità. Quando c'era venuta per la prima volta si era trattato di pura esigenza e d'allora , ogniqualvolta se n'era allontanata, aveva vissuto il distacco con disinteresse, ché poco gliene importava a conti fatti. Ora invece pareva proprio che quel senso di non appartenenza sperimentato tra miriadi di ragazzi abbandonati a sé stessi ed intensificato dal vagare da famiglia in famiglia che in passato l'avevano resa alquanto glaciale, le faceva comprendere alla fin fine l'importanza di avere una casa a cui far ritorno.

Certo la sua non sarebbe stata una di quelle tipiche dettata dallo stereotipo, non era un allegro focolare domestico popolato d'amorevoli volti che l'avrebbero attesa a braccia aperte, sarebbe stata comunque sola. In ogni caso si trattava di un posto suo, quali non ne aveva mai avuti. Finalmente un punto fermo, un posto dove potersi trattenere e dove, sperava, la sua smania di muoversi e mutare frequentemente l'ambiente in cui viveva potesse acquietarsi. Forse in lei c'era un po' della natura nomade di sua madre, chissà, restava il fatto che fino ad oggi aveva continuamente rifuggito l'idea di un asilo inamovibile poiché si era sempre sentita una persona transitoria.

A tutt'oggi invece ne sentiva l'esigenza, ora che le cose si stavano muovendo della direzione che voleva, finalmente si sentiva i grado di affrontare una routine. In un certo senso era gradevole la continuità di quanto aveva vissuto fino alla partenza e che stava per riprendere. Andava a scuola, tornava casa, lavorava all'autodromo e viceversa. Inoltre il suo ingresso al liceo statale al quale si era iscritta era stato a dir poco trionfale. Giacché, tralasciando gli studi che non le avevano mai dato particolari difficoltà, era la sua natura narcisistica che ne stava uscendo oltremodo gratificata. Infatti questa veniva quotidianamente appagata da stuoli di studentesse che, alla vista di quel nuovo studente alto, biondo e parecchio affascinante, avevano avute tutte un grazioso soprassalto.

La maggioranza sospirava per lei, le lasciava messaggi d'amore nell'armadietto e, le più audaci, spesso le preparavano anche il pranzo. Il tutto, ad ulteriore gloria del suo ego straripante, coronato dall'invidia evidente degli altri studenti, i quali si sentivano minacciati dalla sua avvenenza come un branco di pecore che avessero avvistato un lupo!

La sua natura era e, ne era certa, sarebbe sempre rimasta solitaria. Nonostante ciò non poteva negare che il civettare continuo che aveva con quel codazzo di femmine adoranti che la seguivano dappertutto le piaceva e parecchio. Anche perché si poteva dire che quest'atteggiamento non fosse altro che la conseguenza di un altro fattore. Invero l'unica pecca di questa sua nuova vita era la sua volontaria astensione da qualsiasi attività sportiva. Il rischio che avrebbe corso qualora ne avesse intrapresa una non valeva la candela, Hitomi aveva insistito molto e lei ne aveva convenuto. Passava per un maschio, come si sarebbe comportata qualora avesse dovuto dividere gli spogliatoi con gli altri studenti? Per cui aveva rinunciato del tutto a qualsiasi tipo di competizione adducendo come motivazione che il suo programma d'allenamento professionale era incompatibile con quello scolastico. In effetti era vero, indiscutibile, ma ciò non toglieva che la cosa le bruciava, soprattutto quando avvistava i corridori che si pavoneggiavano sui campi d'addestramento come se fossero dei campioni, invece delle autentiche mezze seghe che in realtà erano. In quei momenti la voglia di dimostrare quanto fossero limitati diventava incontenibile e quindi, per distrarsene e anche per una sorta d'infantile rivalsa nei loro riguardi, si dedicava vieppiù a fare la libertina, guadagnandosi in questo modo la rapida nomea di casanova incontrastato della scuola.

Che poi tutto quel flirtare, per sua espressa intenzione e per la manifesta delusione delle concupite, portasse spesso ad un nulla di fatto, non era importante. Insomma le serviva solo a riempire gli spazi vuoti che altrimenti avrebbe passato in occupazioni meno gradevoli.

Haruka si raddrizzò ancora una volta nello spazio insufficiente e mormorando silenziosamente un'imprecazione tentò di accoccolarsi come meglio poteva. Fissò per qualche minuto il sole che calava sopra la coltre delle nubi e nel frattempo lasciò che i suoi pensieri vagassero liberamente. Effettivamente era ora di essere un poco onesta con la sua coscienza, giacché, checché ne dicesse e sebbene fosse compiaciuta di come stavano procedendo le cose, doveva ammettere che non bastavano una manciata di giorni esaudenti per cancellare quanto si era lasciata dietro.

Che poi, cos'era? Voleva abbandonare i contesti che l'avevano vista protagonista precedentemente, quindi dov'era il nodo? Non vedeva difficoltà di sorta nel qual caso, se non quell'assurdo senso di vuoto che talvolta sentiva e al quale non riusciva a dare nome e forma. Avvertiva chiaramente una mancanza e rabbiosamente non riusciva a darle una collocazione precisa. Anche perché era del tutto imprevedibile, poteva stringerla nella sua morsa quanto meno se l'aspettava e come una voce in sogno continuava a ripetersi senza svelarsi. Questa sorta di velata ossessione era cominciata pressappoco dopo il suo definitivo distacco del vecchio liceo. Anche se, a volergli dare un'ubicazione temporale e dimensionale, non aveva una continuità tale da consentirlo. Per di più poteva intensificarsi e affievolirsi a capriccio, senza alcun criterio. Sì, c'era molto di sentimentale in queste emozioni e la cosa non le piaceva affatto, quindi cercava di non dargli in nessun modo importanza.

Così facendo sembrò per un certo periodo che questi attacchi (di melanconia? Rimpianto? Mah. ) si diradassero e non ci aveva pensato più. Ma in seguito, durante il suo impegnativo soggiorno spagnolo, era accaduto qualcosa che le aveva fatto cambiare idea.

Stremata com'era dal duro lavoro in pista e nei salotti, si era presa un break di 36 ore e ne aveva approfittato per andare a vedere la celeberrima Barcellona. Era stata una visita lampo, non programmata, per cui aveva tentato di vedere quanto più possibile in quel tempo risicato. E girando a casaccio tra le vie del centro ad un certo punto, attraversando l'oscuro Barrio Gotico, si era ritrovata all'improvviso sul porto. Spensierata si era diretta verso l'ardita struttura del ponte ligneo di recente costruzione e , una volta lì , era rimasta incantata dalla vista del mare luccicante sotto di lei.

E in quel momento , sola tra la folla di stranieri, l'azzurro splendente del mediterraneo che contrastava col cielo plumbeo, l'aveva ipnotizzata. Quel colore terso, tipico del mare invernale, le aveva nuovamente messo addosso quella sorta di nostalgia della quale non riusciva a liberarsi. Così, perdendosi nella contemplazione del moto instancabile delle onde, per un attimo le erano balenate davanti allo sguardo spire di lunghi capelli che parevano confondersi fino a diventare tutt'uno col mare e lo scintillio di un paio d'occhi che di quelle acque avevano la medesima lucentezza.

Aveva scosso la testa per liberarsi da quella malia e stringendo i denti si era sollecitata a non lasciarsi sopraffare. Quale prova di forza era rimasta immobile a fissare l'azzurro in movimento come a sfidare quella visione. Che osasse pure a ripresentarsi! Avrebbe resistito, cazzo se l'avrebbe fatto!

Ma nonostante tutto era stata una vittoria parziale, perché aveva dovuto trattenersi a lungo prima di disperderla del tutto e, passeggiando nei paraggi, anche perché nonostante tutto non riusciva ad allontanarsene, aveva cercato invano un modo per liberarsi da quella che considerava una manifesta debolezza da superare quanto prima.

C'era poco da fare, alla fine aveva inteso perfettamente a chi la riportasse quella specie di illusione caduca. Il che non faceva che rafforzare ulteriormente la sua risoluzione. E questo valeva tanto per la persona, quanto per quel che le aveva e stava provocando. Inoltre la spaventava soprattutto quanto percepiva, sentiva quasi i tentacoli del suo potere estendersi su di lei. Ora più che mai non poteva mettersi in balia di un altro essere umano, maledizione a lei!

Haruka esalò un sospiro collerico ed impaziente, causato dai suoi stessi pensieri e da quel volo che sembrava non dovesse mai finire. Le sembrava di essere inchiodata a quella poltroncina da un anno. Volentieri sarebbe sfuggita a quel che stava meditando, ma , sapendo di non potersene sottrarre a lungo, pena ostinarsi a dolersi inutilmente, continuò imperterrita. Incrociò le braccia, chiuse gli occhi e , vieppiù aiutata dal buio che le hostess avevano fatto scendere nella carlinga , tornò sulla delicata questione.

A che pro recriminare su quanto non era stato? Non poteva abbandonarsi a simili fantasie, doveva badare ad essere realistica. Ok , d'accordo, era vero. Il senso di conforto provato in compagnia di quella marmocchia le mancava, anzi , aveva iniziato a capirne la valenza solo una volta che se n'era allontanata, ma a che serviva piangere sul latte versato ?

Non c'erano margini di ritorno, assolutamente. E se pure ci fossero stati, non se ne parlava! Perché, tolto il litigio col quale s'erano dette praticamente addio, la Tenou Haruka che quella aveva conosciuta, non doveva esistere più. E all'attuale Haruka non restava che accontentarsi di quel poco che avevano condiviso. Che poi in sostanza non era un granché! Quindi che cavolo aveva da scervellarsi tanto?

"_Granché sto par de palle! Che faccia di bronzo che ho , se fossi onesta con me stessa ammetterei seduta stante che darei qualsiasi cosa in questo momento solo per avere ancora l'occasione di sedermi in un angolo, abbandonarmi, chiudere gli occhi e sentirla suonare !_ "

"_Vero, sacrosanto , ineccepibilmente espresso nella forma e nei contenuti._"Risuonò un'altra voce nella sua testa, ed era una voce stentorea , impossibile da ignorare e dall'oratoria altrettanto efficace.

" _Così alla fine, dopo le vicissitudini schifose cui sei stata protagonista, mandi tutto all'aria per cosa? Per essere dipendente da un'altra persona? Cosa della quale sai benissimo non essere in grado. Fuggiresti a gambe levate al primo accenno d'oppressione. L'hai già fatto e saresti capace di rifarlo, lo neghi ?_

_E stiamo parlando della stessa ragazza che considera quel che fai, quel che ti gratifica , quello che hai raggiunto dopo aver lottato con le unghie ed i denti e che ami alla follia , una degradazione, uno svilimento morale ed intellettuale. Nient'altro che un modo miserabile per guadagnare quattrini! Che ne sa lei di quel che provoca la mancanza del vile danaro? Quel che a te è costato sudore, sangue e mortificazioni, a lei bastava chiederlo. Pensi sul serio che potrebbe capirlo, pure se glielo spiegassi un milione di volte? Andiamo, una come lei, con te e con l'ambiente dal quale provieni, non c'entra un emerito cazzo! Qualora, incautamente, ti aprissi a le parlassi, sul serio credi che potrebbe capire? E' una marmocchia presuntuosa, della quale hai punta fiducia. E dillo infine che soprattutto non hai la minima cognizione di come reagirebbe ai tuoi teneri trasporti! Sveglia testa di cazzo! Tu e quella siete due elementi che non possono fare lega tra loro, neppure nel più fantasioso sogno ad occhi aperti che puoi creare nella tua testa offuscata dal desiderio!"_

Tutto vero, ognuno di quegli argomenti era incontestabile, lo sapeva bene e non c'era null'altro da aggiungere. Brama e realtà non andavano a braccetto, così come necessità emotive e differenze inconciliabili non potevano fondersi come per magia.

Perciò anche stavolta, come sovente, fin troppo sovente per la sua giovane età, esattamente come aveva dovuto fare più volte nel corso degli anni, si predispose alla rinuncia . Doveva sigillare la porta sull'eco di quei riverberi che palesavano il suo bisogno e poteva farlo solo chiudendosi ancora una volta e sempre più ermeticamente in sé stessa.

"Non riesci a dormire?" Chiese Hitomi, con voce impastata, aprendo un occhio. I contorcimenti di Haruka infine avevano avuto ragione del suo sonno, fino la svegliarla del tutto.

" No..." Ammise contrita , una contrizione che con il pisolino disturbato della donna non aveva nulla a che fare. "Non è che avresti un sonnifero?"


	17. Chapter 17

17

"In Spagna?! Accidenti è piuttosto lontana! Com'è? Faceva caldo? Hai visto la corrida?"

La sequela di domande, sparate in rapida successione, onde sopravanzare il vocio delle altre ragazze convenute, le quali a loro volta contemporaneamente tentavano di farsi notare, furono poste ad Haruka da una brunetta seduta da qualche parte alla sua sinistra.

Stava tenendo corte infatti, il che voleva dire starsene assisa al centro di un'attenta platea composta da una decina di femmine dagli atteggiamenti affettati e più che disposte ad andare in manifesto visibilio a qualsiasi suo commento o gesto. Cosa che le faceva sospettare che il confine tra la piaggeria e un'infatuazione vera è propria fosse più labile di quanto avesse potuto pensare . Ad ogni modo si sentiva tanto come un sultano che visita il suo gineceo con tutte quelle cortigiane intorno, anche se per loro aveva coniato una definizione più appropriata.

In effetti aveva preso l'abitudine di definirle quali le _peripatetiche_, giacché queste, da sole, a gruppi variabili o addirittura tutto il branco come nel caso attuale, solevano seguirla ovunque andasse non appena faceva capolino a scuola. Poi, una volta individuatala, prendevano a scortarla d'appresso bevendosi tutte le sue affermazioni come se fossero oracoli. Tutto ciò faceva molto socratico e se avesse avuto intenti didattici, specialmente in _quel senso_, si sarebbe potuta divertire parecchio. Peccato però che spesso approfittasse dell'occasione che le servivano su un piatto d'argento solo per pavoneggiarsi o dileggiarle sulle pose ridicole che assumevano.

Oggi poi si erano rivelate più tenaci del solito, poiché la rincontravano per la prima volta dopo sua prolungata assenza. Il che voleva dire che era da un bel pezzo che non la vedevano, per giunta né l'avrebbero rivista per altrettanti giorni a causa delle vacanze natalizie. Quindi le avevano teso l'agguato con perizia, facendole la posta alla fine delle lezioni. L'avevano attesa al varco allo scopo di braccarla e intrattenersi un in sua compagnia ad ogni costo e tanto avevano detto e insistito che alla fine aveva accondisceso. Ad ogni buon conto, onde evitare di stare a freddo, ché tornando aveva trovato la città coperta da una spessa coltre di neve che continuava a fioccare lieve, le aveva facilmente persuase a recarsi perlomeno al coperto. Così adesso se ne stava davanti ad un bel caffè caldo ad intrattenersi con le loro ciance.

Per la verità non si era fatta pregare più di tanto o , per meglio dire, si era fatta supplicare finché non aveva magnanimamente concesso il suo assenso, benché la sua risoluzione fosse stata quella fin dall'inizio. In un certo senso , si giustificò con sé stessa, questo altro non era che una sorta di principio, magari non una regola generale , quanto una postilla atta a trovare un lenitivo per il suo umore altalenante.

Ecco, esattamente a questo fungevano le invocazioni che aveva trasversalmente preteso. Non erano altro che un sedativo alla sua inquietudine umorale, mica si trattava esclusivamente d'altezzosità da parte sua.

_Vero Haruka ? Certo Haruka !_

Inoltre era verità che quelle ragazze, se prese a dosi equilibrate, nell'insieme potevano essere persino abbastanza ricreative. Oddio in effetti sospettava che, pur sommandole complessivamente, con poca probabilità avrebbero raggiunto un quoziente intellettivo normale, però se ci si intratteneva non era certo per affinare le sue doti culturali . Più che altro avevano la funzione di un utile scacciapensieri, non avrebbe avuto con loro conversazioni sull'origine dell'universo , ma perlomeno si sarebbe fatta quattro risate.

Razzismo intellettivo e considerazioni sarcastiche a parte, la triste realtà era che in alternativa non aveva altro. E per contro l'idea di girovagare senza scopo per le strade fino a tornare nel suo appartamento asettico e silenzioso non le sorrideva più di tanto.

Il team era ufficialmente in ferie, la macchina riposava sotto i suoi teli protettivi e Hitomi si era recata in una località termale per riprendersi dallo stress di starle continuamente appresso. Certo avrebbe potuto svagarsi un po' in una playroom, ma ci aveva già provato sul finire del pomeriggio del giorno prima e non era stato affatto dilettevole come aveva sperato. Il che era strano, in genere si attaccava a quei videogame con frenesia maniacale, con una concentrazione assolutamente degna di miglior causa e se ne schiodava solo quando era riuscita a portarli a termine, per quanto difficoltosi potessero essere. I suoi preferiti erano le simulazioni di corsa, tanto per non allontanarsi troppo dal solito tran, tran e un gioco ad incastri eseguito mediante figure geometriche.

Ed era alle prese proprio con uno di questi quando si era accorta con stupore che stavolta il magico effetto estraniante tardava a manifestarsi. Anzi era palese che più che distrarla quel giochetto la stava facendo vieppiù innervosire. Non ne stava imbroccando una, stava collocando i tasselli a casaccio e , per una precisa fin nel profondo quale lei era, la cosa l'aveva fatta incazzare parecchio.

Per cui aveva mollato la partita a metà e con manifesto scontento aveva abbandonato il luogo a favore di un bar alla moda. Tanto era l'ora del happy hours, il che voleva poter dire che avrebbe visto gente, bevuto un paio di cocktail e fatto un po' di conversazione con qualche conoscenza fortuita. Visto che non era affatto difficile rimorchiare in determinati contesti. E in effetti l'aggancio c'era stato, appena dieci minuti dopo essersi seduta al bancone era stata approcciata da una tizia vestita di lustrini, che alle orecchie portava un paio di cerchi tanto grossi da poterci far saltare da una parte all'altra delle tigri, come in uno spettacolo circense. Ad ogni modo aveva un decolté di tutto rispetto e pareva abbastanza spigliata da poter risultare simpatica, sebbene fosse evidente che non era altro che una sua coetanea, o giù di lì, che s'era bardata a festa, ma tant'è. Comunque la sua previsione era destinata a rivelarsi completamente sbagliata.

_Cirque du Soleil_, come l'aveva ribattezzata in onore dei suoi orecchini spropositati, non solo si stava dimostrando un'autentica deficiente bamboleggiante, ma aveva pure un chiacchiericcio vacuo che trovava veicolo ed espressione in una insopportabile vocetta cantilenante dalla petulanza manifesta. Il che stava smontando la sua prospettiva di una serata scintillante con una fretta incredibile.

E la sua scocciatura innanzi a quella presunta vamp dal gusto dubbio stava aumentando di pari passo al livello con il quale stava celermente vuotando un bicchiere dopo l'altro , il che voleva dire che stava raggiungendo livelli mostruosi. Al sesto _Margarita_ non si disturbò neppure di fare un vago tentativo per nascondere lo sbadiglio che le deformò il volto e fu giusto per civiltà che si mise la mano davanti alla bocca. Dopodiché, abbastanza alticcia, chiedendosi chi glielo facesse fare a dover sottostare a quella manfrina, addusse un inesistente impegno. Indi piantò seduta stante la dama fatale e se la squagliò prima che si sbronzasse del tutto e facesse qualcosa della quale si sarebbe pentita per il resto dei suoi giorni.

"Beh, per quanto distante, è inverno anche lì, sai?" Si degnò di rispondere infine alle domande fattele, gratificando le sue interlocutrici con un mezzo sorriso di condiscendenza. Tanto che queste neppure ravvisarono il pacato sarcasmo che conteneva la sua voce.

"In ogni caso mi è stato detto che non è questa la stagione per la corrida, per quanto ne so dovrebbe essere la primavera. E poi ragazze, il mio era un soggiorno lavorativo. Senza contare che ai tori preferisco le vacche." Concluse facendo loro l'occhietto e scatenando in tal modo una salva di risolini imbarazzati.

"E comunque, se l'idea dei bovini mi avesse attirato, avrei preferito di gran lunga organizzare una corsa, tipo quella che fanno a Pamplona, con me che filo a tutta birra davanti e i tori che m'inseguono alle spalle. Fermo restante che avrei corso con la mia macchina. Sapete, non vorrei proprio rovinarmi il fondoschiena a causa d'un paio di corna taurine!"

L'uditorio scoppiò nuovamente in una serie di mormorii ilari e quella che del gruppo passava per la più intellettuale esclamò : "Non credo però che Hemingway sarebbe stato d'accordo, è poco appropriato al pathos dell'evento. Come avrebbe commentato secondo te?"

"Che forse è ora per i tori di prendere la patente." Rispose ghignando. Anche se la risposta che davvero avrebbe voluto darle restava nell'intimo della sua cattiva coscienza.

_E' un mistero ragazzina dal cervello spongiforme, certo non ci farei bella figura neppure se mi vedesse adesso in vostra compagnia!_

Il mordente di tale riflessione non mutò la sua aria amabile, la sua intolleranza piuttosto si manifestava da un gesto secondario. Infatti aveva preso a giocherellare con un lembo del foulard che portava al collo. Era un acquisto recente e neppure troppo in linea con il suo modo usuale di abbigliarsi. Restava il fatto che il colore rosso vivo di quel fazzoletto aveva attirato il suo sguardo non appena l'aveva notato adagiato su quella bancarella in mezzo al mercatino del sabato sulla Rambla.

Era _roja sangre_, un rosso sanguigno, in netta contrapposizione con l'azzurro che la stava ossessionando. Così, portando addosso quella tinta forte, che surclassava con violenza quel colore lieve, delicato, s'illudeva che potesse fungerle da scudo. E in ogni caso pensava le regalasse un discreto tocco d'eccentricità. Ovvio, portarlo più che altro era un gesto di stravaganza da parte sua. Questa storia del rosso e dell'azzurro non era che una gran puttanata! Perché doveva sempre cercare una ragione intrinseca che non fosse quella che appariva all'evidenza? Era un vezzo, nient'altro che un vezzo.

_Vero Haruka ? Certo Haruka!_

_Sì , ma intanto , che diavolo ci faccio qui a perdere tempo con queste cretine? _

Si chiese dubbiosa ancora una volta in preda alla noia più profonda. Sembrava che dal suo ritorno l'uggia fosse diventata una costante nella sua vita. E accidenti era rientrata appena da quarantott'ore! Due giorni passati nel tedio assoluto e con l'impressione che nulla potesse appagarla. Se accendeva la tv non faceva altro che saltare di canale in canale alla ricerca non si sa di che, presa da impulsi di zapping frenetico. E, da velocista qual'era in tutte le manifestazioni del suo essere, era riuscita a mettere il record su giro persino col telecomando. Novantanove canali in trentatre secondi netti, una media invidiabile.

E se provava ad abbandonarsi mettendo su un cd di musica rilassante, magari allo scopo di fare un po' di yoga, sentiva invaderla non il relax , bensì qualcosa di molto più vicino alla depressione. E provare a svuotare la mente da tutti i pensieri non faceva altro che lasciare campo libero ad uno solo, quello che più d'ogni altro voleva evitare.

Forse immergersi nella lettura d'un libro sarebbe stato un modo utile per staccare la spina e impegnare il cervello in altre divagazioni. Ma non appena iniziava a leggere, invece di lasciarsi coinvolgere dalla trama, si perdeva in assonanze, allusioni e considerazioni e si trovava nuovamente al punto di partenza. Ci aveva provato più di una volta con la cultura letteraria, una di troppo in effetti, tanto che l'incolpevole libro si era trovato a diventare oggetto aerodinamico e volare attraverso la stanza fino ad atterrare scompostamente sul pavimento. Ed era stata la fine dei possibili svaghi intellettivi.

Cambiando totalmente genere, era palese che una bella corsa in moto sarebbe stata l'ideale. Purtroppo però le strade ghiacciate non erano adatte al fine di schizzare ad una velocità tale da disperdere il malumore. E non era tanto il timore di rompersi l'osso del collo a frenarla, quanto una specifica clausola del suo contratto che la vincolava ad essere in buona salute e perfette condizioni fisiche per tutta la durata dello stesso. Una visone ottimistica delle cose, non c'era proprio che dire! Quel documento era una sorta di talismano contro le malattie e le eventuali iatture. A dare retta a quel pezzo di carta avrebbe dovuto avere un'immunità da supereroe!

Ad aumentare ulteriormente la sua frustrazione poi c'era la consapevolezza di non poter usufruire della panacea che sempre aveva alleviato i suoi dispiaceri, ovvero l'uso indiscriminato del fitness. Il centro sportivo dove si stava allenando con i suoi istruttori era chiuso per ferie, non poteva andare in un'altra palestra per timore di essere scoperta e nevicava troppo per fare jogging . E la cosa assurda era che il suo appartamento era tanto grande da poter adeguatamente attrezzare una delle tre stanze vuote con bilancieri, tapis roulant, bike e tutto l'ambaradan per chiudersi lì dentro e sudare sgobbando come si deve. Peccato però che, per il momento almeno, non aveva avuto ancora il tempo di realizzare questo progetto che potesse fungerle da terapia d'urto.

"_Che palle, che palle dalla circonferenza spropositata! Ma perché 'ste galline non chiudono la bocca una volta per tutte e non ascoltano per un po' la bellezza della quiete?"_

Si domandò tamburellando nervosamente le magre dita sul piano del tavolo. Al che il suo uditorio, notando quel gesto d'impazienza, unito al mutismo nel quale Haruka si era trincerata, giacché era da parecchio che non stava più badando alla conversazione, finalmente le concesse l'assenza di rumori che tanto agognava. E, quando infine il silenzio divenne prolungato, facendosi notare persino dalla bionda che si era persa nella contemplazione del viavai della gente che passava al di là della vetrina, questa sembrò riscuotersi. Guardò la panoramica tutta dei volti che la fissavano interlocutori e capì che i diversivi spesso possono ritorcersi proprio contro chi li plasma a suo uso e consumo. Altresì comprese di non poterne proprio più e che se non avesse piantato immediatamente baracca e burattini avrebbe fatto uno sproposito.

"La compagnia è delle più gradevoli signore." Esordì reagendo a quello scrutinio indagatore cui il collettivo interrogativamente la gratificò e aggiunse: "Nonostante ciò per me è ora di andare."

Quindi si alzò e risoluta indossò il soprabito scuro, dopodiché abbandonò a passi spediti la scena, prima che quelle potessero tentare di trattenerla.

Dove andare? Con chi potersi svagare per un tempo sufficiente ad evadere quel maledetto stato d'animo che la stava consumando?

Beh Setsuna sarebbe stata la scelta privilegiata, nonché l'unica per la verità, ma nei suoi riguardi non si sentiva propriamente ben disposta. O per meglio dire, avvertiva che potesse essere il contrario. Di fatto riconosceva a pelle che tra loro c'era qualcosa in sospeso e con istinto remoto fiutava aria di tempesta. E non che avesse la coscienza propriamente candida a riguardo, sarebbe stato sufficiente enumerare tutte le chiamate alle quali non aveva risposto. Oppure ricordare che né aveva tentato di contattarla durante o dopo il suo viaggio. Vero che il suo comportamento era stato dettato dall'esigenza superiore cui doveva sottostare, ma sotto, sotto c'entrava anche quel tangibile timor di panico che la prendeva non appena pensava di farlo.

_Vero Haruka ? Certo Haruka!_

E come negarlo ?Setsuna la conosceva fin troppo bene e avrebbe affondato il bisturi della sua logica stringente con chirurgica precisione nel suo animo agitato. Il che non era una prospettiva allettante. E il sentirsi ripetere, con quel suo modo serafico e disarmante quello che dentro di sé sapeva già, non poteva che appesantire la situazione.

_Vero Haruka ? Certo Haruka!_

_Mica è detto Haruka... Setsuna saprà solo quello che vorrai dirle, in pratica poco, anzi niente! Sarà pure una dalle intuizioni fulminanti, ma finché non sei tu stessa a tirare in ballo l'argomento, lei che ne può sapere?_

Il che non era un dettaglio trascurabile. Inoltre aveva voglia di rivederla , in un certo senso la mancanza del conforto della sua presenza le pesava. Inoltre in definitiva, l'incontrarla poteva essere un bene. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi, se pure l'avesse messa con le spalle al muro facendole sputare fuori tutta la faccenda, beh da che mondo è mondo è esattamente nell'affrontarle che si vincono le paure. O no ? E quanto a questo lei non era certo il tipo che si tirava indietro.

"In fin dei conti che ho da perdere? E questa è anche l'occasione giusta per fare gli auguri a tutta la famiglia. Ma sì, vada per Setsuna." Si decise da ultimo e con un'alzata di spalle prese la strada che portava verso la metropolitana.

Ma se Haruka aveva contato sull'effetto cuscinetto rappresentato dai genitori dell'amica, presto dovette ricredersi, infatti Setsuna quel pomeriggio era sola in casa. E , quando se ritrovò inaspettatamente innanzi sul vano della porta, come se niente fosse, la sua faccia divenne qualcosa da ricordare. Fu un florilegio di espressioni tratte direttamente dall'antologia globale dell'incazzatura postmoderna. Ché l'imperturbabile Setsuna , davanti alla faccia di bronzo che Haruka le stava esibendo, una volta tanto si lasciò andare all'iracondia.

"Guarda, guarda che ha portato il gatto! Incredibile, accidenti t'avevo data per defunta ormai ed è un vero peccato che mi sia sbagliata Haru. A quanto pare il mio è stato uno spreco balordo di danaro, poiché avevo già comprato gl'incensi e l'altarino!"

E la bionda, sebbene consapevole di essere nel torto marcio, non riuscì a reprimere un ghigno tra l'impacciato e il divertito, poiché trovava la rabbia dell'amica, e la satira corrosiva con cui la stava esternando, irresistibilmente esilarante. Cosa che fece aumentare notevolmente il dispetto dell'altra. Il menefreghismo di Haruka stava andando oltre ogni confine sopportabile.

"Puoi riciclarli come regali di natale, effettivamente è un dono perfetto per un amante del macabro. E se proprio non ne trovi uno, dalli a me. Li conserverei comunque quali testimonianze della tua devozione. Ad ogni modo, posso accomodarmi o mi lasci sulla soglia come un venditore di enciclopedie?"

Chiese scostandola e facendosi avanti senza tanti complimenti fino a fermarsi nell'ingresso.

"E perdere l'irripetibile occasione di strigliarti come ti meriti? Accomodati pure, siedi, bevi qualcosa o passiamo direttamente al piatto forte?" Propose Setsuna prendendole il cappotto e precedendola in soggiorno.

"Visto che pare tu ce l'abbia nel gozzo da parecchio, direi che è meglio che lo butti fuori subito cara." Propose spaparanzandosi a gambe larghe sul divano e intanto che aspettava l'esordio dell'altra si guardava intorno indolente , come a cercare eventuali cambiamenti avvenuti dall'ultima volta che era stata lì.

"Dì un po' Haru, lo stai facendo apposta a fare la strafottente, oppure pensi che anche con me valga la regola dell'attacco al fine della difesa?" Domandò Setsuna tirando la prima bordata a salve, il che voleva dire che lo fece con calma simulata.

"Mh, chi bastona per primo bastona due volte!" Spiritosamente la bionda evitò il suo attacco e scoppiò in una risata che fece vedere rosso alla ragazza famosa per la sua proverbiale compostezza.

"Sei detestabile, anzi peggio!" Affermò parandosi mani sui fianchi di fronte all'altra. "Non solo ti presenti qui all'improvviso sbucando fuori dal nulla, ma non fai neppure un gesto che palesi un minimo di mortificazione per quel che hai fatto! Sparisci per mesi, senza una notizia, non un cenno, un accidenti di fil di fumo, e poi te ne vieni ben bella come se niente fosse. Avendo persino la stramaledetta pretesa che tutto sia perdonabile davanti a quel tuo ghigno da impunita sfacciata!"

Sacrosanto discorso, perfetto in tutti i suoi crismi. Se Haruka avesse potuto avrebbe gratificato l'amica di un battimani, perché si riconosceva in pieno nella descrizione udita. Purtroppo la situazione lo vietava, quindi cercò d'essere conciliante.

"Tutto vero, hai ragione sono inscusabile, ma che vuoi fare? Anche se la porti a cassazione quel che è fatto è fatto. Per cui, se intendi ascoltare le mie ragioni sarò ben felice d'illustrartele, in caso contrario non saltarmi alla gola in questo modo. Non è da te e mi chiedo che diavolo ti stia prendendo."

Setsuna per contro rimase stupita dalla facilità con la quale Haruka stava venendo al punto. Di regola ci volevano ore ed ore di discussioni con lei per farle intendere ragione ed indurla a chiarirsi. Oltre al fatto che le sue scuse erano rare e dalla prolungata gestazione.

Si chiese da quale argomento stesse sviandola e , notando le unghie rosicate fino alla carne viva e l'aria insofferente che tentava di celare, comprese. Trionfante capì il gioco al quale l'amica stava giocando e , come un cane da pastore con il gregge, prese tutt'altra direzione per spingerla al recinto.

Ecco che avrebbe fatto, un introduzione andante, continuazione del movimento lieve, seconda battuta in crescendo, arresto, rullo di tamburi, sarabanda e infine concerto grosso! Michiru non avrebbe saputo eseguire sinfonia migliore al suo posto!

Per cui sorrise amabile alla bionda e si mostrò disponibile al dialogo. Inoltre le premeva davvero sapere.

"Il problema è che tu la passi liscia troppo frequentemente e questo ti ha dato l'errata convinzione di poter fare del libero arbitrio uno strumento d'assoluto individualismo. Comunque, spiegati, avrò ben il diritto di sapere, dopodiché però amica mia preparati, poiché ho parecchie cose da dirti."

"Sarà un piacere." Replicò ignara della trappola in cui si stava mettendo.

Così Haruka le riportò tutti gli avvenimenti che avevano preso il via da quando aveva cominciato la sua recita nei panni di Tenou lo studente playboy, Tenou il corridore dall'avvenire luminoso e Tenou la cui faccia presto avrebbe fatto mostra di sé su parecchi cartelloni pubblicitari.

Setsuna ascoltò mettendo momentaneamente da parte il suo piano. Inoltre la cosa la stava coinvolgendo più di quel che avesse potuto immaginare. Tant'è che stava facendole svariate domande, dirette nella loro incisività a tentare di trovare un anello debole in quella catena di frottole che via, via diventava sempre più grossa e inverosimile. Allo stesso tempo però doveva ammettere che quello di Haruka era un progetto ben congegnato e che, se c'era una persona in grado di portarlo a termine brillantemente nonostante tutto, quella era proprio lei. In effetti era completamente a suo agio nella parte in cui stava recitando e, se non l'avesse conosciuta affatto, vedendola per la prima volta non avrebbe mai sospettato che sotto quei panni potesse esserci una donna. Magari l'avrebbe presa per un ragazzo marcatamente efebico, ma mai per una donzella. E la cosa più incredibile era che riusciva ad essere così mascolina che non si aveva neppure il dubbio che potesse essere un giovanotto effeminato, malgrado il volto imberbe e i tratti snelli. Un dannato dandy, ecco cos'era!

"E non avresti potuto parlarmene fin dall'inizio?" Chiese ragionevole, incrociando le braccia e fissandola di sghimbescio, quando l'altra ebbe concluso.

"Sì, avrei dovuto l'ammetto. Ma la decisione vera e propria è stata presa in modo così repentino che mi ha preso la mano. Dopodiché non c'è stato tempo di fare alcunché."

Fece una pausa e davanti allo scetticismo palese della sua interlocutrice tentò di riguadagnare terreno. "Lo so che come scusa è zoppicante, ma è la solenne verità. Comunque, prima di partire alla volta delle iberiche sponde, sono passata a trovare tuo padre e gli ho illustrato tutto il progetto. Ti dirò, era perplesso, ma non mi ha fatto difficoltà quando gli ho chiarito i miei punti di vista. E non solo, quale mio avvocato, ha provveduto alla modifica di alcuni documenti senza i quali avrei fatta ben poca strada."

Setsuna scosse la testa ghignando a dispetto di sé stessa, suo padre si era fatto infinocchiare di nuovo da quella furbastra!

"Se fosse per lui Haru, darebbe il suo assenso a qualsiasi tua bravata. Stravede per te e tu ne approfitti senza alcun ritegno!"

"Adesso mica mi diventerai gelosa?" Chiese senza neppure tentare di celare la soddisfazione. Che sollievo! Setsuna non solo si era calmata, ma stava discorrendo con lei come se nulla fosse accaduto e per di più non avevano affatto menzionato _quella là_. Meglio di così non poteva davvero andarle!

"E dai Suna, se avessi potuto arrivare dove volevo senza 'sta carnevalata credi che non l'avrei fatto? Ma non avevo scelta, per cui vedi di farla corta, ho sbagliato, chiedo venia , perdonami su!" L'esortò sbattendo le ciglia a mo' d'ingenua verginella, cosa che provocò l'aperta risata dell'altra.

_Oh Haruka , ormai è tanta la tua presunzione che credi di abbindolarmi così facilmente? Hai così poca considerazione di me? Eppure dovresti ricordare che su me il tuo fascino ha presa scivolosa!_

"Ma che contaballe che sei! Tu ci stai sguazzando in questa messinscena, e qualunque cosa tu dica o faccia per convincermi del contrario è del tutto inutile."

"Solo un pochino. Allora che si fa? Sono mondata dal mio terribile peccato?" Chiese pronunciando le ultime parole con toni terrei da savonarola .

"Riguardasse solo me, senz'altro." Affermò leggera, dopodiché la fissò di traverso e aggiunse: "Ma con Michiru come la metti?"

" Michiru?" Borbottò perdendo di colpo la sua aria allegra e inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Già Haru, Michiru. O vorresti darmi ad intendere che te ne sei già dimenticata?" La provocò vieppiù Setsuna, al che Haruka riguadagnò un tanto della sua apparenza distaccata e replicò come se poco gliene importasse.

"La memoria corta a volte può essere un bene inestimabile, ma non è questo il caso. Piuttosto mi chiedo cosa c'entri lei con te e di conseguenza con quello del quale stavamo discutendo."

Setsuna a questo punto decise di scoprire le proprie carte, altrimenti l'altra avrebbe cercato di defilarsi ed era maestra in tale tecnica.

"Sappi cara mia che, durante il tuo periodo di mutamento dal femminile al maschile, abbiamo avuto modo di conoscerci e frequentarci. Cosa che mi ha fatto scoprire in lei una persona dalle qualità inestimabili e dai sentimenti squisiti, il che non dovrebbe suonarti come una novità. Peccato che tutto questo quadro positivo sia macchiato da un'ingiustificata affezione nei tuoi riguardi. Ha di te una considerazione che non ne vale affatto la pena."

Haruka non replicò subito. Prima si alzò dal divano, ficcò le mani nelle tasche e iniziò a gironzolare per la stanza fino a fermarsi vicino ad una finestra dove si soffermò. Né si voltò quando infine si degnò di reagire.

"Fatti suoi in ogni caso, ma continuo a non capire dove vuoi andare a parare."

"Continui a fare l'indiana?" La provocò nuovamente Setsuna dando finalmente fiato ai tromboni. Le andò vicino e la voltò a forza fino a quando non furono faccia a faccia. Addirittura l'afferrò per i risvolti della giacca per non darle modo di sottrarsi.

"Bene, allora te lo dico chiaro e tondo. E ascoltami bene Haruka. Per me non c'è problema se ti spacci per quel che non sei, sono pronta a sostenerti in qualsiasi imbroglio ti possa essere d'aiuto per la tua carriera, perché non stai danneggiando nessuno. E non mi lamento se di punto in bianco sparisci e riappari come per magia , io lo so che torni. Io lo so che hai bisogno dei tuoi spazi e ti conosco abbastanza da accettare il tuo spiccato egocentrismo come parte integrante del tuo carattere, spendo che non lo fai allo scopo di ferire. Nel mio caso io lo so Haruka, ma lei no . Non lo concepisce né se l'immagina. E finché si tratta di darti una mano in quel che ritengo giusto, sarò sempre disponibile per te. Ma quel che le stai facendo non mi piace per niente e te lo dico a chiare lettere. Tu le stai facendo deliberatamente del male, ci stai godendo della sua sofferenza. Te ne nutri perché ti fa più forte. Mezza parola d'offesa non è sufficiente a giustificare il torto sproporzionato che le stai facendo. E la compiacenza che ci stai mettendo mi fa orrore. Tu non puoi sapere del suo strazio, non ne conosci neppure la metà! Quindi vedi di darti una regolata, piantala subito, perché sappi che non ti permetterò di continuare!"

Con fermezza Haruka afferrò i polsi dell'altra e allontanò le mani che ancora la tenevano, ma non le lasciò. Li tenne lì a metà tra loro e intanto fissava Setsuna con occhi di fuoco, mentre le nari le si dilatavano in un respiro pesante che testimoniava lo sforzo impiegato a contenere la furia che le dilagava dentro. Pure non le diede spiragli, era gelida e quando parlò lo fece con una calma polare.

"Commovente. Sul serio, è così commovente da rasentare il patetico Setsuna. Non ci hai messo molto a fare lega con quella e ad ammantarmi dei sentimenti più ignobili. Ma non credere, mi fa piacere che vi siate scoperte e trovate come due inestimabili perle in fondo al mare. Sicuramente godrete molto della reciproca compagnia, cosa della quale personalmente sono del tutto incapace. Del resto un'egocentrica come me ha milioni di aneddoti con i quali intrattenere sé stessa. Ergo non ho bisogno d'altro. Dici che le sto facendo deliberatamente del male. Non sai quanto sei lontana dalla verità, poiché se solo avessi voluto amica mia, adesso starebbe assai peggio! Quella è una debole e tu ne stai facendo una mia colpa!"

Setsuna non tentò neppure di divincolarsi da quella stretta ferrea. E alle parole di Haruka le fiorì sul volto un sorriso di derisione via, via più ampio. Era ora di dare il via al concerto grosso.

"Già Haruka, talmente debole che te la fai addosso dalla paura alla sola idea di rincontrarla, o mi sbaglio? Qua se c'è una che tra voi due è inerme, sei tu! Ti conosco da troppo tempo e ti ho visto schiacciare tanta gente per dubitarne. Stavolta sei sopraffatta ed è questa la leva che ti spinge a comportarti in modo così ignobile. Oltre all'insopportabile consapevolezza di sapere di esserle inferiore. Ti brucia, ti rode da morire ché lei sia la summa di quanto tu non potrai mai raggiungere, anche se smuovi mari e monti , anche se..."

"Ora basta! Chiudi il becco Setsuna sennò ..."

Sbraitò Haruka mollandole grossolanamente le braccia e allontanandosi rapida. Poiché sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a dominarsi oltre. Ma Setsuna, a dispetto della propria incolumità, l'incalzò con veemenza, standole addosso con spietatezza.

"Altrimenti che Haruka? Mi stai avvertendo? E qual'è la minaccia, quella di togliermi la tua preziosa amicizia? Sai che danno! Ne posso fare completamente a meno. E per quanto tu faccia e intrighi , ne potrà fare presto a meno anche lei!"

Haruka strappò il soprabito dall'attaccapanni e ponendolo nel vano del braccio riguadagnò in soggiorno. Fissò per un minuto interminabile la figura al centro della stanza con un qualcosa negli occhi che molto somigliava al rimpianto. La delusione che sentiva era enorme, sproporzionata, pure non ne voleva fare sfoggio a quella che per anni aveva sinceramente creduta vicina. Non gliel'avrebbe data questa soddisfazione, a costo d'inghiottire lacrime di sangue!

"Sai cosa? Evitiamo di perdere altro tempo e facciamola finita subito. Ché francamente del tuo appoggio, per quel che vale, me ne sbatto le palle. Abbiamo chiuso Setsuna Meiou , divertiti con quella vestale dal culo stretto e buon pro ti faccia!"

Le augurò infine la bionda lasciando che l'ira finalmente l'accecasse. In quel momento avrebbe volentieri preso a schiaffi Setsuna e se non lo faceva era solo per rispetto verso i suoi genitori e verso sé stessa. Che quello sì che le sarebbe parso un gesto imperdonabile. Quanto a quella piccola intrigante dal volto d'angelo... millantava sofferenza? Ebbene gliene avrebbe data una prova tangibile, altro che le cazzate che andava raccontando! Le avrebbe dato un'ora di autentica, effettiva ed ineguagliabile angoscia della quale si sarebbe ricordata ogni minimo dettaglio finché campava!

Quanto a Setsuna rimase alla finestra a guardare l'amica che si allontanava. Aveva fatto quel che poteva, adesso toccava a loro. E non aveva timori di sorta, quando i nodi sarebbero venuti al pettine Haruka avrebbe capito. Ora era più importante indirizzarla nella direzione giusta.

"Bene Haru." Si disse appagata dal compito svolto. "Vediamo se sono stata capace di metterti sufficiente pepe al culo da andare ad affrontarla!"


	18. Chapter 18

18

Folle di rabbia e incurante di quanti si scansavano al suo imperioso avanzare Haruka prese la strada per tornare in centro. Al momento era indecisa su come comportarsi, ma in ogni caso pensò che se voleva dare soddisfazione ai suoi istinti di rappresaglia avrebbe avuto bisogno di un minimo di organizzazione. Anzi era il caso di partire da una vera e propria base operativa. Quindi le sarebbe convenuto tornare a casa, organizzare le sue mosse e predisporsi agli eventi prima di passare all'azione.

Punto primo e fondamentale: non doveva essere limitata nei movimenti. Certo si sarebbe potuta spostare in taxi, ma col traffico che c'era non avrebbe fatto molta strada e chissà quanto tempo avrebbe perso. Per cui urgeva munirsi di casco, indumenti consoni e prendere la moto. Con quella si sarebbe districata con facilità persino nella code chilometriche che si stavano formando. Maledetto shopping natalizio, ma non potevano restarsene alle loro case tutti quei coglioni festanti?

Punto secondo: doveva muoversi immediatamente contando sul fattore sorpresa, coaudivato dal carburante emotivo, oppure sarebbe stato più opportuno darsi una calmata e predisporre un piano accurato?

L'istinto le consigliava di partire lancia in resta, per quanto irrazionale fosse, ma una volta tanto lasciò che fosse la logica a prendere il sopravvento. In effetti doveva ammettere che a mente fredda avrebbe ragionato meglio, senza contare che le mancava un dato fondamentale per passare all'attacco. Infatti, dove poteva essere quella maledetta?

Lo ignorava.

Probabilmente, ipotizzò sprezzante, nel dolce grembo del suo focolare domestico. Sì esatto, magari in una sala squisitamente addobbata a festa e davanti ad un bel fuoco scoppiettante. Le pareva quasi di vederla, con indosso un caldo maglione di cachemire che leggeva davanti al camino circondata dai suoi affetti. Alla sua desta il paparino dalle tempie imbiancate che le gettava occhiate compiaciute, che bella era la sua bambina! E dall'altra parte la mammina, donna pretenziosa ma ancora avvenente, che centellinava il suo tè sul divano. Ci mancava solo il gatto persiano in grembo ad uno dei tre e il tappetino musicale di bambini che cantavano _Jingle Bells_ !

_Che schifo…_

Oppure, sospettò piccata, poteva star preparandosi per un party. Una bella riunione mondana d'alta società, frequentata da vecchi tromboni in smoking accompagnati dalle carampane che avevano sposato e dalla gaudente figliolanza che dava il giusto apporto di gioventù dorata a quel raduno chic. Sì possibile, in fin dei conti l'indomani sarebbe stata la vigilia e i festini da qui a capodanno sarebbero stati parecchi. Ergo, soppresse l'idilliaca scenetta precedente e la sostituì con questa, ponendo Michiru in un abito da sera molto succinto al centro di un gruppetto di eleganti giovanotti. Li immaginò con le chiome impomatate e modi garbati da gentiluomini, nell'atto di accondiscendere a qualsiasi suo ghiribizzo con solerzia, mentre quella li dominava dall'alto della sua grazia illuminandoli con la sua risata argentina. Sarebbe stata adorabile e quelli non avrebbero potuto fare altro che starsene immobili ad ammirarla con espressione ebete.

Haruka strinse i denti torva. La visione da lei stessa evocata, a dispetto di tutto e tutti, l'irritava oltremisura e inconsciamente serrò i pugni come se quello scenario fosse reale e potesse irrompervi per devastarlo con la furia di un turbine. Pregustò l'idea di prendere a cazzotti in bocca quei cicisbei, così come le capitavano a tiro, tanto si meritavano indiscriminatamente una bella ripassata. E per quanto fittizia, quella sensazione la rinfrancò. Ah, sarebbe stato un pestaggio meraviglioso! Il trionfo della lotta di classe, certo, mica si trattava d'altro? Escluso, neppure in una fantasticheria avrebbe combinato un macello simile per gelosia... _Gelosia? Di quella? Ma andiamo!_

Preferì non addentrarsi nell'argomento e tornando coi piedi per terra si disse che pure, poteva darsi che si stesse sbagliando. Michiru poteva essere dovunque e alla luce di ciò si trovava in un impasse dal quale sarebbe stato difficile trarsi. Poiché, posto che una delle congetture che aveva paventato fosse giusta, restava il fatto che ignorava del tutto l'indirizzo e le frequentazioni che la violinista aveva. Violinista...? Aveva detto violinista? Già, violinista, giusto.

Michiru era un personaggio famoso nell'ambiente musicale. Doveva confessare di non averci affatto pensato prima, ma riflettendoci il dato si faceva interessante. La ragazza era un talento, si esibiva, doveva avere un seguito di fans nutrito, non foss'altro perché era decisamente una bella figliola.

_Dettaglio assolutamente ininfluente Haruka, tienilo bene a mente!_

_Ok, quindi?_

"Per cui c'è una base concreta per una bella ricerca su internet." Rifletté accelerando involontariamente il passo. Chissà, se la fortuna le avesse arriso magari poteva pure trovare qualche accenno che le consentisse di scoprire dove abitasse. E per non lasciare nulla d'intentato, prima di salire al suo appartamento, acquistò anche un giornale in cui veniva riportata la cronaca mondana della città e il calendario degli eventi musicali e sociali della successiva settimana. Si fregò le mani per la splendida intuizione e pensò che sì incazzata lo era, ma anche abbastanza lucida nella sua risoluzione da comportarsi secondo un certo criterio.

Così mettendosi il giornale sotto al braccio entrò nell'atrio facendo un cenno di saluto al portiere e salì nel suo superattico al penultimo piano. Aveva un affitto astronomico, trattandosi di un grattacielo a Shabuya, ma la vista che aveva dalle sue finestre ne valeva la pena.

"Dunque", si disse entrando intanto che le luci si accendevano al suo passaggio ed automaticamente l'impianto hi-fi prendeva a diffondere musica chillout, "la cosa migliore adesso è darmi una calmata, sennò potrebbe sfuggirmi qualcosa agitata come sono."

A questo scopo si fece un bel bagno caldo con tante bollicine, poi in t-shirt e boxer, che tanto il riscaldamento era a palla tanto da poterci far crescere delle piante tropicali lì dentro, andò in cucina a prepararsi qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Optò per una di quelle insalate che tanto le piacevano e armata del recipiente che la conteneva, andò a sedersi davanti al suo portatile.

Intanto che aspettava che il computer si collegasse alla rete prese a sgranocchiare uno dei gambi di sedano di quell'enorme pinzimonio senza interrogarsi affatto su quanto stava andando a fare. Ché se l'avesse fatto, all'istante le sarebbe balzato agli occhi quanto fosse incoerente il suo agire. Fino a poche ore prima, nonostante la sua brama, era fermamente decisa ad evitare Michiru come la peste, ora invece stava per dar fondo a tutte le risorse disponibili che aveva allo scopo di scovarla e rivederla. Sì, forse era decisamente un bene che non ci riflettesse, altrimenti c'era da chiedersi per quale motivo si stesse impegnando a quella stregua, e come niente la sua collera sarebbe divampata di nuovo. Rabbia di facciata più che altro, poiché tra sé e sé sapeva benissimo che la rivalsa non era che una scusa. Ma ammetterlo sarebbe equivalso a sminuirsi ai suoi stessi occhi, senza contare che la sua cocciutaggine intrinseca avrebbe potuto frenarla. Ragion per cui per il momento scelse di tacerselo, era molto più comodo per l'amor proprio ed evitava che lo stesso potesse fiaccare la sua determinazione. Ché Haruka comprendeva fin troppo bene i suoi processi mentali e sapeva anche come difendersene quando voleva.

"Vediamo, mhm ..." Mugugnò iniziando a digitare all'interno del campo di ricerca. "Kaiou Michiru, violinista, concerti, teatro, orchestra. Pittrice, mostre, esposizioni, vernissage. Nuotatrice, gare, premi, competizioni. Supporter, foto, sito non ufficiale, informazioni.

Vai bello, trovamela!" Esclamò cliccando sul cursore e fissando attenta il video. Tempo pochi secondi e le comparirono sullo schermo decine di siti dove figurava il nome della ragazza. Con pazienza prese a sviscerarli uno per uno.

Passò ore attaccata al pc e , sebbene non ne ricavasse nulla allo scopo delle sue ricerche, scoprì comunque miriadi di indicazioni sulla natura di Michiru che fino a quel momento aveva bellamente ignorato. In un certo senso venirne a conoscenza in quel modo, considerato che fino a poco tempo prima erano state a stretto contatto nell'intimità di una camera condivisa, la fece sentire abbastanza in colpa. O per meglio dire, superficiale in un modo fastidioso. Tanto che gradualmente il velo le cadde dagli occhi e cominciò a chiedersi se sotto, sotto le argomentazioni di Setsuna non contenessero fondi di inoppugnabile verità. Si era mai interessata a qualcun altro che non fosse sé stessa? Era evidente che la risposta era no, mai se n'era presa la briga.

Per mesi l'aveva avuta accanto, ma non le aveva assolutamente prestato l'attenzione che avrebbe dovuto e quando l'aveva fatto era capitato solo perché in qualche modo la cosa era direttamente connessa con lei. Spesso l'aveva vista disegnare e non le era mai passato per la testa di buttare un occhio a quanto nasceva dalle sue mani, né aveva in nessuna occasione commentato in alcun modo la sua attività conclamata di pittrice. Nonostante sapesse della sua bravura, malgrado passasse tutti i santi giorni davanti ad un suo quadro che faceva bella mostra di sé nell'andito della scuola. Allo stesso modo non aveva avuta punta curiosità di vederla all'opera su di un palco, la sentiva suonare tutte le sere, nondimeno non le era importato nulla. Come se quelle struggenti melodie invece che la prova tangibile di un talento invidiabile, non fossero altro che un mero accompagnamento ai suoi pensieri. E clamorosamente non aveva dato peso nemmeno alle sue vittorie sportive, proprio lei che dello sport era una fanatica e che sapeva perfettamente quanto sacrificio e sudore costassero quei primati!

E l'apprendere da uno sconosciuto sostenitore che colei che tanti grattacapi e confusione le stava creando e che ormai era diventata il centro su cui ruotava parte considerevole dei suoi pensieri, suonava su uno stradivari preziosissimo, sperava di recarsi presto in Italia dove avrebbe potuto coniugare allo stesso tempo tutte le sue passioni artistiche, che era una cavallerizza consumata e che di recente aveva visto i suoi genitori divorziare, era deabilitante. Più leggeva più il suo ego si sgonfiava e all'inverso cominciò a pentirsi amaramente del suo comportamento. Avrebbe potuto chiedergliele di persona quelle cose, di sicuro ne sarebbe stata oltremodo contenta, anzi di più. Tanto che era certezza che le avrebbe risposto passando ore a chiacchierare su quegli argomenti. Magari chiedendo la sua opinione in merito, perché Michiru ci teneva a lei. Ne aveva dato ampie prove. E in cambio che ne aveva ricevuto?

Niente, solo disinteresse, insensibilità e derisione! Tutti sentimenti poco edificanti che prendevano le mosse dalle motivazioni più sbagliate. Chè da quando aveva avuto l'età della ragione aveva sempre considerato i sentimenti effettivi banali, troppo semplici per essere presi in considerazione. Che razza di deficiente!

Poteva affermarlo a questo punto e se lo disse senza risparmiarsi.

L'aveva data per scontata sol perché questa aveva mostrato affezione nei suo riguardi, l'aveva rifiutata per il suo attaccamento immediato, senza sotterfugi. Troppo bizzarro le sembrava che lei Haruka Tenou potesse suscitare in qualcuno sensazioni autentiche, poiché fino a quel momento l'intero scibile dei suoi rapporti umani era stato talmente contorto che ormai riteneva normale quello. Ergo ad un attaccamento vero, tangibile, non era emotivamente preparata.

"Merda! Probabilmente se mi avesse presa a calci in faccia non saremmo finite così. Già, se Michiru m'avesse trattata con la medesima arroganza che le ho usato ne avrei avuto più rispetto! Basti pensare a mia madre. Ame mi ha mollata come una valigia vecchia e non ho mai avuto nulla da ridire su questo, tutto normale, come se niente fosse. Per contro, ne ho avute da dirne a quella poverina per qualsiasi cosa facesse o dicesse! E perché poi accidenti a me?!"

Con violenza s'alzò dalla sedia e prese a girare come un animale in gabbia accanendosi contro la propria evidente e scellerata ottusità. Che pretendeva da Michiru? All'apparenza imperava che mantenesse le distanze, ma scavando gli strati del suo esistere atavico, quello che raramente veniva alla luce, comprese che si trattava di ben altro.

E al culmine di questo travaglio spirituale Haruka infine accettò quel che riteneva intollerabile, fino ad ammettere umilmente che non aveva fatto altro che riversare su Michiru tutto quel guazzabuglio confuso di sentimenti che da anni si portava appresso come un ingombrante carico. Mai aveva lasciato che questi sentimenti potessero emergere, pure Michiru, grazie al conforto che la sua presenza le ispirava, a poco a poco aveva penetrato la personalità che con pazienza aveva eretto a difesa del suo io essenziale. Meticolosamente e senza colpo ferire Michiru aveva aperto una breccia, fino ad arrivare quasi a cogliere il nucleo del suo essere e in virtù di ciò lei aveva inconsciamente preteso quanto gli altri non avevano potuto. Da lei esigeva a questo punto quanto le avevano sottratto e quanto successivamente da sé si era negata. Se stava riuscendo in un impresa simile poteva risarcirla emotivamente di tutto. Era la prima persona che toccava la sua essenza più pura e doveva comprendere i suoi bisogni. Doveva! Altrimenti non si spiegava come fosse stato possibile che arrivasse fin lì. No, colei che stava riuscendo in quella impresa disperata non poteva arrivare a tanto e poi perdersi in incertezze!

Eppure, dopo averle dato tanto, repentinamente gliel'aveva tolto, giudicandola non degna degli sforzi che aveva impiegato. La questione stava tutta qui.

Non nella grossolanità che considerava avesse avuto nel giudicarla, partendo dal vanaglorioso presupposto che l'averla affascinata la rendeva di conseguenza equiparabile a quante l'avevano preceduta e senz'altro seguita. Vero, l'aveva pensato e ancora una volta aveva misurato una persona sul metro che le veniva dal suo protagonismo sfrenato, ma il punto non era questo. Era solo una delle tante scappatoie plausibili che si era raccontata. E se aveva buttato nel cesso quel che poteva essere un rapporto straordinario, la ragione andava ricercata altrove. Precisamente nel momento esatto in cui aveva visto la delusione disegnarsi sul volto di Michiru. In quel momento si era sentita come una scommessa persa, un risultato rivelatosi inferiore alle attese e non era riuscita a tollerarlo.

Neppure adesso riusciva, ma nel frattempo aveva sperimentato una solitudine insopportabile, che non era quella orgogliosa che aveva sempre inalberato come un vessillo di superiorità. In passato non avvertiva mancanza di nulla perché nulla aveva provato e ne faceva quasi un vanto. Si sentiva indomabile, un'invitta individualista consapevole del suo egoismo e felice di esserlo. Poi Michiru le aveva attraversato il cammino e tutto era cambiato. Setsuna aveva visto giusto, fin dal primo momento. All'epoca aveva tentato di farglielo capire tirando in ballo altre questioni, ma faceva lo stesso. Tra loro era la violinista ad essere completa e quando avrebbe preso del tutto coscienza di sé, lei non le sarebbe stata più necessaria. Presto l'avrebbe relegata nel dimenticatoio. E non c'era neppure troppo da meravigliarsi se quelle due se l'intendevano tra loro, erano le facce speculari della stessa medaglia.

Sì, quella tarata era lei. Talmente miserabile da non essere neppure in grado di capire per tempo che se scappava era solo perché avrebbe voluto essere inseguita. Tanto contorta da pretenderlo capricciosamente, sebbene avesse disseminato miriadi d'ostacoli su quella strada. Eh già, si credeva troppo un premio ambito e solo una su mille poteva farcela!

Quante cazzate, eppure il nodo era proprio questo: la fonte del suo odio scaturiva dal fatto che Michiru non ce l'aveva fatta. Chè se avesse tenuto veramente a lei avrebbe potuto, avrebbe almeno tentato...

"Okay Haruka, direi che di stronzate ne hai dette, pensate e fatte fin troppe per arrivare così in basso. Ed è ora di smetterla." Affermò ad alta voce come a voler confermare che aveva preso pienamente coscienza. Fissò il panorama trapunto di luci che si stendeva ai suoi piedi e cercò di venirne a capo.

"Se credo sul serio che il postulato appena espresso valga qualcosa, ora tocca a me. Devo trovarla, non fosse altro che per dirle senza falsi pudori quanto finalmente ho compreso. Che mi mandi pure al diavolo, ma almeno avrò tentato. Stavolta sono io che mendico e chi spera deve osare!"

Risoluta tornò alla scrivania presa da quello che, se fino a qualche ora prima era stato un desiderio intenso, ora , innanzi a quanto aveva riconosciuto, era diventato un volere lancinante. Doveva rincontrarla, ad ogni costo.

Sospirò portandosi una mano alle tempie, certo doveva riconoscere che meno tempestiva di quanto fosse stata, era impossibile. Finché l'aveva avuta ad un passo era stata irragionevole e ottenebrata dai suoi malumori, mentre adesso che le consapevolezze calavano impietose su di lei e squarciavano il velo del suo bisogno, non sapeva da che parte voltarsi per rintracciarla.

"Cazzate Tenou!" Dichiarò sbarrando gli occhi e sbattendo con forza una mano sul piano del tavolo. Era ora di smetterla, era del tutto inutile crogiolarsi nella commiserazione delle colpe compiute. Sì era stata un'autentica imbecille, ma proprio perché l'aveva confessato sperava con tutto il cuore di essere ancora in tempo. Per cui se davvero voleva rimediare, era essenziale darsi una mossa e piantarla di compiangersi. E quel che le avrebbe detto una volta incontratala era un problema secondario, adesso doveva tirar fuori gli attributi e far in modo di poterla rivedere faccia a faccia.

"Vediamo... se io fossi Michiru cosa farei? Settimana bianca?" Tornò sul sito che elencava le sue preferenze e controllò alla voce dei suoi hobby. Lo sci non vi veniva menzionato. Poteva essere indicativo come potevano essere un cumulo di bufale scritte a casaccio. Scosse la testa, chiuse gli occhi, incrociò le braccia e riprese a meditare. "Settimana ai tropici? No, non credo. Questo è quel che farei io e lei me l'immagino più presa dall'atmosfera natalizia che non in bikini a prendere la tintarella. Per quel che ne so, ovviamente!"

Sbuffò insofferente sentendo montare dentro di lei la voglia di prendersi a botte in testa e prese a rosicchiarsi le unghie, come se non le avesse già consumate fino alla carne viva. Era in questi contesti che capiva e giustificava quelli che s'attaccavano alla bottiglia o fumavano come turchi. Piuttosto a lei serviva un caffè e anche bello tosto. Andò di là a prepararselo e intanto continuò nelle sue divagazioni. Poteva essere con uno dei suoi genitori, da altri parenti, addirittura da amici o magari festeggiava fuori città, chi poteva saperlo? Tornò davanti al computer ed aprì la sezione immagini ingrandendo una bella foto in primo piano della violinista. L'avevano presa di tre quarti, ma sorrideva e aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso l'obiettivo. In un certo senso aveva un'aria misteriosa, accattivante.

"Allora, dove diavolo sei?" Chiese ad alta voce, come se a quella domanda retorica la foto potesse rispondere. Che imbecille, se le avesse mostrato un minimo di curiosità non si sarebbe trovata in queste ambasce.

"Mio dio, se mi ricapita sottomano giuro che le faccio sputare tutto, fino all'ultimo particolare insignificante, altroché se lo farò!" Si ripromise esasperata, quindi si concentrò nuovamente sulla foto fissandola intenta.

"Ripartiamo da zero. Esaminiamo il fattore corrente. E' in ferie, ha tutto il tempo che vuole per dedicarsi a quel che più l'aggrada ed è natale... sì, ma poi? Forza, avanti, fai funzionare quella pappetta che ti separa le orecchie! Qual è il primo luogo comune dedicato a questa maledetta festa? L'abete? Le palle sull'albero?! No, no , accidenti , qua di palle ci sono solo le mie! Dunque, natale... a natale si fa festa, ok . Ma a questo già c'ho pensato prima e non se ne cava un ragno dal buco. Cassiamo ed andiamo avanti. A natale si fanno regali. Che faccio m'apposto nella zona dei negozi? Negativo, troppa folla e basse probabilità. A natale si sta insieme a chi si vuol bene... e infatti è incontrovertibile verità che sono da sola come un cane! Avanti, non devo perdermi in facili sarcasmi. Dunque natale... accidenti al natale! Altro che a natale si è tutti più buoni, a me fa incazzare più del solito! MOMENTO! Com'è che ho detto? A natale si è tutti più buoni? Beh, io resto comunque un pezzo di merda, ma è innegabile che Michiru è una ragazza dal cuore d'oro, basti pensare che voleva la mia amicizia! Se non è abnegazione questa... bontà... mhm quanti sinonimi ed accezioni ha la bontà? E soprattutto un'artista che volesse adoperarsi a tal fine che potrebbe fare? Beneficenza ovvio, mi ricordo ancora di quei quattro cani che hanno cantato l'anno scorso per quel concerto filantropico i cui introiti andavano all'Unicef... cazzo ci sono! Dove ho messo quel giornale maledetto?!"

Con un salto balzò verso il divano dove la rivista giaceva spiegazzata e prese a sfogliarne le pagine frenetica. Dove diavolo aveva visto quel battage promozionale? Eccolo , tra la cronaca degli amorazzi di quell'attore da quattro soldi e il reportage fotografico sul centro benessere all'ultima moda. Consultò la lista dei partecipanti all'esibizione e finalmente ecco il nome che agognava. Michiru Kaiou avrebbe partecipato eseguendo un pezzo da solista. L'evento, che pareva avesse attirato tutti i potenziali benefattori dal portafoglio gonfio e la straripante voglia di apparire, si sarebbe tenuto a bordo di una nave da crociera che per tutta la durata della manifestazione avrebbe incrociato nelle acque della baia di Tokyo. Perlopiù pareva che ci volesse un invito per partecipare. _Noblesse, oblige_, solo gli abbienti potevano fare donazioni di quel calibro, ma c'era anche un limitato numero di biglietti in vendita.

Haruka si collegò immediatamente al sito che organizzava la serata, solo per scoprire avvilita che da giorni erano andati esauriti.

Bazzecole, un'inezia simile non sarebbe bastata a fermarla! Prese il cellulare e vi si attaccò finché dall'altro capo del filo, dopo innumerevoli squilli a vuoto, una voce parecchio assonnata non rispose.

"Ciao Hitomi, ti sei rilassata abbastanza?" Chiese ironica.

"Haruka? Ma porco mondo sono le quattro del mattino! Si può sapere che accidenti ti salta in testa di chiamare a quest'ora?!" Esclamò questa irritata più che mai, poi la preoccupazione per la sua incolumità prese il sopravvento. "Ehi tutto bene? Voglio dire sei tutta intera, è successo qualcosa?!"

"Mia cara ho un contratto che m'impedisce di spatasciarmi come un caco marcio sull'asfalto di una strada cittadina, quindi non preoccuparti, ma grazie per il pensiero eh? Veniamo a noi, ho pensato, visto che voi manager altro non siete che una mafia legalizzata e che vi conoscete tutti tra voi come i massoni, non è che ti ritrovi qualche aggancio per partecipare a _Notte sotto le stelle_?"

"E da dove ti viene quest'improvviso interesse per la musica classica? A notte fonda poi, dacché mi ricordo hai sempre affermato che t'annoiava da morire!"

"Ce l'hai o no?" Chiese imperiosa dominando a stento l'impazienza. Fortuna volle che Hitomi fosse troppo stordita in quel momento per fare due più due e ricavarne le conseguenti deduzioni.

"Ce l'avevo, ma si da il caso che l'ultimissima coppia di biglietti li abbia fatti recapitare niente popò di meno che al nostro comune capo. Non vorrai mica piantare un casino con lui?!" Chiese piuttosto allarmata, conosceva fin troppo la testa dura di Haruka e la volontà folle che la prendeva quando qualcosa le veniva negato.

"Avanti Hitomi pensa, non c'è proprio niente che si può fare? Ti prego!"

_Ti prego_? Haruka la stava implorando? Si diede uno schiaffo per capire se fosse desta o persa in un sogno impossibile e, constatato di essere sveglia, intese quanto ci tenesse.

"Beh", cominciò titubante, giacché da quell'espediente potevano venirne una valanga di complicazioni, "sapevi che il capo ha una figlia adolescente che a quanto ne so si è presa una clamorosa scuffia per te?"

"No, non lo sapevo, ma vai avanti." L'invitò sperando che venisse rapida al dunque.

"Ho sempre fatto in modo che non vi incontraste per ovvi motivi, capisci no?"

"Chiaro, ma?"

"Mah, così su due piedi supponevo che, qualora potessi intervenire al concerto in sua compagnia le cose cambierebbero. Insomma se glielo proponi, figurati se non t'invita."

"Direi proprio di sì! Ti adoro Hitomi! Allora per prima cosa domani le mandi un bel mazzo di rose a mio nome, allegandoci un bigliettino sdolcinato dove la si invita a 'sto cavolo di party. Per quanto mi riguarda vado a comprarmi uno di quei fottutissimi smoking e passo la giornata a far in modo da essere il più fico della festa! La pollastra non avrà scampo e io potrò imbucarmi!"

"Va bene, okay, ma Haruka si suppone che facendo questo dovrai comportarti nei suoi riguardi in un certo modo… Parlando fuori dai denti, se stai correndo appresso a qualcun'altra, come la metti con la figlia del tuo datore di lavoro? Ti prego, frena gli ormoni e pensaci bene, qua si rischia di mandare tutto a puttane!"

"Devo andare a quella festa, ne va della mia sanità mentale. Tutto il resto è irrilevante. Ma non temere, cercherò di usare un minimo di buon senso, questo te lo prometto."

"Speriamo bene."

"Tranquilla, tanto se somiglia solo un po' al padre, sarà un bidone di lardo con fattezze porcine e la leggerezza di un ippopotamo in un negozio di cristalleria." Ipotizzò pensando a quella specie di orco in abiti chiassosi che ogni fine mese le elargiva un congruo compenso. Nell'oscurità della sua stanza d'albergo Hitomi ghignò divertita, Haruka sarebbe rimasta con mezzo metro di lingua da fuori qualora avesse conosciuto quella ragazza. Per il momento preferì mantenerla nell'ignoranza, hai visto mai che se ne sarebbe invaghita al punto da modificare il suo comportamento?

"Allora d'accordo Haruka, saranno rose e violini."

"Esattamente, rose e violini. Buonanotte Hitomi e grazie." Concluse chiudendo la comunicazione e poi soggiunse, _più violini che rose_! E finalmente se ne andò a letto.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Era mezzogiorno passato quando Haruka si decise ad alzarsi dal letto. A passi da zombie si diresse nel bagno e quel che vide nello specchio la convinse che aveva bisogno di restaurare tutta la facciata prima di rimettere piede in mezzo alla gente. In effetti aveva un paio di occhiaie belle livide, dalle quali gli occhi le sporgevano come quelli di un calamaro.

"Conciata così al massimo posso cospargermi di succo di limone e fare il pezzo più saporito della frittura di paranza!" Considerò prima di dare un'occhiata al resto,é a quanto pareva la notte insonne aveva prodotto altri effetti collaterali. E restando nella metafora mangereccia si poteva affermare senza fallo che i suoi capelli, che dalla testa le partivano sparati in tutte le direzioni, molto ricordavano il ciuffo dell'ananas. Il colorito poi più che eburneo richiamava piuttosto molto da vicino quello del tofu appena condensato.

"Adesso prima mi faccio una bella doccia fredda, seguita da un ricco caffè, magari via endovena, dopodiché una visita dal barbiere e il gran finale con l'acquisto di un abito da sera consono. Speriamo solo che non mi tirino fuori uno di quei completi che si vedono sulle bamboline che mettono sopra le torte nuziali."

Sperò inarcando dubbiosa un sopracciglio. Non amava molto il classico e aveva sempre sospettato che tra l'eleganza ed il pacchiano ci fosse un filo molto esiguo. Ergo non avrebbe voluto trovarsi dalla parte di quest'ultimo. Comunque non c'era che dire, nonostante tutto si era svegliata di buonumore e questo non fece che migliorare quando le telefonò Hitomi comunicandole l'esito del suo invio floreale.

"E' andata Haruka, Shanaya Yamamay graziosamente accetta il tuo invito. Nel biglietto le ho scritto che la raggiungerai a bordo alle otto, ce la fai ad essere lì verso le sette?"

"Alle sette? Scusa e che ci devo fare lì un'ora prima del previsto?" Chiese mentre tentava di domare a colpi di spazzola le ciocche sovversive, al momento sembrava ci fosse in atto un golpe tra il ciuffo e il resto dei capelli.

"Stamani ho ordinato per te presso la maison di Armani vestiario ed accessori, li troverai ad aspettarti in cabina poiché ne ho prenotata una a tuo nome. Ti cambierai una volta là, tanto non mi sarei aspettata comunque che da casa tua al porto saresti arrivata impeccabile, giacché presumo ci andrai in moto."

"Non avendo altro mezzo di locomozione... ad ogni modo, prima che facessi tutto tu, avevo pensato di prendere un taxi. Però riflettendoci la tua soluzione mi pare più appropriata. Grazie Hitomi, se l'unica stella del mio cielo!"

"Adesso non metterti a fare la ruffiana, se l'ho fatto è solo per salvaguardare anche il mio culo! Ché conoscendoti saresti stata capace di presentarti ad una serata simile con un paio di jeans strappati e una giacca di pelle! E non è della figuraccia che avresti fatto che mi preoccupavo, piuttosto della reazione della signorina Yamamay. Ricordati chi è e vedi di non fare passi falsi."

"Sai cosa Hitomi? Ci avevi mai riflettuto che il nostro capo ha lo stesso cognome di una famosa catena di negozi che vendono intimo? Secondo te sarebbe appropriato se mi rivolgessi alla mia ospite chiamandola Signorina Mutanda? In fondo l'assonanza c'è."

"Non t'azzardare!"

"Su, non farti venire la tachicardia, scherzavo. Ma ora dimmi, a quale banchina devo dirigermi e soprattutto, come riconosco Perizoma-san?"

"Haruka! Piantala, che se ti scappa un lapsus simile davanti a lei potremmo finire a spasso tutte e due."

"Probabilmente a vendere mutande, sarebbe un contrappasso ideale."

Haruka ridacchiò al sibilo inorridito di Hitomi, avrebbe dovuto piantarla sul serio, quest'ultima aveva ragione ad avvertirla, se una perla del genere le fosse uscita innanzi a quella ragazza, molto probabilmente avrebbe chiuso anzitempo la propria carriera. Pure non riusciva a smetterla di fare la spiritosa, era incredibile quanto fosse allegra, sembrava che finalmente si fosse tolta un peso e le pareva di fluttuare stamattina.

"Ha detto che ti verrà incontro, quindi non c'è problema. Lei conosce perfettamente la tua faccia, quel che mi preoccupa è che vorrebbe aggiornarsi anche sul resto."

"Non ti angustiare vecchia mia, dimentichi forse il sesto senso, modello _ virgin allarm_,che ho sviluppato in Spagna? Come la pollastra s'attizza, me la squaglio. Ti assicuro che al primo cambiamento di temperatura della concupiscente, sarò già lontana. Non voglio mica rischiare altri palpeggi in _fuori gioco_. Mi rendo conto però che il tuo pessimismo è giustificato, del resto la notte del 24 qualsiasi ragazza sana di mente vorrebbe da me un bel _pacco _regalo!"

"Haruka trattieni la tua naturale cretineria e per un attimo rifletti. Il problema sta proprio qui, se quella s'accorge che sei _tutta dinamite e niente miccia_, il che sta a significare che una volta scartato il tuo involucro non troverà _una mazza, _saranno guai. Fa la brava, altrimenti potrai dire addio ai tuoi sogni di gloria. Per cui vedi di fare la galante, ma mantieniti a distanza di sicurezza e soprattutto fai quel che devi fare in fretta e poi vattene subito, perché per te quella barca è più pericolosa del Titanic!"

"Okay, vorrà dire che, onde evitare qualsisi rischio iceberg, mi farò servire persino i drink senza ghiaccio. A scopo cautelativo!"

"Oggi sei troppo gioconda per i miei gusti, posso solo sperare che la prospettiva di finire in mezzo ad una strada sia un deterrente efficace per te."

"Più efficace di quella possibile cozza? Credi a me Hitomi, andrà tutto bene. Mi recherò al party, incontrerò chi devo e poi riaccompagnerò quel mitilo alla scogliera dalla quale proviene. Facile no?"

"Come dici tu." Assentì docile la donna mentre tra sé e sé rideva maliziosamente. Haruka non aveva proprio idea di quel al quale stava andando incontro. Quasi certamente l'indomani si sarebbe mangiata le mani, altroché! Shanaya era un tocco di ragazza e chissà se le sue ammonizioni avrebbero retto innanzi a tanta avvenenza. "Allora ti saluto, divertiti stasera e mi raccomando, occhio a quel che fai."

"Tranquilla è tutto sotto controllo." La rassicurò, dopodiché infilò il soprabito e si accinse a recarsi dal coiffeur per darsi una sistemata. Era così ottimista che mentre l'ascensore la portava al pianoterra si mise addirittura a canticchiare a tema.

_Bravo, bravissimo, bravoooo! Là, là, là, làààààààà! Tutte mi cercano! Tutte mi vogliono! Sono il factotum della città ah ... Sono il factotum della città, de la città... della città ... lààààààààà!!!_

Eseguì il finale mentre le porte si aprivano e , davanti al portiere di turno che la guardava allibito, fece un mezzo inchino insolente. Dopodiché ridendo euforica uscì all'aria aperta, nonostante il cielo plumbeo sentiva che quella sarebbe stata una fantastica giornata!

Dall'altra parte della metropoli, precisamente in una villa a strapiombo sul mare, all'interno del proprio budoir, un'altra ragazza pensava alla festa che s'approssimava e il suo umore era tutt'altro che radioso.

Michiru si scrutò nello specchio e sospirò triste. Non che fosse particolarmente infelice quel giorno, benché in un occasione simile fosse costretta a trascorrere una notte magica come quella della vigilia in mezzo a degli estranei. Piuttosto, se quell'ingaggio non le fosse parso doveroso e la sua coscienza non l'avesse spinta ad accettarlo, avrebbe preferito essere da sola giacché Sachiko latitava nel cuore dell'Europa e lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di trascorrere le feste con suo padre e la sua concubina. Pure avrebbe suonato, quantunque si chiedesse dove avrebbe trovato l'ispirazione e lo stimolo per farlo.

E sospirando nuovamente si voltò, avendo notato nello specchio l'ingresso del nuovo residente a casa Kaiou.

"Ligea vieni qui." La chiamò chiedendosi se stavolta, dopo due giorni d'inviti di quel tipo, questa le avrebbe fatto la grazia di acconsentire ad una sua richiesta. E ancora una volta fece un buco nell'acqua, Ligea come sempre l'ignorò, proseguendo come se non avesse affatto parlato e a passi felpati si diresse verso il suo letto dove s'accomodò senza tanti complimenti. Poi, quasi volesse altresì irriderla, voltò il capo verso di lei e fissandola imperscrutabile le sbadigliò in faccia.

Quella gatta, rifletté ancora una volta, le ricordava molto _qualcuno _e non solo per le medesime iridi verdi o per il suo manto chiaro. E così come per l'altra, anche l'arrivo della felina era stato imprevedibile, essendo questa la conseguenza dell'inusuale strenna natalizia di suo padre, benché quest'anno non si sarebbe aspettata di averne. Eppure l'altro giorno si era presentato a lei con intenti riconciliatori, porgendole un cestino dal quale proveniva un gran baccano. E quando successivamente l'uomo aveva afferrato che sua figlia non era intenzionata ad intendere ragioni, non senza strepitare, s'era rassegnato. Ma lui se n'era andato e la micia era rimasta.

Era una semplice gattina di pochi mesi, pure la convivenza si era rivelata difficile sin dal primo momento, poiché Ligea non aveva nessuna intenzione di venire a patti con lei, esattamente come colei la quale spesso veniva equiparata. E a rimarcare ancora di più quell'assonanza c'era il fatto che ormai era diventata la gatta la padrona della situazione. Due giorni soltanto, ma erano stati sufficienti a Michiru per comprendere che non aveva alcun trasporto nei suoi riguardi e che faceva quel che le pareva, nonostante la cosa non andasse a genio a lei, che sarebbe dovuta essere quella che comandava. Piuttosto sembrava addirittura che lo facesse apposta per irritarla. Non le riconosceva nessuna autorità, combinava ogni sorta di sgarbi e se faceva tanto di accarezzarla, qualora avesse la residua illusione che con un po' di dolcezza l'avrebbe resa meno riluttante, per tutta risposta l'amabile animaletto le si rivoltava contro infuriata sfoderando le unghie.

Più che il nome della sirena mitologica, pensò amara, avrebbe dovuto darle quello di Haruka. Giacché, proprio come quest'ultima si comportava. E se suo padre gliel'aveva regalata attendendosi che le facesse compagnia, aveva fatto fiasco su tutta la linea. Ligea non le si metteva neppure in grembo, figuriamoci venirle incontro o far le fusa per lei. In compenso un paio di volte l'aveva gratificata con una sorta di vicinanza magnanima che però si era limitata allo starsene sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua. Sì, il nome Haruka le sarebbe stato a pennello, decisamente.

Adesso dormiva e come al solito si era acciambellata sul suo letto, dove non avrebbe dovuto essere.

Michiru abbozzò un sorriso triste e lasciò perdere la gatta per concentrarsi cu altre incombenze. Svagata prese ad osservare le varie _mise_ che la cameriera aveva tirato fuori dall'armadio e collocato lì intorno perché scegliesse cosa indossare per l'evento serale. Depressa fissò le varie combinazioni di colori e modelli senza che queste risvegliassero in lei la minima reazione, come se fossero anonimi abiti e non le costose vesti di sartoria che erano. Normalmente le piaceva mettersi in ghingheri e presentarsi adeguatamente al suo pubblico. Se non fosse stata così inane avrebbe speso ore a provare e riprovare le varie toilette finché non fosse stata soddisfatta del risultato. Oggi, come ieri, come il giorno prima ancora e quell'altro che l'aveva preceduto, tutto le sembrava opaco, senza vita.

Abito lungo? Decolleté quadrato? Capelli legati o sciolti? Quanta futilità. Ché per quel che concerneva la vivacità rasente il suolo che l'animava, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente infilarsi dentro un sacco di patate e non avrebbe fatto differenza. E proprio qui stava la questione, ultimamente pareva che niente fosse in grado di scuoterla dall'apatia che la stava sommergendo. Dopo inutili tentativi di creazione aveva riposto momentaneamente i pennelli nella loro scatola e davvero non sapeva dove e quando li avrebbe riesumati. Quanto al violino, non eseguiva da tempo immemore melodie allegre. Appena prendeva l'archetto in mano ne scaturivano inevitabilmente suoni melanconici che diventavano progressivamente interminabili nenie colme di sconforto. Motivi che eseguiva a scopo evocativo, poiché credeva, fortemente voleva credere, che quelle note potessero superare la distanza e richiamare a sé la persona cui le dedicava. Ma fino a quel momento aveva fallito e l'unica attività che sembrava darle sollievo era quella di passare ore ed ore a nuotare in piscina.

Perciò trascorreva le sue interminabili giornate a galleggiare sull'acqua di quello spazio coperto e circondato da vetrate che le consentivano la vista del panorama marino. Se fosse stato meno freddo avrebbe cercato l'abbraccio del mare, ma proprio perché la glacialità delle onde le avrebbe ricordato la medesima di colei la quale era causa di quell'umore tetro, preferiva restare nel grembo caldo della grande vasca.

Purtroppo oggi non aveva affatto tempo da spendere in quel metaforico ventre materno poiché, nonostante sarebbe stata una delle ultime ad esibirsi, segno di quanto fosse tenuta da conto dall'organizzazione, avrebbe comunque dovuto essere tra le prime a salire sull'imbarcazione. Una volta a bordo si sarebbe truccata, avrebbe indossato la sua coda di pavone e avrebbe fatto la ruota che implicitamente esigevano da lei durante il party antecedente al concerto. Certo gli chaperon non le sarebbero mancati, né sarebbe stata incapace di sostenere le conversazioni brillanti che in genere aveva in queste occasioni, solo si sentiva cadere le braccia. Ma doveva farlo, se non altro perché le donazioni sarebbero state fatte tramite una sorta di asta benefica. Ogni artista avrebbe ceduto la propria esibizione al miglior offerente e se davvero voleva aiutare coloro che abbisognavano di generosità, doveva essere briosa, effervescente, persino davanti a quegli individui tronfi. Dopo sarebbe pure potuta ripiombare nei suoi stati torpidi, ma stasera doveva dare l'impressione di non essersi mai divertita tanto prima d'allora.

E a questo scopo una buona volta, finalmente decise quale vestito indossare, indicandolo con un gesto alla domestica che subito lo ripose nella sua scatola per non farlo gualcire. Dopodiché aggiunse le scarpe e i monili con i quali si sarebbe adornata. E qui ci fu un momento d'interdizione da parte sua giacché per quella sera non avrebbe potuto portare la collana che ultimamente aveva sempre al collo. Era un ciondolo che nel suo interno cavo ospitava quell'unico capello biondo che era segno tangibile del passaggio di Haruka nella sua vita. Era diventato una specie di talismano per lei e separarsene, seppur per una sera, le appariva come se le avesse voltato le spalle.

"E proprio la notte di Natale." Pensò rattristata. Perché non riusciva a darsi pace? Forse se avessero avuto un epilogo, persino se fosse stata una conclusione negativa, avrebbe potuto lasciarsela alle spalle. Ma così no.

Soprattutto dopo quell'incubo che aveva avuto notti prima. Aveva sognato infatti che Haruka se n'era andata perché ,vittima di un male incurabile, preferiva attendere la fine lontano dalle occhiate compassionevoli degli altri. Il che, considerato quanto potessero essere labili le visioni oniriche, era perfettamente in linea col personaggio. Ma la coerenza del suo inconscio non le aveva impedito di svegliarsi con un grido strozzato e di tirarsi le ginocchia al petto. Abbracciandole senza riuscire a trattenere le lacrime, dolorosamente si chiese se davvero, nel caso in cui fosse stato questo il motivo scatenante, avrebbe preferito sapere o no. La sua ignoranza in tal senso era protettiva, finché restava nel territorio dell'incerto infatti tali terrificanti pensieri non avevano conferma. Il che non era affatto darsi una risposta. Ad ogni buon conto, da quel momento in poi, aveva avuto cura di includerla sempre nelle sue preghiere e sperava ardentemente, insieme al suo ritorno, che stesse bene. Nient'altro, né gloria, né amore o il minimo accenno a sé.

Per cui proprio non riusciva a disgiungersi da quel pendente, quindi si risolse a tenerlo al collo fin quando avrebbe potuto, dopodiché se lo sarebbe legato al polso, continuando a sentirne il contatto sulla pelle. Haruka doveva essere con lei quella sera, nonostante tutto.

Fece cenno che portassero da basso quegli scatoloni e si preparò ad uscire, non prima però di fare l'ennesimo tentativo.

"Io vado Ligea." Annunciò alla gatta, la quale si limitò a muovere impercettibilmente l'orecchio e socchiudere un occhio, come a voler dire che ne prendeva atto, ma che non gliene poteva fregare di meno. Michiru, nonostante tutto riuscì a sorriderne, era innegabile, un pezzetto dell'essenza di Haruka sicuramente era trasmigrato in quell'animale!

La lasciò sul letto, sperando che non le riducesse a brandelli le lenzuola con le unghie e da ultimo prese la custodia che conteneva il violino. Era ancora indecisa sul brano da suonare quella sera. Debussy? Chopin? O Vivaldi? Le sembravano tutti troppo smaccatamente leggeri per il peso che portava dentro. La delicatezza di quegli autori poco si adattava alla forza con la quale avrebbe voluto tenere avvinto il ricordo. Incerta salì sull'auto che l'attendeva e mentre si dirigeva verso il porto si rilassò sui comodi sedili chiudendo gli occhi. A questo punto una folla d'immagini le invase la testa. Haruka assisa sulla bike che stillava sudore intanto che le sue gambe instancabili parevano non avvertire la fatica; Haruka che pensava a chissà cosa mentre un ghigno divertito le stirava i lineamenti ; Haruka incurante del professore e della lezione che stava tenendo alle prese con gli sguardi che tentavano d'intercettare il suo; Haruka che correva nel parco saettando accanto a quante passeggiavano, senza fermarsi mai con nessuna; Haruka che con parole sprezzanti fustigava l'ambiente che la circondava; Haruka che senza una parola si disperdeva nel nulla, senza voltarsi indietro.

E questo era una parte che aveva vissuto di lei, poi vennero le rappresentazioni di quanto poteva solo immaginare.

La vide bambina insieme a sua madre in una stanza spoglia, ma al contempo caotica, dove ovunque stazionavano orpelli che testimoniavano la natura errabonda delle due. _Fregatene_, le pareva d'udire che le ingiungesse la donna, _è quel che sei la cosa che davvero conta, il resto è superfluo_.

Poi la immaginò abbandonata in un angolo di una casa borghese, volontariamente lontana dalla sua famiglia adottiva. Si figurò il volto infantile ma già fermo, più che determinato a mantenere le distanze da quella gente che non sentiva comune a lei. Delineò quegli occhi verdi, più grandi allora di quelli che aveva conosciuti, assottigliarsi e diventare via, via sempre più duri mentre passava da un posto all'altro, da una famiglia all'altra. La vide infine quasi simile all'attuale, monolitica e definitivamente introversa, nell'atto di fare la conoscenza dei gioviali e provvidenziali Meiou. Ma a quel punto le ferite non potevano più rimarginarsi, ormai erano diventate cicatrici e se le sarebbe portate per sempre addosso.

Michiru riaprì gli occhi, la consapevolezza era calata su di lei, adesso sapeva cosa avrebbe suonato. Invero, quale brano più de _Il volo del calabrone _avrebbe potuto rappresentare l'eterno errare, la forza instancabile, le tremende giravolte che Haruka aveva compiuto da un continente all'altro? Nessuno altro probabilmente, quindi la decisione era presa. Avrebbe vibrato sulle corde del violino quel pezzo infernale, difficilissimo, ma di ode a quella che nelle difficoltà era arrivata fino a lei. Sarebbe stata la sua serenata, il suo personale omaggio a quella creatura, perché non si sentisse sola, ovunque fosse, in quella notte d'immensa lontananza.

E sulla passerella che dalla terraferma la portava alla nave Michiru fu stimolata dal vigoroso grecale che proveniva dal mare, soffiava imperioso e pareva essere scaturito dal nulla. Alzava le onde creando una leggera spuma e allo stesso tempo giocò a lungo con i suoi capelli e con le falde del cappotto. Era gelato, ma nonostante ciò, quando se ne sentì avvolgere, per la prima volta dopo tempo sentì rinascere la speranza.

_Il vento è tornato e il mare sta cambiando. _ Pensò portando la mano al seno e stringendo istintivamente il medaglione. Si era al crepuscolo e il sole luccicò con un debole barbaglio bucando momentaneamente la cappa di nubi. Michiru si portò all'interno, era stata solo un'illusione? Chissà, intanto avrebbe partecipato a questa stupida festa e forse non sarebbe cambiato nulla, eppure si sentì invasa da un irragionevole senso d'aspettativa.

Haruka controllò l'ora e silenziosamente tentò di soffocare un'imprecazione. Accidenti a lei e a i suoi impulsi irragionevoli! Se quando aveva finito di farsi tagliare i capelli fosse filata dritta a mangiar qualcosa e poi al parcheggio dove aveva lasciato la moto, non avrebbe perso tutto quel tempo. A quest'ora avrebbe dovuto già trovarsi all'imbarcadero, invece eccola impelagata nell'ennesima situazione della quale poteva dar la colpa solo a sé stessa. Magari avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di buttarsi a corpo morto in quel negozio, però davanti a quella vetrina proprio non aveva saputo resistere. Un paio di Manolo Blahnik erano il sogno di ogni femmina vittima della moda e quelle, doveva ammettere, sebbene non fossero affatto nel suo stile, erano un gran bel paio di scarpe. Tacco alto, fibbie che s'intrecciavano alla caviglia, d'un color argento appariscente ma non volgare. In breve sarebbero state divinamente ai piedi di Michiru e, pensò con un ghigno astuto, presentarsi a mani vuote nella notte principe dei doni, poteva essere una gran brutta figura. Non che pensasse di potersela ingraziare in quel modo, ma si dava in caso che non appena aveva immaginato la violinista con quei sandali addosso, non era riuscita a reprimersi. Al che era cominciata la bagarre, in breve si era trovata in balia di tre commesse un po' sgualdrine che , oltre a lanciarle ognuna a suo modo un segnale invitante, l'avevano bersagliata con una serie di domande alle quali non sapeva dare risposta. Che misura aveva Michiru? Eh, vallo a sapere, ecco un'altro quesito che avrebbe dovuto aggiungere al lungo elenco che stava formulando. Per cui tentò di cavarsela descrivendo alle tre l'altezza e la corporatura della ragazza. Si dava il caso però che questi dati non fossero necessariamente indicativi, spesso, le fece notare una del trio con modi inequivocabili, ad un'altezza media poteva corrispondere un piede piccolo o una fetta spropositata. Sicuro di non sapere che numero avesse la propria fidanzata?

E vallo a spiegare a quella che non si trattava di questo. Inoltre si stava impicciando o l'aveva detto così, tanto per dire? Difficile dirlo, ma intanto che decideva di prenderle lo stesso, optando per una grandezza media, veniva succintamente informata che qualora avesse dovuto cambiarle, per lei, _per lui_, non avrebbero fatto nessuna difficoltà.

_Ma certamente e magari se vengo da sola è meglio ancora eh?!_

Pensò Haruka ironica, ma anche abbastanza onesta da riconoscere che quelle lusinghe la compiacevano come non mai. Grosso errore, il suo narcisismo le aveva fatto perdere un mucchio di tempo, ché se non fosse rimasta lì a flirtare sarebbe stata un pelo meno in ritardo. Ma tant'è, cominciò a correre come una forsennata in direzione del parcheggio.

Filò a tutta birra per le strade cittadine pregando ardentemente di non incappare in pattuglie dei vigili urbani o in rilevatori elettronici di velocità e ad ogni semaforo scalpitava nervosamente. Quando finalmente arrivò sulla strada costiera si rilassò un pochino, poteva farcela, la nave con le sue luci scintillanti appariva in lontananza. Ancora qualche chilometro e sarebbe entrata in porto, una bazzecola per la cilindrata che stava cavalcando. Ma proprio mentre formulava tale pensiero e dava ulteriore gas, superando di nuovo e abbondantemente il limite di velocità imposto, la sua buona stella decise di allontanarsi per un break. Mancava pochissimo all'imbocco della zona portuale quando con orrore sentì le sirene che si avvicinavano, seguite dall'apparire delle temute luci lampeggianti negli specchietti retrovisori. E non poté far altro che fermarsi. E, intanto che due poliziotti le verbalizzavano l'infrazione, condita da un rimprovero piuttosto severo, e le appioppavano una multa salata, tanto che gli zeri del totale si perdevano in una fila interminabile, la iattura raggiunse il suo clamoroso zenit. Il che voleva dire che si vide sequestrare con un fermo amministrativo la sua adorata moto. E le toccava pure attendere l'arrivo del carro-attrezzi che se la sarebbe portata via. Furibonda si sedette in compagnia dei militi sulla balaustra del litorale e da lì poté assistere indisturbata allo spettacolo della partenza della nave.

"Bingo!" Esclamò mollando un pugno vigoroso al parapetto. E ora che avrebbe fatto? Di rinunciare ed andarsene non se ne parlava proprio. Si guardò intorno in cerca di una soluzione, ci sarebbe stato qualcuno disposto ad affittarle una moto d'acqua, un motoscafo, una maledetta zattera! Macché, il posto era deserto, neanche una schifosissima barca di pescatori puzzolente di pesce che potesse darle un passaggio!

Arrivò il convoglio e, accompagnato dalla scorta dei poliziotti, tristemente si portò via l'unico mezzo di locomozione del quale disponeva... e se pure non l'avesse fatto? Mica poteva legarci dei galleggianti e sperare di raggiungere la nave con quella!?

_Pensa Haruka, cazzo, pensa!_

S'ingiunse saltando giù dal muretto e cominciando a camminare frettolosamente verso destinazione ignota.

_Un momento!_ Si disse bloccandosi di colpo. Si era ricordata di quel che aveva visto al margine della strada quando aveva imboccato per il lungomare. Decine di negozi che vendevano attrezzature marittime, li aveva notati con la coda dell'occhio. Si ricordava perfettamente delle colorate boe di segnalazione e delle mute da sub che avevano in esposizione. _E che vorresti fare? Comprarti una muta? Haruka ricordati che non sai nuotare accidenti a te!_

_Nuotare no. _Si disse condiscendente. _Ma col windsurf sono una stramaledetta fuoriclasse! _Esclamòmentre il vento che veniva dal mare con un alito più forte le scompigliava i capelli. Fortuna che l'abito di gala l'aspettava in cabina e che quel mattino aveva indossato un paio di scarpe da ginnastica. Afferrò saldamente i manici della borsa che conteneva il dono dal quale erano partite tutte le sue sfighe e prese a correre nella direzione dalla quale era venuta, mettendoci uno slancio che nelle gare che aveva sostenuto in precedenza non aveva impiegato mai. A lunghe e potenti falcate si diresse verso la meta ultima, fregandosene altamente del giubbotto che aveva abbandonato per strada a causa dell'impaccio e del calore che le procurava. Così fu che il negoziante che stava a momenti per chiudere, tanto quello già era un periodo di vacche magre, figurarsi se per Natale venivano a fare acquisti da lui, si vide piombare in negozio una furia bionda dal volto congestionato e dal fiato rotto. Ché Haruka aveva corso senza risparmiarsi e senza lesinare quanto a velocità per più di cinque chilometri.

"Voglio una tavola e una vela da windsurf!" Ringhiò piegandosi e poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. Era sfinita e aveva una moquette in bocca, tanta era la sete.

" P- prego?" Chiese l'uomo impaurito, convinto com'era di trovarsi innanzi ad un rapinatore che ancora doveva tirar fuori la pistola.

"Una vela ed una tavola, subito. Come cazzo sono, non ha importanza la marca o il modello, me le dia immediatamente!" Sbraitò senza ancora riuscire a rialzarsi.

"Ma, non saprei..." Tergiversò questo indeciso o meno se chiamare la polizia, al che Haruka si eresse in tutta la sua temibile altezza e fulminandolo con lo sguardo, tirò fuori il portamonete dalla tasca.

"Glieli pago oro!" Assicurò sbattendo pesantemente la carta di credito, pericolosissimo veicolo di spese nelle sue mani bucate, tant'è che se n'era sempre giudiziosamente negata l'uso fino ad oggi, sul bancone innanzi a lei. "Mi dia anche una muta, non importa quale e se ce l'ha solo rosa confetto! E già che c'è, anche dell'acqua, me lo quoti pure al costo dello champagne!"

A questo punto l'uomo capì l'antifona e cominciò a radunare quanto gli era stato chiesto mentre Haruka ingollava l'acqua come se fosse appena stata salvata dall'arsura del deserto del Gobi. Pagò senza fiatare l'ammontare esorbitante del complessivo, quel tizio si era rivalso su di lei di tutte le mancate vendite dalla fine dell'estate in poi, e telefonò alla capitaneria di porto. Chiese di essere messa in contatto con la plancia dell'Albatros, meno male che si era ricordata il nome col quale avevano battezzato quella bagnarola dei mari, e una volta in comunicazione con uno degli ufficiali, tanto fece e tanto disse che riuscì a persuaderli a prenderla a bordo in quel modo anomalo. Si trattava solo di portarsi in prossimità della barca, un gioco da ragazzi! Ma il vento, quel vento che da sempre sentiva come fido alleato, non l'avrebbe tradita. Non stavolta almeno.

Dopodiché si fece dare anche uno zainetto, che pagò contanti, ove riporre il vestiario che ancora aveva addosso e la scatola con le scarpe per Michiru. Indi si recò nel retrobottega a cambiarsi. Rabbrividendo di freddo, che quel maledetto le aveva dato una muta che le lasciava le braccia e metà delle gambe scoperte, si fece aiutare a portare la tavola e la vela sulla spiaggia vicina. Così , salutata dagli incoraggiamenti che l'uomo grato, adesso sì che era anche per lui Natale, le rivolgeva, mise in mare il windsurf e s'accinse a quell'impresa disperata.

"Ce la puoi fare. Ce la farai cazzo!" Mugugnò tirando su l'albero dall'acqua ed afferrando il boma cominciò a caracollare in attesa di prendere un po' di vento che le consentisse l'avanzata iniziale. E quando infine sentì le spinte dell'aria farsi più consistenti, si spostò sulla tavola inclinandosi in modo opportuno e iniziò a fendere le onde. Si era fatto buio ormai, ma non se ne diede pensiero, orientandosi con le luci di poppa della grande nave che era in lontananza alla sua destra. Il vento non la stava deludendo, continuava a soffiare esuberante e la spingeva sempre più veloce verso il traguardo finale. Sorrise raggiante muovendosi sulla tavola in modo da sfruttare ancor di più quel grecale provvidenziale e il suo sorriso divenne un ghigno compiaciuto quando s'accorse che stava attirando un bel po' d'attenzione. Infatti pareva proprio che gran parte dei passeggeri si fosse riversata sulla murata della nave per assistere alla sua singolare impresa. E quando arrivò in prossimità del boccaporto che avrebbe dovuto accoglierla nelle viscere del vascello, grida d'incitamento e applausi festosi accolsero il suo approdo.

_Eccomi Michi, sto arrivando. _Mormorò saltando in acqua ed afferrandosi alle mani protese dei marinai. Riuscirono persino a recuperare il suo windsurf arpionandolo e accostandolo sul fianco della nave. Ci avrebbero pensato i membri dell'equipaggio a tirarlo in secca, Haruka ebbe cura di prelevare solo lo zaino che si era irrimediabilmente infradiciato.

Con espressione di scusa pregò l'ufficiale che l'accolse di perdonarla per il suo arrivo quanto mai balzano e, buttandosi sulle spalle la coperta che questi le porgeva, lo seguì nei meandri della nave. Quando arrivarono al ponte da dove si dipartivano i corridoi che portavano alle cabine una piccola folla plaudente l'attendeva e Haruka, con la faccia di bronzo che la contraddistingueva, levò in alto le mani unendole nel gesto del vincitore. Gli astanti risero deliziati e intanto che sorrideva soddisfatta, Haruka con lo sguardo frugava tra la miriade di volti in cerca di uno solo. Purtroppo non lo trovò.

Cercò di consolarsi, tentando di domare la delusione, dicendosi che Michiru non era proprio il tipo che si sarebbe scapicollata per assistere a quella bagarre. Frattanto una figura ignota emerse dal gruppo avanzando ancheggiante verso di lei. Una gran bella figura, doveva ammettere. L'esaminò partendo dai piedi. Slanciata, fisico da mannequin, belle tette. Poi passò alla faccia, e neppure lì nulla da eccepire. Una cascata di capelli ondulati del colore del miele le ricadeva sulle spalle scoperte. Una chioma selvaggia, strinata da ciocche più chiare, che incorniciava un volto parecchio avvenente. Naso all'insù, occhi cerulei e ben distanziati, labbra piene e morbide... insomma, proprio una bella figa. La quale, quando le arrivò dappresso, si fermò e sorridente le porse la mano con il palmo all'ingiù.

"Ciao Haruka, sono Shanaya Yamamay."

_Ah! _Pensò Haruka in quella cruciale manciata di secondi. _Hai capito quella carogna di Hitomi? Non me l'aveva detto mica che qui avrei trovato la playmate del paginone centrale!_

E poi, riavendosi dalla piacevole sorpresa, riacquistò i suoi modi urbani. Prese la mano che le veniva offerta e chinandosi in avanti la sfiorò appena. A quanto pareva avrebbe dovuto aspettare un po' prima di vedere Michiru, per cui, perché nel frattempo non intrattenersi con questa cavallona?

"Avremmo dovuto conoscerci prima Shanaya." Cominciò sorniona strizzandole l'occhio. E quest'ultima, strizzandoglielo di rimando, affermò: "Meglio tardi che mai."

"Giusto. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi un attimo, andrei a cambiarmi. Ti spiace avviarti mentre mi rendo presentabile?"

"Figurati Haruka, ti attendo al bar, ma tu non farti aspettare troppo, mi raccomando." Concluse maliziosa e dandole la schiena nuda, giacché aveva una scollatura vertiginosa, cominciò ad allontanarsi lasciandosi dietro una scia di profumo molto conturbante. Gli ormoni ipersviluppati di Haruka reagirono all'istante, malgrado lo scopo primario che l'aveva condotta lì.

"Non cominciare senza di me!" Fece quest'ultima malandrina occhieggiandole il fondoschiena da paura appena, appena celato dalla veste succinta. A questo commento Shanaya si limitò a lanciarle un'occhiata parecchio esplicativa da sopra la spalla e se ne andò ridacchiando.

_Domine dei che femmina! _ Si disse Haruka continuando a rimirarla con tanto di bocca aperta ed incurante del fatto che fosse diventata quasi bluastra dal freddo. E molto, molto galvanizzata si diresse verso la stanza che Hitomi le aveva fatto preparare. Certo che aveva presente il motivo per il quale si era quasi ammazzata per venire a questo party, doveva vedere Michiru, doveva parlarle. E l'avrebbe fatto non appena avesse potuto, subito, quando l'avrebbe intercettata però. Intanto poteva tranquillamente farsi un giro con quella, quando le sarebbe ricapitato un simile pezzo da novanta da aggiungere al suo palmares ?

Fischiettando entrò nella cabina e lo stava ancora facendo quando emerse dal bagno ripulita e con i capelli lavati di fresco. Addomesticò le chiome ribelli, lasciando comunque campo libero alla frangia, che pareva piacere molto alle donne e prese a vestirsi. Tutto poteva dire alla sua manager tranne che fosse priva di gusto. Lo smoking che le aveva preso infatti, sebbene fosse elegante, era moderno. Dalla linea adeguata, ma non imbalsamata. Applicò i gemelli ai polsini, dopodiché tastò la rigidità del colletto alla diplomatica della camicia. Perfetto, esattamente come voleva che fosse. Prese il papillon e lo annodò lasciandolo un po' disordinato, in modo che fosse lampante che il suo era un cravattino vero, non una di quelle burinate posticce. Infine indossò la giacca attillata e più che appagata si rimirò allo specchio.

_Ah, come potrà resistermi? _

Ridacchiò alla domanda retorica e constatando che non le mancava nulla si avviò verso il salone dei rinfreschi, senza chiedersi in effetti a chi si riferisse precisamente con quel commento.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Michiru fece il suo ingresso nel salone illuminato a giorno accompagnata esclusivamente dal sussurro frusciante dell'abito di seta che indossava. Non aveva un cavaliere, non ancora almeno, ed era sua ferma intenzione evitare parate trionfali, i flash dei fotografi, le annunciazioni roboanti e luci puntate. Non ci teneva a comportarsi da diva, non si sentiva tale e le dava immensamente fastidio quando la trattavano come se lo fosse. Inoltre la serata, se non nella forma, perlomeno nella sostanza aveva intenti filantropici, motivo addizionale per non essere affatto intenzionata a far la passerella sul tanto ambito tappeto rosso.

Eppure l'effetto che ottenne fu esattamente l'opposto. Poiché in mezzo a quella moltitudine di lustrini il suo abito privo di qualsiasi eccesso, alla fine si era decisa per un tubino nero molto sobrio che la fasciava fino al collo, mentre le braccia nude erano coperte da lunghi guanti dello stesso colore, le dava ulteriore risalto. I capelli poi aveva preferito tirarli in uno chignon in cima alla testa e quella semplicità rendeva le pettinature di quante l'attorniavano, ché quella sera c'erano delle creste lì dentro che sembrava di stare in mezzo alle cavie peruviane, alquanto ridicole se paragonate a lei. Stesso dicasi per le parure di gioielli che erano disseminate in giro, luccichii ovunque, ma gli strali di quel fulgore parevano perdere la loro lucentezza al suo passaggio. Michiru aveva ridotto i fronzoli al minimo, infatti ad ornarla c'era solo il medaglione dal quale infine non si era voluta separare. In breve, nel complesso dava l'impressione di una estrema eleganza, benché austera, quasi virginale. In precedenza, mentre stava preparandosi, si era guardata allo specchio e le era venuta in menteAudrey Hepburn in _Colazione da Tiffany_. In effetti lo stile era quello e del resto il gatto ce l'aveva anche lei, no?

Ad ogni modo, sebbene il suo intento fosse stato quello di non voler evidenziarsi, spiccava tra le intervenute proprio per la distinzione e la classe allo stato puro che sprigionava. Fu abbagliata dagli innumerevoli lampi dei fotografi, ma con grazia li assecondò, giacché non c'era scampo a quelle iene della stampa, erano inevitabili come le calamità naturali. E intanto che era bersagliata dagli scatti, molte teste si voltarono a fissarla. Contava molti ammiratori in quella sala e, quanti ancora non la conoscevano, rimasero letteralmente conquistati dall'aura che emanava, poiché Michiru riusciva ad essere incantevole come poche altre e questo non era la conseguenza di un make-up riuscito o di altri artifizi squisitamente femminili, quanto della naturale armonia che permeava tutti i suoi atti.

E quando riuscì a sfuggire alle forche caudine dei media ebbe poco tempo per rallegrarsene, giacché subito le si fecero intorno parecchie persone e fu presa dalla solita girandola di convenevoli che ormai espletava a menadito. Salutò calorosamente gli amici di famiglia, le vecchie conoscenze e quanti rivedeva dopo tanto tempo. Oltre a questi, c'erano pure quelli che pur non avendo il piacere di conoscerla di persona, anelavano egualmente ad un minimo della sua attenzione. Tanto che la cerchia della quale era protagonista assoluta si stava rapidamente ingrossando. In breve fu circondata da un capannello di gente nutrito, ovunque volti, voci e mani che si protendevano, indi la sua visuale ne fu completamente menomata. Non vedeva più in là del proprio naso e per questo motivo le sfuggì completamente l'entrata di Haruka, la quale, malgrado fosse una sconosciuta in quel contesto, sebbene non appartenesse a quel mondo dorato, avanzava altezzosa come non mai in direzione della sua ospite. Michiru con la coda d'occhio intravide qualcuno di familiare, ma essendo impegnata in varie conversazioni contemporaneamente, non riuscì a mettere a fuoco. Indubbiamente si trattava di una persona che conosceva, ma la visone fu tanto fuggevole che non ne ebbe la certezza. Ad ogni modo, se si trattava di questo, presto o tardi si sarebbero incrociati di nuovo.

"Come mai tutto questo tempo?" Chiese Shanaya con voce che definire tubante non sarebbe stato azzardato. Haruka fece un sorrisetto che voleva essere un cenno di scusa, ma che non riuscì del tutto a mascherare quel che sottintendeva, dal momento che aveva ravvisato in quel tono flautato il preludio ad una scoppiettante schermaglia di corteggiamento. E ci stava sguazzando.

"C'era una ressa incredibile in mezzo alla stanza. Sul serio, un nugolo impressionante di gente tutta accalcata attorno ad una persona. Non ho capito di chi si trattasse, ma presumo fosse qualche pezzo grosso. In ogni caso trovo tutto ciò alquanto esagerato." Dichiarò con una punta di fastidio nella voce e nell'espressione, e, visto che la ragazza la fissava interrogativa, si spiegò sfoderando tutto il suo charme irresistibile. "Quel che intendo dire è che, visto che non si tratta di me, né di te, è incomprensibile quell'assembramento."

Shanaya rise di cuore scambiando l'affermazione sia per una spiritosaggine che per un velato complimento, quale in parte voleva essere. Ma d'altro canto non poteva sapere che ad Haruka le luci della ribalta erano moleste quando non ne era lei stessa la protagonista.

"Allora dimmi, cosa fai di bello nella vita? E cosa preferisci da bere?" Chiese mentre con un cenno chiamava a sé il barman.

"Una flute di champagne, penso che il nostro incontro lo meriti." Replicò questa insinuante, spostandosi sullo sgabello giusto quel tanto che rendesse completa la sua prospettiva, in tutti i suoi procaci dettagli, alla bionda. La quale accennò col capo e non si sa fino a che punto il gesto fu rivolto al barista che le mostrava la bottiglia o allo spettacolo che la donna le stava offrendo. In ogni caso gradì entrambe e intanto che sorseggiava la bevanda ascoltò con un sogghigno benevolo quanto Shanaya andava dicendole. Nel complesso si trattava di un quadro molto prevedibile, feste, fasti e lussi di ogni tipo. Shanaya doveva essere la cocca del padre e ad un analisi approssimativa si poteva tranquillamente affermare che se ne approfittava senza alcun ritegno. Viaggi, auto, vestiti, aveva tutto a profusione e la scuola non era che una piccola parentesi tra tutti gli sfizi che si concedeva. Beh poteva permetterselo no? Dopo il diploma sicuramente l'avrebbe attesa una bella università privata dove laurearsi con lode in virtù non dei propri meriti accademici, quanto dei soldi a palate che il paparino avrebbe sganciato. Nonostante ciò, questa annoiata rampolla pareva avere una passione che davvero l'assorbisse, _oltre all'infatuazione per lei naturalmente_, infatti fin da bambina era stata avviata allo studio della danza classica. Il che era chiaro, bastava darle uno sguardo per rendersene conto. Aveva una costituzione splendida, flessuosa, senza un filo di grasso in eccesso.

"Mhm", pensò Haruka ridacchiando sotto i baffi mentre quella le raccontava dell'istruttrice tedesca e dell'allenamento ferreo che l'imponeva, "corpo acefalo, ma che corpo! Elastica com'è, sai le acrobazie che ne uscirebbero!" Inarcò un sopracciglio deliziata, ma preferì evitare di soffermarcisi e deviò il pensiero verso altri scenari meno imprudenti. Chissà come stava con addosso il tutù? Chissà come sarebbe stata _lei_ conciata con orpelli da danzatore! E per un attimo si vide con una di quelle ridicole tutine che solevano indossare i ballerini e fu troppo da sopportare in silenzio. Scoppiò a ridere irrefrenabile e per fortuna la sua ilarità coincise con una freddura esternata da Shanaya, la quale si unì partecipe alla sua gaia risata.

Effettivamente la ragazza non stava nella pelle all'idea che Haruka Tenou, proprio quello che aveva adocchiato e seguito d'appresso per mesi, se ne stesse lì ad ascoltarla con espressione piuttosto attratta e che ridesse a tutte le sue battute. Naturalmente era abituata ad aver a che fare con maschi che scodinzolanti l'assecondavano in tutto, ma questo qui era diverso. Lo sentiva a pelle, l'aveva avvertito fin dal primo momento quando, vedendo sfrecciare la monoposto in velocissime diagonali nel circuito di proprietà di suo padre, si era chiesta chi fosse questo nuovo pilota che aveva ingaggiato. Normalmente non se ne importava affatto, ché l'automobilismo era di quanto più lontano ci fosse dai suoi interessi. Tuttalpiù partecipava agli eventi mondani che vi erano connessi, ma lo sport vero e proprio non lo seguiva. Perciò quanti si avvicendavano intorno alla scuderia paterna non la riguardavano. Pure, allorché casualmente si era trovata nel paddock e aveva visto scendere dalla macchina quel dio biondo dai capelli arruffati e dai modi bruschi, aveva perso completamente la testa. E più si rivelava irraggiungibile, più lo voleva. Si era fatta venire una crisi isterica quando il team era partito per Jerez e suo padre si era categoricamente rifiutato di includerla nella spedizione. L'uomo infatti aveva intuito da tempo che l'improvviso ficcare il naso di sua figlia in questioni che fino a quel momento aveva bellamente ignorato avevano un preciso scopo. E proprio non ci teneva a perdere un professionista promettente come quello per le bizze della sua erede. Poi, come un dono dal cielo, era arrivato quell'invito inaspettato e Shanaya era pronta a giocarsi il tutto per tutto alla prospettiva di una relazione con Haruka. Per questo era tutta frizzi e lazzi. E spesso, con gesti apparentemente casuali, non faceva che sfiorarlo, perché proprio non le riusciva d'impedirselo. Ma soprattutto, presto aveva inteso che poteva essere la mossa vincente, stava adulando spudoratamente il suo amor proprio.

Haruka era davvero un bel pezzo di ragazzo ed era palese quanto ne fosse consapevole, inoltre, dacché la sua infatuazione era sbocciata, aveva assistito a tutte le sue prove, quindi era piuttosto ferrata sull'argomento. Fu facile quindi spostare il discorso dai suoi successi danzanti alla sua abilità ed alle prospettive grandezze che poteva raggiungere, in modo da lisciargli a dovere le penne. Così, tra i frivoli racconti che gli sciorinava e le lusinghe sottili che stava impiegando, la conversazione procedeva brillante e ben presto l'angolo del bar dov'erano seduti divenne un polo d'attenzione. Molti furono attratti in quella direzione sia per il colpo d'occhio scenico che per l'evidente buonumore che i due sprizzavano. Di fatto formavano una coppia notevole, era un piacere contemplarli, poiché racchiudevano tutto quanto era la quint'essenza del fascino. Oltre a ciò, la chiacchierata animata che stavano avendo metteva subito allegria a quanti potevano seguirla, ragion per cui si trovarono ad essere involontariamente il principale perno attorno al quale ruotava tutta la gioventù presente. Signorine e giovani uomini si facevano sempre più dappresso, ché avevano di che rifarsi gli occhi ad osservarli, e ben presto sulle loro teste presero ad intrecciarsi commenti e proponimenti di ogni tipo.

Nel frattempo Michiru era alle prese con svariati corteggiatori i quali, da quando aveva fatto la sua comparsa, non le stavano dando tregua. Chi esigeva un ballo, chi un appuntamento al chiaro di luna dopo il concerto, un altro tentava di monopolizzare la sua attenzione con una dotta discussione sui trovatori francesi, un altro ancora la stava invitando ad un party per il fine anno. Insomma un vero assedio, la stavano rintronando ed era scocciata da morire. Sorrideva, annuiva partecipe, ma li trovava mortalmente ordinari, stereotipati in un modo immensamente fastidioso. Già in altre occasioni, con estrema lucidità, li aveva classificati come insopportabilmente irritanti, pieni di boria e dal complimento facile quanto vacuo, ma stasera stavano davvero passando il segno. La misura era più che colma, quindi fu con molta discrezione che guardò l'orologio nella speranza che l'ora della sua esibizione fosse prossima, ma con disappunto constatò che ci sarebbe voluto ancora del tempo. Per cui si voltò verso quello meno peggio del gruppo e con un'allusione, neanche tanto sottintesa, alla sete insopportabile che veniva a parlar tanto, si lasciò condurre verso il bar. Gli altri rimasero indispettiti e delusi a far fronda e, osservando sottecchi il giovane che la scortava, dovette ammettere tuttavia che Yo Tanaka era davvero un bel giovane, non molto alto, ma gradevole nell'aspetto e dai modi da gentiluomo. Inoltre era un rampollo dell'antica nobiltà, proprio come lei, e questo particolare lo rendeva molto conscio di sé. Non che fosse arrogante, non più di quanti in quel momento la circondavano, però sapeva di essere una preda ambita e riteneva che solo una sua pari come Michiru fosse degna della sua vicinanza. Particolare ulteriore per farle il filo, giacché oltre a questo, era sinceramente infatuato di lei e si adoperava in modo che fosse più che palese.

Insomma, ad uno spettatore casuale sarebbero parsi invero una felice coppia di novelli fidanzati, o prossimi tali. Lui le si rivolgeva adorante e sollecito cercava di prevenire tutte le sue esigenze e Michiru era troppo educata per trattarlo con freddo distacco come avrebbe voluto, quindi parevano molto complici tra loro.

Perciò, avanzando lentamente tra la folla e fermandosi a scambiare un saluto ora con uno, ora con l'altro dei numerosi amici che entrambi avevano, Haruka ebbe tutto l'agio di assistere al loro approssimarsi e di congetturare su quanto scorgeva.

Fino a poco prima, come sempre, stava tenendo banco conversando un gruppo di divertite signorine, cosa che non aveva mancato di contrariare alquanto Shanaya, che tuttavia era troppo scaltra per renderlo manifesto, quando istintivamente aveva avvertito l'impulso irresistibile di voltarsi verso il centro della grande sala. Dall'alto della sua statura le fu facile spaziare al di sopra delle numerose persone che l'attorniavano e fu proprio allora che la vide e con un sussulto la riconobbe. Camuffò la sua eccitazione e stringendo gli occhi escluse qualsiasi altro particolare dal suo campo visivo, chiudendo fuori tutto quanto la circondava. Non sentiva più il brusio che si levava dagli intervenuti, né il cicaleccio costante che si svolgeva a pochi passi da lei, semplicemente si stava abbeverando a quella visone come se non potesse colmarsene abbastanza e si sentì sommergere dall'esaltazione.

Anche Michiru la stava osservando attentamente, valutandola dalla testa ai piedi. Era evidente che non era sicura che fosse lei, ma quando infine levò lo sguardo e i loro occhi s'incontrarono, allora vide scoccare un lampo di identificazione in lei. Finalmente si era persuasa, ecco adesso le stava sorridendo raggiante ed Haruka non poté che ricambiare, cominciando ad inalberare il suo ghigno storto. Ma quando stava quasi per spingersi in avanti, allo scopo di andarle incontro, con un tuffo al cuore notò _anche_ il damerino che procedeva al suo fianco. Chi era quel bellimbusto? Le teneva confidenzialmente il gomito e lei ci stava discorrendo amabilmente. Proprio così, non poteva sbagliarsi, aveva sul volto quell'espressione aperta, ammaliante, che Haruka ben conosceva. Sì, quei due dovevano essere piuttosto intimi e, vedendo realizzati tutti i presentimenti negativi che aveva avuto anzitempo, la felicità appena provata fu sostituita da una vampa di rabbia cocente.

_Guarda, guarda come si diverte con quel coglione fatto e finito!_ Pensò drizzandosi impettita e raggelandosi all'istante. I caldi impeti appena nati in lei furono spazzati via fulmineamente e schiumando sdegno richiamò tutti i suoi istinti di rivalsa raccolta. Istinti che subito si radunarono nel piazzale d'armi della sua collera, come un esercito pronto a dar battaglia. Ché la panoramica dell'evidente letizia della violinista le risultava oltremodo insopportabile, senza contare che quel suo manifesto essere perfettamente a suo agio nel bel mondo, laddove lei si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua, non faceva che buttare benzina sul fuoco. La faceva sentire una pivella, non c'era confronto con la navigata Michiru, vero?

Tra loro due ne usciva sempre vincente e pareva non ci fosse nulla che potesse demolirla. Balle, tutti avevano un punto debole, si trattava solo d'individuarlo! E il suo latente complesso d'inferiorità, unito alla vergogna di sapere che stava per esporre i suoi sentimenti, mescolato al terrificante mostro verde della gelosia che le si era avventato sulla schiena, creò un mix di sensazioni letali che la misero in una disposizione d'animo decisamente infame. Haruka stava vedendo rosso e spassionatamente si chiese cosa potesse fare per renderle la pariglia. A questo punto provvidenziale avvertì la mano di Shanaya che le si appoggiava di nuovo sull'avambraccio e all'istante si diede l'ovvia risposta.

_Merda per me, merda per tutti, Michi cara! _ Meditò vendicativa e, molto deliberatamente, passò un braccio attorno alle spalle della donna, stringendola con fare possessivo. E quest'ultima, che agognava dall'inizio del party un gesto simile, quando finalmente sentì la pressione del braccio di Haruka, si vide servire su un piatto d'argento l'occasione che attendeva. Pure non era ancora il momento, il suo cavaliere infatti sembrava distratto da qualcos'altro.

_Avanti, vieni da questa parte sgualdrina, ché adesso ti mostro uno spettacolino assai divertente! _L'esortò Haruka incitandola mentalmente, come se con la sola forza del pensiero potesse spingerla ad apprestarsi.

Contemporaneamente a quest'equivoco mostruoso dall'altra parte della barricata si stava svolgendo una scena analoga.

Michiru, appunto, era ad una decina di metri dal bancone quando improvvisamente si blocco allibita, tanto che il suo accompagnatore, che le teneva cortese il gomito, per poco non perse l'equilibrio rischiando di finire faccia in avanti. Non gli badò affatto, troppo occupata com'era a decifrare le emozioni che la stavano catturando. Aveva il batticuore in effetti e si sentì rimescolare. Impallidendo visibilmente si chiese se non stesse sognando. Poiché, dritto innanzi a lei c'era uno sconosciuto che a tutta prima, nei modi, nella voce e nell'aspetto, era la copia esatta di Haruka! Ma non poteva essere, era una coincidenza beffarda. Doveva essere per forza un caso! Altrimenti voleva dire che la sorte si stava davvero burlando di lei. Eppure una somiglianza simile era troppo accidentale, troppo assurda per ritenerla fortuita. Ché se uno che assomigliava talmente tanto ad Haruka era là, c'era perché voleva esserci. E se sotto quegli abiti maschili veramente era lei, allora non era solo di passaggio. Haruka non agiva mai a capriccio, doveva avere uno scopo ben preciso. Ma come confutare tali teorie? Aguzzò lo sguardo e l'osservò attentissima registrando, man a mano che s'avvicinava, tutti i particolari di quel dandy accentratore che si pavoneggiava in mezzo a quel gruppo di femmine leziose.

Durante quello scrupoloso esame ne concluse che poteva darsi, sì poteva essere lei, ma allo stesso tempo poteva trattarsi d'un errore clamoroso. Un sosia? Piuttosto un gemello, ché la corporatura corrispondeva, il colore delle chiome era il medesimo e anche il profilo era il suo. Sebbene i capelli corti lo rendessero più affilato e persino più bello di quanto ne serbasse memoria.

Ma non ne era certa, benché quando arrivò a portata di voce, notò che questa era profonda come quella della quale aveva preziosa reminiscenza. Quindi scese con lo sguardo a fissare le mani di quella copia vivente e le ritrovò grandi ed affusolate come ricordava. Quelle mani sembravano poter stritolare una noce e al contempo reggere gentilmente un fragile cristallo. In un lampo di memoria rivide mani analoghe che stringevano convulse il manubrio della bicicletta o prese nell'atto di spostare delicatamente le squadre sul tecnigrafo... sì erano identiche, perfettamente uguali.

Da ultimo si lasciò la prova risolutiva. Potevano mentire gli occhi?

Erse il capo e fissò lo sguardo direttamente in quelle iridi verdi, che in quel momento ancora la eludevano. Ma quando infine il verde canzonatorio si imbatté nel suo azzurro anelante la verità, Michiru non ebbe più alcuna remora. Ravvisò nelle pupille di Haruka, era lei, ne era sicura oltre ogni dubbio ormai, un lampo di riconoscimento e rabbrividendo si lasciò avvolgere da quel manto smeraldo che per la prima volta la pareva caloroso. E in quel momento Michiru ebbe l'impressione che non ci fosse nessun'altro in quella sala gremita. Sorrise raggiante e si sentì inondare dalla gioia quando dall'altra parte cominciò a fare capolino il primo accenno del collaudato ghigno che tanto aveva sperato di rivedere. Era lei, quel lampeggiare ironico di denti l'avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, quella era Haruka!

Tentò di ricomporsi in qualche modo e di guadagnare velocemente verso il bancone dei rinfreschi dov'era la bionda. A questo scopo si rivolse verso il suo accompagnatore e sorridendo mormorò qualcosa per giustificare quella manifestadefalliance, pensando al contempo al modo più rapido per toglierselo di torno. Allorché inorridita assisté ad una scena che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

Haruka le stava ancora sorridendo, ma era un sorriso che non le si specchiava più nelle profondità dello sguardo, anzi, le labbra avevano preso una piega feroce. Notò altresì che si era irrigidita visibilmente e colse da ultimo l'occhiata gelida, indecifrabile, che le lanciò. Dopodichè questa arretrò fino a tornare nella sua posizione originaria, quindi, controllando che la sua attenzione fosse ancora desta, si sedette accanto ad una ragazza oltremodo appariscente e con ostentazione se la strinse contro.

Ma che diavolo stava facendo? Che le voleva dimostrare? E soprattutto, si chiese cominciando ad irritarsi di brutto, poteva esserci di peggio di quello sfoggio da quattro soldi?

Purtroppo per lei la risposta era affermativa e lo comprese all'istante quando proprio lì, alla presenza degli invitati tutti, della stampa e, non ultima, la sua, Haruka tirò ulteriormente a sé la bellona di turno per baciarla in modo ostentato e molto, molto lascivo!

Ma non si limitò a questo, giacché mentre si premurava di esibirsi nella sua personalissima variante del bacio alla francese, che era una sorta di violenza carnale eseguita mediante bocca, mantenne un occhio aperto per controllare se Michiru stesse ancora assistendo. Ed appurato che era là a fissarla basita, in ottima compagnia tra l'altro, visto che i più li guardavano imbarazzati e i cronisti ci stavano andando a nozze, stirò le labbra in un ghigno diabolicamente compiaciuto. Come se aver mandato contemporaneamente a puttane le sue chance con la violinista, le raccomandazioni di Hitomi e probabilmente la sua carriera, fosse un primato di cui andar fiera. E sebbene avesse appena inanellato un filotto di tutto rispetto, non le sembrò ancora abbastanza, aspettava solo un pretesto qualsiasi per andare all'attacco e l'insperato aiuto le venne nientedimeno che dal compito Yo Tanaka. Il quale notando il visibile disappunto di Michiru subodorò che probabilmente quella scena equivoca offendeva la sua delicata natura, quindi pensò bene di uscirsene con un'affermazione che sottolineasse adeguatamente la differenza tra il volgo e l'aristocrazia.

"Quel tizio è proprio un pagliaccio." Affermò disgustato, guadagnandosi finalmente uno stralcio dell'attenzione della sua accompagnatrice, e rincarando vieppiù la dose aggiunse: "Non gli bastava di aver fatto quell'entrata da ciarlatano, arrivando qui a cavallo dell'onda, ora tenta di mettersi nuovamente in mostra circuendo una delle ragazze più in vista dell'alta società!"

"Perché non ti spieghi meglio?" L'invitò Michiru in un sussurro abbastanza sgarbato, tanto che non sembrava neppure venire da lei. Yo pensò d'aver capito male, figurarsi se la celeste violinista poteva ringhiare domande... No, era inconcepibile, doveva aver per forza frainteso.

"Sì carissima, trattasi della solita smania d'apparire dei nessuno. Chissà come ha avuto il privilegio d'essere invitato, ma siccome come tutti i maleducati era in ritardo ed ha perso l'attracco, per non lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di partecipare ad un simile evento ha raggiunto la nave su un windsurf. Non riuscirei ad immaginare nulla di più inappropriato, ma certa gente non ha la grazia di comprendere quando si è di troppo, benché persino la sorte abbia tentato di ricacciarli indietro!"

_Ah è così allora! _Si disse Michiru raggiungendo il culmine dell'indignazione e della rabbia esasperata. _Nientedimeno è stata capace di compiere una simile impresa al fine di raggiungere quella! Io non c'entro nulla, anzi sono solo di complemento! E certo, già che c'era mica poteva lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di deridermi un altro po' ! Come se quello che mi ha fatto fino ad ora non fosse abbastanza!_

"E quella che si sta avvinghiando come se fosse munita di tentacoli, chi è?" Chiese risentita, senza neppure tentare di celare il malumore, alludendo a Shanaya la quale effettivamente cingeva Haruka in una morsa avvolgente, tipo piovra, quasi temesse che una volta sfuggitale non l'avrebbe più riacchiappata.

"La signorina Yamamay, è piuttosto celebre nell'ambiente in quanto è una ballerina d'una certa bravura. Recentemente l'ho vista ne _Il lago dei cigni_ e devo dire che ha una tecnica davvero invidiabile, voglio dire, tutti sono capaci di fare un _pliés, _ma lei ha un'elevazione…"

_Avanti imbecille, vieni al dunque! _ Brontolò tra sé e sé Michiru mentre quello continuava nel suo sproloquio e quelle due proseguivano ad pomiciare in una ridicola pantomima della versione pornosoft dei fidanzatini di Payne.

"… oltre a ciò è la figlia di Takeshi Yamamay, un magnate della siderurgia che recentemente si è buttato anche nelle competizioni automobilistiche. Ha un'equipe che corre in Formula 1, Indy e Nasdaq. Insomma una famiglia in vista, suppongo che quel tanghero stia progettando un'arrampicata sociale."

_E brava Haruka, i miei più sentiti complimenti! Con una sola mossa sei balzata in sella! Pensare che per mesi mi sono fustigata credendo erroneamente di averti giudicata male. Un accidenti, sei peggio di quel che pensavo! Non hai moralità, non ti fermi davanti a nulla!_

Tutto stava crollando come un fragile castello di carte, pure afferrare appieno il recondito scopo della bionda e la sua evidente natura subdola, non toglieva il fatto che in quel preciso momento il suo impulso primario era quello di intromettersi tra le due, separarle con la forza e poi prenderle entrambe ad unghiate!

Stesso dicasi per Haruka, che ai graffi avrebbe preferito una consistente dose di calci nel sedere, ma tant'è, continuava ad amoreggiare con Shanaya, nonostante la sua attenzione fosse completamente presa dalla coppia di fronte a lei. E quando si sentì definire quale cafone ed opportunista da quella specie di bella statuina pettinato col grasso di balena, deliziata capì d'aver trovato il bersaglio ideale su quale scaricare tutta la sua ira mal repressa.

Si slegò dalla morsa di Shanaya e, ingiungendole di andare a farsi un giro, si diresse spedita verso quel cicisbeo da strapazzo.

Michiru scorse immediatamente il suo approssimarsi e si domandò che cosa avesse in mente _adesso_. Voleva proprio spremerle fuori tutto il suo disappunto? Beh, che si accomodasse pure, era più che pronta a dirgliene di tutti i colori! Ma Haruka non la degnò di uno sguardo, piuttosto tamburellò sulla spalla di Yo finché questi non si voltò a contemplarla sorpreso. Colto alla sprovvista il ragazzo rimase interdetto, ché proprio non s'immaginava quel che potesse volere da lui quel colosso che incombeva dall'alto.

"Allora bello, chi sarebbe il tanghero e l'arrampicatore sociale?" S'informò con fare casuale, ché l'atteggiamento intimidatorio se lo riservava per la prossima passata.

"Mi dia del lei!" Replicò offeso Yo scollandosi di dosso la mano di Haruka come se fosse un qualcosa di ripugnante. Ci teneva a far bella figura davanti a Michiru, per cui adottò quell'atteggiamento dignitoso, benché la voce gli fosse uscita un tantino acuta.

"Senz'altro." Assentì la bionda lasciando che il minaccioso le si palesasse sul volto e nel comportamento. "Allora, lurido pezzetto di merda fossile sedimentato nell'ano di un omino stitico, si riferiva a me, quando parlava di villania e spregiudicatezza?"

"E se anche fosse?" Ebbe il coraggio di chiedere l'altro ignaro del rischio che stava correndo.

"Ah, nel qual caso capiterebbe che la sua faccia andrebbe accidentalmente a spaccarsi su i miei pugni!" Affermò valutandolo da sotto in su e scuotendo il capo rammaricata, come a dire che, constatata la sua pochezza, quella era l'unica conclusione possibile.

Yo stava per aggiungere dell'altro, ma fu anticipato da Michiru, la quale intromettendosi con la sua sottile figura, s'incuneò tra loro immischiandosi in quel velenoso scambio di battute.

"Smettila Haruka, questa non è un'arena e non ci saranno risse qui. Sebbene tu stia facendo di tutto per provocarne una, comportandoti come una bestia!" Gl'intimò infuriata fregandosene bellamente di quel che poteva accadere. Ormai le cautele erano andate tutte al diavolo e non faceva più progetti sul suo conto.

"Chiudi il becco, ché con te facciamo i conti più tardi!" Esclamò per nulla impressionata quest'ultima, fulminandola con un'occhiata che avrebbe incenerito chiunque altro che fosse meno intrepido di Michiru. Ma per l'appunto questa era spinta da un'animosità irosa che aveva eliminato qualsiasi freno inibitore. Ad ogni modo Yo si risentì molto del modo screanzato con cui quel bifolco stava trattando la donna della quale era innamorato e questo lo rese più ardimentoso di quel che in realtà fosse.

"Ma come si permette di rivolgersi ad un'aristocratica in questo modo?! Pretendo soddisfazione, subito!"

"Con molto piacere grandissimo stronzo!" Ribatté Haruka pronta a scaraventarlo contro il primo muro a portata di mano, peccato che Michiru fosse ancora tra loro.

E al culmine di tutta questa confusione, improvvisamente le luci si abbassarono e l'occhio del riflettore puntò i tre che, interdetti da quell'interruzione inaspettata, cessarono momentaneamente le ostilità e per amor d'apparenza cercarono in blocco di darsi un contegno.

Ma quando la voce del presentatore enunciò gioiosa: "Signore e signori, amici, sono lieto di annunciarvi che l'ammontare delle donazioni di quest'anno è di molto superiore a quello del precedente! Inoltre v'invito a fare un applauso caloroso al signor Tanaka, infatti la busta contente l'offerta maggiore per aggiudicarsi l'esibizione di madmoiselle Kaiou era sua. Complimenti signor Tanaka, con la sua generosità aiuterà chi soffre e per una sera la nostra incantevole artista sarà tutta sua!"

Il fascio di luce si spostò e l'uomo continuò nel suo elenco rivolgendosi ad altri benefattori.

Ovviamente, riferendosi a Michiru e Yo, quella dello showman era stata una facezia, che non sottintendeva alcunché di sconcio, ma per Haruka fu la classica goccia. Si voltò verso i due ed interrogativa chiese: "Ah, allora è così che si fanno le marchette nelle classi elevate?!"

E di goccia in goccia, come per il principio dei vasi comunicanti, anche quello della pazienza di Michiru, innanzi a quello che fu il principe dei commenti sprezzanti, traboccò.

Non solo il comportamento di Haruka era stato immondo fino a quel momento, ma che pretendesse pure di passare per quella tutta linda e d'avere l'ultima parola, era troppo! Per cui Michiru perse il ben dell'intelletto e furibonda assestò sulla nivea guancia della bionda uno schiaffone in cui si ravvisava una forza sorprendente. Haruka ci rimase di stucco, non l'aveva neppure vista partire quella pizza clamorosa, né si sarebbe mai aspettata che la manina esile della violinista potesse far tanto male. Ma non ebbe neppure il tempo di soffermarcisi più di tanto, poiché il suo antagonista l'invitò ad uscire per regolare i conti in sospeso.

_Bingo! Adesso gli stacco una gamba e lo picchio con quella! _ Pensò ignorando totalmente Michiru e seguendolo all'esterno.

Dal suo canto questa stava per lanciarsi al loro inseguimento. Ma che intenzioni avevano quei due imbecilli? Volevano fare un combattimento?! Doveva fermarli accidenti a loro!

Tuttavia non poté stargli alle calcagna perché venne nuovamente bloccata dal conduttore e dal maledetto riflettore che venne ad illuminarla intanto che se la stava squagliando alla chetichella.

"Prego madmoiselle Kaiou, ci raggiunga sul palco. Quale punta di diamante di questa avanguardia artistica, la pregherei d'eseguire una overture che dia inizio a questo splendido concerto!"

_Dannazione! _ Imprecò Michiru mentre si dirigeva velocemente verso le quinte e prelevava il violino dal tavolo degli strumenti. Non poteva rifiutarsi, ma non poteva neppure lasciare che quei due si facessero saltare i denti. _Adesso quei cretini avranno tutto il tempo per pestarsi a dovere mentre eseguo questa maledetta introduzione!_

Emerse dal sipario con un sorriso finto e tirato come un elastico e con una fretta assolutamente inusuale fece un cenno al direttore d'orchestra. Quindi, appena l'attacco dei suonatori le diede il là, cominciò a suonare preoccupandosi di tutta una serie di avvenimenti che nulla avevano a che spartire con la melodia o il pubblico. E intanto che faceva scorrere le dita sulle corde, lanciava occhiate ansiose al di là delle vetrate, sperando di scorgere i duellanti. Presa dall'agitazione la sua esecuzione divenne impellente e ben presto, quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una musica languida, si trasformò in qualcosa di molto simile agli stacchetti musicali che facevano da sottofondo alle comiche mute. Con quell'accompagnamento velocizzato da un momento all'altro ci si poteva pure aspettare che i convenuti iniziassero a prendersi a torte in faccia!

E sentendosi la parodia di sé stessa gettò uno sguardo alla platea.

Quanti la conoscevano come artista ed avevano assistito alle sue esibizioni precedenti apparivano disorientati, chi invece l'ascoltava per la prima volta si stava chiedendo che accidenti avesse di così talentuoso per meritarsi una fama simile. Molti altri invece ridevano, credendo che la sua fosse una satira.

Michiru terminò quella schifezza d'interpretazione e fatto un mezzo inchino si eclissò dal palcoscenico correndo a tutta birra verso i ponti esterni. A metà del corridoio eliminò l'impaccio delle scarpe dai tacchi spropositati che indossava, slacciandosele e lanciandole verso imprecisata direzione. Indi continuò a filare tenendo tra le mani solo la custodia del violino che non aveva avuto l'agio di riporre in un posto sicuro.

Ad ogni modo arrivò appena in tempo. Quei due avevano scelto come teatro alla contesa lo spazio antistante alla piscina e in quel momento Yo stava decisamente avendo la peggio. Haruka lo teneva per la collottola e, agguantatigli le falde della giacca, lo teneva sollevato da terra, avendo cura di allineare l'altezza della sua faccia alla propria. Ghignava e cosa avesse intenzione di fare dopo era ancora un mistero, né Michiru ci teneva a saperlo.

Si precipitò in quella direzione e urlandole insulti di tutti i tipi le si aggrappò al dorso finché questa non mollò il ragazzo, che si abbattè al suolo tossicchiando. E lì, infatuazione o no, preso da una strizza reverenziale, batté in ritirata lasciando sola la violinista a vedersela con quel pazzo scatenato. Chè amore e terrore non erano sentimenti che legavano bene tra loro.

"Oh, oh Michiru, a quanto pare il tuo paladino s'è cagato addosso!" Affermò Haruka non paga del risultato. E non solo la stava deridendo ancora una volta, ma sprizzava pure orgoglio da tutti i pori, come se quel che avesse combinato fino a quel momento fossero azioni di cui vantarsi. Da parte sua Michiru a questo punto aveva raggiunto l'ultimo stadio della furia omicida, per cui, come un'erinni vendicatrice le si avvicinò a passi decisi e quando fu ad un palmo da lei lasciò fluire tutte le parole covate a lungo.

"Tu sei in assoluto la summa di tutte le sciagure che possano capitare ad una persona. Non solo sei un essere abbietto, ma te ne esalti pure! Mi hai tolto la pace, rovinato la vita e persino mandato a monte l'esibizione di stasera! A causa tua la reputazione che con tanta cura ho costruito è rovinata!"

"Concordo, sputtanata alla grande." Annuì sarcastica ma con un campanello d'allarme che le suonava a distesa da qualche parte nella testa. La voleva piantare sì o no? A quanto pareva no, perché si premurò di aggiungere: "La prossima volta pensaci prima di farmi incazzare!"

"Ah Haruka, tu non sai nemmeno cos'è un'incazzatura!" Replicò Michiru mollandole in faccia, sulla medesima guancia della sberla per la precisione, una pesante sventola con la custodia del violino che tuttora teneva in mano. Dopodiché approfittò fulminea del fatto che il colpo l'avesse sbilanciata su di un fianco e rapida le assestò una robusta pedata che la mandò dritta, dritta nel centro della piscina.

"E ora rinfrescati le idee, hai visto mai che ti calmi!?" Le gridò dietro mentre quella annaspava nell'acqua. E pregna di soddisfazione cominciò ad allontanarsi. _Ah, finalmente!_

Ma arrivata a metà del tavolato, non udendo più i tonfi che Haruka produceva nell'acqua, tornò sui propri passi. E arrivata in prossimità della vasca la vide andare a fondo senza che facesse nulla per mantenersi a galla. Era tutta scena o si trattava del non trascurabile fatto che forse Haruka, l'atleta incredibile, la regina di tutti gli sport, non sapesse nuotare?

In effetti, lontana da qualunque bordo a cui potersi aggrappare, Haruka stava colando a picco. Avrebbe potuto chiamare aiuto, ma non ne ebbe il tempo e sotto, sotto preferiva crepare in quelle acque tiepide, piuttosto che invocare il soccorso di Michiru.

_Che razza di modo balordo di morire! _ Ebbe pure la faccia tosta di pensare mentre affondava, poi perse conoscenza e il buio calò su di lei.


	21. Chapter 21

21

_Dannazione… 'sta annegando sul serio!_

Questo fu l'ultimo pensiero razionale di Michiru nel momento stesso in cui assisteva alla rapida discesa a corpo morto di Haruka verso l'alveo della piscina, dopodichè non ci fu più spazio per ulteriori meditazioni, giacché la drammaticità dell'evento la colpì in tutta la sua dimensione e si trovò ad agire istintivamente.

Ripensandoci in seguito si sarebbe sempre chiesta dove aveva trovato la prontezza di spirito, e soprattutto la prestanza fisica, per procedere nel modo adeguato durante quella manciata di secondi cruciali. Giacché sarebbe stato sufficiente un indugio di troppo a far in modo che finisse diversamente. Ciò nonostante non era destino che quella sera Haruka ci lasciasse le penne, sebbene l'iniziale impressione di Michiru fu esattamente quella e difatti agì di conseguenza.

Tant'è che, vieppiù stimolata dallo spavento, la ragazza fu piuttosto lesta e con un repentino guizzo si tuffò verso la bionda, raggiungendola con un paio di ampie bracciate sul fondo dove si stava posando. Stimò che probabilmente doveva essere priva di conoscenza, visto che aveva completamente cessato di dibattersi e che involontariamente continuava a respirare, come se non si rendesse conto d'essere sott'acqua. La qual cosa riduceva pericolosamente la quantità di ossigeno del quale ancora disponeva. Ergo non c'era tempo da perdere, poiché le bollicine che emetteva dal naso si stavano visibilmente diradando. Per cui Michiru l'afferrò per un braccio e veloce le passò il proprio attorno alla vita per sostenerla, quindi appoggiò i calcagni al fondo, intenzionata a darsi una spinta supplementare che le consentisse di tornare in superficie. Tentò, ma per quanti sforzi facesse non le riusciva. Caparbiamente provò di nuovo, ma le servì solo per rendersi definitivamente conto che erano arenate. Haruka era inerte e il suo peso si stava facendo consistente, inoltre prima di tuffarsi Michiru non aveva avuto il tempo, né le era passato per la testa, di fare un minimo di ventilazione che le consentisse un'apnea prolungata. Fortunatamente la sua resistenza andava ben oltre quella di un semplice nuotatore, ma non aveva mai dovuto far i conti con un corpo estraneo che rendesse tanto impacciati i suoi movimenti in acqua. Pure non aveva nessun intenzione di mollare la presa, anche se iniziava a sentire un'opprimente pressione al petto.

Erano circa a due metri di profondità e, così come si stava mettendo la situazione, ritentare di emergere era impossibile, per cui prese a nuotare verso la parete più vicina. Aveva poco tempo per considerare se fosse la scelta giusta oppure no, per cui decise di giocarsi l'unica carta ancora disponibile. Infatti la piscina era munita nel suo interno di riflettori che illuminavano la vasca e accanto ad ognuno di questi c'era un bocchettone che erogava l'aria compressa del depuratore. Questi giunti sporgevano leggermente con dei rubinetti di plastica e contava proprio sul precario appiglio che questi potevano darle, unito a quello delle plafoniere delle luci, per farvi presa e cercare di arrampicarsi fino al bordo.

Quando ci arrivò si diede giusto un attimo per ghermire con la mano libera quell'accidenti, dopodiché posò un piede sul faretto e si tese verso la parete. Quindi, raccogliendo nuovamente le energie, si sforzò di risalire appoggiandocisi e facendo leva su quello. Con una lentezza straziante prese ad inerpicarsi sul muro scivoloso e, quando finalmente la mano le affiorò dall'acqua, con esultanza si afferrò all'orlo del bordo della piscina. Strinse i denti e, senza badare al dolore che avvertiva ai tendini della spalla, con le residue energie si issò fino a tirarsene fuori, portandosi appresso Haruka che ormai appariva cianotica. La resse finché non le rimasero che le gambe in acqua, quindi veloce si gettò fuori dalla vasca e, non appena sentì il pavimento sotto i piedi, la ghermì per i polsi e la trascinò completamente all'esterno.

Con raccapriccio constatò subito che non inalava e fulminea prese ad eseguire gli interventi di soccorso ai quali aveva più volte assistito fin dalle sue iniziali lezioni di nuoto. Rapidamente le insufflò l'aria attraverso la bocca e al contempo prese ad farle un vigoroso massaggio per consentirne l'assorbimento e l'espulsione. Ripeté più volte l'operazione mentre, senza neppure rendersene conto, tra una pausa e l'altra, le ordinava perentoria di respirare. Ed era talmente presa dal terrore che non si riprendesse che le urlava contro come se potesse sentirla, poiché le stava davvero provando tutte per stimolarne una benché minima reazione. E quando da ultimo l'udì emettere un flebile rantolo, esultante la voltò su di un fianco in modo da evitare il rischio d'asfissia. Fu un'azione provvidenziale, poiché non appena si trovò in quella posizione rovesciata, Haruka prese a rigurgitare tutta l'acqua che aveva ingollato e questo le consentì d'iniziare a riaversi. Tant'è che autonomamente si mise carponi e cominciò a tossire con violenza intanto che espelleva quel carico che le aveva accluso i polmoni. In quel momento non aveva affatto cognizione di quanto fosse accaduto, occupata com'era a buttare fuori il superfluo, ma quando sentì il tocco fermo delle mani di Michiru che le toglievano la giacca e si voltò a fissarla ad occhi sbarrati, comprese.

"Come ti senti?" Chiese ansiosa quest'ultima mentre le levava il cravattino e prendeva a sbottonarle la camicia onde facilitarle l'ossigenazione.

"Come un frullato." Fu la replica mozzata che la bionda riuscì a mormorare nell'intervallo tra il forte ansare e qualche residuo colpo di tosse. E fu propizio che stesse tuttora boccheggiando, giacché in quel momento ebbe persino la tentazione pazzesca di cantagliene quattro e lamentarsi per il tiro mancino che le aveva giocato. Ma il doversene giocoforza stare zitta, la fece rendere conto di quanto appariva atterrita la ragazza e di conseguenza gliene passò completamente la voglia. Michiru sussultava e chissà fino a che punto quel tremito era causato dall'aria gelida o dalla reazione postuma a quant'era accaduto. Doveva essersi presa un bello spavento e, al disopra di tutto, non doveva essere stata impresa facile tirarla fuori da quel ginepraio. L'esile struttura della ragazza suggeriva delicatezza, non la vigoria di cui aveva dato prova. Tuttavia a dispetto di quant'appariva, le aveva appena salvato la vita.

Haruka strinse le labbra contrita, ché non sapeva proprio che fare o dire innanzi all'immensità di quel fatto. Aveva un debito di sangue con lei adesso e non era affatto cosa da poco. Inoltre, come dare inizio al discorso che avrebbe dovuto farle fin dal principio, alla luce di quanto era appena accaduto? Ardua impresa, specialmente allorché le sovvenivano le perfidie che le aveva perpetrato fino a quel momento. Quante volte avrebbe sbagliato prima d'apprendere la lezione? Perché non riusciva mai ad ingoiare l'orgoglio per un tempo bastante ad intendere ragioni? Era stata ad un passo dal crepare a causa della sua ostinazione e, maledizione alla sua cocciutaggine, era stata lì, lì pure per farci rimanere secca Michiru!

"Ce la fai ad alzarti?" La voce di quest'ultima interrupe il suo spiacevole divagare. "Non è il caso che restiamo a prendere freddo qui fuori, potrebbe venirti un malanno." Affermò rendendo ancora più acre il rimorso che la bionda sentiva. Ecco, si stava dando pensiero un'altra volta esclusivamente per lei! Non pensava affatto quella testa di rapa che con quel gelo potesse buscarsi lei stessa una bronchite acuta!

E l'esibizione di siffatto altruismo, e perché no? Affezione, le fece abbassare del tutto la cresta. Al punto che, se avesse potuto, dalla vergogna, Haruka sarebbe fuggita per andare a nascondersi.

Ma il suo desiderio si rivelò d'impossibile attuazione poiché Michiru, non avendo avuto alcuna replica, le tese la mano e l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, ce l'avrebbe fatta benissimo da sola, ma docilmente la lasciò fare. Anche quando questa la cinse alla vita allo scopo di sorreggerla. Una volta tanto infatti, aveva compreso all'istante che la ragazza aveva necessità di fare qual gesto e che allo stesso modo esigeva di toccarla, come se volesse tangibilmente constatare che era lì, tutta intera e viva. Ma nonostante l'apparente remissività, non poteva restarsene muta, proprio non riusciva a tacere, poiché quel silenzio le sembrava colpevole, omettente. Quasi che non avesse il coraggio di parlare e di confessare tutto quel che le gravava sulla coscienza. Eppure doveva, non poteva continuare a tenerselo dentro e covarlo, pena sentirsi ancora più miseranda di quanto le sembrava. Così, mentre lentamente si avviavano verso un'entrata che le portasse dentro senza dover per forza passare per il salone centrale, giacché erano entrambe fradice e un ingresso simile era del tutto fuori luogo, tentò d'imbastire qualcosa di decente che le consentisse di arrivare al dunque.

"Senti..." Prese a dire titubante.

"Da questa parte." L'interruppe Michiru deviando verso i corridoi interni.

"Dunque io..."

"Penso che la cosa migliore adesso sia quella di andare a cambiarsi." La bloccò di nuovo la violinista.

"Insomma quel che intendevo dire..." Ricominciò daccapo Haruka alla ricerca disperata di un avvio dignitoso, quando Michiru per l'ennesima volta le impedì di parlare aggiungendo:

"Nella mia cabina dovrei avere il necessario."

_Ma porco mondo! _ Imprecò silenziosamente la bionda, se si comportava in questo modo come diavolo faceva a scusarsi decentemente? Certo non poteva inveirle contro di nuovo, ché per quel giorno l'aveva fatto a sufficienza. Pure doveva trovare un modo, perciò attese l'attimo e, quando furono nell'ascensore che le stava portando ai ponti superiori, approfittando del fatto che non c'erano occhi e orecchie indiscrete in giro, si mosse.

In quel momento Michiru stava proponendole qualcosa che aveva a che fare con gli abiti di scorta che si era portata appresso, quando Haruka la prese per le spalle facendo cessare all'istante il suo discorrere su pratici dettagli. Michiru la guardò sorpresa e anche un po' intimorita, ma la bionda non se lo diede per inteso e continuò a tenerla ferma mentre di rimando la fissava con veemenza. Indi tirò un profondo respiro, come a darsi uno stimolo che le consentisse di andare fino in fondo, e cominciò:

"Innanzitutto voglio scusarmi con te per come mi sono comportata fino ad ora. Mi rendo conto di aver avuto un atteggiamento ributtante e non sai quanto me ne dispiace. Lo so che queste potranno sembrarti lacrime di coccodrillo, ma sul serio, se puoi, cerca di perdonarmi. Non so proprio che diavolo mi sia pigliato, accidenti a me!"

Michiru fece per parlare ma Haruka scosse la testa, come a farle intendere che era ben lontana dall'aver terminato. Fece una pausa, ché aveva bisogno di una piccola sospensione che le desse modo di trovare il fegato di mettersi a nudo in quel modo, come in nessuna occasione prima d'ora aveva fatto, e andò avanti.

"Se si trattasse solo di questo avrei persino la sfrontatezza di suggerire che le sventole che mi hai tirato sarebbero bastanti a pareggiare i conti. A proposito, bel gancio destro, complimenti." Esclamò provando ad abbozzare il suo solito sogghigno, tentativo che fallì miseramente. Tanto che Michiru, la quale stava per replicare con un commento salace che auspicava potesse alleggerire l'atmosfera, ci rinunciò immediatamente. Si era accorta infatti che una volta tanto il ghigno di Haruka non era il consueto. Non c'era punta dell'abituale sarcasmo, anzi appariva triste, quasi abbattuto, ed era una novità tale che non seppe come comportarsi. Voleva dirle qualcosa, una cosa qualsiasi che attenuasse quel mea culpa con quale si stava volontariamente mortificando, ma la bionda ancora una volta le fece cenno di tacere e proseguì.

"Ma per quadrare le somme purtroppo non sarebbero sufficienti tutte le randellate di questo mondo. Tuttavia credimi quando ti dico che non avevo assolutamente idea di quel che ti avrei arrecato quando ho lasciato la scuola di soppiatto. Certo avevo una vaga idea della tua emotività, tanto quanto può figurarsela una troglodita stolida quale sono, ma a dispetto di ciò, pensavo che ti saresti facilmente lasciata alle spalle tutta questa storia. Esattamente com'io stavo facendo, benché la tua sensibilità non avesse nulla a che fare con la mia. Paragonata a te in effetti non ne esco tanto bene... ma che cavolo sto dicendo?! Comparata a chiunque, ho lo stesso garbo d'un mulo!"

Haruka si fermò nuovamente sopraffatta com'era dalle sue stesse emozioni. Si scostò i capelli che le erano piovuti sugli occhi e compì tutta una serie di gesti che denotavano il suo crescente nervosismo e che contemporaneamente le servivano per cercare di guadagnare tempo. Era alla ricerca delle parole adatte in effetti e voleva che queste venissero fuori nel modo giusto. Il che significava dover essere spontanea, fino in fondo. Ne sarebbe stata capace? L'ignorava, ma tentò di attenuare lo sguardo stravolto col quale stava fissando Michiru e quando riprese a parlare il suo tono appariva più sommesso, quasi spossato.

"Insomma Michiru, il mio, oltre ad essere il ragionamento di un'autentica idiota, ti da' la misura approssimativa della mia presunzione. Poiché ancora una volta stavo valutando i tuoi sentimenti secondo un criterio opinabile. E se non è questo un indice di quanto possa essere dannatamente superficiale la mia capacità di comprensione, allora non lo so quale potrebbe essere! E fidati, non sto cercando giustificazioni, so perfettamente di non averne.

Vuoi un altro magnifico esempio? Eccotelo: ti confesso anche d'aver pensato che in fin dei conti nulla ci accomunava e che una bugia in più o in meno non facesse molta differenza.

Cos'ero io per te? Chi eri tu per me? Due estranee che per combinazione si erano incrociate, all'atto pratico due sconosciute, quindi più di tanto non ti dovevo.

Ma poi, vedi a volte com'è beffardo il caso? Ero così presa dalle mie azioni da non rendermi conto a tutta prima di quel che era palese sia per quel che ti riguardava, che per quanto mi concerneva. Detto in breve, ho avuto bisogno di schizzare all'altro lato del pianeta per ammettere infine che il mio agire era una lama a doppio taglio e che stava colpendomi esattamente nella stessa misura in cui stava ferendo te. Oddio, questo l'ho saputo soltanto poi e dalla bocca di Setsuna, ad essere onesta. Ma avrei dovuto concepirlo da sola. Invece ho tirato dritto fregandomene e, tanto ho iniziato ad attribuirvi importanza, quando la tua mancanza è diventata intollerabile. Bel comportamento del cazzo! Il comprendonio ha iniziato a funzionarmi solo quando mi sono trovata in un vicolo cieco. La mia stupidità è stata monumentale, per questo, cerca di capire ti prego. Abbi indulgenza, sebbene non ne meriti.

Servirebbe a qualcosa dirti che alla fine ho capito i miei sbagli? Ti aiuterebbe se ammettessi oggettivamente che non li ho compresi del tutto, ma almeno una parte?

Vorrei che così potesse essere, ma sappi anche che se stasera sono venuta qui è stato unicamente perché volevo mettertene a parte, implorando allo stesso tempo il tuo perdono. Proprio come sto facendo adesso. Potresti rispondermi che avrei dovuto darmi una mossa prima, invece di combinare un disastro dopo l'altro... e avresti ragione. Sacrosantamente ragione. Sai cosa? Detto tra noi forse sarebbe stato meglio se mi avessi lasciata in ammollo. Già, molto meglio."

Haruka tacque ed abbassò le braccia allentando la presa. Ora che aveva vuotato il sacco poteva lasciarla andare, così come allo stesso tempo poteva sciogliere la tensione che l'aveva stretta. Per di più quelle dichiarazioni l'avevano svuotata, giacché per la prima volta in vita sua si era messa inerme nelle mani di un'altra persona. Del resto se era arrivata a questo stadio non aveva altri a cui darne la colpa se non sé stessa. Consapevolezza che comunque non le dava abbastanza forza per guardare la ragazza che le stava di fronte, dato che aveva paura di un rifiuto ed allo stesso tempo ne temeva la parziale assoluzione. Michiru adesso deteneva un potere immenso su di lei e chissà se ne era del tutto conscia. Ma in fin dei conti che importava? Ché innanzi a questa inammissibile verità sotto, sotto sentiva di non poterla biasimare se putacaso se ne fosse servita quale arma di rivalsa. Sapeva di meritarselo e se fosse stata al suo posto, sinceramente, non avrebbe esitato a farne uso in un caso o nell'altro. Poiché nell'ipotesi in cui Michiru l'avesse scacciata, il risultato sarebbe equivalso a lasciarla nel baratro delle proprie ossessioni; per contro, perdonarla poteva anche voler dire che la violinista avrebbe potuto giocare con i suoi sentimenti al fine di attuare una lunga e perpetrata vendetta. Sì, se intendeva fargliele scontare per intero ne aveva l'opportunità. Quindi cosa avrebbe scelto tra le due? E soprattutto perché non le riusciva affatto di supporre una soluzione che non c'entrasse nulla con la rappresaglia e l'espiazione? Il rimorso era troppo grande? Forse, probabilmente era questo il motivo.

Ed alla luce di ciò Haruka infine si risolse a innalzare il capo ed ebbe modo di stupirsi ancora una volta dell'imprevedibilità della violinista, ché Michiru la stava fissando a braccia conserte e con un cipiglio di disapprovazione evidente. Stava per darle il benservito?

"Sai Haruka, te la canti e te la suoni con un'autonomia invidiabile." Fece Michiru inclinando la testa a guardarla con un piglio carico di parole non dette. Allusioni che la bionda non colse, altrimenti non l'avrebbe confuso per un commiato. Ma Haruka era troppo agitata in quel momento, per cui Michiru si persuase che aveva bisogno di argomenti più convincenti. Con molta lentezza slegò le braccia dal viluppo in cui le teneva e inaspettatamente lasciò partire la mano verso l'alto, finché questa non si abbatté sul volto della ragazza più alta.

"_Questo_ è per essertene andata come un ladruncolo nella notte." Spiegò sorniona, lasciando scorgere però un sorrisetto d'intesa. Dopodiché, ripartì all'attacco e dandole l'ennesimo manrovescio, aggiunse: "_Questo_ invece è per non aver avuto fiducia in me al punto da dirmene il motivo."

Dopodichè con due passi le si avvicinò e le prese il mento tra indice e pollice voltandole il capo fino a quando non poté osservare adeguatamente il risultato della sua opera. Al che inarcò un sopracciglio e ghignò producendosi in un'imitazione pressoché perfetta della bionda.

"Bene, direi che dovresti metterci un po' di ghiaccio. In effetti è gonfio da far paura."

"Ouch, ti spiacerebbe cambiare lato la prossima volta?" Chiese Haruka massaggiandosi pensierosa la mascella ed evitando recriminazioni di sorta.

Il ghigno di Michiru si allargò vieppiù, intuiva infatti che stavolta la sua interlocutrice avrebbe potuto benissimo evitare entrambi i ceffoni e le piaceva pensare che non l'avesse fatto perché sapeva di esserseli guadagnati in pieno. Oltre a ciò, considerati quelli che normalmente erano i suoi processi mentali, probabilmente Haruka si era fatta colpire come a darle una sorta di risarcimento morale. Michiru malgrado tutto ridacchiò, ché in quel momento aveva l'irripetibile occasione di suonargliele per tutto il tempo durante il quale ne avesse avuto l'estro.

"D'accordo Haruka, per adesso è abbastanza." Dichiarò alla fine tornando neutrale. Le porte dell'elevatore si aprirono ma non si mossero di lì. "Quanto al resto, non è il momento né il luogo per sviscerare le ragioni del tuo agire. Voglio sperare però che più tardi ne avremo l'occasione."

"Non chiederei di meglio." Replicò questa celando la sorpresa. Michiru stava ridendo! Sottotraccia, ma stava ridendo... Certo che, stando a quel che le aveva raccontato Setsuna, il suo comportamento si stava rivelando molto più distaccato di quanto si sarebbe potuta immaginare. Niente urla, scene isteriche o pianti a dirotto. Se li era aspettati? Anzi, per essere più precisa, aveva sperato in una dimostrazione così plateale?

Forse sì, poiché nel qual caso avrebbe saputo come comportarsi. Stesso non poteva dirsi di questa lieve ironia con la quale la stava confondendo.

Ma possibile che avesse sempre da recriminare? Non era sufficiente che pareva volesse darle un'altra possibilità? _Fattelo bastare imbecille! _ S'ingiunse perentoria, quindi, visto che l'altra non proferiva parola, uscì dal vano dell'ascensore e si avviò verso ignota direzione. Stava quasi per chiederle da che parte dovesse andare, quando improvvisamente si sentì afferrare e stringere da tergo. In questo modo si trovò circondata dalle braccia dell'altra, la quale cingendola stretta, le premeva il volto nella schiena, tanto che quando infine parlò, la voce le venne fuori soffocata, appena udibile. E non stava schernendola stavolta, Michiru in quel momento era serissima.

"Non farlo mai più." Disse infine dopo un prolungato silenzio, sottolineando le sue parole con una stretta supplementare che aumentò la pressione con la quale la teneva. "Non azzardarti a scomparire di nuovo in quel modo. E' solo questo che ti chiedo. Ti perdono Haruka, ma non riprovarci."

E quest'ultima, che si era sempre ritenuta un'abile retore, una maestra della dialettica affabulatrice, una che con la retorica poteva sottrarsi a qualsiasi situazione spinosa, posta innanzi a quest'impegno che sentiva gravoso, opprimente per la sua indole libertaria, riuscì solo ad annuire impercettibilmente. Poiché aveva il men che vago sospetto che, qualora avesse aperto bocca, le parole le sarebbero uscite balbettanti, incerte, dato che un'isospettabile insicurezza le stava facendo tremare le gambe. Michiru immaginava la valenza di quanto le stava chiedendo? Forse no, in fondo non le aveva mai parlato del senso di soffocamento che provava innanzi a qualsiasi prospettiva di un legame profondo e duraturo. Per contro aveva già sperimentato cosa si provava nell'allontanarla da sé, l'aveva verificato sulla sua stessa pelle e ormai sapeva di trovarsi tra due fuochi. Doveva scegliere, ma non l'aveva già fatto? Altrimenti perché si sarebbe scapicollata al fine di arrivare qui?

_Ho paura. _Riconobbe frastornata.

Era assurdo, eppure innegabile, la sua non era altro che paura. Terrore d'essere dominata, timore di esporsi troppo, il raccapriccio di chi sa quanto siano illusorie le relazioni affettive e che teme l'inevitabile contraccolpo quando queste infine esauriscono la loro parabola. E dire che si era sempre pensata come una profetessa del _Carpe Diem_ e che in virtù di ciò, aveva colto senza eccezione quel che l'oggi le offriva, senza star troppo a complicarsi la vita. Ma chi mai come Michiru era riuscita a colpirla così nel profondo?

_Nessun'altro_. Ammise lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato.

Eh sì, tutto giusto, ma proprio per questo aveva più che fondati motivi per esserne preoccupata, poiché tutto ciò era pericoloso e alla lunga sarebbe diventato sempre peggio.

Troppe erano le variabili incognite per non lasciarsi prendere dall'apprensione… E se si fosse fatta fagocitare dai sentimenti fino a non poterne più fare a meno, che avrebbe fatto quando anche Michiru, come tutte le persone importanti della sua vita, l'avesse abbandonata? Poteva risultare la batosta fatale, una prospettiva tutt'altro che allettante. D'altro canto, non poteva pretendere neppure la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca, e considerato che _senza_ non viveva bene e _accanto_ poteva esserle fatale, l'unica soluzione possibile era accoglierla presso di sé, ma corazzarsi allo scopo di non esserne travolta.

Un piano questo che considerava risolutivo, benché facesse acqua da tutte le parti. Infatti Haruka, stoltamente si stava convincendo e prevedeva di riuscire a controllare con facilità la natura remissiva di Michiru. Un'assurda convinzione di cui spesso in seguito si sarebbe tristemente rammaricata.

Tuttalpiù le difficoltà le ipotizzava esclusivamente nell'imbrigliare la propria aggressività caratteriale ed emozionale, ché poteva succedere di tutto e le sue azioni ad altro non sarebbero servite che ad aumentare vieppiù i casini che già erano avvenuti. Ma doveva tentare comunque, altrimenti non aveva senso essere ritornata prepotentemente a lei. Era imperativo provare e ancor di più riuscire.

_Meglio padrona all'inferno, che serva in paradiso! _Si decise infine accantonando di getto tutte le considerazioni. La voleva accanto, punto. Non c'era altro da stare a cincischiare. E qualora fossero sorte delle complicazioni di varia natura, emotiva o addirittura sessuali, giacché fin dal primo momento era stata consapevole di essere attratta da lei, beh, allora avrebbe trovato una via d'uscita.

_Carpe Diem Haruka, il destino è in grembo alle stelle e non sai che può succedere domani… magari potresti addirittura scoprire che non te ne frega un cazzo! _S'ingiunse chiudendo irrevocabilmente le porte ai se e i ma.

Così fu che la sua figura d'un tratto sembrò come ammorbidirsi, benché dentro di sé stesse facendo un considerevole sforzo di volontà per giungere a dominare il tremito che la stava scuotendo. Piegò il capo fino a riuscire a gettare un'occhiata a Michiru al di sopra della spalla, cosa che le servì solo per rendersi conto che la ragazza più piccola teneva ancora la faccia affondata tra le sue scapole, pose gentilmente una mano su quelle intrecciate sul suo addome e infine parlò.

"Hai la mia parola." Promise solenne e subito si stupì perché, nonostante tutte le sue angosce, non avvertiva le braccia che la circondavano come delle ponderose catene che metaforicamente sembrava potessero tenerla inchiodata al suolo. Ché in tutte le occasioni che avevano preceduto questa, se le era sentite pesare addosso come dei macigni. Eppure adesso, vuoi a causa della stranezza della situazione o per via dell'intensità della quale era permeata, davvero non avrebbe saputo dire, per la primissima volta in vita sua la vicinanza estrema con un altro essere umano non stava opprimendola e non provava alcun bisogno di scappare.

Ad ogni modo, per quanto quel mutuo contatto la stesse sbalordendo e appagando in tutte le sue complesse e molteplici chiavi di lettura, non potevano restare ancora in quella posizione di stallo. Quindi delicatamente si sciolse da quell'abbraccio e si girò a guardare la violinista.

"Ora, che ne dici se ci sbrigassimo in fretta qui, per poi sederci davanti ad un bel punch caldo e sviscerare con calma tutta la faccenda?" Chiese mentre quest'ultima la fissava con un tal sguardo d'adorazione che Haruka si sentì di nuovo tremare. Era bastato un minimo di garbo da parte sue e già Michiru aveva deposto tutte le armi. La bionda deglutì d'un tratto nuovamente esitante, ma stavolta non per sé, piuttosto per l'altra. Perché comprese nuovamente, e appieno stavolta, che tra le mani aveva la rischiosa prerogativa di farle facilmente del male. Egoisticamente fin'ora aveva pensato solo ai suoi sentimenti, ma l'onere di quel peso ora pretendeva dazio. Aveva giurato, le aveva fatto una promessa e sperò con tutto il cuore di riuscire a mantenerla.

Perciò la cosa più urgente da fare a fronte di quanto sopra, era di riportare quanto prima i loro rapporti su una base normale. Ché tutto quel melodramma era imprudente da gestire e la ragazza dai capelli d'acquamarina era già di suo un po' troppo portata a cavalcare l'onda della spinta emotiva.

"Direi che sarebbe un'ottima idea, ho dei vestiti di ricambio, ma tu?" Replicò Michiru, non del tutto ignara di quel che si stava agitando dietro a quelle lucenti iridi verdi. Inconsciamente percepiva un cambiamento nell'altra e con acume squisitamente femminile si predispose ad agevolarle il cammino. Non poteva discernere con precisione su quali fossero le valutazioni che la stavano agitando, ma era più che evidente che Haruka avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo, oltre che una dosa sconfinata di pazienza da parte sua, per venirne a capo. Tant'è che non calcò più la mano sull'intensità, bensì fece in modo da alleggerire ulteriormente il pathos tra loro.

E fu ridacchiando che additò lo smoking completamente zuppo e le ciocche dorate che si erano stizzite ed elevate in una cresta che definì molto trendy, e che le fecero venire la prepotente voglia di lisciarle tra le mani. Tuttavia si trattenne, memore dell'ideologia di un passo alla volta.

"C'è poco da fare per quanto mi riguarda, vorrà dire che ascolterò la tua esibizione attraverso la filodiffusione. Non posso mica presentarmi a quegli alti papaveri come un pezzente!" Scherzò prontamente, grata del fatto che Michiru pareva non aver notato quel repentino cambio di registro.

"Potresti definirla _Arte Povera_ Haruka, proprio come per l'arredamento. Personalmente, visto che ignoro del tutto dove siano finite le mie decoltè, giustificherò in questo modo il fatto che salirò sul palcoscenico scalza." Fece canzonatoria mostrandole i suoi piedi nudi.

"A prescindere che parecchie star ne fanno un vanto d'esibire le estremità in bella vista e che le tue sarebbero anche carine da vedere, ad ogni modo oserei dire che questo è un problema di facile risoluzione."

"Sono tutta orecchi!" La sfotté nuovamente assaporando inebriata la sconosciuta sensazione di rivolgersi a lei senza soggezione e con sfrontato umorismo. Perché se da un lato agiva con estrema circospezione, dall'altro non stava più a chiedersi cos'era il caso e cosa no, perché finalmente poteva dare sfogo a tutta l'euforia che fin qui aveva represso. Poiché dopo l'attesa spasmodica del suo ritorno, sospensione accresciuta ulteriormente dalle sue ansie, Haruka era nuovamente innanzi a lei e da questo momento in poi si sarebbe presa tutte le confidenze che voleva, esattamente nel momento in cui lo desiderava, ché non voleva sprecare altro tempo in vaghi tentennamenti.

"Che ne diresti di un paio di Manolo, argento, tacco alto e fibbia al polpaccio?" La stuzzicò Haruka facendole l'occhiolino e, senza aspettarne la reazione, si incamminò verso le cabine di destra.

"Che con l'altro abito che ho portato ci starebbero d'incanto." Sorpresa da quella proposta Michiru la seguì silenziosamente, ma dopo qualche istante con un guizzo subitaneo cambiò espressione e con voce sdegnata aggiunse: "Ma se simili meraviglie sono destinate o, peggio ancora, appartengono a quella gattamorta, allora te lo puoi scordare che le indossi."

"Se ti stai riferendo alla mia accompagnatrice puoi sotterrare l'ascia da guerra Kaiou." Fece la bionda ghignando sotto i baffi, per poi volgersi a guardarla, quindi prese a camminare all'indietro, in modo da continuare quella conversazione vis a vis. Effettivamente la cosa si stava facendo divertente e, esibendo la solita sicumera, si spiegò. "Comunque non stavo rifilandoti un usato sicuro, non sono sue. E tengo a sottolineare che il fatto che siano in mio possesso non debba per forza comportare che fossero un presente per lei. Inoltre, ad occhio e croce, non mi pare proprio che lo stile vi accomuni, anche se sospetto che entrambe abbiate una certa propensione ad essere delle _Fashion Victims_!"

"Molto interessante, è carino che tu abbia notato che personalmente non m'abbiglio come una donnaccia." Michiru le fece un sorrisetto pungente che poco celava l'istintiva antipatia che subitanea aveva provato non appena aveva scorto Shanaya, per non menzionare quel che le si era agitato in petto allorché lei ed Haruka ci avevano dato dentro in quel modo.

Fatto sta che a quest'ultima questa gelosia latente e nient'affatto nascosta, nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi, diede un brivido di sottile piacere, poiché oltre a gratificare il suo straripante narcisismo, era un chiaro indice di quanto potesse essere possessivo l'affetto di quell'apparentemente diafana creatura. Ma fu un attimo, perché subito la cassò dalla testa, in quanto non intendeva lasciarsi prendere da simili lusinghe, trattandosi di Michiru.

"Ma questo non spiega com'è che ti porti appresso un paio di scarpe simili. Non vorrai farmi credere che sono tue?!" Adesso era il suo turno di farsi quattro risate, poiché immaginare che la bionda sotto il severo abito da sera, portasse delle calzature simili, era quanto mai grottesco. Eppure dietro all'ilarità stava facendosi strada una speranza che trovava decisamente velleitaria, ma che proprio non voleva saperne di scemare. Hai visto mai che potessero essere realmente un regalo per lei? Nulla lo faceva supporre e Haruka non le sembrava assolutamente il tipo da fare un gesto simile, pure, da come le rispose glissando, non fece altro che far aumentare vieppiù quel accattivante sospetto.

"Newyorchese purosangue e fiera di esserlo lo sono Michiru, ma non per questo devo agghindarmi per forza come una protagonista di _Sex and the City_. E poi mi pare che qui tu voglia troppo addentrarti nel merito della questione. Che ti frega da dove vengono e dove sarebbero dovute andare? Sono tue adesso, se le vuoi. Altrimenti dopo le feste vado a cambiarle con un bel paio d'anfibi."

"Grandiosa arrampicata sugli specchi Tenou, è chiaro che il tuo Manolo sia più quello del free climbing che non lo stilista di grido che è. Ma non agitarti, anche perché non capisco il motivo di tanto imbarazzo. Che male ci sarebbe a dire chiaro e tondo che erano una strenna per me? E guarda che avrei apprezzato, eh? Peccato che non possa esprimerti tutta la mia gratitudine, visto che non lo ammetteresti neppure sotto tortura."

"Che palle! Non farla tanto lunga, le vuoi o no?"

"_Claro che sì_!"

"Bene. Io sono arrivata, questa è la mia suite, se vuoi scusarmi un attimo te le prendo, così puoi portartele di là e completare la tua mise."

"Fai con comodo Haruka, a questo punto penso che la cosa migliore sia ottimizzare. Ci vorrebbero almeno venti minuti per asciugarmi, rivestirmi e sistemarmi i capelli da sola. Ma se mi dai una mano posso farcela. Ora vado a prendere le mie cose, tu nel frattempo togliti quella roba fradicia di dosso e aspettami."

E senza darle neppure il tempo di ribattere, Michiru infilò la porta e la lasciò con un palmo di naso. Ma ebbe appena l'agio di denudarsi e infilarsi in un accappatoio, intanto che veniva travolta da tutta una serie di visioni allusive concernenti gli scenari che potevano verificarsi qualora avesse lasciato briglia libera alle sue spinte passionali , che la ragazza fu di ritorno ed Haruka poté solo pregare che non accadesse nulla di quanto aveva appena evocato. La salvò la sua completa ignoranza sui complicati processi di vestizione delle donne in generale e la totale inabilità nel decifrare i vari oggetti della cosmesi in particolare. Infatti mentre l'altra si spogliava, volutamente si trovò ad andare alla ricerca del phon, ché guarda un po', era proprio sotto al suo naso, e, intanto che Michiru era solo coperta da un asciugamano e le mostrava la voluttuosa curva del collo e della schiena, prese ad asciugarle i capelli passandole a casaccio dal beauty case che aveva recato con sé, quel che man a mano le veniva chiesto e che puntualmente sbagliava, beccandosi finanche le sue canzonature. Millantò persino di non ricordare dove avesse posato le Manolo, così mentre quella si rivestiva, ebbe un'altra ottima scusa per mostrarsi impegnata in altre occupazioni che non fossero star lì a fissarla con mezzo metro di lingua da fuori. E quando finalmente Haruka sentì i frusci dell'abito che veniva infilato, venne presa da un tale sollievo che si sarebbe messa a ballare per la contentezza.

"Allora come sto?" Chiese Michiru aggiustandosi i capelli e parandosi di fronte a lei in attesa.

La bionda la squadrò da capo a piedi e fece un sonoro, quanto esplicativo, fischio d'apprezzamento. Effettivamente era un vero e proprio schianto, peccato davvero che non potesse vederla mentre s'esibiva, sarebbe stato senz'altro un momento memorabile.

"Li stenderai, garantito. E non che stessi male prima, ci mancherebbe, ma eri troppo rigida per i miei gusti. Adesso invece, mm, non so come dire, è come se questo vestito ti rendesse diversa. Ecco, sarà il colore o qualcosa d'altro che non saprei completamente definire, ma c'è qualcosa che con l'altro di sicuro mancava."

"Grazie." Disse Michiru garbata e non aggiunse altro, benché un sorrisetto sibillino le aleggiasse sulle labbra mentre prendeva la via della porta. Haruka la seguì sull'uscio per augurarle in bocca a lupo, ma non ne fu in grado poiché, improvvisamente la ragazza tornò sui suoi passi e le si fermò innanzi.

"Non è il colore e neppure il taglio, stupida. La differenza è che adesso sono felice!" Affermò, dopodichè le piantò un inaspettato bacio su di una guancia e allegramente si allontanò, lasciando la sua interlocutrice con tanto di bocca spalancata dallo stupore, ché quella innocente effusione l'aveva turbata assai di più di quanto avesse potuto supporre. Ma i colpi di scena per Haruka non erano destinati a finire qui, era solo l'inizio della sua nottata movimentata.

Effettivamente Shanaya la stava cercando da un bel pezzo quando casualmente, transitando nelle paratie di poppa, la ritrovò e la vide fermarsi in compagnia di Michiru accanto agli alloggi. Stava quasi per chiamarla, ma la presenza dell'altra la trattenne, poiché stava maturando dentro di sé il medesimo processo d'avversione che la violinista aveva già portato a compimento. In ogni caso non mancò di stupirsi allorché notò lo stato in cui versava il suo accompagnatore e, nel tempo in cui ne ricercava una causa qualsiasi, la sua meraviglia aumentò ancora di più, poiché dopo pochi minuti la stessa ragazza di prima s'infilò nel medesimo locale nel quale Haruka aveva riparato. E, restando nascosta dietro l'angolo, l'attesa di Shanaya divenne quantomai furibonda quando infine, dopo un tempo non molto prolungato, ma considerevole per quanto stava subodorando, Michiru ne uscì. E il constatare che sia l'acconciatura che l'abbigliamento della ragazza erano completamente diversi, non fece che rafforzare i suoi sospetti, creando un clamoroso fraintendimento. Inoltre Michiru appariva completamente beata, compiaciuta e, se ancora le restava qualche dubbio sull'attività che i due avevano intrapreso in quel lasso di tempo, questo venne immediatamente spazzato via dal riscontro che Haruka era in _desabbillè_ e che la tipa aveva preso commiato non prima di averle donato un ultimo bacio.

In sostanza, ne concluse, stava assistendo alle battute finali di un amplesso fortuito e chiaramente soddisfacente per ambedue e questo in fretta la mutò in una furia. Repentina si portò all'ingresso e con malagrazia bussò, spalancando l'uscio allorché una stupita Haruka le aprì.

"Ma che diavolo…" Strepitò davanti a quel comportamento irruente, poi, resasi conto di chi si trattasse, subito ebbe cura di stringersi addosso l'esigua stoffa di spugna che la copriva.

"Considerato che è il nostro primo appuntamento non vanto pretese su quanto hai appena fatto." Cominciò Shanaya badando bene a controllare la foga che la stava animando, immaginava infatti che farne mostra non avrebbe fatto altro che allontanare Haruka da lei e questa era l'ultima cosa che voleva. "Ritengo però che sollazzarti con un'altra mentre io t'aspetto dabbasso sia comunque un comportamento cafone!"

"Sollazzarmi?! Aspetta un minuto Shanaya, non crederai mica che … andiamo, non dirmi che dici sul serio?!" Spiccicò decisamente frastornata davanti a quel precipitare d'eventi.

"Certamente." Annuì quest'ultima chiudendo con un calcio la porta e facendosi avanti decisa. "Tanto che spero proprio non ti rifiuterai di dare a me quanto hai appena dato a lei!"

"Che cosa?!" Haruka completamente interdetta inizialmente non capì quanto stava andando a succedere, però, non appena un barlume di lucidità le sovvenne, con calma più che altro ostentata, iniziò ad indietreggiare in cerca di una qualsiasi via di scampo. Paradossalmente i più foschi presentimenti di Hitomi stavano rapidamente diventando una concreta e sciagurata realtà. Ma in breve si ritrovò spalle al muro e intanto Shanaya conquistava terreno inesorabile, avanzando con fare alquanto inverecondo.

"Hai capito benissimo, benché ti ostini a fare il santerellino." Affermò la ragazza che ormai le era arrivata dappresso e che, piantandole le mani attorno al collo, si stava protendendo verso la sua bocca. Al che Haruka con un salto improvviso si divincolò e, balzando sul letto, si portò sull'altra sponda, sperando di raffreddare in qualche modo gli entusiasmi dell'altra e, in tutta onestà, i propri.

"Shanaya! Tuo padre… io… ci siamo appena conosciuti… insomma, non si può!" Dichiarò in successione cercando di guadagnare tempo, ma Shanaya sapeva quel che voleva e come ottenerlo, tant'è che con un'isospettabile velocità la raggiunse e, quando Haruka fece nuovamente la mossa di liberarsi, la ghermì per una falda dell'accappatoio. Haruka si contorse onde sfuggire a quella ferrea presa, ma Shanaya ben lungi dal mollarla, tenne duro e la spinta centrifuga dei due movimenti combinati portò all'inevitabile. L'ultimo strattone fu quello decisivo e l'indumento cadde, lasciando la bionda senza veli ed esposta agli sguardi dell'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto.

"Merda!" Esclamò sopraffatta senza neppure tentare di coprirsi, tanto ormai la frittata era fatta e non c'era modo d'uscirne. Shanaya la stava fissando stralunata e dire che era frastornata non avrebbe reso l'idea, in quanto gli occhi parevano stare per uscirle dalle orbite tanto era lo stupore. Haruka si lasciò cadere sul bordo del letto vinta, ecco c'era riuscita, tutto era finito prima ancora di cominciare e la colpa era da imputare esclusivamente alla sua testa di cazzo! Non sapeva se mettersi a piangere o se darsi a capocciate nel muro, ed era a tal punto presa dal suo scoraggiamento che neppure notò che Shanaya le si era nuovamente accostata.

Di fatto quest'ultima era davvero rimasta scossa dalla vista di quel corpo nudo, poiché una cosa simile non se l'era affatto aspettata, né avrebbe potuto vagheggiarla. Ché fin lì Haruka aveva recitato la parte dell'_Uomo Che Non Deve Chiedere Mai _alla perfezione. Tuttavia se ne stava riavendo rapidamente, ché in quei concitati attimi la sua natura semplice e alquanto superficiale aveva realizzato quanto ai più raffinati intelletti sfuggiva: ovvero che maschio o femmina, il fascino che quella persona esercitava su di lei restava immutato. In breve, era innamorata di Haruka e lo scoprire accidentale che non si trattava di quel che all'apparenza dava ad intendere, non cambiava questo stato.

Oltre a ciò, dato assolutamente non trascurabile, Shanaya non era il tipo che precedentemente si era fatta fermare da distinzioni simili. In pratica aveva avuto già delle esperienze in tal senso e quindi, a differenza di chiunque altra al suo posto, la cosa le perveniva sì inaspettata, ma assolutamente non spiacevole. Insomma, detto in breve, non gliene poteva fregare di meno, anzi quella scoperta non mancò di mettere ulteriore vivacità alle sue brame.

"Dimmi una cosa, lei lo sa?"

Haruka levò lo sguardo alquanto sconcertata dal fatto che la ragazza fosse ancora lì e che non se ne fosse scappata urlando inorridita o minacciandola di tremenda vendetta.

"Sì, lei… noi, ci conosciamo da prima e… avrai capito che la situazione è un po' diversa da come avevi pensato." Butto lì irresoluta, come se fosse quello il punto della situazione. E la sua indecisione accrebbe ancora di più quando il suo commento scatenò nella sua interlocutrice un'aperta e manifesta ilarità.

"E chi lo dice? Il fatto che siete due ragazze non esclude a priori che non vi siate potute divertire e parecchio anche!"

"Ah, davvero? E tu che ne sai?" Chiese Haruka piccata, nonostante tutto quell'atteggiamento di sufficienza stava iniziando a darle sui nervi.

"Lascia che te lo dimostri." Fu la risposta criptica che ne ebbe.

E detto questo Shanaya, con una singola e sinuosa mossa si sfilò l'aderente e scollacciato abito che indossava, restandole di fronte coperta appena, appena da un esiguo pezzetto di stoffa. Non portava reggiseno e, beffa delle beffe, il perizoma a cui spesso in quelle ore era stata accomunata, faceva bella mostra di sé come se la bionda in lui potesse ravvisare una metafora dantesca sulla legge della rivalsa.

Ma in quel preciso momento Haruka non aveva assolutamente la cognizione adatta per prestare attenzione alle figure retoriche, piuttosto, tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu di deglutire a più riprese a causa della gola che improvvisamente sentiva riarsa. Sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi da quel talamo di seduzione subito, a meno che non intendesse soccombere ai sensi, ma davanti allo spettacolo di quelle curve esposte, di quel corpo magnificamente modellato dalla danza, non riuscì a muovere un passo. Quel pezzetto di cervello che ancora funzionava nella sua testa le gridava a distesa di ribadire un deciso diniego, eventualmente ringraziare per il cortese invito e salutare educatamente per poi filarsela all'istante alla volta di Michiru, la quale era e sarebbe dovuta restare la sua meta ultima. Di fatto poteva tornare di lì a poco e non era affatto nei suoi piani perdersi nella lussuria intanto che l'aspettava, almeno non stanotte. Magari poi, addirittura con la stessa Shanaya, perché no? Ma non stanotte!

Haruka tentò, ma fu capace solo a bofonchiare qualcosa d'intelligibile e quando Shanaya le si sedette in arcione e cominciò a baciarla con una lascivia tale da scuotere persino un pezzo di marmo, riuscì solo a pensare un concitato "_Oh merda!"_. E la risoluzione che l'aveva sospinta fino a quel momento, andò a raggiungere tutti i suoi buoni propositi che già si erano dati alla latitanza non appena quel demonio tentatore aveva fatto la sua mossa. Pure fino all'ultimo cercò di resistere a quell'onda d'urto restando coraggiosamente inerte, ciò nonostante, quando la temperatura iniziò a salire, mandò al diavolo qualsiasi prudenza e si lasciò coinvolgere in modo sempre più trascinante in quell'attività che per la prima volta la vedeva completa co-protagonista.

E sebbene avesse ancora qualche remora a riguardo, ad un certo punto le amorevolezze di cui veniva fatta oggetto le offuscarono a tal punto la mente, che non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare e collaborare a quell'unione fisica in maniera via, via sempre più partecipe, dimenticandosi del tutto delle motivazioni che l'avevano portata a bordo di quella nave e della persona alla quale si era ripromessa di non far del male. Non che la sua fosse deliberata cattiveria, piuttosto si trattava dell'incoscienza di chi per troppo tempo aveva strangolato le sue pulsioni. Davvero, oltremodo a lungo aveva posticipato le sue voglie e presa in quel vortice sensuale non riuscì, né volle, chiedersi se quello che stava facendo fosse giusto o sbagliato.

A questo avrebbe avuto abbondante tempo per pensarci dopo.

Più tardi emerse da quell'amplesso tonificata, ma anche un tantino frastornata, chiedendosi come fosse possibile il sentirsi simultaneamente appagata e dispiaciuta. E la sua vergogna non stava tanto nella soglia della pudicizia che più volte aveva superato in quei fondamentali istanti, quanto nell'acquisita consapevolezza che tutta la sua logica e fermezza avevano ceduto di brutto innanzi ai suoi istinti animali.

"A quanto pare ho scoperto un vero talento stasera!" Rimarcò Shanaya accoccolandosi al suo fianco e facendo eco ai suoi stessi pensieri con quella battutina indisponente.

"Buon per te allora, ma come la mettiamo adesso?" Fece Haruka tirandosi su di un gomito e fissandola con un ciglio inarcato. Una singola espressione, ma carica di doppi sensi.

"E come vorresti metterla? Io sto una favola e tu pure, nonostante adesso stia facendo la faccia della virtuosa che ha soggiaciuto controvoglia! E anche se non vuoi ammetterlo, scommetto che saresti subito pronta ad un altro round!"

"Quel che intendevo dire, piccola ninfomane che non sei altro, è chiederti quel che hai intenzione di fare a riguardo." Specificò cercando d'evitare di guardarla, perché sì, accidenti a lei, se l'avesse contemplata un tanto di troppo, esposta com'era in quella posa provocante, davvero avrebbero ripreso all'istante le ostilità.

"Ah non angosciarmi con le tue preoccupazioni _Magnus_! Mi sembra ovvio che non racconterò il tuo segreto a nessuno. Certo potrei rovinarti, e te lo meriteresti, visto che mi hai quasi scaricata. Ma per tua fortuna ti sei rivelata un portento e non ho nessuna intenzione di precludermi tutti gl'interessantissimi giochetti ai quali in futuro potremo dedicarci."

Davanti a questa spassionata dichiarazione d'intenti Haruka non seppe se adontarsene o prenderla come un complimento. Ad ogni modo le stava andando di lusso e con sollievo poteva dire salva la sua identità fittizia, anche se in un angolino del suo inconscio prevedeva lo stesso guai grossi.

"Sicché mi salvo dal capestro grazie alla tua insaziabilità. Mm, chi l'avrebbe mai detto. Capirai però che, sebbene neppure io sia propensa a rinunciare ai diletti prossimi a venire, dovremmo andarci piano per i primi tempi. Insomma Shanaya, già cammino sul filo del rasoio, capirai che tuo padre potrebbe non vedere la cosa di buon occhio."

"Quante cazzate! Perché non dici chiaro e tondo che quel che ti mette in apprensione piuttosto è la reazione di quella bamboccia?" Replicò svagata senza sapere fino a che punto avesse colpito il bersaglio. Ma da come Haruka reagì, intese d'aver centrato in pieno.

"Di chi stiamo parlando, di grazia?"

"Okay _Magnus_, vedo che ti diverti a fare la gnorri."

"E' la seconda volta che lo dici, che diavolo mi significa 'sto _Magnus_?"

"E' latino, vuol dire grande, e siccome ti trovosuperlativa in tutto quello che fai, per me sarai sempre e solamente Magnus. Chiamala licenza poetica se ti pare. Ma tornando a noi, lascia che ti dica una cosa: non sarei così meschina da usare il tuo segreto come arma di ricatto, se è di questo che avevi timore. Tu mi piaci Haruka, sul serio, perché se così non fosse stato, ti posso assicurare che non mi sarei comportata in modo così libertino. Ad ogni modo ti faccio una proposta. Continuiamo a vederci, frequentiamoci e stiamo a vedere, che ne dici?"

E che poteva rispondere? A guardarla con disincanto, tutta quella circostanza non era altro che una manna piovuta dal cielo. Non capitava tutti i giorni infatti che una beltà simile le si proponesse in quel modo, né che la stessa si offrisse di farle da amante all'interno di una situazione che per lei non ne prevedeva nell'immediato. Infatti, dovendo nascondere la sua vera natura, aveva previsto lunghi periodi di vacche magre sotto quel punto di vista, invece ecco che quella gran figa di Shanaya Yamamay le toglieva le castagne da fuoco. Neppure a voler fare la sofista a tutti i costi ci avrebbe trovato da ridire su un'offerta simile, ché in definitiva la lista dei pro era bella pingue. Sfortunatamente però alla voce dei contro c'era una nota che strideva fastidiosamente e il punto era tutto lì. Ma se avesse voltato le spalle a Shanaya, era sicura che un giorno non troppo lontano la speranza illusoria che _lei_ potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti avrebbe trovato riscontro? Inoltre Michiru da lei ambiva ad un ruolo di sola amica e confidente, un rapporto platonico in pratica e poteva sopportarlo senza il conforto materiale che Shanaya le stava porgendo su di un piatto d'argento? E poi c'era da tenere presente un'altra variabile fondamentale, poiché, se allo stadio attuale, da semplice amica, la violinista era stata in grado di squassarla in quel modo radicale, nella migliore delle ipotesi, quanto aumentava il suo potenziale distruttivo da possibile innamorata? Senza contare che si era giurata di non cagionarle più sofferenze.

No, alla luce di tutte queste considerazioni sarebbe stato stupido lasciarsi scappare quest'occasione, soprattutto perché, dopo quanto era successo in precedenza, voleva con Michiru il rapporto perfetto. Cosa che non si sarebbe potuta affatto concretizzare qualora le avesse confessato di farla oggetto delle sue deviazioni. Non era una buona idea, per niente. Accettando l'offerta di Shanaya invece, aveva la possibilità di starle vicino e contemporaneamente di tenere a bada i suoi bassi istinti, la soluzione ideale. Doveva solo dir di sì e lo fece senza ulteriori indugi. La gratificò con un ghigno complice e con l'aria di chi fa una gran concessione replicò:

"Certo, credo che dovremmo proprio e non solo perché dovrei esserti grata per la tua discrezione. Anche tu mi piaci, tanto che mi sono fatta infinocchiare dalle fregole e non ho pensato affatto al casino che potrebbe succedere se ci beccassero insieme adesso. Ho intenzione di rivederti anch'io, però ora sarebbe meglio se ci ricomponessimo e facessimo finta di niente. Peccato che debba pregarti di andartene, benché è onesta verità che volentieri resterei qui a farmi strofinare la schiena."

Shanaya scosse la testa ridendo a più riprese, poiché la faccia tosta di Haruka, a dispetto di tutto, gliela rendeva persino più affascinante. Per cui cedette, ma non senza togliersi il gusto dell'ennesima punzecchiatura.

"Senti, senti. Da verginella pudica a viziosa consumata. Ho creato un mostro! Okay ti lascio campo libero, ma dimmi solo se per te è un'amica e basta o qualcosa di più."

"Tengo molto a lei, non posso negarlo." Ammise alzandosi ed indossando l'accappatoio. "Ma è e resterà tale, quindi, se cercavi una rivale, ora sai che non ce n'è."

"Figurati, come se non sapessi che orde di femmine urlanti ti correranno dietro non appena vincerai la tua prima gara." Replicò continuando ad adularla, poiché trovava adorabile il ghigno soddisfatto che inalberava quando la incensava a dovere. E la replica che ne ebbe, intanto che pure lei si rivestiva, la fece nuovamente ridacchiare.

"E non hai contato quelle che lo fanno da prima della vittoria!"

"Non saranno un problema. Capirai, sapendoti uomo me ne sarei potuta tormentare, ma considerato quel che ho scoperto stasera, so per certo che le acrobazie sono riservate a me sola!"

"Che fortuna eh?"

"Davvero un gran culo." Assentì palpandole le terga spiritosamente. "Eppure continuo a chiedermi se davvero non debba preoccuparmi di _quella lì_."

"Tranquilla, di Michiru me ne occupo io." Rispose accompagnandola sulla soglia ed evitando di dar retta a quel fardello opprimente che avvertiva alla bocca dello stomaco. Era un senso di colpa? E per cosa poi? Un po' di libido non aveva mai ucciso nessuno e Shanaya era stata più che consenziente. _Lei lo voleva. Io lo volevo! Che male c'è? Non sto tradendo nessuno!_

Vero, non la stava ingannando e aveva scelto la soluzione che riteneva migliore per entrambe, nondimeno, in un certo senso, le sembrava che la stesse raggirando lo stesso. Infatti non poteva far a meno di chiedersi come l'avrebbe presa Michiru qualora avesse saputo. Ma lei era un'amica, quella che sperava diventasse una preziosa complice, una compagna a cui affidarsi con fiducia, una sorta di angelo inconsapevole e non il ricettacolo della sua idea distorta dell'amore!

_Merda! Merda! Merda!_

Sbraitò nel buio sbattendo la porta, per poi mettersi le mani in faccia, sopraffatta da quel che aveva appena fatto.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Stava fluttuando in un meraviglioso limbo, lontana da qualsivoglia preoccupazione. Nulla di sgradevole poteva colpirla qui, le ansie giacevano ricacciate sotto il tappeto dell'inconscio e avvertiva soltanto la rigenerante percezione del corpo esausto che finalmente si ristora nel riposo. Una gran bella sensazione, non c'era che dire, tanto che inalberava nel sonno un'espressione di tranquillo godimento.

Haruka era profondamente assopita, immersa in una placidità in gran parte dovuta alla stanchezza, sia mentale che fisica, accumulata durante quella sfibrante ed interminabile giornata. In fin dei conti la notte prima non aveva chiuso occhio e le precedenti ore avrebbero abbattuto chiunque, per cui ad un certo punto era crollata. E le sembrava di aver dormito per giorni interi quando infine cominciò piano, piano a riaversi.

Infatti captava qualcosa che la disturbava e fu arricciando il naso, ad evidente prova del suo fastidio, che schiuse appena un occhio per controllare cosa fosse ed eventualmente eliminarlo per poi riappisolarsi. Naturalmente sapeva che prima o dopo si sarebbe dovuta alzare, ma non è che ne avesse tanta voglia. Invero il suo fu un vano tentativo di facciata, dettato più che altro dalla severa istitutrice vigilava i suoi atti e che ogni tanto s'affacciava ai margini della sua mente.

Praticamente un gesto doveroso, sebbene sapesse di essere più che riluttante ad abbandonare quel comodo e caldo giaciglio, tant'è che subito si arrese e tentò di mettersi a pancia in giù per evitare quel chiarore che la importunava. Tuttavia qualcosa all'altezza dell'addome gliel'impedì. Di fatto avvertiva al basso ventre un'inconsueta pesantezza, quantunque non ricordasse di essersi abbuffata a cena, al contrario, le pareva proprio di non aver toccato cibo.

Perplessa tirò fuori una mano dal viluppo intricato delle lenzuola e prese a grattarsi lentamente le bionde ciocche arruffate, fino a quando proprio non poté evitare di smuoversi. Un grosso sbadiglio le deformò i tratti androgini del volto e sbattendo le palpebre ancora insonnolita, gettò un'occhiata all'orologio che portava al polso constatando che mezzodì era passato da un pezzo.

"Adesso mi faccio uno di quei caffé…" Pensò ancora intontita increspando le labbra, poiché in bocca le pareva di avere del cemento a presa rapida, tanto la sentiva pastosa. In ogni caso riaffondò nella morbidezza del guanciale considerando l'idea di restarsene ancora un po' a poltrire al calduccio, era fin troppo piacevole per abbandonarlo senza un minimo di resistenza. Sorrise beata, finché non realizzò che c'era qualcosa che decisamente non quadrava.

Generalmente, quando con molto dolore era costretta ad arrendersi e togliere le zampe dal letto, per Haruka era normale un certo senso di straneamento e un che di disorientato, anche se il suo non era il resuscitare di una recidiva mummia da un millenario sonno. Ad ogni modo quel mattino il suo ritorno alla civiltà non le sembrava il consueto, mise a fuoco lo sguardo intorpidito e inarcando un sopracciglio s'accorse della prima, lampante, differenza. Di fatto a svegliarla era stata un'insolita inondazione di raggi solari sul volto, il che all'istante le fece comprendere, non senza un moto di sconcerto genuino, di non essere nel suo appartamento. Già, di norma teneva gli scuri ben chiusi a causa della luce che le dava molta noia mentre dormiva, inoltre era chiaramente avvertibile provenire dall'esterno un cinguettare alquanto desueto. A Shabuya sicuramente non c'erano passerotti e meno che mai udibili dalle finestre di un grattacielo! Senza contare che la sua camera da letto era la metà di quella.

A queste considerazioni perse qualsiasi residuo di accidia e sobbalzando notò altresì un altro fattore anomalo. In effetti aveva già avvertito un non poco familiare peso sullo stomaco e levando il capo scoprì che la natura del fardello che sentiva agli addominali era una specie di palla di pelo chiaro. Così fu che i suo sguardo cisposo venne ad incontrarsi con uno che era colorato del medesimo verde. Sempre più confusa Haruka fissò il gattino che se ne stava placidamente adagiato sulla sua pancia, e che non trovava il suo stupito esame significante al punto da aprire entrambi gli occhi, chiedendosi infine dove diavolo fosse e perché quell'animale l'avesse scelta come cuccia. Perciò, mentre cercava di fare mente locale, si guardò intorno sperando che qualche particolare, sia pure approssimativo, le chiarisse la situazione. Ma né l'ampia vetrata dal quale entrava copioso il bagliore del mattino, né l'arredamento sobrio della stanza le dicevano alcunché. Di sicuro c'era solo che si era assopita scompostamente in un letto a due piazze che non era il suo. E qui, come un lampo che squarcia le nere nubi di pioggia rischiarando a giorno il cielo, un sospetto fulmineo la colse e subito alzò la trapunta per controllare in che stato fosse.

Lo scoprire di non essere spogliata acquietò momentaneamente i suoi timori, per un attimo terrificante infatti, aveva temuto di essere tra le coltri e le grinfie di Shanaya, in qualità di ospite coatta nella magione degli Yamamay. E l'essere coperta poteva voler dire che non fosse nei paraggi. Eventualità questa che le fece tirare un sospiro sollevato, anche se non poté fare a meno di domandarsi dove avesse rimediato quella specie di tuta che aveva addosso. A tutta prima le sembrava una di quelle che in genere vengono indossate dagli addetti alle manutenzioni o qualcosa di simile. In ogni caso era l'ennesimo interrogativo da aggiungere a quelli che ancora esigevano risposta. A questo scopo tentò di richiamare alla memoria quel che aveva fatto nelle ultime ore, ma nella testa non aveva altro che una tabula rasa, dato che il cineforum dei suoi ricordi si arrestava bruscamente a quando aveva praticamente buttato fuori dalla sua cabina l'avvenente donzella bionda. Il che non garantiva affatto che quest'ultima non se la fosse nuovamente rimorchiata e trascinata fin nei meandri della sua lussuosa dimora. Nel qual caso le sarebbe convenuto filarsela quanto prima. Ma come? E dov'erano tutti i suoi effetti personali? Certo che era un bel mistero, magari prima di squagliarsela sarebbe stato opportuno informarsi sulle modalità che l'avevano condotta in questa sede.

"Probabilmente sarò stata sbronza. Eh sì, non c'è altra spiegazione, tant'è che ho un cerchio alla testa e la bocca che profuma come una fogna di Calcutta." Ponderò scuotendo il capo spazientita, come chi non sa proprio che misure adottare con un bambino pestifero, quindi tornò a posare lo sguardo sul cucciolo che continuava a fissarla da sotto in su con occhio interessato e sbottò lasciando fluire tutto il suo malumore.

"Allora bestiaccia, considerato che la mia situazione già non è delle più felici, perché non vedi di toglierti dalle palle?!"

A quest'uscita l'animale non fece una grinza, anche se c'è da dire che aprì entrambi gli occhi stavolta, piuttosto, con estremo disappunto di Haruka, si alzò e stiracchiandosi sulle zampette prese a fare le fusa. Dopodichè avanzò di qualche passo fino a fermarsi all'altezza dello sterno, dove prese a tastare con gli artigli l'effettiva morbidezza di quest'altra zona. Poi, considerato che tutto sommato era preferibile lo stomaco, fece dietrofront e se ne ritornò sulla pancia. Una volta là infine, dopo aver zampettato un altro po' , si riaccucciò e con visibile soddisfazione si piazzò direttamente di fronte a lei.

Chiedendosi se il felino la stesse prendendo per il culo, Haruka si grattò pensosamente la testa incerta sul da farsi, finché non udì dei passi che si avvicinavano e un discreto bussare precedette l'ingresso del suo ignoto anfitrione.

"Ehilà dormigliona, da come ronfavi temevo che avresti continuato per tutto il giorno."

Haruka fissò sbalordita l'ingresso dell'ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettata di vedere, ché tutto si sarebbe potuta immaginare, fuorché di trovarsi innanzi Michiru inappuntabilmente vestita e che le dava uno smagliante buongiorno.

"Prima di salire ho chiesto alla domestica di portare un po' di caffé, anche se devo ammettere che non ero sicura che ti fossi svegliata. Te ne andrebbe una tazza?"

Michiru si sedette graziosamente sulla dormeuse innanzi a letto e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare quando notò che la sua interlocutrice non accennava a risponderle e continuava a scrutarla incerta con un'espressione alquanto stralunata.

"Scommetto che ti stai chiedendo come sei finita qui, vero?" Chiese sorniona ridendo maliziosamente e visto che la bionda si limitò ad annuire, benché avesse due punti interrogativi al posto delle pupille, tanta era la sua voglia di sapere, decise seduta stante di tenerla un altro po' sulle spine.

"Ah, vedo che hai compagnia. Mi dispiace che ti abbia disturbata, non so proprio come abbia fatto ad entrare. Certo che è curioso, da quando me l'hanno regalata Ligea non ha avuto un solo gesto d'amicizia per me e adesso guardala come ti fa le fusa! Sembra quasi che me lo faccia apposta."

Indispettita Haruka stava quasi per mandarla a quel paese, ivi compresa la gatta, quando capì a che gioco voleva giocare la ragazza e decise di assecondarla. Tutto sommato era divertente e poi ora che era sicura di essere fuori pericolo, poteva permettersi di prendersi tutto il tempo che voleva. Oltre a ciò le pareva doveroso, in quanto Michiru si sarebbe potuta tranquillamente limitare a metterla in un taxi e spedirla verso destinazione ignota, invece di prendersi la briga di accoglierla nella sua casa. Chissà che scusa si era dovuta inventare con i suoi? Presumibilmente si era beccata una paternale senza fine, in effetti rincasare con uno chaperon imprevisto non doveva essere stata una passeggiata. E non ultimo, malgrado fosse un particolare assai secondario, per il momento voleva evitare di abbandonare le coperte, giacché si vergognava parecchio a mostrarsi con quegli indumenti addosso. Doveva essere veramente ridicola conciata in quel modo, per cui scoccò un'occhiata di sfida alla violinista e deliberatamente prese ad accarezzare il pelo lucente del dorso dell'animale, che a quel gesto cominciò ad agitare la coda contento.

"Ligea eh? Beh e che ti aspettavi? " La provocò e visto che Michiru per tutta risposta assunse un'espressione di aperto scetticismo, aumentò il carico.

"Figurati, mi pare ovvio. Insomma, è una femmina e in quanto tale è matematico che, appena ravvisata la mia presenza, si sia catapultata a fare la svenevole con me. In più suppongo che sia di razza, poiché solo un'intelligenza superiore avrebbe immediatamente compreso che la compagnia della sottoscritta è preziosa."

"Capirai, sai che diletto adocchiarti riversa, con la verve di una medusa spiaccicata sulla battigia e che russi peggio di un camionista avvinazzato! Non farti illusioni Haruka, ché se questa indisponente sta facendo la smorfiosa è solo perché avete il medesimo caratteraccio."

A questo commento la bionda scoppiò a ridere compiaciuta, in effetti era un'accurata descrizione dello stato in cui doveva aver versato per gran parte del mattino, oltre che un chiaro segno che qualcuno aveva gentilmente vegliato la sua catalessi rigenerante. Tanta premura era molto gentile da parte di Michiru e se ne sentì lusingata, ma restava l'inquietante arcano del suo arrivo lì. Beh, considerato che aveva un sfilza di domande da farle, perché non cominciare da quella? Però non poté resistere all'impulso di prenderla ancora in giro.

"Caratteraccio dici? Ne dubito, ma se così fosse, pensa all'allenamento che te ne deriverebbe. Praticamente tra me e lei potresti sviluppare una vocazione alla sopportazione e al silenzio."

"Ti piacerebbe! Spiacente di comunicarti però che tutte le mie tendenze contemplative si siano esaurite e che, qualora ce ne sarà esigenza, avrete entrambe la giusta dose d'improperi e botte sulla testa."

"Ahia Ligea, qua ci conviene rigar dritto!" Si lamentò ridacchiando, anche se avvertiva in quelle parole un velato monito. A quanto pareva il vento stava cambiando e chissà fino a che punto la violinista stava facendo dello spirito. Eppure doveva ammettere che quella grinta non le risultava affatto sgradita, già in occasione della loro piccola competizione sportiva aveva potuto saggiare l'insospettabile carattere di ferro che Michiru aveva. Naturalmente da quel momento in poi l'aveva piantata di misurarla come una sciocca bambolina, benché l'iniziale impressione di delicatezza permanesse.

_Che strana ragazza sei Michi_. Pensò rimirandola con fare solo apparentemente distratto. Sì certo, non si poteva negare che l'aggettivo _soave_ ben le si addicesse, né il suo essere indiscutibilmente amabile. Pure, dacché le aveva suonato quegli sganascioni, aveva iniziato a guardarla sotto un'ottica nuova e invero stava iniziando a compararla alla stessa stregua di un diamante. Davvero, poiché di quello aveva lo splendore e proprio perché splendida non ti accorgevi subito della sua consistenza adamantina, facendoti fuorviare dalla sua aria apparentemente fragile. Per cui non prese affatto sottogamba le sue parole. Anche perché _qualcosina_ che le pesava sulla coscienza decisamente la spronava in tal senso.

Nel frattempo fece il suo ingresso la domestica con in mano un vassoio recante tutto un servizio da caffé e ad un cenno di Michiru apparecchiò il tavolinetto antistante la finestra, dopodichè silenziosa com'era giunta, le lasciò.

"Forza vieni fuori, ti prometto che non riderò." L'invitò la violinista visto che Haruka, benché visibilmente attratta dal penetrante aroma del caffé, non faceva atto d'alzarsi. Ma a dispetto di tutti i suoi buoni propositi, Michiru non riuscì a trattenere l'ilarità quando ancora una volta la vide agghindata in quel modo. Tutto sommato la maglietta, benché un tantino aderente, la copriva abbastanza. Il problema erano le brache, non arrivavano neppure a metà polpaccio e, considerato che l'amabile insieme era di bianco colorato, la bionda si trovava ad essere un singolare intreccio tra un pescatore di triglie e un gelataio a cui si era ristretto il bucato. Già quando durante la notte l'aveva costretta a mettersi quella roba aveva riso di gusto, ma adesso che l'altra era nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali e che la fissava con un cipiglio decisamente truce, l'effetto era ancor di più esilarante. C'è da dire che Haruka, contrariamente al suo solito, non esternò con parole alcun disappunto, piuttosto, sfoderando un fare molto dignitoso, silenziosamente si accomodò a tavola facendo finta di niente.

"Potrei farci un quadro sai?" Fece la violinista sedendogli dirimpetto. "Uno di quelli del filone impressionista, di tema didattico… _Paziente malato di mente a colazione_!" Concluse ilare dopo averla esaminata ben bene.

"Okay Kaiou, molto divertente, davvero. Ora però, ti dispiacerebbe spiegarmi? Oppure conti di passare tutta la giornata a prendermi per il sedere?"

"Sarebbe uno spasso, hai una faccia che è un poema." Affermò continuando a sghignazzare e iniziando a riempire le tazze e solo allora Haruka notò che accanto al bricco del caffé c'era anche una teiera fumante.

"Vedo che non ti fai mancare nulla." Buttò lì tanto per cambiare argomento.

"Non sono un amante di quella brodaglia nera, ma siccome al mattino non ti ho mai vista sorbire altro, ho pensato che avresti gradito." Replicò acquietandosi e facendole cenno di servirsi.

"E questo ci porta direttamente ad uno dei cardini principe de casino che c'è tra noi." Ammise seria guardandola di sbieco dal bordo della tazza. Inutile fare tanti giri di parole, meglio andare dritti al sodo, tanto ormai era palese che la situazione era del tutto sfuggita al suo controllo. Michiru la stava fissando alquanto interrogativa, apparentemente ignara di dove volesse andare a parare, per cui si spiegò meglio. "Prendi quest'inezia per esempio, ci hai fatto caso e ne hai tenuto debitamente conto. Ebbene, ammetto che personalmente non conosco del tutto i tuoi gusti, le tue passioni e le preferenze varie che accordi al mondo a te circostante. Ci riflettevo proprio l'altro giorno e l'episodio di stamattina non fa che confermarmelo."

"E' naturale." Replicò Michiru altrettanto seria e con molta spontaneità aggiunse: "Non ti offendere Haruka, ma tu non dai nessuna apertura al prossimo e quindi è normale che sia portata ad essere all'oscuro persino delle cose che ti passano sotto il naso tutti i santi giorni." Ecco, finalmente gliel'aveva detto, con calma e senza farci nessun contorno di scene madri. Ma come avrebbe reagito l'iraconda stangona? A quanto pareva bene, perché Haruka non diede alcun segno di irritabilità, anzi sembrò riflettere con molta attenzione su quelle parole.

"Il che, e l'ho capito abbastanza negli ultimi tempi, non è sempre un bene. Allora che si fa? Mi fai un compendio? Magari un bel manuale, _Michiru Kaiou: istruzioni per l'uso_?"

"Ho un idea migliore Haruka. Facciamo come normalmente si usa, ovvero, impariamo a conoscerci giorno per giorno. La qual cosa, non per rinfacciartelo, sarebbe potuta tranquillamente accadere da tempo. Naturalmente con questo non intendo importi la mia presenza a tutti i costi, ma se intendi far progredire il nostro rapporto non vedo come potremmo altrimenti."

Davanti a quella logica stringente non c'era nulla da eccepire, per di più averla inseguita con perseveranza allo scopo di ritrovarla non era che il a priori di questa evoluzione, sebbene fino a quel momento Haruka non ci avesse affatto pensato. Eh sì, un nuovo inizio. Ma magari fosse stato così semplice. O quanto meno, allo scopo di realizzarlo, avrebbe dovuto spiegarle parecchie cose, il che implicava un certo lasso tempo e soprattutto un impegno incondizionato da parte sua.

Ma forse non voleva intendere anche questo l'entrare in confidenza con un'altra persona?

L'essere finalmente abbastanza adulta e serena da accettare un vincolo che non significasse solo un legame incatenante, quanto una mano tesa con amore verso di lei?

E soprattutto, non si era ripromessa di piantarla con tutti quei sofismi che le mandavano in pappa il cervello?

_E' chiaro a questo punto che in materia di rapporti mi_ _mancano proprio i fondamentali. _

Rifletté individuando per l'ennesima volta queste sue lacune comportamentali. E dire che non si era mai posta problemi di questo tipo! Evidentemente i tempi delle sue certezze da orgogliosa amante della solitudine erano belli che andati.

"D'accordo Michiru." Assentì infine dopo quella pausa prolungata. "Cercherò di essere meno ombrosa e un po' più aperta. E non sto parlando di quella falsa giovialità che ostento per motivi che poi ti spiegherò. Quel che tu avrai magari sarà una versione meno espansiva, ma autentica di quel che veramente sono. Altre promesse non sono in grado di farne e non perché intenda tirarmi indietro, ma alcune cose… beh, so fin d'ora che sarebbero difficili da mantenere." Concluse di getto tentando di mascherare l'imbarazzo laddove l'altra le volgeva di rimando un sorriso a un tempo comprensivo, ma anche saturo di contentezza.

"C'è di buono che sono cambiati tanti di quegli scenari da quando ci siamo separate che le cose potrebbero essere in qualche modo più semplici." Aggiunse senza però specificare dove fosse la differenza, quindi sorbì un altro sorso valutando attentamente su quanto stava andando a dirle. Vuotare il sacco sul momento? No, meglio sapere prima che diavolo era stata capace di combinare durante la notte. Giacché, qualora avesse detto o fatto qualcosa di disastroso, avrebbe potuto addurre una qualche motivazione pertinente. "Tuttavia ti prego, dimmi come sono finita a casa tua."

"Ehi ma non lo sai che la curiosità uccise il gatto?" Motteggiò Michiru notando immediatamente che l'altra trasaliva. La violinista sorrise enigmatica, ché a quanto pareva la monolitica Haruka paventava scenari inconcepibili. Considerò la mezza idea di tenerla un altro po' sulla corda, se non altro perché con quell'aria ansiosa e piuttosto diffidente era davvero uno spettacolo insolito e la trovava adorabile. Ad ogni modo non se la sentì di prolungare ancora la sua agonia e decise di acquietare i suoi timori.

"Va bene, eccoti la cronaca fedele di quanto è accaduto. Dopo aver terminato la mia esibizione ho perso parecchio tempo in chiacchiere con dei conoscenti, anche se per la verità avrei preferito raggiungerti subito. Però sai, agli orchestrali interessava la mia opinione sull'acustica della sala, gli organizzatori volevano comunicarmi le date del prossimo impegno e mi ero lasciata dietro anche qualche bellimbusto che credeva di avere ancora dei discorsi in sospeso con me. E sai, visto che con alcuni di questi ci conosciamo da anni, sarebbe stato villano andarmene senza prestargli un minimo d'attenzione, anche se il mio disinteresse dev'essere risultato palese ad un certo punto. Ad ogni modo quando ho bussato alla tua porta, ci hai messo tanto di quel tempo per venirmi ad aprire che ho pensato ti fossi assopita."

Haruka ascoltava attentamente, incuriosita su quel che era stata in grado di combinare. Ma il suo interesse ebbe una svolta rabbiosa alla menzione dei conoscenti di vecchia data della ragazza. Non le piacque il riferimento a quei tizi e ancor meno il fatto che tra loro questi si comportassero come se fossero una sorta di casta chiusa. Pareva essersi completamente scordata che, quanto a rapporti sociali, ne aveva da poco consumato uno che era molto più stretto!

Michiru, dal suo canto, si stava chiedendo perché mai l'altra guardasse dappertutto tranne che a lei e soprattutto perché d'un tratto s'era accigliata. Anzi, soprappensiero aveva persino cominciato a mangiarsi le unghie. Accidenti se pareva nervosa, ma che aveva che l'agitava a tal punto? Doveva essere qualcosa d'indicativo, perché mai l'aveva vista in questo stato di tensione. Chiederglielo? No, per il momento meglio soprassedere e cercare d'acquietarla con l'effettiva spiegazione dello svolgersi degli eventi.

"E quando infine ti sei degnata d'aprirmi ho capito all'istante che eri decisamente alticcia, non foss'altro perché avevi seminato ovunque il contenuto, vuoto ormai, di tutto il minibar. Non ci hai messo neppure un paio d'ore a farti fuori una quindicina di bottigliette."

A questa rivelazione Haruka non fece una piega, naturalmente questo spiegava il mal di testa e la conseguente amnesia riguardo ai fatti avvenuti, senza contare il fiato da leone che si ritrovava. Restava da chiarirsi perché mai di punto in bianco avesse deciso di sbronzarsi…

_Ah già, Shanaya. _

Un flash, più di uno a dire il vero, di quel che era accaduto improvvisamente le balenò alla memoria. Arrossì fino alle orecchie, eh sì, a questo punto non era affatto difficile immaginare che si fosse attaccata alla bottiglia alla luce di quel che era successo e di tutto quel che ne era derivato. E non era tanto una questione di scrupolo o di sensi di colpa, quanto di sentire d'aver fatto qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato e di averci sguazzato nonostante ne fosse consapevole fin dal principio.

_Ma per me! Lo sbaglio riguarda solo me! _Puntualizzò aggrappandosi a quelle che si figurava le sue immutabili ed acclarate certezze.

_Allora perché non te la canti qui su due piedi con lei? _Chiese spassionata quella vocina che da un po' di tempo a questa parte aveva preso a temere e a rifuggire come la peste.

Rabbrividì alla sola ipotesi, malgrado continuasse ostinatamente a dirsi convinta che quelle fossero faccende che con Michiru avessero poco o niente a che spartire. Nonostante ciò, con un conciso: _Non mi pare proprio il caso! _ Mise a tacere subito la vocetta petulante ingiungendole l'omertà.

In ogni caso comunque doveva metterci una pezza, poiché un comportamento simile non le era affatto usuale. O per essere più precisa, Michiru non aveva mai assistito allo scatenarsi del suo demone cattivo.

_E devo fare in modo che mai lo possa vedere!_ Pensò risoluta guardandola. Aveva un che di angelico esposta com'era al riverbero che filtrava dalla finestra, un'immagine diametralmente opposta a quel che le avrebbe potuto dare qualora la belva che sonnecchiava in lei si fosse sfrenata.

"Ma sai, la tensione emotiva del nostro dialogo, ero a stomaco vuoto e stavo senza far niente…" Borbottò vaga, fingendo come se davvero non sapesse darsi ragione del fatto che si fosse scolata un bicchiere dopo l'altro.

"Ehi, guarda che non ti sto facendo mica la paternale!" L'avvertì Michiru precedendola, ci mancava solo che la prendesse nel modo sbagliato e ricominciassero con le incomprensioni. "Non sono una bacchettona, anche se devo ammettere di non essermi mai presa una sbronza solenne." Confessò un po' impacciata come se questa fosse una mancanza di cui vergognarsi, quindi assunse un'espressione abbastanza affascinata e fu sorridendole ambigua che aggiunse: "Lacuna che spero presto mi farai colmare."

Haruka a quest'uscita si limitò a fare un sogghigno elusivo e non aggiunse altro. Di certo non si sarebbe presa l'incombenza di cambiare in peggio quella creatura che ormai aveva preso a reputare meravigliosa. Anzi, se qualcuno aveva intenzione di provarci, prima gli sarebbe toccato di far i conti con lei. Nessuno doveva sfiorarla, neppure uno doveva osare sol azzardarsi di pensare di poterla snaturare, sabotando in questo modo il loro nascente idillio!

Sì perché proprio lì, in quella durata, in quel mattino speciale, in quella stanza estranea, l'intuizione che solo in sua compagnia poteva essere pervasa da quella sensazione di pace e bellezza, la colse inaspettata. Fino a quel momento ne aveva avuti solo indizi, bocconi di consapevolezza che l'avevano sospinta fino a qui. Ora invece riconosceva senza riserve che era questo l'incanto che aveva tentato con tanto affanno di recuperare. E allo stesso modo capì che Michiru intendeva anche questo quando parlava di attaccamento graduale attraverso il conoscersi.

E altrettanto fulmineamente Haruka decise che mai, in nessun caso, avrebbe fatto alcunché potesse rendere differente la ragazza da quel che era. Meglio, sarebbe stato suo impegno far in modo di congelare quest'attimo, di renderlo perenne, in modo che nulla potesse rompere la bolla che la ragazza era in grado di creare per loro due. E di conseguenza, se questo significava dover strozzare le sue emozioni, ebbene, era un sacrificio che era pronta a fare. Del resto aveva già deliberato in tal senso, escludendo da subito un'eventualità simile. Premeditatamente, senza curarsi d'altro che dei suoi ragionamenti, aveva così stabilito. Per decine di motivi che riteneva sensati, non ultimo questo.

Perciò, presa dalla sua cieca ostinazione, non badò affatto all'enormità egoistica di quanto stava progettando, né all'imprevedibilità del futuro. Non si pose affatto l'interrogativo di quanto ciò poteva voler significare per la ragazza di fronte a lei e neppure pensò a quelli che sarebbero potuti essere i sentimenti di Michiru. Ché prima ancora di sapere quel che lei pensasse in merito le aveva tolto qualsiasi voce in capitolo. Del resto non la era persuasa che non fosse affatto una sopraffazione, più che altro pensava al suo come un velato e _maturo_ controllo della situazione. Ma a dir la verità a certe considerazioni non dedicò più di una fugace riflessione, impegnata com'era a decifrare solo quel nascere intenso e spontaneo che faceva da contraltare all'ostinata indifferenza che l'aveva preceduto. E vi si abbandonò senza discernimento, senza pensare che in quel modo avrebbe edificato da sé, mattone dopo mattone, una prigione cui negli anni a venire si sarebbe sentita ogni giorno, sempre di più, schiacciare. E dalla quale non sarebbe riuscita ad evadere.

"Chiaramente non era il caso di lasciarti come stavi." Continuò la violinista riprendendosi da dove si era interrotta. "Così ho pregato uno degli inservienti di darmi una delle loro uniformi, giacché i tuoi vestiti erano ancora fradici. Ho fatto una fatica del diavolo a convincerti e li hai messi addosso solo dopo che ti sei chiusa in bagno."

"Probabilmente sarà stato un soprassalto di pudicizia." Si giustificò Haruka figurandosi che, sia pure nell'ebbrezza, in quel momento doveva aver pensato ugualmente che non era il caso di spogliarsi davanti a lei. In silenzio ringraziò il cielo per il senno che aveva mostrato, ché per un momento le balenò innanzi la fantasia dello spettacolino inguardabile di sé stessa impegnata in avance da ubriaca nei confronti di una sbalordita Michiru. Meno male che non era stata ciucca a fino quel punto! "Però", aggiunse tanto per deviare il discorso da quella pericolosa strada, "non credo che mi avrebbero buttato fuoribordo se fossi rimasta lì."

"Sbagliato, la nave stamattina andava alla fonda e gli ospiti erano cortesemente inviatati a lasciare l'imbarcazione non appena attraccato. E credimi Haruka, non eri nello stato mentale adatto per comprendere tali semplici nozioni. Come minimo saresti rimasta a dormire come un sasso e se non ti avessi presa di peso e trascinata fino alla macchina, a quest'ora staresti su di un banco dei mercati ittici in vendita come un enorme salmone svedese. Il che, viste le tue origini, non sarebbe stata affatto un'incongruenza."

Michiru s'interruppe bruscamente, conscia del lapsus che le era sfuggito. Atterrita la guardò attendendone la rabbiosa reazione. Ma con sua somma sorpresa la bionda sembrò non farci caso. Quell'affermazione sembrò passare sulla sua testa senza danno, non disse nulla, né si peritò di lanciarle una delle sue solite occhiate furibonde ed incendiarie. Forse le era sfuggito del tutto il nesso, cosa che Michiru sperò ardentemente, pregando che in futuro fosse abbastanza accorta da non farsi scappare un'altra perla del genere.

Haruka sogghignò all'aria sollevata dell'altra e, siccome Ligea le si stava strofinando sulle gambe, la sollevò ponendosela in grembo. Così, mentre i suoi pensieri correvano in svariate direzioni, prese a grattarle con voluttà dietro le orecchie e intanto che il gatto esternava tutta la sua soddisfazione attraverso un ronfare lieto, lei rifletteva su quanto aveva appena appreso. Naturalmente la consapevole allusione che Michiru aveva sbadatamente esternato non le era sfuggita per niente ed era chiaro che poteva esserci una sola persona che avrebbe potuto parlargliene. A questo punto era lecito chiedersi fin dove si potesse essere spinta. Le aveva raccontato tutto, tutto, o si era limitata all'esplicativo? Conoscendola, probabilmente era stata ponderata, sebbene chiarificatrice, altrimenti non avrebbe affatto tirato in ballo la questione. Come nel suo stile del resto. Pacata, ma pratica. Essenziale, ma dritta allo scopo.

E ripensandoci ora, il comportamento che Setsuna aveva avuto nei suoi riguardi l'ultima volta che si erano viste, non era stato oltremodo aggressivo? Vero, troppo inusuale per la sua natura placida. Invece, sentendo quel che aveva appena detto la violinista, beh, i conti tornavano tutti.

_Che gran figlia di puttana! _ Pensò sinceramente ammirata, ché Setsuna era stata di una sottigliezza ed astuzia di millimetrica precisione ed efficacia. Avrebbe quasi dovuto ringraziarla, certo, ma non prima di avergliele cantate di brutto! Pure, il suo intervento era stato provvidenziale, magari un po' troppo indiscreto per i suoi gusti, ma tutto sommato teso al suo benessere. Quindi non condannabile, valutato il risultato finale. Piuttosto c'era da chiedersi come l'avesse presa Michiru alla luce di quanto le veniva rivelato. Già, più che il sapere dei fatti suoi sbandierati senza il suo assenso, le dispiaceva di non aver potuto assistere in presa diretta alla sua reazione, ché quella le avrebbe illustrato subito quel che la ragazza pensava delle sue origini infami. Chissà se era meglio così, che l'avesse appreso senza che lei dovesse prendersi la briga di sciorinarle tutta la faccenda, sottoponendosi al conseguente fuoco e fila di domande che sapeva già l'avrebbero sicuramente disturbata. Il che non aveva nulla a che fare con Michiru, quanto col fatto che non le andava troppo di dibattere sul perché e il percome degli eventi. Si trattava del passato e riteneva che tornarci sopra non servisse a nulla.

Eppure, eppure si sentiva defraudata. Non che normalmente magnificasse i suoi problemi, tutt'altro, ma che la violinista ne fosse a conoscenza senza che lei stessa avesse avuto l'opportunità di esporglieli, le pareva come se Setsuna le avesse alienato una possibilità. Curioso! Durante il corso degli anni l'assistenza sociale l'aveva mandata da innumerevoli strizzacervelli e si era sempre rifiutata di collaborare, spesso reagendo con violenza ai loro tentativi di spronarla. Perché allora tutto ad un tratto voleva verificare la reazione dell'altra?

_Perché questo ti darebbe la certezza assoluta che tiene a te? _

Non seppe rispondersi, né volle rispondersi. Solo, si disse glissando elegantemente, che forse, un giorno, sarebbe stato d'uopo tornare sull'argomento. Per il momento preferì ignorarlo. Magari più in là si sarebbe presentata l'occasione e allora avrebbe potuto sondarla a dovere.

_Che strano, è la prima volta che ho veramente voglia di parlarne…_ Meditò davvero stupita, possibile mai che Setsuna avesse previsto persino questo? No, impossibile, altrimenti quella femmina sarebbe stata dotata di poteri sovraumani!

Scelse di lasciar perdere, certe riflessioni stavano facendo aumentare considerevolmente il suo già andante mal di testa e la mettevano davanti ad incognite che fino ad allora aveva sapientemente schivato. Era preferibile ritornare sugli eventi della notte e così fece.

"Così, conciatami in questo modo ridicolo, mi hai poi condotta fin qui, per mettermi a nanna nella camera degli ospiti, giusto?"

"Esatto." Fu la cauta risposta di Michiru, il ghigno che aveva aleggiato sulle labbra di Haruka l'aveva messa sul chi vive. Accidenti, cosa le stava passando per la testa? Aveva un'aria mefistofelica, ma non sembrava arrabbiata, al contrario. In questo preciso momento poi, appariva piuttosto pensosa, sembrava essersi persa in chissà quali supposizioni. Avrebbe mai capito fino in fondo quel che si agitava dietro quegli espressivi tratti? Per loro peculiare natura spesso erano caustici, molte volte l'aveva scoperto a sue spese, nondimeno in quell'istante sembrava esternare una certa, bonaria, indulgenza. La quale fu velocemente seguita da un che di perplesso che per un prezioso istante le donava finalmente l'apparenza dell'adolescente quale in realtà era. Quella mattina il suo umore era davvero altalenante e l'alterigia di cui normalmente dava prova sembrava essersi temporaneamente volatilizzata.

"A questo punto non posso far altro che ringraziarti allora." L'affermazione di Haruka la strappò ai suoi pensieri e si vide porgere persino un cenno garbato, oltre che uno dei suoi sorrisi più affascinanti. Poi però la bionda sembrò ritornare nella precedente incertezza e per un attimo parve un po' combattuta, come se dovesse risolversi a fare un qualcosa a cui era abbastanza maldisposta.

"Mi duole darti altri grattacapi, ma devo chiedertelo lo stesso. Per caso non è che hai recuperato anche le mie cose oltre alla mia carcassa alcolizzata?"

"Certo, anzi i tuoi vestiti dovrebbero essere già qui, lavati e stirati di fresco. Mi rendo conto che quella roba non dev'essere il massimo della comodità, ma non vedo dove sia tutta quest'urgenza." Disse sollecita cercando di prendere tempo, era chiaro che quella richiesta implicava un congedo presto a venire e non voleva assolutamente che se ne andasse. Ma come impedirglielo?

"Come vedi ho approfittato in modo spudorato della tua gentilezza e non vorrei abusarne fino a rendermi molesta. Non prendertela a male Kaiou, ma oggi è Natale e mi rendo conto che avrai senz'altro dei doveri verso la tua casa e i tuoi cari. Il che rende la mia presenza notevolmente di troppo. Non temere però, non sto cercando nuovamente di sottrarmi, ma i nostri discorsi dovranno aspettare almeno fino a domani."

"Che programmi hai per oggi?" Le chiese per tutta risposta e Haruka, che nonostante quel che andava dicendo, si preparava molto a malincuore ad andarsene, svagatamene le rispose.

"In tutta franchezza non ci ho ancora pensato. Magari vado in centro, butto giù un boccone e poi potrei andare a pattinare al palazzo del ghiaccio. Boh , non lo so, considerato che mi hanno appiedato, posso fare progetti solo in base al percorso del metrò."

"Quindi non sei attesa da qualche parte?" Domandò ancora una volta, tanto per esserne sicura al di là di ogni ragionevole dubbio.

"Intendi per uno di quei pranzi smaccatamente ipocriti durante i quali ci si scambiano regali inutili, si mangia esclusivamente cibo che incoraggia il progresso del colesterolo e nel corso dei quali tutti fanno finta di essere felici, benché si stia sputando sangue? Senza offesa, ché potrebbe darsi tocchi anche a te una manfrina del genere, ma se stai parlando di uno di questi, allora la risposta è no. E grazie a dio!"

"Bene." Michiru si alzò dalla sedia e senza aggiungere altro prese la porta, intanto che la bionda si chiedeva che diavolo le avesse preso, poiché non riteneva in nessun modo ingiuriosa la sua descrizione della media borghesia impegnata nei festeggiamenti del Natale. In ogni caso non ebbe ulteriore spazio per rifletterci, perché poco dopo la ragazza ritornò seguita da un'altra cameriera, che recava con sé tutto il suo vestiario accuratamente ripiegato.

"Ora, considerato che tale rito dal far contorcere le viscere, tanto per me quanto per te, non avrà luogo qui. Visto che i miei genitori sono entrambi altrove impegnati, il piano è questo Haruka: adesso fai in modo da renderti presentabile mentre io t'aspetto dabbasso. Dopodichè potremo decidere con tutta calma cosa ci va più di fare. A meno che tu non abbia piani diversi, naturalmente."

Propose disponibile, ma con un tanto d'autoritario che, se non si fosse trattato di lei, come minimo avrebbe fatto imbufalire la sua interlocutrice al punto da essere mandata al diavolo, se non presa per la collottola e buttata fuori. Invece per tutta risposta Haruka prese un'aria assorta, poiché stava rimuginando su quanto potevano andare a fare per trascorrere quella giornata che normalmente per lei era sempre stata fonte di tedio e frustrazione.

"Mm, direi di no. In ogni caso ti consiglio vivamente di congedare la servitù, onestamente mi pare esagerato avere tutta questa gente intorno per sole due persone, non sei mica un vassallo dello Shogun!" Rispose infine sfidandola col primo imprevisto che le venne in mente per mettere alla prova il suo conformismo.

"Fossi in te non ne sarei tanto sicura." La stuzzicò di rimando Michiru con quel suo fare caratteristico a metà tra il misterioso e il malizioso che prima d'allora non aveva mai ardito usare con lei. "C'è molto che ancora devi apprendere sul mio conto."

"E' vero." Ammise conciliante, quindi inarcò un sopracciglio e rincarò la dose. "Potresti illuminarmi mentre mi aiuti a preparare il pranzo."

"Volentieri! Sarà uno spasso vederti ai fornelli. Devo ammettere che non riesco ad immaginarti impegnata in un contesto squisitamente domestico e femmineo. D'altro canto, potresti rendermi il favore parlandomi di te intanto che espletiamo il rito decadente e retrivo di decorare l'albero."

La ribattuta della violinista manteneva alto il livello del loro scoppiettante duello verbale, ma Haruka si considerava maestra nell'avere l'ultima parola e non intendeva farsi sopraffare.

"Sarà uno spasso e poi, bassina come sei, è naturale ti occorra aiuto per mettere il puntale in cima. E tanto perché tu lo sappia, cucinare non sottintende solo femminilità, piuttosto a me da tanto l'idea dell'autosufficienza. Quello che a tutta prima a te pare mancare del tutto!"

La stoccata di Haruka non mancò di colpire il segno, ma la sua interlocutrice, che fino a quel momento aveva sempre represso la sua verve per timore d'urtarla, graziosamente le rispose a tono. In effetti più il mordente della bionda aumentava, più per contrasto, l'ilarità di Michiru si faceva sottile. Una bella schermaglia tra due stili totalmente differenti, ma al medesimo livello nell'efficacia.

"Sai una cosa Haruka? Versare l'acqua calda nel recipiente del ramen non è la summa di tutte le indipendenze! E vorrei anche farti notare che se io mi metto a cucinare il risultato è da leccarsi i baffi. Lo stesso non so se si potrebbe dire di te. Già mi vedo le padelle che cantano _L'Avvelenata _di Puccini!"

"Non mi sembra d'aver detto di essere una cuoca sopraffina, senza omettere che ignoro del tutto chi sia costui e chi abbia intossicato. Però, se tanto ti preme, pigliatelo 'sto primato. Cucina pure Kaiou, io non chiedo di meglio." Concluse sghignazzando.

"Credi di avermi fregato, vero?" Chiese guardandola da sotto in su con un sorrisetto che avrebbe dovuto metterla in guardia. "Allora sai che c'è di nuovo? Io cucino, ma tu lavi i piatti!"

"D'accordo." Assentì prontamente, tanto che Michiru si chiese come fosse possibile. Un'accettazione supina non era da lei, infatti la bionda scoppiò a ridere svelandole l'arcano. "Figuriamoci, è chiaro che in cucina ci sarà senz'altro una lavastoviglie di proporzioni industriali. Mi basterà premere un pulsante e il gioco è fatto."

"Non ci avevo affatto pensato." Assentì Michiru un po' colpita, forse l'altra in fin dei conti aveva ragione, ché davvero era all'oscuro quel che si svolgeva nelle stanze dove operava la servitù. Cominciò sul serio a sentirsi una specie di negriera avansecolo.

"Avanti non prendertela, stavo solo scherzando." Fece la bionda notando che i suoi dileggi erano andati molto più in là di dove aveva previsto arrivassero.

"Davvero?" Chiese non del tutto persuasa. In effetti non era la prima volta che l'altra le mandava un frecciata in tal senso, sarebbe bastato ricordare la discussione che avevano avuto a scuola l'ultima volta che si erano viste. Ma ora che diavolo stava facendo?

Infatti Haruka aveva preso un tovagliolo e se l'era avvolto sulla testa, poi rivolgendosi a Michiru con un accento molto marcato esclamò: "_Ma certo Miss Rossella. E ora tu mangiare subito tutta tua colazione, altrimenti io dire a padron Ashley che tu no buona moglie_!"

Davanti a quest'improvvisazione Michiru scoppiò a ridere stupita e quella caricatura ebbe il potere di dissipare tutte le sue preoccupazioni. Adesso era certa che non stava deridendola con cattiveria, all'opposto, il fatto che si fosse presa la briga di fare quel teatrino a suo uso e consumo le riscaldò il cuore. Mai si sarebbe figurata infatti che l'altra fosse stata disposta a fare la deficiente per disperdere un suo malumore. E questo la riempì di gioia, tanto che l'allegria le tornò subito.

"Ah guarda io potrei passare per lei, ma tu sei assolutamente troppo pallida e magra per poter essere Mamy." Affermò intanto che Haruka, accertata l'efficacia dei suoi atti, si rilassò visibilmente. "Comunque sono lieta di constatare che il tuo sarcasmo corrosivo finalmente è tornato tra noi. In effetti mi chiedevo che fine avesse fatto e devo ammettere che mi mancava. Mm, tornando al discorso di prima, sei allergica a qualcosa?"

"Di commestibile? Non che io sappia, solo che detesto le cose mollicce." Dichiarò storcendo le labbra, quindi sollevò dalla pila i suoi jeans e con enfasi aggiunse:" E ora, ti spiacerebbe andartene fuori dai piedi che vorrei cambiarmi?"


	23. Chapter 23

23

Le disse tutto.

O perlomeno, quanto riteneva fosse giusto dirle.

E complice il clima di sintonia istauratosi quel mattino, approfittò della mutua collaborazione in cucina e del momento nutrizionale del pasto per introdurre il discorso che le stava a cuore. Sperò che Michiru si fosse armata di buona pazienza, poiché cominciò con un lungo preambolo atto a sviscerare ogni singolo elemento, a costo d'apparire fin troppo pedante. Ma siccome intendeva parlarle chiaramente una volta per tutte, in modo da non doverci tornare più sopra, preferì prendersela estremamente calma tracciandole l'intera e l'ingarbugliata mappa dei legami che da lei si dipartivano in innumerevoli fili e che facevano capo a coloro i quali avevano importanza nella sua sfera personale. Antipasto indispensabile questo per introdurre il piatto forte, poiché, se prima non le avesse illustrato le relazioni tra Hitomi, la scuderia per cui correva, la misoginia che imperava in quello sport prettamente maschile e i rapporti intercorrenti con la famiglia Yamamay, sarebbe stato oltremodo difficile che Michiru capisse il perché del suo voltagabbana totale d'identità e stile di vita.

Inutile sottolineare che per ovvie ragioni omise del tutto di menzionare i dettagli inerenti la piega decisamente personale che aveva preso nei confronti di Shanaya. Del resto nel quadro generale non che incidesse un granché e in quel momento si stava discutendo di scelte di vita, non d'incidenti di percorso. Oltre al fatto che non aveva alcuna voglia di scoprire quel che la ragazza potesse pensare a riguardo.

Ad ogni modo sapendo quanto fosse Intuitiva, per non menzionare gl'indizi forniti dalla crapa rapata e l'abbigliamento, s'immaginava che Michiru già avesse captato qualcosa e si fosse fatta un'idea della situazione. In effetti ci contava proprio, poiché sperava in qualche sua domanda ad hoc che le desse modo di spiegarsi senza troppo faticare. Ma contrariamente al suo solito Michiru si stava limitando ad ascoltarla quieta e senza profferire parola, per cui a malincuore dovette accollarsi l'onere e bere fino in fondo l'amaro calice. Ardua impresa, perché non era mai stata troppo brava con le parole quando si trattava d'illustrare qualcosa d'intimamente personale. L'eloquenza le veniva meno in questi casi, normalmente infatti tendeva a lasciare che le proprie azioni parlassero da sole, di modo da non doversi prendere il disturbo di star lì a analizzarne il perché o il percome. Ma riguardo ai fatti attualmente dibattuti non si poteva, ché il suo operato in merito era troppo suscettibile ad essere equivocato e, a lasciarlo nel limbo delle supposizioni altrui, chissà che guazzabuglio ne sarebbe venuto fuori.

Quindi le toccava spiegasi e, approfittando della passeggiata che stavano facendo nel lussureggiante giardino interamente ricoperto di neve, le narrò della mistificazione cui si stava rendendo protagonista. Non fu una scelta fatta a caso, al contrario, aveva indugiato apposta. Fidava in quel biancore quale agente scenografico in grado d'attenuare parzialmente lo shock che le sue rivelazioni avrebbero potuto provocare nella ragazza.

Non che dubitasse della sua tolleranza o larghezza di vedute, ma Michiru non era adusa né al corrente delle tremende giravolte che il caso pareva si divertisse a porle davanti in successione e che di volta in volta doveva aggirare con qualsiasi mezzo, lecito o no. Per cui c'era più di una evenienza che quella faccenda potesse apparirle alquanto laida. Haruka lo capiva perfettamente, così come era consapevole del fatto che, d'accordo che era una ragazza illuminata, ma la violinista poteva anche covare tutta una serie di pregiudizi dei quali lei non aveva nessuna cognizione. In effetti era un azzardo e ci sarebbe dovuta andare con i piedi di piombo, ma era stufa di perdersi in dubbi. Ultimamente ne aveva avuti più di quanti la sua portata di sopportazione ne potesse sostenere e trovava che stessero snaturando il suo equilibrio. Sì, era proprio ora di farla finita una volta per tutte con le esitazioni. Per cui ruppe gl'indugi e, non senza un certo senso di liberazione, vuotò il sacco.

Naturalmente quella sorta di confessione fu fatta in modo molto personale, giacché Haruka restava sempre Haruka. Il che voleva dire che pur badando a restare attinente all'argomento sostanziale, non pose la questione in modo da avere attenuanti di sorta. In pratica si limitò ai fatti nudi e crudi, senza star troppo sottolineare le scusanti che l'avevano spinta ad agire in questo determinato modo. Certo avrebbe avuto svariati motivi da addurre a questo proposito, ma al momento era del tutto inutile ormai ritornarci su con osservazioni o polemiche, per quanto costruttive potessero essere. L'essenziale invece era il principio, ovvero che non stava assolutamente pietendo comprensione. Semmai era tutto l'opposto, per cui, se Michiru voleva prendersi la briga di giustificarla, che facesse pure. Tanto non era troppo difficile trovare il nesso che la sollevava dal sospetto. In caso contrario, ciccia. Poiché per quanto la riguardava non aveva affatto intenzione di buttare quella storia sul tavolo come se fosse una merce di scambio o di usare i suoi problemi quali leve atte a stimolare la compassione della ragazza. Ché il dilemma dal quale era emersa con molto dolore e l'identità fasulla che stava inscenando non dovevano ridursi a divenire l'oggetto del contendere emotivo tra loro, accidenti!

Era una questione d'amor proprio certo, ma pure di razionalizzazione, in quanto era certa che in questo modo non faceva altro che facilitarle le cose. Invero, impostando la questione così come stava facendo, Michiru non aveva che da scegliere: o con lei o contro di lei. Si trattava di decidere se prendere o lasciare. Semplice, sbrigativo, senza tutte quelle maledette sfumature e quei fuorvianti chiaroscuri che avevano minato da subito il loro mutuo conoscersi.

Ché poi fosse stata lei per prima a disseminare quel cammino d'ostacoli era un altro paio di maniche. Anzi, si poteva dire che così come prima l'aveva intralciata in ogni modo, adesso per contrappasso le stava rendendo tutto più agevole. Insomma se le avesse detto: "M_'interessi, mi piace stare con te e pare che per quanto ti riguardi sia lo stesso. Ma c'è questa serie di particolari coi quali devi scendere a patti. Ti stanno bene? Sì? Ottimo! No? E allora, abbiamo un problema! _Sarebbe stato pressappoco lo stesso. Tuttavia non glielo disse, e se l'avesse fatto magari Michiru avrebbe potuto avere un minimo di voce i capitolo, ma come sempre Haruka era convinta di sapere perfettamente cosa fosse meglio per entrambe.

Tipico della bionda e lontano da lei lasciarsi sfiorare dal dubbio che in quel modo per l'ennesima volta la stava chiudendo fuori, anzi peggio, perché la stava mettendo da parte dopo averle aperto uno spiraglio. Eppure non era una resistenza intenzionale la sua, bensì un impulso che istintivamente affiorava nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi. Del resto non si cambia da un giorno all'altro, né a sola forza di volontà. Senza contare che era persuasa di star avendo addirittura delle premurose attenzioni verso Michiru, in quanto così comportandosi le evitava l'insidiosa trappola di farla sentire messa alla prova.

Ragionamento sconclusionato? Giusto un pelo. Ma va detto a sua discolpa che era in bambola, completamente confusa. Sragionava e non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, impegnata com'era a raccontarsi una storia che contraddiceva immediatamente dopo con svariati pretesti, e tutto perché voleva dimostrarle che a questo punto si erano definitivamente lasciate alle spalle certi giochetti. Chiedeva, fortemente desiderava, che potessero avere una superficie liscia dove fluire liberamente. Vagheggiava una tela pulita dove alternativamente lei e l'altra potessero dipingere a loro piacimento senza scontrarsi con gli eventi e soprattutto tra loro. E a questo scopo si adoperava senza badare ad altro che non fosse la sua visione finale.

Anche se doveva riconoscere che questo era solo un lato della medaglia. L'altro era rappresentato da motivazioni decisamente prosaiche e di natura egoistica, le quali, sebbene comuni a chiunque, nella sua indole sapeva assolutamente esasperate.

Con estremo disincanto ammetteva che se le aveva taciuto determinati particolari era stato anche per il suo innato riserbo e soprattutto perché non riteneva di doverle dar conto di tutte le sue azioni. Darle spazio, starle vicino e persino affezionarvisi era un conto, ma mettersi completamente nelle sue mani era tutto un altro discorso e l'ultima cosa di cui sentiva la necessità era quella d'aver alle costole un giudice che con un bilancino pesasse la sua condotta ad ogni passo. E a fronte di tutte queste attente valutazioni, concluse la sua succinta dissertazione, con una sibillina affermazione:

"Ora sai. E francamente non so che altro dirti, salvo che se ci si corica col cane, poi si ci sveglia con le pulci."

Come a dire che per Michiru ritrovarsela davanti sotto mentite spoglie non era altro che la conseguenza di un intreccio di cause ed effetti sui quali doveva tranquillamente passare sopra, perché l'importante era unicamente il risultato.

Concetto abbastanza articolato per dedurlo da quell'ermetica frase, per di più ambigua, oltre che espressa in modo piuttosto colorito. E rendendosene conto Haruka inarcò un sopracciglio insoddisfatta. In effetti scaturiva poco chiara persino ai suoi stessi orecchi e lei di quel casino conosceva tutti i dettagli, quindi come poteva pretendere che Michiru intendesse? Ma che diavolo le era passato per la testa di uscirsene con un simile perla retorica?

Ennesima e fedele testimonianza del recondito timore che stava dilagandole dentro. Sicuro che era fermamente risoluta a mantenere intatta la sua indipendenza e altrettanto certo era che allo stesso tempo sperava di riuscire in ogni caso ad interagire con lei. Ma quel che nel profondo la stava logorando era l'ancestrale paura del rifiuto. Da anni combatteva una guerra senza esclusioni di colpi con quella, per molto tempo si era persuasa d'averla sottomessa, ma ora doveva arrendersi ad una spiacevole evidenza. Michiru riusciva a metterla a nudo, svelava incrinature che non pensava di possedere e a sua insaputa aveva aperto una crepa che solo lei era in grado di richiudere. E su questo Haruka ci sarebbe persino passata sopra. Sì, per quanto stupefacente potesse essere, in condizioni normali, dopo l'iniziale reazione opponente, magari avrebbe potuto persino arrendersi rassegnata innanzi a tale inconfutabile dato di fatto. Ma siccome di ordinario la vicenda che le vedeva protagoniste non aveva granché, allora, nel caso che a fronte di quelle sorprendenti verità Michiru si fosse ritratta disgustata, lei Haruka che avrebbe fatto? Non avrebbe avuto scampo, sarebbe caduta per sempre vittima di quella paura e avrebbe potuto anche darne in escandescenze. Tutte magnifiche eventualità, altrochè!

La fissò trepidante pronta a cogliere il minimo cambiamento nei suoi tratti. Il silenzio che la ragazza stava mantenendo non stava affatto proteggendo dalle sue apprensioni e la portò a chiedersi se quello fosse il mutismo di chi comprensivamente aspetta il momento opportuno per parlare, o invece quello di chi non riesce a trovare parole adeguate ad esprimere il suo biasimo. Supposizione mica tanto campata in aria questa, in quanto Michiru già in precedenza le aveva fatto intendere che per lei non valeva il detto che voleva in guerra e in amore tutto ammissibile. Non le si era rivoltata contro forse quando avevano appena, appena sfiorato l'argomento? Era bastato un accenno e subito avevano fatto scintille. Con la differenza che almeno allora aveva subito palesato i suoi sentimenti, mentre perché adesso indugiava? Che reagisse, che la sommergesse col suo rimprovero, una cosa qualsiasi, purché arrivasse maledizione!

Haruka contrasse la mascella e alzò il mento con ostentata fermezza predisponendosi a quanto temeva l'aspettasse. Appariva granitica, incrollabile, ma in verità l'inquietudine le aveva aggrovigliato le viscere in un teso nodo. Aveva un intero concerto di bassi che le rimbombavano dentro la testa e quella spasmodica disarmonia s'innalzò fino a toccare il culmine quando infine la sua interlocutrice manifestò un'aria alquanto afflitta.

"E' un vero peccato." Esordì Michiru e Haruka avvertì chiaramente la vampa della collera accendersi in lei. Badò a controllarla e strinse i denti in attesa del resto. Come aveva previsto c'erano arrivate, nonostante tutto ecco che giungeva infine la repentina marcia indietro che aveva paventato a priori. Sicuramente gliel'avrebbe comunicato con estrema gentilezza e savoirfaire, figuriamoci se poteva usare un registro meno che mai cortese! Ma sempre di un congedo si trattava, anche se non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarsi liquidare senza opporsi. Ah no, senza lottare mai! Forse si era scoperta più debole di quanto pensasse e probabilmente era la ragazza che le stava di fronte a renderla tale, ma nonostante tutto a monte di quella singola debolezza batteva ancora il suo spirito indomabile. E Haruka Tenou aveva sempre combattuto fino alla fine!

Non la lasciò finire, anticipandola di slancio.

"Pare anche a me." Cominciò più fredda della brina che ricopriva le fronde, ma non riuscì a continuare poiché l'altra le si fece sotto, talmente vicino che nonostante il pesante abbigliamento invernale riuscì a percepirne lo stesso il tenue profumo.

"Sì, devo ammettere che mi duole veramente." Concordò Michiru annuendo dispiaciuta e, prima che Haruka potesse ribattere, continuò: "Non hai idea quanto ci tenessi, avevo sperato che presto potessi avere una possibilità… ma ormai non possiamo farci nulla, né io, né tu. Sfortunatamente."

"E quindi ti arrendi eh? Come se la mia opinione non contasse un emerito accidenti?!" Ribatté la bionda ficcandosi furiosa le mani in tasca. Perché invece di trascinarla all'aria aperta non ne avevano discusso al chiuso? In casa avrebbe potuto sfogare la frustrazione spaccando qualcosa, ma qui che cavolo poteva mai fracassare?

"Beh, non vedo come potrei agire diversamente." Fece la violinista alzando le spalle impotente e facendola arrabbiare vieppiù. "L'hai detto tu stessa che non avresti più gareggiato come velocista. Peccato davvero, avrei tanto voluto vederti almeno una volta correre i cento metri. Elsa giurava che fosse uno spettacolo incredibile."

A quest'uscita Haruka rimase senza parole e con la bocca spalancata dalla sorpresa, poiché non si era assolutamente aspettata una cosa simile. In verità aveva interpretato l'atteggiamento dell'altra in tutt'altro modo e, guardando all'impeto con la quale era insorta e si era ribellata a quell'evento, avvampò malamente. La sua reazione infatti era stata così immediata, a tal punto spontanea, ché le rivelò un barlume di consapevolezza tale da lasciarla sgomenta. Era bastato un accenno infatti per farle scoperchiare tutto un mondo sconosciuto e stava scoprendo un vulcano ribollente di magma incandescente dentro di lei. Cognizione questa che, rivelandosi per la prima volta in tutta la sua pienezza, ebbe sulla sua testa lo stesso effetto della caduta di un pianoforte dall'ottavo piano.

_"Devo starci attenta porca puttana!"_ Fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dirsi, stordita com'era da quei sentimenti che volevano emergere a tutti i costi. Errore, errore fatale! Doveva dominarli, sennò l'avrebbero travolta e sarebbe stata la fine di tutto.

Cominciò ad eseguire degli impercettibili esercizi di respirazione allo scopo di acquietare il battito cardiaco che le andava a mille e, quando a fatica riuscì a riguadagnare un minimo di compostezza, non osò posare lo sguardo sulla ragazza. Fortunatamente Michiru pareva non essersi accorta di nulla, intenta com'era a contemplare la pace immota del luogo circostante, come se fosse capitata lì per la prima volta.

Ne spiò le mosse e, fissandola non vista, apprezzando per l'ennesima volta quel profilo armonioso, i bollenti spiriti di Haruka tanto come rapidamente si erano elevati, ebbero un'altra doccia fredda. Capì che c'era poco da fare, le era chiaro che l'irreparabile ormai era accaduto e che a questo punto poteva solo sperare d'essere in grado d'arginarne l'avanzare impetuoso. Imperativo categorico al fine di non rovinare quel poco che fino a quel momento avevano potuto condividere.

Cercò disperatamente di darsi un contegno, tossicchiò per attirarne l'attenzione e bofonchiò qualcosa riguardo a dei dvd sui quali erano immortalate le sue atletiche gesta. Dopodichè, ripensò a quanto le aveva appena detto e prese atto che Michiru non la stava affatto congedando. Anzi, si stava rammaricando di non poter condividere qualcosa che era stata parte integrante del suo essere. Un cruccio legittimo, giacché la violinista aveva da tempo compreso che vederla correre avrebbe risolto meglio di milioni di parole gli enigmi che la circondavano. Era persuasa infatti che solo osservandola nell'espletazione fisica delle sue evasioni emotive sarebbe potuta venire a patti con la sua natura sfuggente. Ché per una manciata di secondi avrebbe finalmente potuto scorgere il nucleo del suo carburante vitale.

Per un momento irripetibile si fissarono negli occhi e per la prima volta si capirono. In quel cruciale attimo per osmosi Michiru abbracciò in pieno le trepidazioni nascoste sotto quella facciata impenetrabile e Haruka penetrò appieno le effettive intenzioni dell'altra. Ma fu una cosa talmente breve che entrambe pensarono di esserselo immaginato.

Ad ogni modo ora che la bionda era certa di non essere vittima della riprovazione dell'altra

si lasciò scappare un profondo sospiro di sollievo. Come diceva sempre Ame? _Nell'ascoltare si rivela natura del mondo_. E aveva ragione, poiché se avesse avuto la pazienza di dare ascolto alle parole dell'altra, invece di correrle sempre avanti, per il futuro avrebbe potuto evitare di straziarsi le coronarie.

E a dispetto di sé stessa e della situazione le venne persino da ridere per la sua stupidaggine. Non che fosse sua abitudine vestire l'abito dell'ingenua, ma in questo caso se ne sbatté altamente. Piuttosto tutto ad un tratto si sentiva inspiegabilmente euforica tanto che il verde delle sue iridi divenne scintillante come in poche occasioni avveniva. Aveva la stessa espressione che in genere si profilava quando sul campo stracciava tutti i suoi avversari riportando un successo frutto d'immani sforzi.

Michiru questo non lo sapeva, pure notò immediatamente quel cambiamento e le labbra le si stirarono in un sorriso di profondo appagamento. Aveva giocato d'anticipo in realtà, calcolando al buio l'effetto che avrebbero potuto avere le sue affermazioni. Audace mossa, ma l'unica che riteneva in grado di poter in qualche modo sbloccare Haruka agitandole qualcosa nel profondo. Insomma si era aspettata un moto istintivo da parte sua, ma quanto stava accadendo superava di gran lunga ogni sua più rosea previsione, in quanto la bionda in quel preciso istante sembrava trionfante. Più che altro si era attesa una divertita replica, ma nulla più. Poiché, proprio come Setsuna in precedenza, aveva cominciato a pungolare Haruka di traverso, fidando sulle reazioni che pensava avrebbe potuto avere. Invece quest'ultima era riuscita a stupirla ancora una volta facendole intravedere un qualcosa del quale ancora non aveva preciso sentore.

E dire che credeva d'aver iniziato a conoscerla, ma vedendola un momento prima furibonda e quello immediatamente dopo entusiasta, senza contare gli intermezzi di tentennamento che avevano intervallato i due stati d'animo prevalenti, capì che il cammino era ancora lungo e che sarebbe stato poco intelligente dare per scontate certe cose.

Era cambiata in quei mesi Michiru, non pretendeva più come una bambina ostinata d'avere tutto e subito. Aveva ormai appurato che reclamare di procedere speditamente con Haruka era un errore madornale, aveva afferrato che si stava bruciando al fuoco della sua stessa fiamma. Così ora con naturalezza si stava adattando ai suoi tempi e paziente si dedicava agli sviluppi che avrebbero portato. Ma più che un precetto zen, o un movente opportunistico, il suo altro non era che una nuova forma d'affetto. E cioè l'accettazione di uno status quo che fino a quel momento non aveva potuto accogliere, dato che non era ancora pronta a riceverlo. Adesso al contrario era preparata e si stava scoprendo meno fatalista e più propensa a combattere per quel che voleva, dal momento che al culmine di quella separazione forzata aveva capito d'aver imparato a misurare i suoi bisogni e finalmente intendeva appieno i suoi desideri. Ergo, con una maturità sorprendente per la sua età, stava usando questa conoscenza acquisita per circoscrivere la mutevole sfera delle smanie dell'altra. Tant'è vero che, se le omissioni e la conseguente esclusione cui Haruka la stava facendo vittima si fosse compiuta prima del loro distacco, sarebbe stata origine di un fraintendimento doloroso e sopratutto di una sequela d'interrogativi quali l'avrebbero vista di continuo perdente. Poiché sempre aveva commesso l'errore di rapportarsi ai suoi silenzi come inadeguata e fallace. Ma rispetto al passato ora sapeva d'aver acquistato consapevolezza e non cercava più ombre nel deserto, piuttosto prendeva la diffidenza dell'altra come tale, non rapportata a lei. A tempo debito avrebbe saputo, in questo momento invece sarebbe stato del tutto inutile e vanaglorioso tentare di forzare i suoi blocchi.

Spesso aveva nuotato in mare aperto e ora come allora aveva recepito che tentare d'opporsi alla corrente era del tutto inutile, l'unica era di lasciarsi trascinare finché non avrebbe avuto forza a sufficienza per arrivare dove voleva. Per cui abbozzò un sorriso indulgente davanti all'evidente impasse di Haruka e decise di toglierla dall'imbarazzo.

"Mi sa che qualcuno qui era un pochino preoccupato." Buttò lì apparentemente spensierata.

"Cazzate!" Replicò la bionda la quale, superato il momento di beatitudine celestiale e realizzato che in effetti era rimasta vittima di una sorta di manipolazione, di fatto appariva alquanto contrariata. Anche se stava facendo di tutto per dissimularlo. Un vano tentativo, poiché Michiru intuiva il suo turbamento, benché se ne avesse saputo giusto un po' di più sulla sua causa scatenante, non sarebbe di certo rimasta così ponderata.

Ad ogni modo il punto era che Haruka non poteva concepire una cosa simile, e non perché fosse per l'ennesima volta oggetto delle beffe della ragazza, quanto perché con quella pausa prolungata a bella posta davvero l'aveva tenuta alla ruota. Il che la portò a chiedersi inorridita se offrisse davvero quell'impressione di fiacchezza. Sperò di no e nonostante sapesse che quello della violinista era stato una sorta d'innocente tentativo di riprova, le pareva proprio che Michiru ci stesse davvero prendendo gusto a stuzzicarla più del dovuto.

Il che era pericoloso, non solo per l'impronta che poteva darne, ma perché non era certa di riuscire sempre a soffocare quel che la ragazza era capace di risvegliare in lei. E tralasciando quest'aspetto, in verità lo tralasciava con piacere, quella poteva essere una imprudente abitudine anche per un altro motivo. Perché, se fino ad un certo punto era piacevole lasciarsi prendere in giro quando la canzonatrice era lei, d'altra parte c'era un altro fattore che meritava attenzione e la preoccupava alquanto.

Già, infatti cosa sarebbe successo allorché un ghiribizzo simile avesse preso Michiru nel momento in cui lei fosse stata preda di uno dei suoi umori assassini? Certa gente, per molto meno, ancor oggi tremava al pensiero della sua reazione violenta. Comunque non ebbe il tempo materiale di pensare a certe eventualità e neppure di rimbeccarla a dovere, ché l'altra già aveva imboccato un'altra tangente.

Difatti Michiru ritenne opportuno troncare di netto tutto quel discorso, onde frenare la bufera emozionale che da un momento all'altro rischiava di travolgerle entrambe. Haruka era con evidenza preda di svariati dubbi che disegnavano sul suo volto tutta una gamma d'espressioni che andavano dal perplesso all'incerto. Al contempo poi, per quanto la riguardava, non si sentiva ancora tanto forte da poter gestire quel che si rimescolava in lei a fronte di tutto ciò. Vero che per il momento aveva retto bene il timone, ma trattandosi di Haruka e del delicato castello che stavano edificando, il suo turbamento s'ingigantiva e a stento riusciva a tenerlo a bada. Per cui ritenne prudente cambiare argomento.

_"Un passo alla volta."_ S'ingiunse perentoria.

Inoltre era davvero inquieta per lei, infatti tutta una serie di preoccupazioni avevano preso ad assillarla man a mano che udiva i dettagli della sua incredibile metamorfosi. Era evidente infatti che c'erano delle falle nel suo piano e speranzosa si augurò che Haruka avrebbe accettato di buon grado il suo tentativo di darle una mano. Quindi s'apprestò a porgergliela.

"Parliamo di cose serie, che ne dici?" Propose di punto in bianco. "Tornando a quanto mi hai detto infatti, mi pare chiaro che ci sia qualcosa a cui non hai pensato."

"Ah, davvero?" Fece l'altra con fare casuale, non c'era traccia del cipiglio truce che Michiru aveva temuto, per cui si sentì spronata a continuare. "Sei stata abile a cancellare le tue tracce e ti confesso, cosa che mi ha stupito alquanto, che a scuola ormai non si parla assolutamente di te. Come se fossi stata una specie di meteora."

"Prevedibile." Haruka annuì compunta con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga. "L'eccellenza è mal tollerata, sempre. Mh, che brutto colpo per il mio amor proprio però! E' avvilente constatare quanto siate volubili voi femmine!" Esclamò dandosi una manata teatrale alla fronte e ridendo a fior di labbra la violinista francamente si chiese fino a che punto stesse scherzando. Effettivamente per una orgogliosa come lei doveva essere un boccone amaro da mandar giù. Ma in fin dei conti se l'era voluta, quindi preferì non approfondire quest'aspetto della cosa.

"Devo cantarti _la donna è mobile, qual piuma al vento_?" Replicò ironica.

"Oh no, meglio_ ma che gelida manina, se la lasci riscaldar_, con 'sto freddo mi pare la cosa più adatta!"

"Però, non m'immaginavo conoscessi l'opera." Fece Michiru interessata, per tutta risposta la bionda le rilanciò una frase che, semmai la ragazza non avesse appreso da Setsuna quanto sapeva, sarebbe stata alquanto oscura.

"Diciamo che per un certo periodo ho dovuto sopportare dei bohemièn che nello stereo non mettevano altro da mane a sera. E dai, che ti ridai qualcosa m'è rimasto impresso. Ma ti prego, riprendiamo da dov'eravamo rimaste."

"D'accordo." Assentì mollando subito la presa, per quei discorsi ci sarebbe stato tempo più avanti, sempre che l'altra avesse voluto ovviamente. "Da quel che mi è parso di capire è cosa nota nell'ambiente automobilistico che tu sia vissuta all'estero, vero?"

"Sì, del resto il mio ingaggio è stato contrattato quand'ancora vivevo negli states."

"Anche a scuola si sapeva delle tue origini statunitensi, anzi era una delle tue caratteristiche distintive, anche se i più pensavano che fossi californiana. Forse si erano lasciate traviare dalla zazzera bionda e da quel tuo accentino un po' marcato che sbuca di tanto in tanto quando alzi la voce." Esclamò ridacchiando alla menzione delle vocali allungate che le venivano fuori quando s'irritava.

"Dici davvero? Accidenti, credevo che la mia pronuncia fosse buona." Fece Haruka sinceramente stupita, infatti credeva di non parlare affatto come una macchietta di Stanlio & Onlio.

"Non c'è male quando parli giapponese." La rassicurò subito, in effetti se non fosse stato per quel piccolo difetto si sarebbe potuto tranquillamente pensare che non si fosse mai allontanata dal paese del sol levante. "Ma abbiamo frequentato qualche lezione d'inglese assieme, ricordi? E sai Haruka, non offenderti, ma il tuo eloquio non è quel che propriamente si definisce british."

"Ok vorrà dire che qualora mi presentassero la regina Elisabetta farò finta di essere sordomuta!" Affermò un po' piccata, era la prima volta che le facevano un appunto del genere, ma del resto se chi glielo faceva notare era miss punti perfetti, allora era più che normale! Comunque preferì non far polemiche e andò avanti: "Ma ti spiacerebbe evitare altre divagazioni e venire al dunque?"

"Quel che voglio dire è che, qualora una persona che tu abbia conosciuto in passato ti vedesse in tv e notasse quanto quel corridore ti rassomiglia per corporatura, modi, tratti somatici, origini e addirittura ha il tuo stesso nome, magari potrebbe fare un collegamento. E se poi si facesse prendere dall'estro di verificare, che cosa potresti fare?"

"Il mio è un nome neutro, l'America è immensa e ogni santo giorno c'è qualche discendente degli emigranti che ritorna al paese d'appartenenza." Affermò per niente sulla difensiva. Quelli erano gli stessi dubbi che aveva vagliato in precedenza e credeva d'averli in qualche modo aggirati. Per cui continuò: "Quanto alla somiglianza, ho fatto tutto quel che potevo. Certo avrei potuto tingermi i capelli, ma credo che non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare i sospetti più che dissiparli. E poi ho una faccia troppo bella per rovinarla con una plastica!" Aggiunse indirizzandole un ghigno da canaglia al quale Michiru rispose mimando una profonda esasperazione.

"Quanto sei narcisista, mi meraviglio che non t'innamori ogniqualvolta passi davanti ad uno specchio!"

"Questo no, ma non manco mai di stupirmi della magnificenza di quanto vedo." Replicò facendole l'occhiolino. "E poi sai, pare che ognuno di noi abbia fino a cinque sosia. Anche se suppongo che una somiglianza tale unita ad un evidente caso di omonimia è pressoché inverosimile. Indubbiamente non mancherà di creare un certo scompiglio, ma in ogni caso quella che mi hai fatto è un'ipotesi che avevo già soppesato, concludendone che potrei solo negare. Disgraziatamente davanti a certi imprevisti sono impotente."

"Non del tutto, sai stare da tanti anni su di un palcoscenico mi ha insegnato qualche trucchetto e ad occhio e croce credo che ciò che ti occorra ora altro non è che un diversivo plausibile. Attuarlo diminuirebbe il rischio che la tua copertura possa crollare non appena si sussurri qualche indiscrezione."

Dichiarò pratica e Haruka la guardò di tralice senza reagire, guardandola mentre iniziava ad avanzare nel candore soffice che ricopriva il manto erboso. Non aveva capito esattamente cosa volesse dire e, così come per quanto aveva appena proferito, allo stesso modo Michiru procedeva spedita attraverso quello spazio dove non c'era traccia di sentieri visibili. Come se, diversamente da lei, sapesse esattamente dove voleva dirigersi. Non le restò che seguirla, incuriosita su dove volesse andare a parare.

"Potrebbe darsi." Assentì infine simulando una profonda riflessione. Poi raccolse una manciata di neve e iniziò a lavorarla nervosamente con le nude mani incurante del gelo. "Voglio dire, credo che potrebbe essere una soluzione ideale. Se solo sapessi che accidenti è!" Ammise infine adombrandosi. Porca miseria, prima le aveva fatto fare la figura della scema, adesso era il turno di farla passare per un'ignorante?!

"Ma hai freddo? Non mi sembri a tuo agio." Le chiese improvvisamente Michiru notando da ultimo l'aria aggrottata che inalberava. "Se vuoi possiamo rientrare." Propose come se ignorasse di esserne il perché scatenante. Ci era o ci faceva? A questo punto Haruka non lo sapeva più, sentiva solo che la situazione le stava sfuggendo sempre di più dalle mani ad ogni attimo che passava.

"Non ce n'è bisogno, piuttosto ti sarei grata se mi spiegassi di che si tratta." Replicò iniziando a pensare che volendo Michiru era capace d'essere più tortuosa di un rebus. _Ah, e io che mi consideravo una dall'oscuro agire!_ Pensò beffarda. Ma com'è che quella ragazzina riusciva a fiaccare tanto facilmente la sua proverbiale sicumera? Accidenti, a lasciarla fare c'era più di una probabilità che potesse presto ridurla ad una gelatina tremante in balia dei propri umori! Proprio l'opposto di quanto normalmente desiderava apparire.

"Quando un'illusionista esegue un trucco", cominciò Michiru fermandosi sotto un albero e fissandola con uno sguardo penetrante da sotto le lunghe ciglia, occhiata che subito incatenò l'interesse della bionda con il suo zaffiro luminoso, "deve necessariamente distogliere l'attenzione del pubblico da ciò che sta realmente facendo. A questo scopo quindi crea un _diversivo plausibile_, il quale altro non è che un espediente per camuffare il gioco di prestigio che sta compiendo."

"Interessante." Fece Haruka mentre col naso per aria osservava la cima dell'altissimo abete valutandone le proporzioni. Poi riportò lo sguardo sulla ragazza e per un po' si dondolò sui talloni cercando di cogliere il nesso. "Quindi che mi suggerisci? Di tirare fuori un coniglio dal cappello non appena si fanno delle illazioni? Oppure di farmi legare nell'abitacolo della macchina come un novello Houdini?" La punzecchiò prendendo tempo, si rendeva conto infatti d'essere ancora piuttosto lontana dal punto fondamentale del quale si stava dibattendo.

"Se zittisci il tuo sapiente sarcasmo giusto il tempo di farmi finire, magari mi spiego meglio." La replica piccata di Michiru partì a razzo, ma ciò nonostante, non appena venne a scontrarsi con il sogghigno divertito che Haruka le indirizzò, perse tutto il suo mordente. Com'è che riusciva sempre a plagiarla in quel modo? Sì stava reggendo bene l'urto di quel tira e molla infinito, ma non poteva negare che nonostante tutto la bionda era capace di smontarla con un niente. Attraversava le sue barriere con una facilità irritante, e il peggio era che le riusciva più naturale quando aveva un comportamento lieve come uno zefiro estivo, anziché furioso come la sferza della tramontana.

Michiru scosse il capo impotente innanzi alla sua arrendevolezza, purtroppo quando si trattava delle smorfie di quella cialtrona tutti i suoi buoni propositi andavano a farsi benedire. Ad ogni modo l'aveva zittita per un tempo sufficiente a proseguire.

"Ti faccio un esempio pratico. Prendi la pittura ritrattistica, guardi un quadro e capisci subito quel che l'artista intendeva rappresentare, giusto?"

"Sì più o meno." Accondiscese Haruka meditabonda, dopodichè sghignazzò e riprovò a farle perdere il filo. "Però onestamente mi sono sempre chiesta se al personaggio de _L'urlo_ di Munch per caso non abbiano rubato il portafogli o abbia saputo che la moglie lo cornifica!"

"Sii seria un attimo e ascoltami." Ribatté Michiru severa, un capolavoro come quello non poteva essere impunemente beffeggiato. Già, ma allora perché non riusciva a reprimere quella maledetta ridarella che le saliva dai fianchi? Resse con lodevole costanza, anche perché se avesse cominciato a ridere, quella inanellando sciocchezze a ripetizione come al suo solito, non l'avrebbe fatta più continuare.

"Adesso invece pensa ad un'opera d'arte moderna, una qualsiasi." Propose, e a lei ne vennero in mente innumerevoli, stesso però non poteva dirsi della bionda che la fissava alquanto interrogativa aspettando un'imbeccata. Alla fine non ne poté più e sbottò.

"Beh? Ma che c'entra? Sai Michiru se volevi farmi una dissertazione artistica non c'era bisogno di tirare in ballo tutta 'sta faccenda. Ti sarebbe bastato invitarmi ad una mostra e poi cominciare la tua erudita conferenza."

"Questo vorrebbe dire che qualora t'invitassi ad una esposizione ci verresti?" Rispose la violinista insinuante e rigirandole la frittata sotto il naso. In effetti c'era proprio un vernissage che l'interessava moltissimo e inizialmente aveva pensato di farsi accompagnare da Setsuna. La quale per sensibilità e colpo d'occhio le era parsa la candidata ideale, ma alla luce di quanto stava udendo poteva darsi che vi si sarebbe recata in compagnia di qualcun altro. Magari potevano andarci tutte e tre insieme. Sai che spasso, già si vedeva la scena: lei e la ragazza dalle lunghe chiome che in primo piano discutevano sul valore intrinseco che l'artista aveva voluto dare ai sui quadri e Haruka sulla loro scia che brontolava a proposito delle palle infinite che si stava facendo!

"Dipende." Rispose quest'ultima guardinga figurandosi il medesimo scenario di Michiru, ma con l'aggiunta di un'occhialuta e bruttissima intellettuale che non solo la tediava all'infinito con le sue attente valutazioni, ma che a fine giro la interrogava pure facendole fare una pessima figura. Chissà perché le ricordava un tantino la vicepreside…

"Comunque Michiru, se volevi farmi una proposta simile era sufficiente dirmelo, quel che non capisco invece è che diavolo c'entri adesso. E se devo essere sincera, qua tra maghi da strapazzo e pittori dal genio folle io non ci sto capendo un accidenti!"

"Ecco l'hai detto, pittori folli." Rispose la ragazza animandosi, a quanto pareva stavano arrivando al punto. Haruka ringraziò il cielo e si augurò che da quel momento in poi la conversazione diventasse comprensibile, ché fino a quel momento, digiuna com'era d'arte, non è che avesse colto più di tanto.

"Infatti dubito che chiunque davanti ad un quadro di Dalì sappia darsi una risposta univoca su quel che intendeva rappresentare. E cosa fa lo spettatore medio davanti a quel che non capisce?" Continuò Michiru sparandole a bruciapelo un'altra domanda inaspettata.

Haruka strinse i denti soffocando un'imprecazione. In effetti quel che spontaneamente le salì alle labbra fu: _Manda al diavolo l'arte e va a farsi una birra nel bar più vicino! _Ma evitò di dirlo ché chiaramente non era quel che ci si attendeva da lei, quindi si esortò rassegnata ad un po' di pensiero teoretico. _No, no. Fammici pensare. Quando quel carrozziere da strapazzo mi pitturò da schifo la moto fu con lui che me la rivalsi, quindi se tanto mi da tanto dovrebbe essere lo stesso. _

Fissò Michiru e chiese di rimando speranzosa:"Guarda al creatore dell'opera?"

"Esatto! E la domanda successiva è: se Dalì fosse stato un semplice ritrattista di paesaggi, credi che sarebbe stato il personaggio balzano ed eccentrico che era?"

"Senti ma che vuoi che ne sappia?" Perse il controllo spazientita innanzi all'ennesimo quesito al quale non sapeva dare risposta. "Invece, non è che mi stai dicendo, tra le righe, che putacaso ti dedicassi all'astrattismo comincerai a girare con l'occhio da pazza cocainomane e vestita da punkabbestia? No, perché nel qual caso, di sciroccati così potrei presentartene quanti ne vuoi."

Michiru stavolta rise di cuore, era evidente che quel discorso speculativo non aveva effetto su quella pragmatica dai piedi ben piantati in terra che Haruka era, per cui cercò di semplificare il tutto.

"Quel che intendo dire è che chiunque conosce quell'artista anche se non ne capisce il messaggio. Persino chi ne ignora le opere. Insomma un diversivo plausibile riuscito alla perfezione."

"Mm, vediamo se ho capito. Posto che probabilmente i quadri di quel tizio siano delle boiate pazzesche, si è normalmente portati a credere che sia un grande talento perché si comportava come uno squilibrato?"

"Proprio così." Assentì Michiru con aria complice. Haruka ci pensò un po' su grattandosi la testa perplessa, finché non le venne un paragone che trovava molto più vicino ai suoi parametri di valutazione.

"Come dire che l'operazione _Desert Fox_ altro non era che un diversivo plausibile usato dal presidente Clinton per distogliere l'attenzione dai giochetti che gli faceva Monica Levinsky nello studio ovale?" Chiese ripensando al tutto il casino che quella faccenda aveva causato. In effetti ai tempi dell'_impeachment _si era fatta un sacco di risate e la faccenda le era rimasta impressa.

"Se ti piace metterla così, sì probabilmente è lo stesso." Fece l'altra trovando l'esempio tutto sommato calzante.

"Mica a me, a lui piaceva metterla così!" Ribatté ironica credendo d'imbarazzare la candida fanciulla, ma le disse male poiché Michiru invece d'arrossire le sparò un'occhiata che non prometteva nulla di buono. Infatti ci mise il carico da cento.

"Perché tu come l'avresti messa?" Chiese carezzevole.

"Io l'avrei messa alla porta, dì ma te la ricordi quant'era brutta?" Fece evitando di rispondere a quella domanda indiretta e continuò: "Però potresti avere ragione, sai? Il discorso fila, ma ancora mi sfugge come si concretizzerebbe con me tutta questa teoria."

"Vincendo darai molto da parlare, e non ho alcun dubbio che vincerai. Però a parte i successi sul campo, esagera. Amplifica a dismisura ogni minima inerzia e soprattutto comportati all'opposto di quel che hai sempre fatto davanti agli altri. Insomma, quando sei in pubblico fa' tutto quel che normalmente non faresti mai."

"Passeggiare per Shinjuku con un maiale al guinzaglio gioverebbe?" Chiese graffiante a mo' di sfottò. Ovviamente aveva capito perfettamente a cosa si stava riferendo, ma era interessata a verificare cosa esattamente secondo Michiru volesse dire _esagerare_.

"Ma che diavolo hai capito? Non intendevo queste stupidaggini, per l'amor del cielo! Devi creare ad arte una serie di comportamenti, non incidenti e caos. Smetti la tua uniforme da introversa, folleggia, da' confidenza a tutti, insomma comportati come a scuola non hai mai fatto. Lo so che in un certo senso sarebbe come violentare la tua natura, ma chi diventa una persona pubblica non può che comportarsi così se vuole mantenere un certo distacco."

"Mm." Mugugnò finché l'espressione meditativa che apposta esibiva non fu sostituita da un sorrisetto furbo che mise sul chi vive la violinista. "Sai una cosa? Da quando ho cominciato questa messinscena ho preso a vestirmi come Dolce & Gabbana comanda, conosciuto e preso a frequentare un mucchio di persone, partecipato a feste incredibili e non ultimo per fine Gennaio dovrebbe arrivarmi finalmente il cabriolet giallo che scarrozzerà il mio delizioso culo in giro per la città. Molto vistoso non credi? Senza contare che ho sistematicamente insidiato ogni femmina che entrasse nel mio perimetro ad una distanza minima di cento metri." Terminò d'enumerare sulle dita e chiuse il pugno dandosi un colpo nella mano aperta e al suono della discreta botta che produsse affermò canzonatoria: "Guarda te che coincidenza, stavo cimentandomi in una serie di diversivi plausibili e neppure lo sapevo!"

"Questo perché nonostante tutto sei sempre stata un'esibizionista presuntuosa! Ad ogni modo è esattamente quel che volevo dire, anche se la tua vocazione a fare il casanova da strapazzo non è che una conseguenza inevitabile." Replicò la violinista con fare brillante, chiedendosi al contempo se sarebbe riuscita a convivere pacificamente con quest'aspetto della faccenda. Era quantomai sgradevole per lei, sebbene sapesse che fosse necessario e quanto la bionda ci andasse a nozze.

Ad ogni modo c'era ancora una variabile che andava discussa e alla quale Michiru pareva non aver pensato, contrariamente ad Haruka che non esitò a puntarci sopra l'indice.

"A questo proposito ragazza mia, cosa ci inventeremo quando i paparazzi ci beccheranno assieme? Sarà un florilegio di stronzate su carta stampata. Già mi vedo i titoloni!"

"In che senso scusa?" Fece Michiru cadendo dalle nuvole.

"Sei famosa, più che nota alle cronache mondane. Basterebbe ripensare allo scompiglio che hai creato ieri in mezzo a quegli alti papaveri." Replicò acida riferendosi alla ressa di bellimbusti che l'attorniava.

"Senti chi parla, perlomeno _io_ ho fatto un entrata normale." Affermò urtandosi un pochino. _Accidenti a te, dopo quel po', po' di spettacolo che hai dato, hai anche la faccia di bronzo d'accusarmi di dissolutezza?_ Pensò guardandola malissimo. Precedentemente aveva deciso di non parlarne, ma visto che Haruka stessa aveva tirato in ballo la questione, le tirò un preciso fendente.

"Inoltre non ero mica _io_ a pavoneggiarmi e a strofinarmi addosso a quella cavalla melensa davanti a tutti!"

"Ehi ma che storia è questa?" Chiese sulla difensiva. Come se sotto non ci fosse nessun altarino, come se quella fosse un'ingiusta accusa e lei non fosse quella gran marpiona che era. "Se devo passare per maschio devo comportarmi come tale! Mi sembrava di essere stata chiara su questo punto."

"Chiarissima, ma non fare la parte de _è uno sporco lavoro, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo_, perché Haruka cara, tu non sei un playboy coattivo. E' più che evidente quanto la cosa ti diverta un mondo."

Davanti a quella veemenza la bionda rimase interdetta e la sua psiche ancora una volta dimostrò quanto potesse essere abile nell'attuare i suoi collaudati meccanismi di tutela, poiché dalla reazione di Michiru estrapolò solo quello che le faceva più comodo prendere.

_Cazzo dev'essere proprio un'antipatia a pelle quella che ha per Shanaya! _Pensò come una perfetta idiota. Comunque era evidente quanto la cosa la irritasse per cui cercò di blandirla.

"Beh Michiru, riflettendoci, forse ho calcato un po' la mano. Però non eri tu stessa a dirmi, non più tardi di due minuti fa, che è proprio così che mi dovrei comportare?"

Presa in contropiede la violinista non ebbe la prontezza d'inventarsi un motivo valido che non fosse quello vero, e cioè che era gelosa marcia. Questo però non gliel'avrebbe detto mai, non era affatto il momento di farle questo tipo di confessione, l'equilibrio era ancora troppo precario per una rivelazione del genere. Così Haruka si diede da sé l'unica spiegazione che trovava accettabile.

"Ma se temi che Shanaya e tutte quelle come lei possano minare il nostro rapporto, allora sta' tranquilla. Quelle sono solo figure di contorno." La rassicurò con fare superficiale, talmente approssimativo che Michiru cominciò a sospettare che le stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

"Non mi sento affatto minacciata." Rispose con un'occhiata che riverberava come l'acciaio nudo e per la prima volta Haruka ebbe un brivido di paura. E non era il timore che precedentemente aveva provato al cospetto di quel che provocava in lei la ragazza, quanto l'allarme causato dallo scoprire una ferrea volontà in netta contrapposizione con la propria. Non era mai accaduto ed era singolare che un soprassalto simile fosse fatto nascere da una persona dall'apparenza inerme come Michiru.

Abbozzò e prudentemente batté in ritirata.

"E' un bene, perché sappi che è tutta una finta. Una sceneggiata fatta a beneficio degli altri e che con te non ha nulla a che fare."

Poco convinta Michiru inarcò un sopracciglio, ma per il momento preferì sorvolare, si accontentò di aver messo il dito nella piaga procurandole un soprassalto di coscienza.

"Dicevi a proposito della mia fama?" Chiese abbassando il mento e con fare un po' più disponibile.

Haruka captò il cambiamento e si tuffò in quell'apertura molto tirata su di morale, conscia del pericolo appena scampato.

"Che in quanto conosciuta, accompagnandoti con un fusto quale io sono, provocherai innumerevoli illazioni. Senza contare che qualora la fama baciasse anche me, e si spera, l'eco diventerà ancora più grosso." Affermò non senza una certa autoironia, la violinista intendendo l'antifona le ghignò di rimando.

"E tu lasciali dire. In tal caso poi sarebbe una benedizione, poiché non farebbe che rafforzare l'espediente di cui discutevamo prima. Oltre a ciò, a scuola non siamo mai state celebri per andare d'amore e d'accordo. Quindi se qualcuna delle nostre compagne avesse qualche diffidenza a proposito, il vederci assieme su un rotocalco la spiazzerebbe in pieno. Basterebbe ricordarsi del trattamento estremamente riguardoso che mi hai sempre riservato davanti a tutte."

"Okay, chiedo umilmente perdono per la mia condotta, d'accordo?" A quella sciabolata elegante la bionda sbuffò imbarazzata. "Ma tu non rinfacciarmelo più!"

"Non ti stavo rimproverando, stavo solo sottolineando quanto la cosa potrebbe tornarti utile." Fece Michiru tutta candida ridacchiando.

"Beh sì, a me sì, ma con la tua reputazione come la metti?" Si informò un poco insinuante, ma Michiru non fece una piega..

"Tranquilla, se mi fossi voluta curare di tutti i flirt che mi hanno attribuito dalla pubertà in poi a quest'ora sarei alla neuro. Pensa che per un periodo mi hanno addirittura definita quale la _Lolita della musica classica_. E tutto ciò solo perché avevo frequenti scambi e collaborazioni con dei compagni di conservatorio. E dire che mi sono sempre comportata in modo ineccepibile. Ad ogni modo, non hai di che preoccuparti Haruka, è perfettamente normale. Tuttalpiù diranno che ce la stiamo spassando assieme, il che tutto sommato è abbastanza innocuo." Concluse sbrigativa, ma poi posta di fronte alla manifesta perplessità della sua interlocutrice, non poté far a meno di chiederle incredula: "Ti prego, non dirmi che una cosa simile ti creerebbe delle difficoltà, perché non ci credo."

"A me no di certo, siccome sono io quella che deve passare per lo sciupafemmine che si sollazza in ogni dove." Fece la bionda punta sul vivo da quelle dichiarazioni e dal poco peso che la ragazza pareva dare al loro reciproco, anche se fittizio, fare coppia. Beh se la prendeva così, allora meglio mettere i puntini sulle i fin dal principio.

"Piuttosto direi che se di difficoltà si deve parlare, allora sono tutte tue. Ché se ci prendono per fidanzatini e io faccio la bella vita, non ci vorrà molto per appiccicarti l'etichetta della scema tradita. Senza contare le questioni cui andresti incontro qualora perdessi sul serio la testa per qualcuno. A quel punto sì che saresti nei guai."

"Tutto a suo tempo." Michiru fece spallucce come se quell'ipotesi fosse talmente lontana nel tempo da renderne assolutamente inutile il prenderla in considerazione. "E poi sai quanti simpatizzanti avrei?" Aggiunse lanciandole una significativa occhiata. "La povera vittima innocente del bieco pilota rubacuori!"

Risero insieme a quel quadretto, una in modo autoreferenziale, in quanto sapeva benissimo d'esserlo già, e l'altra per puro spasso, perché trovava una cosa simile quanto mai lontana dall'essere vera.

"Lasciamo pure che i media si sbizzarriscano a dire quel che gli pare, potremmo sempre girare la cosa a nostro vantaggio e male che vada, una bella conferenza stampa di smentita e tutto torna come prima. L'essenziale è restare quel che veramente siamo, poiché sappiamo entrambe che quelle sono solo fantasie."

Propose e la bionda assentì convinta dalla giustezza di quelle argomentazioni.

"E vero, io e te che stiamo insieme è senz'altro uno scenario da fantascienza… okay, ma preparati fin d'ora per l'esplosione della bomba, perché mi sa che già domani potrebbe succedere." Le comunicò apprestandosi a tornare indietro verso la casa.

"Dici? Perché che succede domani?" Michiru scrollò la gonna per farne cadere la neve che si era attaccata sull'orlo e le si fece vicina.

"Si va in centro." Annunciò la bionda porgendole il braccio, il manto gelato che copriva l'erba era troppo cedevole perché la ragazza potesse procedervi agevolmente. Già prima aveva notato che arrancava un po', mentre lei con i suoi anfibi da squadrista poteva tranquillamente sorreggere il peso d'entrambe. "Oppure ti sei dimenticata che ancora mi devi una t-shirt?"

"Per niente. Ci limitiamo a quello e basta?" Chiese appoggiandosi grata al sostegno che l'altra le aveva offerto. Stava calando il buio e il freddo s'era fatto più intenso ed era piacevole avvertire quel calore accanto.

"Oh no, se ti va puoi venire con me a farti un istruttivo giro in questura. Devo vedere che fine hanno fatto fare alla mia piccola. Chissà quanto si è sentita sola stanotte!" Esclamò Haruka ripensando al pomeriggio del sequestro e a quanto era cambiato nel frattempo. Tutto sommato ne era valsa la pena.

"Ma di chi stai parlando?" Fece Michiru levando il capo a fissarla interrogativa.

"Della moto mi sembra ovvio."

"Ah, mi pareva strano che usassi un tono tanto affettuoso per un essere umano!" Replicò sarcastica dandole una stretta per sottolineare il concetto.

"Un po' di rispetto Michi, ci hanno separate con la forza." Replicò ridacchiando, in effetti valeva sia per la sua moto che per entrambe.

"Come hai detto?" Domandò la ragazza bloccandosi e facendola fermare di conseguenza.

"Sì me l'hanno sequestrata." Ripeté l'altra chiedendosi il perché di quella fermata.

"Non quello Haruka." Ribatté un po' spazientita. "Come mi hai chiamato prima?"

"Michi." Confermò la bionda come se fosse la cosa più naturale di questo mondo.

Allora aveva sentito bene! Michiru sorrise sotto i baffi abbassando il capo e riprendendo a camminare. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio e di riflessione fece riudire la propria voce.

"Solo gli amici mi chiamano così sai?"

"Che vorrebbe dire? Che noi non lo siamo?" Ribatté colpita dall'importanza che la ragazza stava dando a quella piccolezza. Effettivamente ormai si era abituata a chiamarla così, peccato le sfuggisse il particolare che fino a quel momento non l'aveva mai fatto in sua presenza o al di fuori dei suoi pensieri.

"Non ho detto questo. Però mi fa strano, ecco tutto."

"Vabbé vorrà dire che non lo farò più." Propose Haruka voltandosi dall'altra parte per nascondere il riso beffardo che le era salito alle labbra. Una cosa simile avrebbe di sicuro provocato una brutta reazione! Infatti:

"Uffa, ma perché prendi sempre tutto nel modo sbagliato?" Proruppe la violinista confermando la sua supposizione e facendola ridacchiare in sordina. "Volevo dire che sei l'ultima persona dalla quale potrei aspettarmi di essere appellata con un vezzeggiativo."

"Beh abituatici, mi piace, è carino." Le comunicò ancora ghignante. "Anzi sai che c'è di nuovo?"

"Cosa?" Michiru si fermò davanti alla porta-finestra e fece scorrere l'apertura.

"Dì a chi lo usa di regola che la pianti, sarà una mia esclusiva prerogativa d'ora in poi." Annunciò battendo i piedi al suolo per toglierne la neve in eccesso e facendole cenno di precederla pure all'interno.

"Meno male." Michiru sospirò entrando nel tinello rischiarato dal fuoco invitante del caminetto. Si mise in poltrona mentre la sua accompagnatrice restava in piedi davanti al focolare godendo del calore delle fiamme. Come accidenti avesse fatto a restare tutto quel tempo all'esterno senza soprabito restava un mistero.

"Meno male cosa?" Le chiese infine visto che l'altra non aveva aggiunto altro e si limitava a sorridere sorniona fissandola dalla sua comoda postazione.

Il sorriso di Michiru si allargò vieppiù.

"Il sarcasmo ti è tornato ieri, la vanità è ricomparsa prima. Mancava solo la prepotenza all'appello ed eccola qua." E detto questo scoppiò a ridere inondando l'ambiente con la sua risata argentina.

"Bentornata tra noi Haruka!" Esclamò allora la bionda unendosi alla sua ilarità.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Era una giornata tendente al grigio quella e il tenue bagliore che filtrava dalle nuvole attraversava fioco le finestre e le porte del centro ricreativo cittadino. Tuttavia, sebbene il bel tempo non sorridesse a quella che doveva essere una giornata di festa e di sport, l'andito era imbandierato a dovere e una discreta calca si stava già addensando all'interno. Gruppetti di persone gironzolavano qua e là ingannando l'attesa, poiché c'era ancora un'ora buona d'aspettare prima che l'evento prendesse il via. E c'era chi sostava davanti allo stand degli articoli in vendita e chi si soffermava a leggere le brochure che illustravano ampiamente quali servizi offrisse quella moderna struttura. E man a mano che trascorrevano i minuti e l'affluenza aumentava, l'ingresso si trovò ad essere stipato di gente, cosa che casualmente favorì l'entrata ad effetto di colei che per indole e necessità tendeva sempre a stupire.

In effetti, quando l'imponente figura di Haruka attraversò la soglia, oscurando per un istante con la sua stazza il cono di luce, chi si trovò a volgere lo sguardo in quella direzione restò catturato. Razione che in crescendo contagiò, col progredire del suo avanzare, la totalità dei presenti. Poiché ebbe la fortuna sfacciata di trovarsi ad inoltrarsi tra due ali di folla, ressa, che trovandosi ai fianchi dell'andito, involontariamente divenne spettatrice e claque del suo cammino. In quella marea di figure medie e dalle nere chiome brillava come un faro al buio, attirava l'attenzione e, rendendosene perfettamente conto, con l'istrionismo che le era proprio, fece in modo di dare al popolo ciò che il popolo voleva.

Con molta spontaneità rese il suo incedere più sciolto, quasi dinoccolato, come se in quel modo avesse voluto sottolineare vieppiù l'alta statura e il suo svettare sulla maggior parte di loro. Badò tuttavia ad evidenziare una certa grazia felina nel movimento, allo scopo di non apparire troppo impettita, godendosi al contempo la sensazione incomparabile di abbagliare dei perfetti sconosciuti.

Oggi era qui in veste di semplice spettatrice, ciononostante, memore della faccenda dei diversivi plausibili, oltre che dello scopo secondario che l'aveva condotta in questa sede, le piaceva creare un po' di scompiglio attraverso la sola magnificenza della sua fisicità. Nondimeno non era semplice vanità la sua, benché ammettesse di esserlo un tantino di troppo, ma obiettivamente era consapevole che c'era dell'altro. La verità era che per anni aveva conosciuto solo l'altra faccia della medaglia, ovvero quella di essere un nessuno, uno zero a cui finanche il diritto dell'apparenza era negato. E ,ora che stava vivendo la situazione all'opposto, adesso che era ad un passo dagli ambiziosi sogni di gloria e di rivalsa che da allora aveva iniziato a covare, tendeva ad amplificare al massimo qualsiasi effetto circostanziale. Fermo restante l'indubbia importanza dei possibili acchiappi femminili che potevano derivarne. Anche se stavano diventando una pericolosa fissa di cui presto o tardi si sarebbe dovuta occupare.

Ad ogni modo non era questo il momento per impensierirsi con simili bazzecole e scrollando le spalle si liberò del problema immettendosi nel varco che s'inoltrava verso il locale della vasca olimpionica. Procedé fendendo il brusio degli astanti e coloro che l'incrociavano, per lo più liceali come lei, sebbene ci fosse anche un certo numero di adulti e quelli che identificò come degli universitari, d'istinto tendevano a farsi da parte per cederle il passo. In un certo senso era un moto spontaneo, ché il dinamismo con il quale camminava e la marziale bellezza del suo aspetto, facevano sì che si fosse portati a scostarsi un po' più in là sia per la predominanza che emanava, che per poterla ammirare. Aveva tutto quel che poteva calamitare l'interesse altrui e sprigionava il fascino maledetto di un ufficiale nazista, vestita com'era di un lungo cappotto scuro di foggia militare. Impressione vieppiù intensificata dal volto affilato dall'espressione altera e dal biondo scintillante dei capelli.

Accorgendosene, aveva captato infatti alcuni commenti a quel proposito, Haruka rallentò fingendo di fermarsi a considerare il da farsi. Poi, esibendo una cordialità insospettabile per il suo aspetto fiero, che invero allentò la morsa d'apprensione di quanti l'avevano osservata e che li portò a risponderle con uno spontaneo sorriso, con estrema gentilezza chiese indicazioni ad un gruppetto di studentelli. I ragazzi le risposero piuttosto sopraffatti, al contrario delle ragazze che per contro le lanciavano occhiate timide mentre ridacchiavano tra loro.

Haruka non poteva palesare il ghigno che voleva per forza scoprirle i denti, ma, constatare quel che stava creando con una semplice domanda, la riempiva di soddisfazione. Era evidente infatti che non avevano alcun dubbio sulla sua mascolinità e che per quei ragazzi il rispondere alla sua richiesta d'informazioni fu fonte di inspiegabile nervosismo.

_Effetto capobranco!_

Pensò ironica, poiché nella loro pochezza persino quelle mezze seghe riuscivano immediatamente a captare il sopraggiungere dell'individuo predominante e di conseguenza andavano in tensione vedendo minacciato il loro territorio. Quanto alla frangia femminile, per lo stesso motivo supponeva, si sarebbero a lungo ricordate di lei. E non tanto per il modo in cui si accomiatò, per la cronaca, con un galante ammicco di ringraziamento e un sorriso scintillante, quanto perché lo spirito atavico della donna è portato a cercare il meglio per sé e per la sopravvivenza della specie. Naturalmente quelle non potevano sapere che in questo senso sarebbe stata utile come un frigorifero al Polo Nord, ma, visto che attorno a lei chiunque altro scompariva fino a diventare parte integrante della tappezzeria, non poteva certo biasimarle! Ah, che bello che era svettare sugli altri umiliandoli!

Sogghignando tra sé e sé per quel siparietto ben riuscito e, accompagnata dal rimbombare ritmico dei suoi passi, Haruka si portò nella sala dove si trovava la piscina principale e salì fino all'ultima gradinata per andare a sedersi sugli spalti ancora vuoti. Una volta tanto però il suo non era un volontario isolamento, quanto il desiderio di evitare di aver noia da quanti potessero trovarsi alle sue spalle. Effettivamente era difficile vedere al di là della sua stazza quando si piazzava davanti a qualcuno e, visto che le capitava spesso, di preferenza sostava sempre ultima in qualsiasi fila. Inoltre da quel punto poteva vedere tutto e allo stesso tempo chiunque poteva distinguerla da lontano, l'ideale per i suoi scopi.

Arricciò il naso infastidita, l'odore acre e vagamente chimico del cloro dell'acqua si avvertiva persino da lassù. Si alzava in nuvolette di vapore saturando l'ambiente circostante, sebbene quel posto fosse decisamente ampio e ben areato. Quel giorno si sarebbero tenute le prime gare di nuoto del nuovo anno, al mattino avevano disputato le categorie minori, laddove di lì a poco avrebbero concorso le studentesse dell'ultimo e penultimo anno delle superiori. L'elite agonistica delle migliori scuole di Tokyo e provincia era radunato qui oggi, ché quello che si sarebbe conteso era un banco di prova importante per chi aveva intenzione di andare lontano in quello sport. C'era un non so che nell'aria che dava il sentore della determinazione di quanti si apprestavano a rivaleggiare, un misto di costanza e grinta che fece salire alla bionda un rigurgito di rimpianto autentico.

"Presto prenderà il via il campionato di automobilismo." Pensò risoluta scuotendoselo di dosso. "E allora non avrò più tempo per queste nostalgie inerenti al mio tempo d'atleta."

Mancava poco infatti, ormai si era a fine Gennaio e aveva ripreso a lavorare a tempo pieno al conclusivo completamento dello sviluppo della sua monoposto. Si era agli sgoccioli e la macchina non aveva bisogno di ulteriori rifiniture, bensì di rodarsi finché gomme, motore e telaio non fossero stati tarati a puntino. Tanto che stava impiegando tutto il suo tempo libero dividendosi tra il circuito, dove incessantemente girava a velocità sempre maggiori, accumulando chilometri su pista e nell'apposita galleria del vento, e la palestra. Aveva un programma d'allenamento spietato e dei personal trainer che la seguivano non mancavano mai di stupirsi innanzi alla sua tenacia e a quel corpo che sembrava insensibile alla stanchezza. Ma questi non potevano immaginare che Haruka, volando incontro al suo scopo, tendeva ad ignorare sistematicamente ogni limite e non scorgeva altro che il fine che si era imposta.

Sì, non vedeva l'ora di cominciare e mordeva il freno sempre più impaziente in quell'attesa che stava cominciando a diventarle spasmodica. Era insopportabile e le dava quasi un senso di malessere fisico. Detestava l'inerzia e faceva di tutto per occupare il tempo che non dedicava alle future glorie della sua carriera. Probabilmente anche per questo era qui oggi, oltre che per mettersi in vista e, _naturalmente_, perché l'aveva promesso a quella rompicoglioni di Michiru. Per la verità la violinista non le aveva dato tregua finché non aveva detto di sì e, non fidandosi completamente della sua parola, quel mattino le aveva fatto pure una ulteriore telefonata per assicurarsi che davvero intervenisse.

_Darle il mio numero di cellulare è stato un grosso errore. _

Pensò la bionda che ormai aveva perso il conto del volume di chiamate e messaggi che giornalmente riceveva sulla sua utenza privata. Di fatto tra Hitomi, Michiru e Shanaya le sembrava di essere bersagliata come un centralino di un call-center impazzito. Senza contare Setsuna che, puntuale come un orologio, le faceva uno squillo tutte le sere. Ultimamente era diventata molto loquace, Haruka sospettava che fosse dovuto un po' allo stress causato dalla monumentale mole di studio che stava affrontando in vista degli esami di ammissione all'università e un altro po' per quel che era accaduto qualche settimana prima. In effetti la sera di Natale, subito dopo essersi accomiatata dalla residenza dei Kaiou, avevano avuto tra loro una conversazione telefonica alquanto singolare, ma inevitabile. Del resto alla luce di quanto era accaduto, era inutile tirarla tanto per le lunghe, per cui si era detta che era meglio riannodare subito quel legame sfilacciato, prima che si spezzasse del tutto.

"Auguri bastarda!" L'aveva apostrofata infatti non appena Setsuna aveva alzato la cornetta e per tutta risposta l'altra si era limitata a riderle in faccia all'altro capo dell'apparecchio.

"Altrettanto, carogna! Tutto risolto allora?" Aveva replicato col solito tono caldo, come se l'aspro battibecco che le aveva viste protagoniste non avesse mai avuto luogo o fosse stato meno rabbioso di quel che entrambe ricordavano.

"Tra noi? O tra me e madama la musicista?" Aveva ribattuto la bionda salendo sul taxi che l'attendeva.

"Tra noi mi sembra ovvio. Sai, conoscendoti, ho immaginato che dopo quel che ti ho detto ti fossi precipitata a cercarla col coltello tra i denti. Ora non so di preciso quel che può essere accaduto ma, visto che è quasi mezzanotte e a meno che tu non abbia avuto un soprassalto di coscienza causato dallo spirito del Natale passato, presente e futuro come Scrooge, presumo che abbia passato la sera con lei. Magari a litigare, altrimenti perché chiamarmi e per giunta a quest'ora? Mi sbaglio?" Le aveva chiesto provocandole un moto genuino d'affettuosa intimità. Non sarebbe cambiata mai, sarebbe sempre stata la sua prediletta, adorata, rompiballe e vecchia Setsuna. Ossia, colei che in caso di bisogno non esitava a far la parte dell'infame, oltre che una straordinaria stratega e una figlia di puttana dall'incomparabile operato.

"Figurati, non dovresti neppure domandarmelo, dato che parrebbe tu l'abbia visto nella sfera di cristallo. Pensa te, mi ha messo a decorare l'abete, ma ti rendi conto?" Le aveva chiesto ironicamente provocandole un ennesimo eccesso di risa e da lì avevano preso a discorrere di tutto e niente, proprio come avevano sempre fatto.

Così, con quella chiacchierata spensierata e che nulla di chiarificatore pretendeva, poiché le due pur senza parlare si erano intese benissimo, si erano gettate di comune e tacita intesa quell'episodio alle spalle e il sereno era immediatamente tornato tra loro. Haruka doveva ammettere che era bello riaverla al suo fianco, poiché per quanto i suoi pensieri negli ultimi tempi fossero stati occupati da ben altre cose, la costante presenza di Setsuna aveva fatto sentire la sua assenza.

Viceversa bella non era stata per niente la strigliata che Hitomi le aveva fatto quando le aveva confessato _tout court_ quel che aveva combinato con la figlia del loro datore di lavoro. In quel momento la bionda aveva temuto seriamente per la sua incolumità, ché la sua manager aveva fatto fuoco e fiamme, inoltre, non l'aveva mai udita dire tutte quelle parolacce in una sola volta. In ogni caso avevano urlato entrambe fino a quando non si erano calmate, il che voleva dire che avevano continuato per un bel pezzo. Dopodichè l'aveva convinta a parlarne civilmente e ponendole davanti ad una pinta di birra, quella che la donna preferiva, le aveva esposto le sue ragioni fino a concluderne che forse era stata un pochino sconsiderata. A quest'ammissione di colpa l'altra non aveva potuto che dirsi d'accordo e avevano continuato a discuterne fino al momento in cui, una Hitomi notevolmente più distesa, non se n'era uscita con una frase che riassumeva concisamente il succo della faccenda.

"Credo che manterrà il segreto, ma ti sei messa in bel casino Haruka… Adesso ti toccherà fartela ogniqualvolta vorrà!" Aveva esclamato con un ghigno arguto provocando nella testa della sua interlocutrice la poco confortante visione di una Shanaya in vesti da padrona che armata di una lunga frusta le intimava di andare verso il talamo e di darsi da fare.

Tra i frizzi e i lazzi le aveva descritto quella boccaccesca rappresentazione e ne avevano riso insieme sganasciandosi, ma ripensandoci dopo Haruka ne aveva convenuto. Ché quella pronunciata da Hitomi non poteva che essere una incontrovertibile verità, anche se fino a questo momento era riuscita grossomodo a tenere a bada la passionale fanciulla. Beh certo, con qualche difficoltà indubbiamente, però vista e considerata la situazione in cui era andata a trovarsi, tutto sommato non era andata troppo male.

Era successo infatti che, in prossimità di San Silvestro, Yamamay senior aveva invitato tutto il team a trascorrere le festività dell'ultimo dell'anno nell'albergo che possedeva presso una rinomata località di montagna. Il che voleva servire quale ulteriore motivo d'aggregazione per i suoi collaboratori, nonché quale premio per i risultati che stavano ottenendo in vista delle corse imminenti. Haruka aveva colto la palla al balzo, adorava sciare e poi l'occasione capitava proprio a proposito. Michiru difatti aveva raggiunto i suoi nonni nella natale isola di Kyushu, cosa che l'aveva fatta incazzare alquanto. Aveva creduto infatti che le sarebbe stato chiesto di seguirla, non ci sarebbe andata, ma tuttavia se l'aspettava e ci era rimasta malissimo quando aveva infine compreso che non era affatto intento della ragazza farlo. E, quando si erano viste per un caffé veloce prima della partenza, poco ci era mancato che le facesse una partaccia. Non che fosse suo desiderio fare la conoscenza di quelli che vagheggiava essere due vecchi imbalsamati e dei loro ospiti altrettanto vetusti. Probabilmente se ci fosse andata sarebbe dovuta sottostare per tutto il tempo ad un rigido protocollo di comportamenti e tradizioni che non conosceva, né capiva. Però il fatto che la violinista se ne stesse andando tutta contenta verso le natie sponde e la stesse lasciando da sola a rompersi i maroni, le aveva dato oltremodo fastidio. Alla fine aveva taciuto, per pudore, soprattutto per orgoglio, preferendo non dirglielo, malgrado fino all'ultimo avesse avuto la tentazione di spararle qualche battutina ad hoc in modo da cancellare la radiosa espressione che mostrava.

Che diavolo aveva da essere così briosa? Vallo a sapere, ma lungi da lei palesare il suo scontento. Se ne stette zitta e le augurò buon viaggio, benché avesse un muso lungo così dopo averla salutata.

Certo avrebbe potuto trascorrere le restanti vacanze in compagnia di Setsuna, peccato però che ritenesse fosse troppo impegnata con le sue incessanti sessioni di studio per disturbarla, quindi aveva optato anche in questo caso per il silenzio e le si prospettava un capodanno parecchio triste. Meditò di sbronzarsi fin dal mattino. Poi, per fortuna, Hitomi le aveva comunicato la bella novità e, approntando la sua attrezzatura sciistica, si era detta che qualche giorno su e giù sulle piste non era poi tanto male. Per non menzionare che quello del suo capo più che un invito era una convocazione, per cui non era troppo saggio rifiutare. Vero che c'era l'incognita rappresentata dalla sua spumeggiante figliola, ma per contro, restarsene a Tokyo a gingillarsi non era affatto una prospettiva piacevole. In definitiva aveva accettato con entusiasmo, ci era andata e si era anche molto divertita. Meglio, aveva avuto addirittura l'opportunità di acquistare ulteriore lustro agli occhi dei membri del suo team, in quanto le evoluzioni che aveva compiuto snowboard ai piedi e sulle moto da neve avevano riscosso l'ammirato plauso di tutti i suoi assistenti. E quando poi di sera, complice l'atmosfera rilassata della sala riscaldata dall'immenso caminetto nell'hotel, tutta la truppa si riuniva e si scherzava sorseggiando brandy fino a tarda notte. In questi momenti Haruka si sprofondava in una poltrona accanto al focolare e oziava, lasciando che tutto le scorresse intorno senza parteciparvi. Insomma una bella parentesi per lei e per loro, utile per quando sarebbero ritornati a lavoro.

Sua instancabile accompagnatrice in questi trascorsi era stata Shanaya, la quale, quantunque avesse perfettamente capito che non era il caso di rischiare di farsi beccare insieme a pomiciare, vista la costante presenza di suo padre, era comunque determinata a passare con lei quanto più tempo possibile. Anche perché, considerando che fino all'ultimo l'uomo era stato piuttosto restio alla sua venuta, ora che l'aveva spuntata non si sa come, voleva abituare un po' alla volta l'intransigente paparino alla presenza di quello che in un futuro mica troppo lontano sarebbe potuto diventare un papabile genero.

Cosicché Haruka, che di questi maneggi nulla sapeva, il che era una fortuna, altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovata con un travaso di bile, si era ritrovata suo malgrado in sua compagnia. Non che le dispiacesse, anche perché Shanaya, mostrandole una insospettata prestanza fisica, aveva sciato con lei per tutto il tempo, seguendola senza indugio persino sulle piste nere, tracciati che affrontavano fregandosene bellamente dei cartelli di pericolo. Chiaramente la ragazza non poteva starle alla pari quanto a velocità, ma nonostante ciò Haruka doveva ammettere che comunque era molto brava e che tutto sommato il fatto che spesso, approfittando della solitudine, le strappasse qualche appassionato bacio, non fosse poi un gran male.

A dire la verità, nonostante i suoi buoni proposti, ad un certo punto aveva preso a dolersi abbastanza di non poter osare di più, soprattutto quando a cena se la ritrovava innanzi che faceva il suo ingresso nella stanza al braccio del papà con indosso abiti griffati e oltremodo attillati. Era uno schianto e sapeva perfettamente di esserlo, inoltre sembrava addirittura che si divertisse a provocarla, per vedere fino a quando avrebbe resistito. Haruka non aveva abboccato, ma occorsa tutta la sua volontà, nonché i tempestivi e provvidenziali interventi di Hitomi, perché l'inevitabile non si concretizzasse. Sentiva pruderle le mani dalla smania repressa e quando avvertiva che ormai stava lì, lì per scoppiare, quella settimana di distensione, che negli ultimi giorni per lei non lo era stata affatto, era terminata e tutti avevano fatto ritorno alle rispettive case.

Da quel momento in poi non avevano avuto occasione d'incrociarsi, giacché entrambe erano state davvero troppo prese dalle rispettive occupazioni, così tutto era tornato alla normalità e, quando Michiru era rientrata, Haruka le si era presentata come se niente fosse, sentendosi perfettamente a posto con la coscienza. Non aveva nulla da biasimarsi no? Era candida e casta come un giglio, tale e quale come quando si erano separate. Come se poi una scopata in più o in meno avessero potuto fare la differenza per la violinista se avesse saputo. Ma visto che non ne era al corrente, queste erano sottigliezze cui non riteneva fosse appropriato badare.

Ad ogni modo da quel momento in poi i giorni di riposo sembrarono finire in un baleno, la scuola era ricominciata e a poco a poco tutto il tran, tran era rispeso. Salvo che per il fatto che durante il weekend lei e Michiru avevano un appuntamento fisso. Infatti, ancorché i loro fine settimana fossero saturi d'impegni, al pomeriggio oppure a pranzo, o meglio ancora la sera, facevano in modo d'incontrarsi. E man a mano che la loro conoscenza s'infittiva, anche la confidenza prendeva piede sempre più profondamente, tanto che, se per caso capitava di non potersi incontrare, pareva ad entrambe che la settimana non fosse completa e che la successiva non lo sarebbe stata finché non si sarebbero ritrovate faccia a faccia. Nulla di trascendentale capitava durante quegli incontri, eppure non mancavano mai di lasciarle un rotondo senso di buonumore addosso. Erano appaganti, trovava nella violinista un senso di completezza che con chiunque altro mancava e sempre più spesso si stupiva di scoprire in lei una persona che non aveva assolutamente sospettato, celata com'era dall'aspetto composto e dignitoso che Michiru presentava.

E l'occasione data da queste gare di nuoto prometteva di rivelare ad Haruka un lato della ragazza che ancora non conosceva. In effetti era molto curiosa di vederla gareggiare, poiché, sebbene non le riconoscesse la sua medesima frenesia indiavolata, non le sembrava proprio il tipo che lasciasse eccellere impunemente qualcun altro sulla sua stessa ribalta.

Comunque, considerazioni agonistiche a parte, dove accidenti s'era ficcata? Sarebbe stato carino da parte sua accoglierla all'ingresso, fosse stato anche solo per trenta secondi, invece di lasciarla a sbrigarsela da sola alle prese col tabellone che riportava gli orari e varie specialità in programma. Tuttavia non era il caso di piantarle una grana per questo, in effetti era stata lei ad essere arrivata abbastanza presto e gli spalti erano ancora semivuoti, tant'è vero che alcune atlete ne stavano approfittando per fare un ultimo riscaldamento ai bordi della piscina.

Haruka poggiò il soprabito sul sedile accanto al suo, si spaparanzò a gambe larghe e, lasciando scendere gli occhiali da sole sul naso, si godette lo spettacolo gratificando le nuotatrici di un'occhiata circolare e decisamente valutativa.

"Certo che il culo a mandolino dovrebbe essere messo tra le specie estinte. Oppure tra i patrimoni mondiali dell'umanità." Pensò ghignando dopo aver attentamente quotato uno per uno tutti i fondoschiena in bella mostra davanti a sé. Poi notò il sopraggiungere dell'ennesima ragazza in accappatoio e se la squadrò con intenti didattici, ossia, ci mise lo stesso impegno che metteva nel risolvere un problema di geometria quando doveva calcolare all'istante e senza dati apparenti, piano, perimetro e profondità della figura data.

"Oh, oh, bella gnocca inscritta in costume sgambato ad ore nove!" Ne concluse riferendosi alla brunetta ben tornita che or, ora faceva il suo ingresso emergendo dal corridoio degli spogliatoi. "Con quelle boe non avrà certo problemi a restare a galla!"

Rifletté sghignazzando, ma fu interrotta nelle sue valutative divagazioni dal trillo del telefono. Lo pescò dalla tasca dei jeans dove l'aveva ficcato e, leggendo il nome che compariva sul display, gettò uno sguardo circolare al semicerchio dei posti a sedere di fronte a lei. Se non ricordava male infatti Setsuna le aveva detto che avrebbe cercato di trovare il tempo di venire e infatti eccola là, seduta in basso a destra in prossimità del traguardo.

"Non ci credo, sei uscita di casa!" La sfotté non appena attivò la comunicazione.

"Ma tu che diavolo ci fai qui?!" Replicò l'altra con un tono di rimprovero per niente velato.

"Stavo effettuando un controllo. Guarda quelle ragazze, è una vera pietà! La maggior parte ha immediato bisogno di _Culo basso Bye-Bye, _le mutande che alzano e rimodellano le chiappe!" Esclamò ilare e dall'altro capo della sala Setsuna riconobbe chiaramente l'espressione da impunita nella quale Haruka si stava superbamente producendo. Sospirò levando gli occhi al cielo, invocando l'aiuto divino per scovare uno scampolo di pazienza da poter usare con quella spudorata incorreggibile.

"La tua passione per l'anatomia femminile lasciala da parte un attimo, okay? Hai idea che da qui a breve questo posto sarà invaso da una parte considerevole di tue ex compagne di scuola, nonché delle autorità accademiche alla quali fino a ieri hai fatto strappare tutti i capelli? Certo che volendo scegliere il posto più sbagliato dove andare, hai preferito il più opportuno. Ma che ti sei bevuta il cervello?" Domandò facendo della caustica ironia e guardandola di sbieco nonostante la lontananza.

"Ma ti pare Suna?" Replicò la bionda per nulla impermalita, anzi si stava divertendo un sacco al cospetto dell'apprensione dell'amica. "E' proprio per questo motivo che sono venuta qui oggi. Tu fammi solo una cortesia, fa' finta di non conoscermi, senza tralasciare però di lanciarmi di tanto in tanto uno sguardo incredulo."

"Ho paura di chiederti che accidenti hai in mente." Affermò questa rassegnata e la bionda rise ancora di gusto.

"Sta' a vedere!"

Detto questo riappese e, man a mano che iniziavano ad sopraggiungere i volti che riconosceva e aveva aspettato, Haruka si beò dello stupore di quante l'individuavano e s'affrettavano a comunicare la sua presenza alle altre. In breve diventò il fulcro dell'attenzione di tutta la delegazione del suo vecchio istituto e la totalità di quante lo formavano indiscriminatamente si stava chiedendo se fosse lei e, in caso affermativo, come avesse l'audacia presentarsi lì con una simile faccia di bronzo. Un buon inizio, ma perché il suo piano fosse soddisfacentemente portato a termine ci sarebbe voluta una temeraria che osasse spingersi fino a lei e parlarle. Purtroppo per il momento quelle si stavano limitando a passare la notizia di bocca in bocca restandosene ferme come le belle statuine, cosa che la bloccava in posizione di stallo. Però subito dopo notò con una coda d'occhio l'entrata di una familiare capigliatura, era di uno stravagante e vistoso rosa shocking e poteva appartenere ad una persona sola. Non si sbagliava infatti, era proprio lei, e constatatolo si disse che non c'era da preoccuparsi oltre a questo punto. La osservò per alcuni minuti, concludendone che Elsa era rimasta esattamente come se la ricordava, non era cambiata in nulla, salvo che per il fatto che in quel momento appariva molto più conscia e sicura di sé.

_E ti credo, da quando mi sono defilata sta dominando lei la scena! _

Pensò calpestando definitivamente l'ultimo avanzo d'umiltà che ancora poteva albergare in lei. Ma va detto che in ogni caso era la sacrosanta verità, ché da quando Haruka si era ritirata, Elsa non aveva perso una sola corsa. In ogni caso quando la ragazza si fermò a salutare le componenti di quella che era stata la squadra di atletica della bionda, queste non ci misero molto ad aggiornarla sulla sua eclisse, nonché della sua odierna e tempistica ricomparsa proprio in quel punto e sotto i loro occhi.

E fu seguendo la parabola dello sguardo della sua interlocutrice che Elsa finalmente la scorse, mentre Haruka ostentava un disinteresse da premio Oscar, sebbene di straforo stesse seguendo attenta tutta la scena. E dovette frenare l'esultanza quando finalmente avvistò che, quella che era stata la sua principale antagonista, si stava dirigendo risolutamente verso di lei e con piglio alquanto deciso.

"Bene!" Si entusiasmò approvando in pieno. "Finalmente una che ha le palle di afferrare il toro per le corna!"

E soffocando per tempo il ghigno soddisfatto che le stava salendo alle labbra, si predispose a quel che le avrebbe detto. Perché era fuori da ogni dubbio che l'ascesa di Elsa si stava compiendo allo scopo di parlarle.

"Salve." Esclamò per l'appunto quest'ultima accomodandosi immediatamente alla sua destra e senza perdere tempo d'avanzo. Haruka a bella posta le gettò un'occhiata incuriosita e fece lampeggiare il suo sorriso più disponibile.

"Ciao. Troppo caldo giù eh?" Chiese con fare casuale e senza tracce residue della burbanza che sempre l'aveva contraddistinta agli occhi della ragazza. E fu una buona mossa, perché la vide subito prenderne nota. Evidentemente Elsa era convintissima che fosse lei e quella cordialità la stava disorientando.

"Abbastanza." Rispose vaga, dopodichè la sua natura franca prese il sopravvento e decise di andare subito al sodo. "Sai che mi ricordi molto una persona che conosco?"

A questa uscita Haruka fece udire una breve risata, avendo cura però di mondarla da qualsiasi traccia della sua abituale tracotanza. Il che stimolò ulteriormente il desiderio di saperne di più della sua interlocutrice.

"Si può sapere cosa c'è di così divertente?" Domandò infatti ravvisando ancora una volta l'impressionante rassomiglianza tra questo sconosciuto e la sua nemesi sportiva. Pure Haruka Tenou che conosceva lei a questo punto già sarebbe stata impegnata a sferzarla con gli strali del suo pungente scherno, mentre questo bel tipo si stava limitando a reagire con una bonaria complicità.

"Nulla." Fece la bionda ricomponendosi, però poi le strizzò l'occhio e continuò: "Ma si da il caso che in genere questo è quel che dico io alle belle ragazze per attaccare bottone!"

A quest'uscita Elsa fu presa in contropiede, di fatto poteva dare l'impressione di un approccio maldestro il suo, e si affrettò a dissipare subito le nascenti velleità che quel tizio poteva star avendo.

"Non è questo il caso amico, casomai ti fosse venuto il dubbio. Ma vedi laggiù?" Continuò indicandole le sue vecchie compagne, le quali tutte, indifferentemente, avevano gli occhi puntati verso di loro. C'era pure parte dei suoi ex professori e, ciliegina sulla torta, c'era pure la vicepreside. Anche lei se ne stava come uno stoccafisso a fissarle a bocca aperta, già, meglio di come stava procedendo, davvero non poteva. Haruka represse di nuovo l'euforia e tornò a concedere tutta la sua attenzione a quanto le stava dicendo Elsa.

"Ebbene amico, pare che tutte quelle persone siano convinte che tu sia una ragazza. Ora, non che voglia screditare la tua virilità, ma siccome anch'io conoscevo una studentessa che ti è simile come una goccia d'acqua, mi è parso il caso di venire a controllare di persona. Senza offesa, naturalmente."

"Figurati." Fece spallucce con adeguato disinteresse, come se fosse una cosa normalissima per un ragazzo essere scambiato per una femmina e non indispettirsene. Poi fece balenare nuovamente il suo fascinoso sorriso e imbastì all'istante una storiella credibile: "Fin da bambino mi hanno spesso ripetuto che sono troppo _bellino_ per essere un ragazzo, come se poi l'essere tale dovesse voler dire per forza avere un aspetto rozzo. O anche tu pensi che in linea di massima _l'uomo ha da puzzare_?" La provocò usando apposta quello stereotipo che era in genere appannaggio delle persone poco educate e assolutamente grossolane.

"Se è per questo, profumi come tutta una distilleria fratello. E che mi prenda un colpo se paghi per l'acqua di colonia!" Ribatté Elsa tutto sommato divertita da quella scaltra sortita. Forse si stava sbagliando e non erano la stessa persona, eppure questo tizio aveva di quella l'inconfondibile impronta. I suoi sospetti presero di nuovo piede, ché chi le stava davanti cominciava ad apparirle come una versione edulcorata dell'Haruka che ricordava. Poiché, se quella che soleva chiamare la Vichinga, avesse smussato più spesso gli angoli, era esattamente così che sarebbe stata.

Haruka per contro lasciò partire una risata compiacente, anche perché effettivamente pure lei si stava piacevolmente intrattenendo a questo scambio di battute salaci, e piazzò un altro commento molto poco casuale.

"Comunque _signorina_, a dire il vero la cosa non mi giunge affatto nuova. In effetti anche io e la persona per la quale sono qui abbiamo fatto conoscenza per questo motivo. Ero ad un party natalizio quando uno splendore di ragazza mi si para davanti e mi fa' : Haruka?

Il che è buffo, perché mi chiamo proprio così. Però non mi ricordavo assolutamente di lei, ben strano evento, giacché di norma una bellezza simile farei fatica a dimenticarla. Poi sa cosa? Viene fuori che non solo io e questa fantomatica damigella per la quale sono stato confuso condividiamo nome e cognome, ma che addirittura ci somigliamo come due gemelli! Dovrò andare a protestare con i miei genitori, a quanto pare uno dei due è stato un po' birichino!" Concluse affabile accavallando le gambe e riappoggiandosi allo schienale, come in attesa di quel che Elsa avrebbe replicato.

"Uh, e scommetto che questa fantomatica persona, sia una di quelle in gara di qui a breve." Fece quest'ultima fissandola di sbieco con uno sguardo pieno di sottintesi, occhiata che si vide restituire con incredibile trasparenza. O questo tipo era esattamente chi diceva di essere, oppure era talmente scaltro che sarebbe stato oltremodo difficile spingerlo a tradirsi.

"Per l'appunto." Haruka le cedette intenzionalmente un altro po' di terreno, se Elsa ci cascava era fatta, ma doveva far in modo che calasse nella trappola senza che se ne rendesse conto.

"Non è che magari stiamo parlando di Michiru Kaiou?" Domandò la ragazza più piccola insinuante, calandosi ignara nel trabocchetto che le era stato accuratamente teso. Credeva di essere le a manovrare le pedine, invece era tutto l'opposto. E se quella conversazione fosse stata una partita a scacchi, il suo dire sarebbe stato la mossa dell'alfiere, in diagonale e dritto al cuore della faccenda. Mentre Haruka ne stava curando la regia occulta, pareva non facesse nulla, invece a passi millimetrici la stava chiudendo in un vicolo cieco.

Ora toccava a lei la mossa ed Elsa si stava chiedendo se avrebbe tentato di svincolare di lato come il cavallo, o se avrebbe ceduto come un semplice pedone. Non credeva in ogni caso che avrebbe fatto resistenza come la torre, poiché si aspettava un contrattacco diretto. Restava da vedere solo se l'avrebbe fatto come un maschio o una femmina, da re o da regina insomma. Dipendeva tutto da lì.

"Esattamente. La conosci?" Replicò la bionda di rimando e poi, senza attendere risposta, aggiunse: "Perché in caso affermativo avrei un paio di domande. Sai mi secca proprio essere avvicinato solo perché sono simile a qualcun altro." Mantenne per qualche secondo un'aria dispiaciuta, quindi reputò che fosse arrivato il momento d'inalberare quella tra lo scocciato e l'irritato. "Si può sapere chi accidenti è questa Haruka tenou?!"

_Scacco matto. _

Elsa era sconcertata e rimase muta per qualche istante, ché in due mosse la situazione le era stata ribaltata sotto il naso. Sì o no? Era lei o non lo era? L'istinto le diceva di sì, ma non sarebbe stato parlandoci che l'avrebbe scoperto. Abbassò il capo vinta e solo allora notò un particolare che fino a quel momento le era sfuggito. Beh, questo cambiava tutto e non c'era altro da dire. Tornò a levare gli occhi alla figura che le sedeva accanto, ma stavolta era lei a ridere maliziosamente. Soffocò l'ilarità e si apprestò a dargli una risposta.

"Chi è?" Fece una pausa e ci pensò un attimo, poi le venne il paragone adatto. "Se hai visto le _Cronache di Narnia_ puoi identificarla nella Strega Bianca, colei che ha assoggettato un intero regno al perenne inverno solo per le sue ambizioni. Glaciale, sprezzante, inarrivabile." Concluse la sequela di aggettivi e si alzò in piedi, ma prima di congedarsi aggiunse: " E' la persona più scostante, meno affabile e pregna da capo a piedi d'arroganza che puoi immaginare _vecchio mio_. Ma questi particolari non contano nulla, poiché quella è soprattutto il più grande atleta, maschio o femmina che sia, che abbia mai solcato le piste. Non so che fine abbia fatto, né se corre ancora, ma mi piacerebbe gareggiare ancora una volta contro di lei. Perché solo correndole affianco, anch'io una volta, per un attimo, ho provato la sensazione di volare nell'infinito."

Detto questo le fece un sorrisetto ambiguo e, senza attendere replica, se ne andò. Adagio si riportò dabbasso e sempre con estrema calma tornò lì da dove era partita in avanscoperta. Le si fecero intorno tutte desiderose di sapere, c'erano persino qualche professore e un membro della dirigenza, sebbene stavano avendo la decenza di mantenersi ad una certa distanza. A quanto pareva pure loro erano ansiosi di capire, forse volevano togliersi definitivamente il pensiero, chissà. Ad ogni modo, perché no? Ne avevano il diritto in fondo e fu per farglielo sentire bene che parlò con un tono di voce parecchie ottave sopra il suo solito.

"Quello lì è un uomo ragazze. Statevene tranquille, non vi darà più ombra. Potete scordarvi pure di quella piantagrane."

Elsa restò per assistere all'esibizione di Michiru e ne valse la pena, giacché fu una gara strepitosa. Combattuta, esaltante, sebbene già dalle prime bracciate la violinista impose il suo ritmo e superiorità. Ma il fatto che sovente ridesse tra sé e sé non andava ricercato nella vittoria della vecchia amica, quanto nell'imprevedibilità della moda.

Già, ché se Haruka quel giorno non avesse indossato quei jeans strappati e se uno degli spacchi non si fosse aperto proprio in corrispondenza del suo ginocchio, allora Elsa non avrebbe mai visto e riconosciuto la cicatrice che la bionda si era procurata durante quella famosa corsa che poi lei aveva vinto. E sarebbe rimasta sempre col dubbio. Ma l'aveva vista e i suoi sospetti avevano trovato certezza.

Certo, volendo avrebbe potuto rovinarla, ma perché poi? Del resto correva ancora, anche se in un'altra lega. Sogghignò scorgendo l'allampanata figura che s'avvicinava a quella dell'eterea violinista e le scoccò uno sguardo pieno di rimpianti, ma allo stesso tempo saturo d'ammirazione.

"Và, vola verso il tuo cielo, qualunque esso sia." Mormorò infine dicendole addio.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Memorie in una notte di mezza estate

-- Parte prima--

Nulla resta scritto su pietra.

Se lo ripeteva spesso, era una delle sue massime preferite. Così come era radicata in lei la convinzione che il forever and ever fosse un esclusivo appannaggio della letteratura e del cinema. Nondimeno, osservando il panorama che si estendeva ai suoi piedi, non poteva negare che c'erano delle eccezioni, cose, che per quanto la riguardavano, non sarebbero cambiate mai. Sebbene fosse passata da un continente all'altro, malgrado stesse gradualmente prendendo atto di quanto la sua vita fosse, sotto molti punti di vista, diversa rispetto a prima.

Già, tutto si poteva dire ormai, tranne che fosse ancora la sparuta adolescente avvelenata fin nel midollo che tre anni orsono aveva messo piede per la prima volta sul suolo nipponico. Eppure, nonostante ciò, di quella conservava ancora talune abitudini, una combinazione di buone e cattive, le quali comunque le assicuravano un certo senso di continuità. Ed era confortante sapere che un filo indissolubile legava la sua vita da yankee a quella che viveva oggi, qui, all'altro capo del mondo.

Generalmente non si accostava più di tanto a certe considerazioni, ma qui era diverso, perché in un certo senso c'era un qualcosa di trascendentale nello starsene allungata comodamente sull'impiantito di questa terrazza ai margini delle maestose alture che la circondavano. In questo luogo aveva modo di ripensare, dopo tanto tempo, alla sua infanzia. Più precisamente a quel periodo d'oro, quando Ame ancora la conduceva con sé.

Poteva avere sì e no cinque anni all'epoca e insieme, attraverso un percorso tortuoso, affrontato perlopiù a bordo di autobus sgangherati e in autostop, avevano girato le sconfinate lande del Texas, i brulli massicci dell'Arizona, l'assolata Alabama, per poi perdersi nelle distese riarse del Nuovo Messico, fino ad approdare sulla sponda estrema della west coast. Ricordava perfettamente quelle peregrinazioni sconclusionate e le innumerevoli facce che si erano avvicendate durante quelle trasferte avventurose. In ogni caso era singolare notare come da bambina avesse avuto la possibilità di fare una simile esperienza, di sicuro ai limiti dell'avventatezza, ma proprio per questo indelebile. Forse l'unico rimpianto che aveva a riguardo era che in quel mentre era in un'età troppo infantile per apprezzarla e viverla appieno, di tutto il resto e dei disagi che avevano patito, non poteva fregargliene di meno.

Un sorriso indulgente le stirò le labbra, come capitava sempre ogniqualvolta pensasse a sua madre, poiché proprio non riusciva d'evitare di considerarla con una certa, benevola, condiscendenza. Del resto, perché non avrebbe dovuto? Giacché, sebbene Ame fosse una peripatetica inveterata, benché proprio per questo l'avesse abbandonata, comunque, finché aveva potuto, aveva condiviso con lei tutto. Donandole in questo modo il raro privilegio d'assaporare il gusto autentico della libertà assoluta. Quindi, escludendo l'aspetto da perenne freak, o le fisime da figlia dei fiori che la contraddistinguevano, non c'era da meravigliarsi troppo se sotto molti aspetti fossero affini e che il medesimo tarlo le rodesse entrambe. Tanto che Haruka sapeva benissimo d'essere ciclicamente tentata di fare armi e bagagli e di partirsene per ignota destinazione.

Poi, naturalmente, le sue smanie si calmavano e a mente fredda riusciva a persuadersi della follia di certe idee, quantunque si ripromettesse che un giorno l'avrebbe fatto davvero, quando il momento giusto sarebbe arrivato. Prima doveva guadagnarsi gloria e il conseguente riscatto, nel frattempo, la tanto agognata latitanza, quella meravigliosamente irrazionale che vagheggiava, avrebbe dovuto attendere.

Ad ogni modo, anche se ormai quei vagabondaggi erano lontani, stasera l'oblio della memoria le stava restituendo ad uno ad uno i posti in cui erano state e i volti dei personaggi bislacchi con i quali spesso Ame si accompagnava. Erano una specie di tribù variegata, eclettica e, quando si ritrovavano insieme, inevitabilmente le notti venivano illuminate dai fuochi di bivacco e il suo dormiveglia cullato da una sequela di discorsi incomprensibili e dal suono delle chitarre folk.

Una volta aveva visto un documentario sulle generazioni seguite a Woodstock e francamente non aveva saputo spiegarsi perché quanto stava passando sullo schermo le apparisse tanto eccessivo e lontano dalla realtà. Sapeva troppo di stereotipo, mentre gli hippy con i quali aveva avuto a che fare lei, sebbene per la maggiore fossero degli effettivi sciroccati, non erano affatto caricaturali come li si voleva far apparire.

In ogni caso restava il fatto che di quelli, e del periodo che aveva passato con loro, le era rimasta attaccata addosso la fascinazione per certe atmosfere e che il richiamo delle notti d'estate ancor oggi era immutato per lei. Anche se, in questa specifica serata d'agosto, l'unico rumore che si sostituiva al silenzio era l'occasionale graffiare della punta della matita su di un foglio.

Curioso, se questo fosse accaduto non molto tempo prima, avrebbe dato in escandescenze, per quanto insignificante potesse essere quel fruscio. Ora invece avere compagnia non le dispiaceva, anzi aveva insistito molto perché Michiru venisse fin lì, servendosi di tutte le sue risorse persuasive per strapparla all'oceano che tanto amava. A dire la verità aveva spinto molto sul fatto che per lei sarebbe stato impossibile recarsi in spiaggia, a meno che non ci fosse andata coperta da capo a piedi, e innanzi a quest'ostacolo insormontabile la violinista aveva capitolato. Del resto aveva passato già tutto Luglio in riva al mare, la nostalgia la stava logorando e l'idea di passare il resto delle vacanze nella parte più remota della penisola di Izu in compagnia di Haruka era una prospettiva cui difficilmente si poteva resistere.

Insomma alla fine era venuta e i primi giorni non aveva fatto altro che pentirsi e dolersi per non aver ceduto a quel richiamo già in precedenza. Quanto ad Haruka, era più che appagata dalla sua presenza, anche se doveva ammettere che in questo frangente c'era il rischio concreto che potesse svelare di sé un aspetto che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto presentire, neppure l'intuitiva e sensibile ragazza che le stava accanto.

Sì, perché il suo amore per quelle particolari ore che seguono il crepuscolo, tendeva a trasfigurarla. In questi particolari momenti infatti pareva trasformarsi, diventava tutt'uno col respiro della natura, cedeva le armi e per un lasso di tempo sublime lasciava ascendere al cielo quanto di più metafisico albergasse dentro di lei.

Ciò accadeva perché più d'ogni altra cosa le piaceva abbandonarsi mentre il sole calava, e, quando la luce lasciava spazio al manto morbido dell'oscurità e i grilli prendevano a frinire, una tregua umorale ingentiliva i suoi tratti taglienti. Adorava queste sospensioni durante le quali rilassava le membra sempre attive, intanto che dal bosco le arrivava alle narici il profumo dell'erba accompagnato dal verso ritmico degli uccelli notturni. E, per quanto mondana fosse obbligata ad apparire, non avrebbe mai barattato i vitali giorni che trascorreva qui, in cambio di un'esclusiva località vip dove mettersi in mostra.

Che andassero a farsi fottere tutti! Questo luogo era diventato il suo elitario eremo e per nulla al mondo ci avrebbe rinunciato. E non solo perché aveva posato con le sue stesse mani gran parte del legno di cui era fatto questo ricovero, ma soprattutto perché alla progettazione e costruzione dello stesso aveva preso parte una persona che le era cara quanto le memorie appena evocate. Del resto ne era parte integrante.

Sorrise nostalgica e rivide, come se ce l'avesse di nuovo innanzi, la figura angolosa, rivestita dal candido camicione messicano e dai jeans sfilacciati, della ragazza che da un giorno all'altro era diventata elemento fondamentale del clan del flower power in mezzo al quale era cresciuta.

Beh, a dirla tutta c'era da ammettere che in quella moltitudine Siddharta, che lei aveva chiamato sempre e soltanto Sid, spiccava per concretezza ed intelletto. Forse proprio per questo le si era affezionata fin da subito, contrariamente a quanto, prima e dopo, le sarebbe successo con chiunque altro. Ma forse non si era trattato solo di questo, molto probabilmente si era trattato dell'innamoramento di due anime affini, di due spiriti nutriti dal medesimo senso di solitudine, sebbene una fosse ancora una bimbetta e l'atra sulle soglie dell'età adulta. Ma a ben guardarla Sid avrebbe potuto essere sua sorella maggiore, tanto erano rassomiglianti nei colori degli occhi e dei capelli, e in effetti spesso le avevano scambiate per tali, anche perché Haruka le stava sempre appiccicata come una pulce. Quando l'aveva vista per la prima volta era ancora una mocciosa, mentre l'altra andava per i venti, e aveva avuto nei suoi riguardi una sorta di irresistibile imprinting, ché a tutt'oggi Sid restava ancora l'unica persona che avesse suscitato in lei un desiderio d'emulazione. Ad ogni modo la ragazza l'aveva presa sotto la sua ala protettrice e fin da subito aveva cominciato ad insegnarle tutto quanto sapesse e quanto via, via stesse apprendendo sulle polverose strade dell'ovest che macinavano.

Da lei aveva imparato il muei tai in tutte le sue svariate forme e, prima ancora d'imparare a leggere o scrivere, grazie a quella dottrina, Haruka aveva cominciato a disciplinarsi, mentre Sid con maestria, attraverso un versatile addestramento, adeguatamente incanalava la sua forza interiore. Senza contare che, se durante i suoi periodi di detenzione le aveva suonate di brutto a tutti quelli che avevano tentato di sopraffarla, doveva ringraziare lei, la quale aveva ritenuto non fosse mai troppo presto per imparare a difendersi e, meglio ancora, ad attaccare.

Del resto Sid era stata la sola che nei frangenti appena citati aveva ricercato assiduamente l'occasione di vederla, ché dopo la rinuncia della sua custodia da parte di Ame, sia in riformatorio che presso le famiglie cui era in affido, il suo era stato il solo volto noto che aveva incontrato ancora. Purtroppo non sempre era stato possibile, ma comunque per molto tempo la bionda asceta aveva rappresentato per Haruka quel fondamentale punto fermo di cui abbisognava in un mondo che vedeva andarle, ogni giorno sempre di più, completamente allo sbando.

Poi le loro strade si erano divise, in quanto la ragazza aveva ripreso a viaggiare, e quando Haruka si stava preparando per il suo ritorno in Giappone, prima di partire, le aveva lasciato una lunga lettera presso il dojo nel quale soleva allenarsi quando passava per Santa Fè, nella speranza che in futuro passasse di lì e che in qualche modo avrebbero avuto l'opportunità di rivedersi.

In seguito, dopo l'opportuna lettura della missiva lasciatale, la fame di vita e di esperienze di Sid, nonché la voglia di rivedere la sua piccola peste, l'avevano condotta nel paese del sol levante. E nonostante fossero passati anni, durante i quali molto era cambiato, l'affetto che nutrivano l'una per l'altra era rimasto immutato. E la felicità di Haruka raggiunse un picco mai più provato quando se la ritrovò davanti e, dopo qualche giorno trascorso ad aggiornarsi su quanto era accaduto nel frattempo, erano partite per trascorrere insieme tutto il periodo delle vacanze scolastiche, tre mesi tutti per loro. Tutto ciò col beneplacito del suo tutore, ché i Meiou infatti, sotto le adeguate insistenze ed argomentazioni della stessa Setsuna, considerata la gioia evidente dipinta sul volto della loro protetta, non avevano avuto cuore di negarle il loro assenso. Così Sid e Haruka, proprio come un tempo, avevano preso a seguire un itinerario tutto loro che attraversava in lungo e in largo il Giappone.

In effetti la realizzazione di questa baita era stata una sua idea, stavano vagando tra questi monti quando avevano rinvenuto il rudere di un vecchio rifugio di montagna abbandonato. E fatte le dovute ricerche avevano scoperto che sarebbero state sufficienti poche migliaia di yen per averne il possesso. Al che di comune accordo avevano deciso di riportarlo a nuova vita, non solo per il tangibile incanto del luogo, quanto per la gioia di creare di nuovo qualcosa insieme. Sid era un'esperta nella trasformazione del legno infatti, nonché un falegname provetto, ed era stata più che contenta di trasmetterle tutte le tecniche di lavorazione di cui era a conoscenza. Così avevano passato tutta l'estate prese da questa immane fatica, lasciando in piedi solo i muri originari e sistemando ad una ad una le travi del tetto e le liste del pavimento. Di notte dormivano all'addiaccio, oppure sotto una tenda improvvisata, quando i repentini temporali estivi le sorprendevano.

Era stato un impegno gravoso, immane, e, quando infine il soggiorno di Sid era arrivato al capolinea, non ne erano arrivate neppure a metà. Ma questo non aveva affatto spaventato l'ingegnosa vagabonda, riteneva infatti che a quel punto Haruka fosse in grado di cavarsela da sola. Quindi il giorno della partenza le aveva battuto una mano sulla spalla e aveva preso ad allontanarsi senza voltarsi indietro, come sempre, mentre quella che non manifestava mai apertamente i suoi sentimenti, la salutava con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Ma Haruka non piangeva per il dolore, poiché capiva quel distacco e sapeva della sua necessità, piuttosto lo faceva perché non l'aveva mai fatto per nessuno e quindi, in quel modo, le lacrime che versava in un certo senso rappresentavano la prova tangibile della gratitudine che provava verso di lei.

La riconoscenza ha tante sfaccettature diverse, proprio come l'amore, e anche per questo, ogniqualvolta che c'era più di un giorno di vacanza, Haruka lavorava sodo per portare a termine il compito che Sid le aveva lasciato come ennesima lezione di vita. E così fu che, poco dopo il suo sedicesimo compleanno, quel lungo ed estenuante lavoro ebbe fine e da quel momento in poi Haruka cercava di passare quanto più tempo possibile in questa che considerava la sua vera casa.

E non desti stupore il fatto che non nominasse mai Sid, né che non vi facesse menzione sia pure indirettamente. Era una scelta precisa, in primo luogo perché faceva di tutto per onorarla principalmente con il proprio agire, e soprattutto, perché pensava che quello fosse un privilegio da concedersi solo all'interno di quel determinato contesto bucolico. Insomma, avrebbe trovato inappropriato farlo in un ambito che immaginava Sid avrebbe detestato con tutto il cuore e del resto, richiamarne alla mente la voce e il volto nei meandri di quella snobistica scuola, oppure nel suo appartamento tutto cromato e hi-tech, le sarebbe sembrato assurdo. Per cui si permetteva di farlo solo qui, dove ancora si respirava la sua presenza, dove ogni albero, ogni forra, aveva un qualcosa che gliela ricordava, ché persino quando le onde del lago a fondovalle s'increspavano, le sembrava di udirne la profonda risata.

Haruka batté le palpebre, come a creare uno stacco concreto dalla malia di quelle divagazioni, e attraverso la penombra fissò Michiru che se ne stava accoccolata su di una pila di cuscini multicolori all'altro capo del porticato. Continuava a schizzare come se fosse completamente dimentica di ogni altra cosa, facendo sentire la sua presenza solo di tanto in tanto, magari con l'occasionale strofinio della carta o l'involontario movimento degli arti. La bionda la contemplò assorta mentre mentalmente la comparava a chi prima di lei amava stare distesa esattamente nel stesso posto. E non era un paragone del tutto azzardato, sebbene Michiru e Sid non avessero nulla in comune, sia nei modi che nell'aspetto. Ma decisamente la sua antica mentore e la violinista avevano un qualcosa che le avvicinava, anzi, in alcuni casi Michiru pareva addirittura sovrapporsi all'altra, cosa che Haruka non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Del resto era straordinario come la ragazza stesse rapidamente entrando in simbiosi con la natura del luogo, non sembrava affatto che questa fosse la prima volta che venisse qui. Si era integrata con una facilità incredibile ai suoi ritmi e, allo stesso tempo, pur ricercando sempre il suo contatto, manteneva comunque la propria autonomia.

Praticamente aveva imparato ad accettare il suo bisogno di solitudine ogniqualvolta si manifestava, esattamente come stava cominciando a pretendere lo stesso rispetto per i propri. E spesso capitava che non si vedessero per tutto il giorno, ché magari una se ne andava verso il lago a dipingere e nuotare, e l'altra verso le vette da scalare a mani nude o in bicicletta. E se al suo posto ci fosse stata Sid sarebbe accaduto lo stesso, ma con la differenza che quest'ultima tendeva ad estraniarsi con lo yoga, mentre Michiru si ritirava nel suo mondo interiore attraverso l'esercizio quotidiano del violino. E, se quando ciò avveniva, non mancava mai di dispiacerle un po', restava il fatto che vederla suonare con alle spalle quello sfondo, udire il riverbero delle note attraversare quell'anfiteatro naturale, era uno spettacolo che ne valeva davvero la pena. Ma in ogni caso non aveva senso questo suo ostinarsi a farle coincidere a tutti i costi, teneva molto ad entrambe e non c'era bisogno che creasse questo parallelo come per giustificarsene.

Mah, chissà quale sarebbe stata l'opinione di Michiru in merito, magari un giorno gliene avrebbe parlato, esattamente come aveva fatto riguardo a miriadi di argomenti che non avrebbe mai pesato d'essere in grado di rivelare. Soprattutto a lei, quella che nel giro di neanche un anno aveva compiuto l'incredibile impresa di scavarsi una nicchia tra le sue costole e un esclusivo incavo nella sua testa.

Sospirò appagata nonostante l'evidente contraddizione, ché il fatto che la presenza di quella ragazzina qui e ora la rendesse estremamente appagata era un monumentale paradosso, eppure oggi finalmente poteva dirsi lieta di tutte le petulanze delle quali l'aveva fatta oggetto fin dall'inizio. E guai se non avesse insistito, altrimenti a quest'ora chissà che accidenti di fine avrebbero fatto.

Lentamente si alzò e iniziò ad accendere le fiaccole che aveva posto sulla balaustra per illuminare la loggia, dopodichè tornò nella posizione in cui era prima e riprese a caso il flusso delle digressioni cui stava dando libero corso.

Che pace! Qui poteva assaporare un'armonia e un equilibrio incomparabili, magari dipendeva dal suo stato d'animo, o dalla bellezza del posto, o meglio ancora dalla silente figura che le era vicina senza per questo ingombrarla, ma quest'imbrunire aveva in sé qualcosa di magico che allontanava dalla sua mente tutte le malinconie negative per far posto solo a quelle gradevoli.

E allora le venne spontaneo ripensare a tutti gli episodi che erano avvenuti negli ultimi mesi. Il che era buffo, perché al loro accadere le erano sembrati di poco conto, invece ripensandoci adesso, li scopriva quantomai significativi. Si portò la mano destra davanti agli occhi e, contemplando l'alone di colore che non era ancora scomparso del tutto, sogghignò a dispetto di sé stessa. Una volta tanto gli strali della sua pungente ironia erano rivolti verso il suo stesso di comportamento, poiché non avrebbe mai immaginato di scoprirsi superstiziosa. Ché una scettica come lei non poteva esserlo, per nulla al mondo, pure ne ostentava chiare tracce, proprio lì, sul dorso della mano.

Ma poteva definirsi scaramanzia quella, oppure era la stimmata di qualcos'altro che le faceva più comodo definire tale? Valeva la pena di rivangare da dove avesse preso le mosse questa singolare faccenda allora.

Tutto si correlava alla sua attività di pilota. Naturalmente anche l'ultima corsa cui aveva preso parte, non più tardi di due settimane addietro, altro non era stata che l'ennesimo successo della lunga serie alla quale aveva dato principio fin dal suo esordio. Ciò nonostante, la sera precedente il suo debutto, era stata presa da una strizza completamente estranea alla sua abituale presunzione. Sarà che era stressata da morire a causa dalle incessanti prove che fino all'ultimo l'avevano vista protagonista, sarà che durante le qualifiche aveva avuto qualche problema di troppo con il sovrasterzo della monoposto, sarà che c'era in ballo molto di più di quel che le piaceva ammettere, ma in quelle snervanti ore antecedenti la gara il suo circuito interno era andato in tilt. Casualmente, anzi provvidenzialmente sarebbe stato il caso di dire, Michiru era lì con lei e quel che era accaduto quella notte, con l'andare del tempo, aveva assunto una valenza assai sintomatica.

Giaceva insonne nel letto, voltandosi e rivoltandosi in preda all'ansia e, non riuscendo ad assopirsi in nessun modo, benché fosse esausta e l'indomani l'attendesse l'ennesima levataccia, alla fine si era alzata e aveva preso a gironzolare per il suo appartamento. Tesa e preoccupata si era fatta un caffé ed era andata a berselo in soggiorno sperando che la vista delle luci della città in qualche modo potesse placarla. Non credeva d'aver fatto baccano, e proprio per questo, quando la violinista era emersa dalla stanza degli ospiti stropicciandosi gli occhi e andandole incontro, l'aveva fissata alquanto sorpresa.

"Che succede?" Aveva chiesto Michiru mentre si accomodava sul divano e tirava le gambe sotto di sé, soffocando un grosso sbadiglio. A quella domanda la bionda si era limitata a fare un gesto spazientito, che non diceva nulla, e aveva continuato imperterrita il suo addivieni con la calma di un animale in gabbia. Finché improvvisamente non si era buttata a peso morto sulla poltrona di fronte a lei e non aveva sbottato:

"E se domani va da schifo?"

A quest'interrogativo, e al cipiglio provocatorio e inquieto della sua interlocutrice, Michiru si era limitata a sorridere. Ed era uno di quei sorrisi che avevano cominciato a contraddistinguerla da qualche tempo in qua, uno di quelli consistenti in una smorfia a un tempo dolce, ma parallelamente un po' canzonatoria, che covava in sé un che d'enigmatico non sempre decifrabile agli occhi dell'altra.

"Vincerai." L'aveva contraddetta tranquillissima, come se quella convinzione le derivasse da un dato precedentemente acclarato e del quale era del tutto inutile discutere. Ma Haruka, alla quale la tensione mal repressa faceva l'effetto di renderla vieppiù polemica, aveva sbuffato sarcastica.

"Vorrei sapere che accidenti ne sai tu!? Ci sono tante di quelle variabili che neppure puoi immaginare! Un treno di gomme difettoso, un pit stop organizzato male, uno stronzo che in pista ti viene addosso deliberatamente! L'abilità del pilota può incidere solo fino ad un certo punto, il resto giace in grembo a quella puttana della fortuna!" Aveva concluso rabbiosa dando una botta clamorosa al bracciolo rivestito di pelle.

Innanzi a quel comportamento aggressivo Michiru non si era scomposta più di tanto, anzi, facendo spallucce e uscendosene con un: "Se si tratta solo di fortuna..." aveva raccattato dal piano vicino alla vetrata il kit da disegno che portava sempre con sé e ne aveva tratto una boccetta dal tappo nero e un pennello a punta fine. Dopodichè, accoccolandosi a terra davanti a lei, aveva intinto l'estremità di quest'ultimo nel colore e, tirandosi in grembo uno dei suoi piedi, aveva cominciato un complicato disegno che si estendeva dal polpaccio al malleolo.

"Ma che diavolo stai facendo?!" Aveva chiesto Haruka quando infine si era ripresa dall'iniziale meraviglia ed era riuscita a recuperare l'uso della parola. E, visto che non ne aveva ricevuto risposta, ché Michiru sembrava concentratissima su quanto stava facendo, aveva aggiunto tanto per dir qualcosa: "Mi stai facendo il solletico."

"Resisti." Aveva replicato criptica l'altra continuando imperterrita e allungando i tratti di nero dal tallone al retro del ginocchio. Poi, con un ultima rifinitura aveva concluso l'elaborata creazione e, sempre senza profferire parola, le aveva afferrato la mano e delicatamente l'aveva girata prima da un verso e poi dall'altro, come a cercare la prospettiva migliore. Quindi, dopo un tempo che ad Haruka parve lunghissimo, si decise e, stringendola con una blanda presa, aveva cominciato a tracciare delle sottili linee spezzate che dal polso si protendevano fino al punto in cui cominciavano le falangi.

Così fu che Haruka vide nascere dal nulla sulla sua pelle una folgore dalla squisita quota stilistica. Incuriosita, e soprattutto sedotta dalla bellezza di quella raffigurazione, mosse impercettibilmente il capo per adocchiare cosa invece le avesse fatto al piede e, scrutando l'intrico di arabeschi che lo decoravano, intuì che altro non erano che la rappresentazione di un'ala.

Voleva dirle qualcosa, chiederle il perché di quella sorta di pittura tribale, ma vedendo quanto ancora fosse intenta nella realizzazione della sua opera, preferì starsene zitta per non rompere l'incanto di quel momento. Ché, incredibile a credersi, sentiva scivolare via da lei l'ansietà, sostituita da qualcos'altro che difficilmente avrebbe potuto definire. Avrebbe potuto dire a riguardo solo che si trattava di un che di caldo ed avvolgente, come una coperta o un abbraccio rassicurante nel bel mezzo del gelido inverno.

"Non ti muovere, lasciali asciugare prima."

La voce della violinista la riscosse dalle sue fantasie e con un cenno annuì, non fidandosi a parlare, poiché temeva che la voce potesse uscirle in un tono notevolmente differente dal suo abituale.

"Scommetto che per le testa ti stanno frullando infinità d'interrogativi, vero?" Fece la ragazza ridacchiando e rompendo quel silenzio inconsueto.

"Già. Una saetta e un'ala, simbologia interessante, considerato che dovrò correre come il vento domani. " Concesse rimirando per l'ennesima volta i decori che l'adornavano.

"Appunto, considerali dei talismani, una sorta di amuleti di buona fortuna. Per quanto mi riguarda sono convinta che non ne avresti affatto bisogno, ma hai visto mai?" Aveva ribattuto maliziosa e con un tanto di condiscendenza che, se non si fosse trattato di lei, la bionda avrebbe trovato intollerabile.

Ad ogni modo, superstizione o no, se li era tenuti e aveva fatto una gara strepitosa, stupendo pubblico e addetti ai lavori con la sua guida spericolata e la sonante vittoria che ne era derivata. E da quel momento in poi aveva preteso sempre che alla vigilia di qualsiasi competizione Michiru passasse la notte nel suo appartamento e rinnovasse di volta in volta quel rito propiziatorio. Senza contare inoltre che quei disegni erano di una magnificenza incomparabile. Spesso si diceva che avrebbe dovuto farseli tatuare, ma poi che fine avrebbe fatto quella cerimonia che condividevano? Ormai sapeva che non avrebbe saputo rinunciarvi, per cui aveva lasciato le cose così come stavano. Ma per quanto potevano continuare così a vegetare in quella terra di nessuno?

La guardò di tralice mentre quella ignara continuava a dipingere, era a pochi metri da lei, una distanza esigua, tanto che le sarebbe bastato qualche passo per annullarla e gettare una volta per tutte la maschera. Sì, ma poi? Non sapeva neppure lei di che cosa si trattasse davvero, senza contare che non era ancora pronta ad affrontarne tutte le conseguenze.

Sospirò indecisa e fissò ancora una volta le linee sbiadite della mano, chiedendosi se allo stesso modo, col tempo, avessero potuto perdere vigore anche le sensazioni che, sempre più forti, le si agitavano dentro quando Michiru era con lei. A volte riusciva a tenerle a bada, ma non sempre e allora poteva capitare pure che si trovassero ad un passo dalla rotta di collisione. Ed era un male, era evidente infatti che alla violinista la situazione stava bene esattamente così e che qualsiasi accenno prevaricante l'amicizia e sconfinante nell'appassionato avrebbe potuto turbarla, se non addirittura allontanarla per sempre da lei.

Così Haruka aveva scelto il silenzio, benché nei mesi precedenti spesso fosse stata ad un passo dall'infrangerlo, anche se non sempre in modo del tutto involontario. Ad ogni modo avrebbe potuto rivangare molti di questi momenti topici, ché parecchi se n'erano susseguiti dacché Michiru aveva praticamente eletto casa sua come territorio prescelto dove trascorrere il suo tempo libero, ma uno in particolare le era rimasto impresso. Già, in quel caso c'era mancato davvero poco e volendo, ad uno spettatore imparziale, la faccenda poteva apparire addirittura in chiave comica. Eh sì, giacché in quel frangente tra tanti, il sentimento, la ragione e la libido che si mescolavano incessanti in lei, si erano fatti una grandissima scazzottata tra loro.

Tutto era accaduto in un pomeriggio di sabato che avevano accuratamente prestabilito con adeguato anticipo in modo da essere entrambe svincolate da qualsiasi obbligo. In effetti Michiru aveva davvero bisogno di un ripasso approfondito di geometria, ché i suoi voti ultimamente non avevano brillato e lei desiderava avere una valutazione finale che non comprendesse nelle sue eccellenze una striminzita sufficienza. Quindi, chi più della bionda avrebbe potuto porgerle il destro? Anche perché un doposcuola presso un professore mal si sarebbe incastrato con tutte le attività che già svolgeva, oltre a ciò Michiru riteneva che Haruka fosse più che qualificata, per cui si erano accordate in tal senso. E quest'ultima, la quale riteneva che le falle della ragazza in merito fossero più che altro dovute all'antipatia per la materia e non ad una radicata ignoranza, aveva accettato senza considerare che ultimamente le sue pulsioni si stavano facendo sempre più turbolente.

Ah certo, Shanaya sapeva come ben placarle, altrochè se lo sapeva, tanto che stavano sperimentando una varietà e quantità cui a volte era difficile stare dietro. Praticamente ormai conoscevano menadito la zona dei love hotel di Shinjuku, anche se la ragazza sempre più spesso le chiedeva sospettosa perché si rifiutasse ostinatamente di usare il proprio appartamento come alcova. Haruka a tal proposito adduceva di volta in volta una serie di scuse credibili, senza però rivelarle che il motivo pregnante consisteva nel fatto che non voleva assolutamente che Shanaya arrivasse ad introdursi più di tanto nella sua sfera privata. Ad ogni modo non era questo il punto, piuttosto si trattava del fatto che, da un po' di tempo a questa parte, l'effetto placebo di quelle effusioni avevano preso ad avere una durata sempre più limitata. E con raccapriccio Haruka si era accorta che in molte occasioni, proprio nel momento culminante, le sue fantasie correvano in ben altra direzione, tanto che, almeno un paio di volte, poco ci era mancato che le scappasse di bocca un nome che non era quello di colei la quale in quel momento le si agitava addosso.

Insomma, come allentava la morsa del suo ferreo controllo, come si lasciava andare alla passione, l'immaginazione le si scatenava, incurante del fatto che fosse tra le braccia di un'altra persona. Rischioso, molto imprudente. Ma che poteva farci?

E per fortuna che fin lì era andato tutto bene! Sennonché, durante quel particolare pomeriggio deputato alla geometria in tutte le sue varianti, finì per impelagarsi dritta, dritta nel gorgo del suo desiderio represso.

Michiru stava a capo chino sul libro che le aveva piazzato davanti e, dopo esserselo studiato per qualche minuto, memore delle spiegazioni che la bionda le aveva dato, aveva scribacchiato un'equazione per poi chiederle:

"Quindi qui qual è la funzione del seno?"

A siffatta domanda Haruka avrebbe potuto dare più una risoluzione, ma nessuna delle quali c'entrasse molto con la trigonometria. E, colta da improvvisa arsura, deglutì più volte, attaccandosi alla bottiglia d'acqua allo scopo d'evitare di darle una risposta. Temeva infatti che potesse sfuggirle qualche lapsus terrificante. In effetti erano cinque minuti buoni che gli occhi continuavano a correrle, quantunque li stesse storpiando in maniera innaturale nel tentativo d'impedirselo, per l'appunto verso la zona intermedia tra lo stomaco e lo sterno della violinista seduta di fronte a lei.

Perché aveva acconsentito a darle delle ripetizioni? E perché Michiru, accidenti a lei, era venuta in metropolitana e senza ombrello? Se l'avesse accompagnata l'autista di famiglia non si sarebbe infradiciata e, in tal caso, non avrebbe avuto necessità di cambiarsi. Invece, causa l'improvviso bisogno d'indipendenza che aveva preso a stimolarla dacché si frequentavano abitualmente, se n'era venuta a casa sua come una pendolare qualsiasi, facendosi cogliere in pieno dalla pioggia gelata che da giorni sferzava la città.

Se l'era ritrovata sulla soglia completamente zuppa e, d'accordo che non poteva restarsene con quella roba fradicia addosso, ma aveva proprio bisogno di indossare quei suoi vecchi short e quella maglietta senza maniche che accidentalmente aveva ristretto in lavatrice? E, considerato che i pantaloncini risalivano a quando Haruka aveva una dozzina d'anni e che la t-shirt si era ritirata con un lavaggio a novanta gradi (altra cifra che riportava i suoi pensieri verso un territorio da evitare assolutamente, porcaccia zozza!) le calzavano a pennello. Anzi, a dire la verità il tessuto della maglietta tendeva pericolosamente a salirsene al di là dell'ombelico… Ma maledizione, non sarebbe stato meglio che si fosse data una mossa e che le avesse preso di persona qualcosa da mettersi? Magari un bel completino oversize!?

Bella idea questa, peccato che qualsiasi sua eventuale contromisura fosse stata prontamente azzerata dal tempismo incredibile che Michiru aveva sfoderato. Infatti la violinista si era fiondata verso i cassetti della sua roba smessa ad una velocità pari a quella di una Ferrari sul rettilineo di Indianapolis e a lei altro non era rimasto che battersene in ritirata prima che cominciasse a svestirsi. Ah certo, avrebbe potuto restare e magari darle un consiglio spassionato su cosa mettere e cosa no, ma così non avrebbe fatto che ripetere la torturante esperienza già patita a bordo dell'Abatros, e per l'amor di dio, non era proprio il caso! Ché se la ricordava benissimo la faticaccia che aveva fatto allora per impedirsi di star lì a guardarla a con mezzo metro di bocca aperta, per cui si era dovuta arrendere all'inevitabile. E purtroppo per lei questo non era stato che l'inizio.

Haruka stava sudando abbondantemente e non solo per via dell'aria condizionata tenuta molto alta, ma a chi poteva darne la colpa se non a sé stessa? Certo che se avesse saputo tutto ciò in anticipo, col cavolo che l'avrebbe posizionata a quelle temperature tropicali! Sottozero sarebbe stata l'ideale, così quella maledetta si sarebbe dovuta per forza coprire, magari con un burqua di lana!

E invece no, Michiru se ne stava mezza spogliata esibendo un'invidiabile disinvoltura e, come se niente fosse, levava il suo sguardo innocente a lei, in attesa delle sue perle trigonometriche. Come se poi fosse una cosa facile ragionare su periodiche e radianti innanzi a quel po', po' di spettacolo esposto. Ma come spiegarle il suo impasse senza scendere nel dettaglio?

"Maledetto Cartesio!" Pensò piena di livore e prossima all'ebollizione mentre si faceva aria con una mano. "Lui e le sue rette di sto par de palle! Ché qui più che cogito ergo sum, si è al coito ergo sum!"

Innalzò gli occhi al cielo mormorando un misto d'invettive e una silente preghiera all'indirizzo di un nume qualsiasi, ma tanto benigno da darle la forza di restare quieta.

"Allora Haruka, facciamo notte?" Chiese Michiru impaziente battendo l'indice sulla curva del grafico illustrato sul libro degli esercizi.

Haruka ebbe un soprassalto e la fissò con tanto d'occhi, persa com'era nel suo mondo di maledizioni e recriminazioni. Ma la parola notte s'illuminò nella sua testa come le insegne a Brodway durante la stagione dei musical.

Notte? Aveva detto notte? Porca puttana no! Ci mancava solo il calare delle tenebre per trasformarla definitivamente in una potenziale violentatrice! No, no, no, avrebbero terminato quel fotuttissimo problema immediatamente e poi l'avrebbe spedita di corsa a casa!

"Ah, scusa. Stavo pensando ad altro." Aveva borbottato avvertendo, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, il bisogno di qualcosa di forte. Peccato che l'unico alcolico presente nel suo appartamento fosse quello contenuto nella bottiglia del suo profumo preferito.

Saké!

Aveva invocato disperata, peggio di un avvinazzato fetente buttato fuori a calci dalla più infima delle bettole, ma, visto che a quell'appello nessuna cassa di bottiglie scintillanti si era miracolosamente materializzata, aveva tentato di sgombrare la testa da tutte le immagini tentatrici che le si presentavano, spazzandole con una ruspa di scevra razionalità. Ci voleva qualcosa che le ammosciasse la libido all'istante, subito! Pensò a Pitagora, l'eccelso non falliva mai con lei. Peccato però che, mentre s'accingeva ad enunciare il celeberrimo assioma, nel frattempo lo sguardo le fosse caduto sulle gambe allungate dal suo lato. Così il suo tentativo di citazione era diventato una parodia consistente ne: La somma dei quadrati costruiti sulle cosce… oh merda!

Scuotendo il capo aveva distolto gli occhi e ostinata aveva riprovato riesumando stavolta Talete e il suo simpatico teorema semplice. E in effetti l'avvio fu abbastanza buono, ma a metà della formula era precipitata a volo d'angelo nella diretta contemplazione del volto di Michiru, perdendosi nella delicata curva della mascella, seguita dall'esame attento al madreperlaceo orecchio, fino a terminare nelle volute delle ciocche dei capelli che lì si arricciolavano setosi.

Niente da fare!

Frustrata aveva constatato la sua totale debacle su tutti i fronti.

"E' evidente. Forse è colpa mia." Aveva detto tutto ad un tratto Michiru sospirando.

Sì bella, diciamocelo, è proprio colpa tua. Rivestiti!

L'aveva esortata mentalmente, ma ovviamente la violinista non aveva inteso quello e avevano continuato con quel tira e molla finché quest'ultima non aveva portato a termine, e in piena autonomia, un'intera pagina del suo libro di esercizi. Il che costò ad Haruka un esborso incredibile d'energie, in quanto quel dominarsi la stancò più di quanto avrebbe potuto una sessione massacrante di fitness, oltre che innumerevoli passaggi alla toilette, dove si recava a immergere la faccia nell'acqua gelida allo scopo di calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti.

Haruka ridacchiò voltando il capo verso l'oscurità della valle, meglio nascondere il ghigno che le era fiorito al ricordo di quel pomeriggio terrificante, altrimenti come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo all'altra? C'era ben poco da ridere d'accordo, sapeva benissimo che sarebbe potuto capitare di nuovo, anche se si adoperava i tutti i modi perché così non fosse, però ciò non toglieva che ci fosse una grande ironia di fondo con la quale la sua natura sarcastica si divertiva un modo.

Doveva proprio star facendosi un sacco di risate, ché , come per osmosi la sua personalità ultimamente sembrava stesse scindendosi in due differenti branche. In più di un'occasione infatti aveva notato il prepotente insorgere di una parte di sé del tutto inedita rispetto a quella che da sempre aveva imperato sui suoi atti. E se da un lato c'era il suo vecchio io, ombroso, saccente e maledettamente spiritoso, dall'altro, a tratti si ritrovava ad essere timida, indecisa e incredibilmente attenta alle altrui esigenze. Inutile star a sottolineare comunque che tutta sta premura e nobiltà d'animo balzavano fuori, fortunatamente non sempre, solo quando si trovava al cospetto di una determinata femmina.

Oddio, magari poteva essere addirittura un cambiamento in positivo, anche se non ne era affatto convinta, ma restava il fatto che fosse decisamente rischioso, dato che arrivava inaspettato ed imprevedibile nelle sue manifestazioni. Inoltre l'assurdo era che per lo più certe sensazioni si scatenavano davanti ad emerite bazzecole. Passi che stesse diventando una mammoletta in seguito ad uno shock emozionale, ma lo scoprirsi tutta intenerita davanti al futile dettaglio degli occhiali da vista di Michiru la trovava davvero una clamorosa stronzata! Ma quando mai si era persa in simili arrossamenti? Che aveva quella ragazza di diverso dalle altre?

Era importante, troppo importante. Questo era il punto al di là di ogni ragionevole sproloquio. Ma non era amore, non poteva essere quello. Ché le uniche forme d'amore che avesse mai provato si erano cristallizzate attraverso Ame e Sid, due persone con le quali aveva un legame libero, incondizionato, scevro da catene e resistente alla lontananza e al tempo. Per cui, constatando invece quanto stesse diventando progressivamente dipendente dalla violinista, e come non sarebbe stata capace di sopportare il medesimo distacco da lei, il suo non poteva essere amore.

Piuttosto doveva trattarsi di una forma viscerale di ossessività da parte sua, altro non era che il risvegliarsi di un istinto possessivo velato d'affetto e prepotentemente condizionato dall'attrazione fisica.

Magari fosse stato amore, nel qual caso l'avrebbe preferito, giacché sarebbe stato senz'altro più semplice da gestire rispetto a quel guazzabuglio. Ma così c'era solo da andarsene di testa, anche perché inevitabilmente le cose erano destinate a cambiare e allora che diavolo sarebbe successo?

Ora però non era in condizione di darle nulla, né di pretendere nulla e nuovamente si ritrovava ad essere spettatrice impotente in balia della sua volontà. Tutto stava a quel che Michiru avrebbe fatto e se lei avesse deciso di fluttuare per sempre in quell'ignavia avrebbe dovuto adeguarsi, tout court.

"Lei è il mio angelo." Si disse a fior di labbra appoggiando il capo alla balaustra, chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni. "E' il mio angelo, e io sono troppo incostante per poter solo pensare di legarla a me."


End file.
